


Solo una cagna

by krystarka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bukkake, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slash, Slavery, Small Penis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: La guerra è finita da poco e la famiglia Malfoy è riuscita ad evitare Azkaban solo grazie ad alcuni aiuti che ha dato al Salvatore del Mondo Magico ma la loro reputazione è rovinata.Draco sa che l’unica possibilità per la sua famiglia, di risollevarsi, è quella di combinare per lui un buon matrimonio. Quello che non sa è che non verrà fatto sposare, ma sarà invece venduto al miglior offerente.





	1. Preparazione

La stanza era isolata da tutto e da tutti e non aveva nemmeno una finestra.  
Era spoglia e imbottita e noiosa e le uniche cose che c’erano da leggere Draco preferiva ignorarle.  
Quando era entrato lì, di sua volontà, convinto dai bei discorsi di suo padre e soprattutto di sua madre, davvero non aveva idea di quello che lo aspettava.  
La guerra era finita, Voldemort era stato sconfitto e i Malfoy erano in disgrazia. Certo, alcuni aiuti che lui e sua madre avevano dato a Potter, a un certo punto della guerra, avevano fatto sì che il Salvatore mettesse una buona parola per loro e questo li aveva tenuti fuori da Azkaban.  
E ovviamente erano ricchi come erano sempre stati, forse ancora più di prima perché dopo i funerali, e i processi, la fortuna dei Lestrange era passata a loro.  
Però erano socialmente dei reietti e nessuno voleva più avere nessun genere di rapporto con loro.  
Draco queste cose le sapeva, come si era aspettato che i suoi genitori cominciassero a parlare di un’alleanza matrimoniale per migliorare la loro posizione sociale.  
Draco non ne era esattamente entusiasta, ma sapeva che essere un Malfoy comportava un sacrificio, in tempi come quelli, così si era detto disposto ad accettare gli accordi che suo padre avrebbe preso per lui.  
Era stato portato lì, in una struttura medica privata, per dei normali controlli di routine, o così gli avevano detto.  
Niente di strano: dovevano solo accertare che fosse in grado di avere figli e che questi non avrebbero avuto tare genetiche.  
Con la storia della famiglia di sua madre, a Draco era sembrato logico prendere questa precauzione, e non si era opposto in alcun modo.  
Solo una volta lì, da solo, si era reso conto che le cose non stavano proprio come aveva creduto.  
Il guaritore Smith era venuto da lui, quel mattino, appena era arrivato, e gli aveva chiesto di spogliarsi completamente.  
Imbarazzante, certo, ma ovvio poiché era un controllo medico accurato, e probabilmente anche il tessuto avrebbe potuto interferire con certi tipi d’incantesimi.  
Anche se non poté fare a meno di arrossire un po’, Draco si spogliò e appoggiò ordinatamente tutti i suoi vestiti sulla sedia, al fianco del letto bianco candido.  
A quel punto il guaritore lo fece sdraiare a pancia sotto e cominciò una serie accurata d’incantesimi, che fecero formicolare la pelle di Draco nei punti più strani, ma lui assottigliò le labbra e non disse niente.  
Poi fu fatto girare e la procedura venne ripetuta da capo.  
Alla fine il guaritore gli disse che poteva mettersi seduto, e gli porse diverse pozioni che lui bevve.  
“Ci vorrà un po’ prima che facciano completo effetto. Serviranno un paio di giorni.” Annunciò il guaritore, guardandolo in modo strano.  
Draco, credendo che gli esami preliminari fossero comunque finiti, fece per rivestirsi ma si accorse che i vestiti non c'erano più. Sospirò tra se.  
“Immagino dovrò indossare vestiti ospedalieri o qualcosa di simile.” Disse girandosi verso il guaritore.  
“Non abbiamo finito, signor Malfoy, ci sono ancora un paio di controlli. Potrebbe sdraiarsi di nuovo?”  
Draco lo fece senza alcun timore e, un attimo dopo, si ritrovò impastoiato dalla testa ai piedi. I suoi occhi cercarono frenetici quelli del guaritore Smith, temendo che i prossimi incantesimi potessero essere dolorosi, e che per questo fosse stato immobilizzato.  
Quello che di sicuro non si aspettava fu il ghigno che vide sul viso dell’uomo, che gli puntò la bacchetta alla gola.  
Draco sentì come se qualcosa gli stesse togliendo il fiato, poi si rese conto che la sua voce era stata bloccata, come il resto del suo corpo.  
“Bene. Adesso possiamo passare alla parte più importante della tua visita.” Disse il guaritore sempre con lo stesso ghigno e il cuore di Draco, impaurito dalla situazione, cominciò a battere più forte.  
Forse quell’uomo aveva avuto famiglia… forse aveva perso qualcuno negli scontri e ora riversava la colpa su di lui, cercando vendetta sul Mangiamorte che adesso era in suo potere. Draco ebbe il forte sospetto che le cose potessero peggiorare e che lui stesse per essere torturato, perché solo quello poteva giustificare l’espressione feroce del guaritore.  
“Vedi, tu sei qui, come ti hanno sicuramente spiegato il signore e la signora Malfoy, per i controlli medici in vista di un contratto matrimoniale. Quello che i tuoi premurosi genitori si sono scordati di dirti è che questi accordi potrebbero essere diversi da quelli che ti aspetti.”  
Il guaritore passò lo sguardo su ogni centimetro del suo corpo nudo ed esposto e, se avesse potuto, Draco sarebbe rabbrividito.  
“I Malfoy sono stati piuttosto sciocchi a cercare di allevarti come un ragazzo normale e questo, ora, renderà il nostro lavoro insieme più difficile. Tu sei un Omega, Draco, quello che in gergo piuttosto volgare ma molto comune, viene definito una cagna da monta.”  
Draco lo fissò senza capire, anche se una brutta sensazione gli salì lungo la spina dorsale, facendogli rimpiangere il momento precedente in cui aveva creduto che sarebbe stato torturato.  
“Non lo sai?” chiese il guaritore prima di continuare. “No, immagino di no. Funziona in questo modo: molti purosangue non sono particolarmente fertili e faticano a concepire eredi. Per questo molti si avvalgono di pozioni che, però, hanno alcuni effetti collaterali. In passato si credeva che ci fosse la possibilità che il figlio, concepito sotto l’effetto di queste pozioni, fosse del tutto sterile, ma la casistica era di circa uno su cento e quindi molti erano disposti a rischiare.”   
Il guaritore lo guardò per un attimo e il ghigno divenne un sorriso molto storto.   
“Oh, non ti preoccupare, perché a metà del 1600 si è scoperto invece che questa minoranza non era veramente sterile, semplicemente poteva generare solo con alcuni individui particolari. Sempre tra chi ha preso le pozioni di fertilità infatti, possono nascere individui adatti, con una probabilità di uno ogni cinquecento. Piuttosto bassa, non credi?”  
Draco faceva fatica a seguire. Perché era nudo, e immobilizzato, mentre questo pazzo gli teneva questa specie di lezione delirante?  
“Tu sei uno di questi particolari individui, un Omega. Ora, se hai seguito attentamente, ti renderai conto che ci sono, statisticamente, circa cinque individui su cinquecento che possono concepire prole solo con un Omega, mentre c’è un solo Omega per la stessa quantità di persone nate.”  
Draco continuava a non essere certo di cosa stesse succedendo, ma dalla spiegazione gli risultava chiaro che le sue possibilità di un matrimonio dinastico, che potesse produrre un erede, erano molto, molto limitate.  
“Immagino tu possa capire che questo, nel tempo, ha portato a numerosi scontri e battaglie, perché nessuna famiglia voleva perdere la possibilità di continuare la sua linea di sangue. Per questo sono state imposte leggi molto severe, in merito.”  
Draco avrebbe voluto poter girare la testa, perché l’espressione del guaritore sembrava fin troppo compiaciuta e lui non voleva continuare a vedere il suo ghigno.  
“La prima di queste leggi sancisce che un Omega non abbia diritti legali. Sei in pratica un possedimento della famiglia Malfoy, che può disporre di te come meglio crede, e questo è il motivo per cui sei qui.”  
Il guaritore fece una pausa e mosse la bacchetta, appellando una cartellina con dei documenti.  
“Bene, i tuoi genitori hanno pensato di poter far finta di nulla, credendo che comunque i loro soldi, e la loro influenza, non li avrebbero mai messi nella posizione di doverti usare come merce di scambio. Ora le cose non stanno più così; adesso tu sei diventato indispensabile per le loro future alleanze.”  
Il ghigno si ampliò e Draco sentì ancora il desiderio di rabbrividire. Poteva essere vero? Oh, poteva eccome, conoscendo i suoi genitori…  
“Normalmente un Omega diventa fertile in età molto precoce, e la famiglia lo vende immediatamente. Il raggiungimento dell’età fertile è sancito dal primo periodo di calore. Un periodo di una settimana o poco meno, a ogni cambio di stagione, in cui l’Omega sente il desiderio biologico imperante di concepire.”  
Draco era certo di non aver mai provato nulla del genere, proprio mai, e se avesse potuto parlare, avrebbe urlato in faccia, a quell’imbecille, che chiaramente c’era stato un equivoco.  
“Forse non mi sono spiegato bene. Gli Omega, durante il calore, sono fertili per quegli individui che possono concepire solo con loro, e che vengono normalmente chiamati Alpha. Non stiamo parlando di genere sessuale. Non importa che tu ti sia sempre considerato un maschio. Appena andrai in calore, striscerai, ai piedi di qualunque Alpha, supplicando per essere ingravidato. Riconoscerai istintivamente gli Alpha dal loro odore, come loro riconosceranno te, e anche il quel caso non importerà che siano uomini o donne.”  
Draco stava cercando di calmarsi, sempre più certo che quel guaritore fosse un pazzo. Non aveva mai sentito parlare di nulla del genere, e di certo quelli erano i deliri di una mente disturbata.  
“Tornando alla tua particolare situazione: i tuoi genitori ti hanno portato qui, quando eri piuttosto giovane, per sottoporti ad alcuni rituali che avrebbero inibito la tua natura. Le pozioni che hai preso poco fa, e gli incantesimi che ho lanciato su di te, avevano lo scopo di invertire la situazione. Non sei mai andato in calore, e non emani ancora l’odore di un Omega, ma succederà in breve.”  
Il guaritore si sporse verso di lui e strinse gli occhi, osservandolo.  
“Vedo che non mi credi. Forse pensi che io sia pazzo. Strano, perché dopotutto qualche domanda ormai dovresti essertela fatta.”  
L’uomo gli puntò la bacchetta sul mento:  
“Sei glabro, uno dei segni distintivi degli Omega.”  
La bacchetta scese piano lungo il petto di Draco e si fermò sul suo capezzolo destro:  
“I tuoi capezzoli sono molto sensibili, adatti all’allattamento. La procedura precedente ha fatto sì che il tuo seno non si sviluppasse ma, se così non fosse stato, ora avresti un seno molto femminile.”  
La bacchetta scese ancora, e Draco sentì il sangue affluirgli alle guance quando strisciò sul suo membro molle.  
“E per finire il tuo pene è di misura molto inferiore a quello di un normale maschio adulto, e il tuo scroto produce un’eiaculazione chiara e priva di sostanza, del tutto inutile per procreare.”  
Il guaritore spostò la bacchetta, con grande sollievo di Draco, ma subito dopo sentì il suo corpo sollevarsi sotto la pressione di un nuovo incantesimo, che lo voltò a faccia in giù e gli riposizionò le membra.  
Si ritrovò sulle ginocchia, la faccia premuta sul cuscino, il culo in alto, esposto.  
“Andiamo avanti. Dopotutto non abbiamo poi molto tempo, e tu non sai niente di quello che un Omega molto più giovane di te, saprebbe da sempre!”  
Draco sentiva ancora la voce ma non riusciva più a vedere l’uomo, che adesso era alle sue spalle.  
“Le pozioni che hai preso faranno effetto in un paio di giorni e poi tu e altri due Omega, sarete presentati agli Alpha desiderosi di acquistarvi. Questa è la posizione che assumerai durante la presentazione, e che darà agli interessati una buona visuale del tuo culo.”  
Il guaritore tornò nel campo visivo di Draco e continuò:  
“Gli altri due Omega assumeranno la posizione corretta senza bisogno di esservi costretti. Hanno già passato un calore da soli e sanno che non vogliono ripetere l’esperienza, perché è piuttosto dolorosa, quindi sono ansiosi di essere venduti a un Alpha. Nel tuo caso invece, sarà probabilmente necessario metterti sotto Imperius.”  
Draco cercò di sgranare gli occhi ma non ci riuscì, e il guaritore ricominciò a ghignare:  
“Oh, non è illegale! Usare un imperdonabile su un animale non lo è e tu, ti ricordo, sei una proprietà, non una vera persona.”  
Poi dopo un attimo di riflessione annuì tra se:  
“Comunque è meglio se adesso ti lascio ad assimilare queste prime informazioni. Resterai così un paio d’ore, tanto per abituarti.”  
Poi l’uomo se ne andò e Draco rimase solo, immobilizzato in quella vergognosa posa.

A Draco sembrarono ben più di due ore: il suo corpo era teso e sentiva i muscoli fargli male, mentre il suo viso era un pasticcio di lacrime ormai asciutte che avevano lasciato scie salate sulle sue guance.  
All’inizio aveva cercato di convincersi che fosse una pazzia, ma c’erano troppi particolari che…  
Le espressioni strane sui volti dei suoi genitori, quando lo avevano salutato mentre usciva per il controllo medico… lo strano cambiare argomento quando si parlava di alleanze matrimoniali in pubblico…   
E poi c’era il fatto che, in effetti, le sue parti basse fossero poco più che accennate, cosa che sapeva dall’unica volta che si era cambiato nello spogliatoio del Quidditch. Era al secondo anno e forse per quello nessuno aveva fatto commenti, pensando che fosse ancora quasi un bambino, ma dopo quella volta Draco si era sentito in qualche modo inadeguato, e aveva sempre preferito tornare a cambiarsi nella privacy della sua stanza al castello. Quello era un punto che gli era sempre bruciato, soprattutto quando aveva cominciato a crescere e si era reso conto che il suo sviluppo fisico sembrava non avere intenzione di raggiungere quella sua parte…  
In quelle due ore immobilizzato aveva avuto il tempo di accettare la cosa, e il nodo di dolore al suo stomaco era andato via via accentuandosi, fino a quando si era reso conto, davvero per la prima volta, che non era nemmeno considerato umano. A quel punto quella brutta sensazione di ansia era diventata una fitta dolorosa che non se ne era più andata.  
Sarebbe stato esposto in questa posizione, nel giro di due giorni, davanti a degli sconosciuti che lo avrebbero comprato.  
L’idea continuava a fargli affluire il sangue alle guance, e il suo imbarazzo peggiorò quando si rese conto che, forse, non sarebbero stati affatto degli sconosciuti: il guaritore aveva detto che gli Alpha discendevano da famiglie purosangue, e Draco conosceva praticamente tutti…  
Il pensiero lo fece stare ancora peggio, finché l’ultima agghiacciante verità lo stordì del tutto: lui sarebbe stato comprato, montato e ingravidato.  
Era una follia… non poteva essere vero…  
Quando la porta verso cui era rivolta la sua faccia si aprì, e lui vide il guaritore rientrare, ebbe di nuovo una gran voglia di piangere.  
Vide l’uomo muovere la bacchetta, e le pastoie di Draco si sciolsero di colpo.  
“Resta fermo.” Ordinò il guaritore Smith e Draco si trovò impossibilitato a muoversi, esattamente come se fosse ancora legato.  
Il guaritore si sedette.  
“Questa è un’altra cosa che devi sapere. Uno dei motivi per cui sei considerato un essere inferiore è che qualunque Alpha, come me, può impartirti ordini vocali, che il tuo corpo non può fare a meno di eseguire. Te lo sto dicendo per farti capire che sarebbe inutile, da parte tua, cercare di aggredirmi o di scappare, perché mi basterebbe una parola sola per fermarti. Lo comprendi?”  
Draco scoprì che la sua voce era tornata, anche se non era certo di essere in grado di usarla senza che gli uscisse un gemito disperato, così annuì appena.  
“No, immagino che tu ancora non lo capisca bene, ed è per quello che prima ho preferito usare la magia. Una cosa per volta. Abbiamo poco tempo per renderti presentabile, ma farò del mio meglio, visto la cifra che ha pagato tuo padre per assicurarsi che tu fossi pronto. Puoi muoverti e andare in bagno, se devi.”  
Draco doveva davvero e così si mosse, anche se si sentiva le gambe tremare appena e anche se le piastrelle, sotto i suoi piedi, erano fredde.  
Una volta in bagno si avvide che non c’era una porta e che il guaritore lo aveva seguito.  
“A parte il fatto che sono un guaritore, e quindi non dovresti imbarazzarti, ti conviene abituarti in fretta a essere guardato anche nei momenti che potresti ritenere imbarazzanti. Ti ricordo di nuovo che non sei un essere umano, e che nessuno si imbarazza vedendo un cane pisciare, come non si imbarazza il cane.”  
Draco si lasciò sfuggire un verso costernato e, all’improvviso, decise che non avrebbe fatto niente di così imbarazzante sotto gli occhi di quell’uomo. Fece per allontanarsi dal bagno e il guaritore scosse la testa:  
“No, così non ci siamo. Piscia. Ora.”  
Draco era stato sotto Imperius, in passato, ma si rese conto che questo era peggiore. Almeno l’Imperius dava una specie di sensazione felice a chi eseguiva gli ordini, invece lui, mentre i sui piedi lo riportavano indietro, non si sentì contento ma solo orribilmente costretto.  
Si afferrò il membro, lo puntò verso il water e fece i suoi bisogni, lasciandosi sfuggire anche un leggero sospiro di sollievo, ma in tutto questo il suo senso di orrore era solo aumentato, e la fitta al suo stomaco si fece più forte, tanto che, dopo essersi liberato, si piegò in due per il dolore.  
“Oh, quello è l’effetto della pozione. I tuoi organi riproduttivi si stanno rimettendo al lavoro dopo anni di inattività. Sarà doloroso, in effetti.” Disse il guaritore in tono piatto, prima di ordinare “torna di là, adesso.”  
Draco eseguì, sentendosi del tutto impossibilitato a guidare il suo corpo.  
Il guaritore si sedette sulla sedia al fianco del letto e Draco valutò se sarebbe riuscita a fare qualcosa… a tentare… cosa? Gli era stato appena reso chiarissimo che era prigioniero… no peggio, era uno schiavo…  
“Adesso vieni qua davanti a me e inginocchiati.”  
Draco eseguì di nuovo e l’ordine successivo arrivò immediatamente dopo:  
“Spalanca la bocca e resta immobile.”  
Draco sentì la mascella cadere e le sue labbra stirarsi.  
“Bene, questa è la posizione che devi assumere se ti viene chiesto di presentare la bocca. E’ una richiesta che ti potrebbe essere fatta durante la presentazione, perché gli Alpha sono spesso molto più dotati di un maschio normale, quindi vorranno accertarsi che gli sia possibile fare sesso orale con te, nel caso lo vogliano. E’ una pratica piuttosto comune, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo della gravidanza, poiché il sesso potrebbe danneggiare il nascituro.”  
Draco non riusciva più a muovere un muscolo, anche se il dolore che sentiva all’addome era cresciuto ancora, e con la bocca così aperta era di nuovo impossibilitato a parlare, salvo che non accettasse di emettere versi inarticolati.  
“Passiamo a parlare della presentazione, poiché sarà solo fra un paio di giorni. La presentazione avviene prima del calore, in modo che chiunque ti voglia comprare possa già essere il tuo nuovo proprietario appena sarai pronto a concepire.” Mentre lo diceva, il guaritore mise la mano sotto il mento di Draco, osservandolo negli occhi. “Tuo padre ha messo delle particolari clausole vincolanti alla tua vendita. Vedi, di solito, visto che gli Alpha sono in numero maggiore, è piuttosto normale che un Omega sia venduto solo per un certo numero di gravidanze, di solito due o tre al massimo, per poi tornare alla sua famiglia originale ed essere venduto di nuovo, finché rimane fertile. Questo toglie dall’imbarazzo i proprietari di doversi sbarcare le spese di sostentamento di un Omega, una volta che la sua utilità è esaurita, e da, alla famiglia di origine, la possibilità di guadagnare molto di più.”  
Draco era allucinato, dolorante e mortificato oltre ogni limite. Era una bestia, un oggetto, e la sua umiliazione era solo all’inizio. Mentre era lì, nudo e inginocchiato sul pavimento freddo, era fin troppo facile immaginarsi un uomo ordinargli di scendere in mezzo al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni ed esigere da lui… il guaritore Smith si era seduto a gambe allargate, probabilmente per suggerirgli esattamente l’immagine che il suo cervello gli stava rimandando.  
“Inoltre spesso gli Omega sono venduti dietro contratto vincolante, che proibisce le doppie e triple gravidanze, perché il tuo corpo è in grado di sostenere fino a tre gravidanze contemporaneamente, anche se questo non è esente da rischi, né per te né per i nascituri. Aggiungici che le doppie gravidanze accorciano notevolmente le aspettative di vita di un Omega. Mi spiace informarti che tuo padre, invece, ha consentito anche triple gravidanze, per te, e che la tua vendita sarà definitiva. Non tornerai mai alla tua famiglia. Immagino che questo sia un modo, per i Malfoy, per ribadire che sono ancora così ricchi da non aver bisogno di venderti che una volta sola.”  
Draco sentì le lacrime uscire di nuovo, all’improvviso. I suoi genitori lo avevano mandato lì per non rivederlo mai più. Quella consapevolezza per un attimo sovrastò tutte le altre. Aveva sempre creduto che lo amassero…  
“Però tuo padre ha messo anche una clausola inusuale, e cioè che due dei tuoi futuri figli gli siano affidati, per occupare il posto di eredi dei Malfoy. Ha chiesto il tuo secondo nato, e un altro, a scelta del tuo nuovo proprietario. Questo è davvero insolito, credo non succedesse una cosa del genere fin dal 1800. Di solito nessun figlio di un Omega resta nella famiglia d’origine, né tantomeno ne è considerato erede, ma immagino che sia l’unico modo per tuo padre di avere un erede, senza dover ripudiare tua madre e trovarsi una nuova moglie più giovane. Dopo che i due eredi saranno consegnati, il tuo contratto di vendita prevede che il tuo nuovo proprietario possa cederti a piacimento, senza ulteriori consultazioni con la tua famiglia.”  
Il fatto che quell’uomo parlasse in maniera così distaccata della sua famiglia, di lui, della sua vita… Draco non riusciva nemmeno a smettere di piangere e ormai le lacrime gli scendevano dalle labbra fin dentro la sua bocca ancora spalancata.  
Il guaritore Smith si alzò in piedi e, intenzionalmente, afferrò Draco per i capelli e lo strofinò contro il suo inguine.  
“Bene. Ti lascerò ancora un po’ così, in modo che tu prenda familiarità con la posizione, poi ti libererò e ti lascerò riposare. Continueremo domani con gli altri dettagli che devi sapere.”

Draco sentiva il freddo salirgli lungo le gambe e il suo addome doleva ancora, così come anche le sue labbra, stirate e aperte. Sentiva la bocca dolorosamente secca ma, nonostante quei disagi, la sua mente era altrove.  
Era tutto troppo orribile da sopportare. Era una bestia. Un pezzo di carne.  
Suo padre aveva deciso di venderlo per garantirsi un’alleanza e una discendenza. Una discendenza che Draco avrebbe partorito.  
L’idea lo ripugnava in maniera nauseante: qualcuno, un uomo o forse una donna? Un Alpha, lo avrebbe comprato e montato e ingravidato… e se quello che il guaritore Smith aveva detto era vero, quella sarebbe stata la sua condizione per buona parte della sua vita, impossibilitato anche a ribellarsi. Costretto e senza nessuna alternativa.  
Le lacrime si erano fermate, a un certo punto, e il guaritore era tornato dopo un tempo infinito.  
Lo aveva lasciato rialzarsi e gli aveva portato da bere e da mangiare.  
Draco si sedette sul letto, sentendo il sollievo di poter cambiare posizione e, soprattutto, di chiudere la bocca, poi bevve avidamente ma il cibo, in quel momento, non lo attirava particolarmente.  
Avrebbe potuto parlare, se avesse voluto, ma la sua mente era in subbuglio e non voleva ricevere altre informazioni, quindi non aveva niente da chiedere. Anche così il guaritore Smith gli parlò ugualmente.  
“Ci sono dei libri, sulle mensole, che spiegano buona parte delle leggi che riguardano gli Alpha e gli Omega. Sentiti libero di consultarli. Io tornerò domani per spiegarti le ultime cose.”  
Draco annuì, la testa bassa, sperando solo di essere lasciato in pace.  
Quando finalmente fu solo, si stese sul letto, e cercò di trovare conforto nel sonno, ma scoprì che non sarebbe stato così facile.  
La sua mente era piena di orribili scene di quello che poteva essere il suo futuro ma l’ultima cosa che voleva, era leggere i libri che erano stati lasciati per lui.  
Era certo che vedere le cose scritte, nero su bianco, non avrebbe che peggiorato la sua ansia.  
Al momento tutto lo preoccupava e lo terrorizzava ma i suoi pensieri peggiori erano quelli che riguardavano i suoi genitori, e che non gli davano pace.  
Ricordava sua madre e lui, seduti vicino al camino a scartare regali, il giorno del suo compleanno, o suo padre insegnargli a usare una scopa… com’era possibile che i suoi genitori lo volessero vendere? Era sempre stata tutta una finzione? Era finto l’amore che aveva creduto provassero per lui?  
Si raggomitolò su se stesso, ormai senza più lacrime, ma continuò a singhiozzare ancora, per buona parte di quella che credeva fosse notte, visto che non aveva modo di saperlo, in quella stanza illuminata e senza finestre.

Quando si svegliò si rese conto di molte cose contemporaneamente. La prima era che il suo stomaco era stato colpito da una fitta davvero intensa di dolore accecante, che lo aveva svegliato con già un urlo sulle labbra, la seconda era che non era solo e che era ancora nudo.  
Draco si alzò e corse in bagno, sperando di alleviare il dolore allo stomaco evacuando, e fu sollevato quando si accorse che il guaritore Smith questa volta non lo aveva seguito.  
Nonostante tutto, le fitte al suo addome non si placarono e, alla fine, lui tornò nella stanza da letto a occhi bassi, sussurrando appena mentre si teneva le braccia strette intorno allo stomaco.  
“Sto male…” era quasi una supplica e il guaritore rispose subito.  
“Comprensibile, ma dovrebbe andare meglio fra qualche ora. Adesso cerca di concentrarti, perché abbiamo ancora molto da fare, oggi. Su, adesso, senza bisogno che io te lo ordini, fammi vedere che hai capito quello che ti ho detto ieri. Sali sul letto e presentami il culo, da bravo.”  
Il tono era quello di qualcuno che stava parlando con un bambino capriccioso, o con un cucciolo, e Draco strinse i denti e sollevò la testa. Se voleva, l'avrebbe costretto, ma lui non avrebbe fatto niente del genere di sua spontanea volontà. Voleva che fosse chiaro che, diritti o no, qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, lui non sarebbe mai e poi mai stato consenziente.  
“No.” Rispose secco, sfidando l’uomo con gli occhi.  
Il guaritore sospirò e ordinò:  
“Sul letto. Presentami il culo.”  
Draco di nuovo sentì il suo corpo muoversi contro la sua volontà, ma almeno si consolò sapendo che non si era umiliato da solo.  
“Adesso zitto e ascolta.” Cominciò di guaritore. “Sarebbe davvero più facile se tu lo facessi spontaneamente. Gli Omega indisciplinati di solito sono pesantemente ripresi, dai loro padroni, e sono certo che ti convenga imparare piuttosto in fretta a obbedire, sempre e comunque, qualunque cosa ti venga chiesta, se vuoi risparmiarti un bel po’ di dolore.”  
Draco era di nuovo in quella posizione vergognosa e il guaritore era in piedi vicino al letto. Gli passò una mano sulla schiena, delicatamente.  
“Parliamo della presentazione. Comincerà domani mattina e durerà tutto il giorno. Sarai esposto in questa posizione insieme agli altri due Omega disponibili. Ti potrà essere richiesto di cambiare posizione. Per esempio ti potrà essere chiesto di presentare la bocca, come hai fatto ieri, o di allargarti le natiche. Bene, afferrati le natiche con le mani e divaricale.”  
Draco sentì le sue mani eseguire e le sue guance arrossire in una vampata.  
“Questo è tutto, per quanto riguarda le posizioni. Ovviamente gli interessati potranno toccare e palpare ogni parte del tuo corpo, a loro piacimento.” Disse il guaritore che ancora accarezzava la schiena lasciando scendere la mano sempre più in basso, finché Draco non sentì le sue dita percorrere lentamente il solco tra le sue natiche, prima di scendere ancora e afferrargli le palle in una stretta piuttosto decisa, che gli strappò una protesta che fu però solo pensata: Non mi toccare! Bastardo!  
Ma gli era stato intimato di restare zitto, così gli uscì dalle labbra solo un gemito soffocato.  
“Ovviamente, anche se i testicoli sono inutili e il tuo pene è minuscolo, ci potrebbero essere persone interessate a esaminarti comunque con attenzione, e tu sarai tenuto a mantenere la posizione e restare in silenzio, a meno che non ti siano fatte domande dirette.”  
Poi il guaritore si rialzò e portò una mano davanti al viso di Draco, premuto sul cuscino. “Succhiami il dito.” Disse sporgendo l’indice verso la bocca di Draco, che si ritrovò costretto a eseguire.  
“E’ consentito agli acquirenti testare l’elasticità del tuo ano con un solo dito. Questo ovviamente perché tu sei vergine e non sei mai stato in calore. Se così non fosse potrebbero infilarti dentro anche una mano, se ne avessero voglia.”  
Draco strinse i denti e sentì il dito del guaritore massaggiare il suo anello muscolare e poi spingersi all’interno.  
Basta! Smettila! Toglilo!  
Ma la sola cosa che gli uscì fu un altro gemito.  
“Ora premerò sulla tua prostata. Oh, ti piacerà, ovviamente.”  
Draco sentì quel dito muoversi dentro di lui e poi cominciare a toccare con insistenza un punto preciso. Immediatamente il suo pene si cominciò a irrigidire, e dalle sue labbra sfuggì un gemito che non era esattamente di protesta.  
“Bene. Vedo che reagisci normalmente. Probabilmente questo ti sarà fatto più volte, anche solo per accertarsi delle tue reazioni. Agli acquirenti piace sentire che un Omega sa gemere in maniera appropriata, quindi non trattenerti. Potresti essere masturbato anche, durante la presentazione” aggiunse il guaritore passandogli la mano tra le gambe e afferrandogli il membro, che adesso era duro.  
Draco gemette di nuovo. Era terrorizzato dalle reazioni del suo corpo. Non sapeva nemmeno se fossero normali, ma il piacere lo stava disgustando perché lui non voleva provarlo, voleva solo essere lasciato in pace, invece il dito dentro di lui lo toccava con insistenza, mentre la mano lo masturbava sempre più velocemente.  
“Non resistere. Sei una cagna e, appena andrai in calore, gemere sarà l’unica cosa che riuscirai a fare, tanto vale che ti ci abitui.”  
Draco serrò le labbra, cercando di fare il contrario, ma l’insistenza del dito del guaritore, e della sua mano sapiente, alla fine lo fece desistere, e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito mentre il suo orgasmo si riversava sulle lenzuola sotto di lui.  
“Ecco. Questo è più o meno tutto quello che ti potrà essere fatto dagli acquirenti. Se qualcuno provasse a fare altro, sarà fermato da un’inserviente.”  
Il guaritore si pulì la mano con un rapido incantesimo e si rimise seduto.  
“Questa sarà la prima parte della presentazione. Durerà circa un paio d’ore. Ci sono ventidue Alpha, iscritti per domani, e immagino che ognuno di loro ti controllerà minuziosamente, anche perché sei l’unico Omega nuovo, poiché gli altri due sono stati già venduti in precedenza. Dopo sarai portato in una stanza privata mentre avverranno le contrattazioni.  
Una volta che saranno stati raggiunti gli accordi necessari, il tuo futuro proprietario entrerà nella stanza con un guaritore, che nel tuo caso sarò io. Molti Alpha preferiscono che i loro Omega siano preparati in un certo modo, e il tuo nuovo padrone mi darà le indicazioni necessarie. Io eseguirò le richieste e poi sarai trasferito presso la tua nuova casa.”  
Draco era ancora immobile, ormai quasi rassegnato e fin troppo stanco per continuare a piangere, il guaritore a questo punto forse cercò di rassicurarlo.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Prima di mandarti dal tuo padrone ti darò una pozione per fare in modo che il calore inizi esattamente al tuo arrivo, e così andrà tutto bene. Adesso non ci credi, ma sarai molto felice di avere un padrone, appena il tuo culo comincerà a vomitare liquidi lubrificanti!”  
Draco sgranò gli occhi, certo di non avere capito bene, e il guaritore rise:  
“Oh, certo! Che sciocco! Non devi preoccuparti di niente! Il tuo culo si preparerà, bagnandosi abbondantemente, e restando così per tutto il calore, ma anche dopo, ogni volta che sarai eccitato, continuerai a bagnarti abbastanza da permettere una buona lubrificazione, anche se in modo molto minore rispetto al periodo del calore.” Poi il guaritore Smith lo guardò meglio e si accomodò sulla sedia. “L’altra cosa che riguarda la monta, e che è meglio tu sappia, è che il rapporto sarà un po’ diverso da quello che pensi sia normale. Durante il calore, mentre un Alpha monta un Omega, il suo pene non si limita a eiaculare, ma si gonfia alla base, come quello di un cane, in effetti, bloccandovi insieme per un certo periodo, diciamo circa mezz’ora, durante la quale l’Alpha produrrà una grande quantità di sperma per essere certo di ingravidarti, e il tuo corpo glielo spremerà fuori, accogliendolo tutto. Oh, non fare quella faccia. Ti piacerà moltissimo.” Disse il guaritore davanti allo sguardo sbarrato, di imbarazzato terrore, sul viso di Draco.  
“Sei davvero buffo. Scommetto che a qualcuno piacerà vederti rosso di vergogna in quel modo. Almeno a quelli cui piacciono gli Omega senzienti. Meglio che tu sappia che non a tutti piace che un Omega possa ragionare. Alcuni preferiscono solo avere un buco bagnato da ingravidare a piacimento. Se fossi comprato da un padrone di quel genere, saresti, ovviamente, molto felice. Saresti imbottito di pozioni che simulano il calore per tutto l’anno, e rimarresti sempre in una beata incoscienza, desideroso solo di essere scopato ininterrottamente. Forse per te sarebbe un sollievo, visto che i tuoi genitori sono stati così pazzi da farti credere di essere umano.” Aggiunse alla fine il guaritore con un certo disgusto.  
Poi si alzò e ordinò:  
“Va bene, alzati e seguimi. Ti porto a conoscere gli Omega che saranno presentati con te.”  
Draco sentì il suo corpo ubbidire ma questo non gli impedì di tremare. Anche se il guaritore aveva detto che per lui sarebbe stato un sollievo, perdere la testa, Draco non ne era minimamente certo, e si ritrovò a pregare che non succedesse.  
Attraversarono un corridoio verso una stanza laterale, e il guaritore aprì la porta.  
Sul letto Draco vide una donna distesa che si stava chiaramente masturbando, mentre gemeva senza posa.  
Draco distolse gli occhi ma il guaritore Smith non parve dello stesso parere.  
“Guardala.” Ordinò, e Draco si ritrovò a guardare mentre la mano della donna affondava in mezzo alle sue gambe e questa inarcava la schiena, gemendo forte.  
“Ecco, lei è Feba Macmillan. Ha trentaquattro anni ed è alla sua quarta vendita. Ha già prodotto eredi a tre importanti famiglie, anche se non così tanti quanti si potrebbe pensare, perché i suoi primi due proprietari si sono accontentati di un solo figlio mentre il terzo, anche se l’ha ingravidata una sola volta, l’ha tenuta per vent’anni. Credo tu lo possa conoscere. Il signor Nott. Il terzo figlio di Feba dovrebbe avere la tua età, dopotutto.”  
Draco si sentì accapponare la pelle.  
La donna aveva un corpo magro e tonico e, all’improvviso, Draco vide le somiglianze con Theodore. Lui aveva sempre saputo che il padre di Theo era vedovo, e che la madre era morta di parto quando lui era bambino… erano quelle le storie ufficiali che venivano raccontate per nascondere la verità?  
“Come puoi vedere l’ultimo padrone di Feba ha preferito tenerla sempre in calore. Ovviamente sono anni che non ha più bisogno di prendere pozioni per questo, ormai il suo corpo rimane costantemente bisognoso.” Spiegò tranquillo il guaritore mentre Draco si domandava se Theo sapesse la verità… se per tutta la sua vita, il suo compagno avesse visto quell’essere senza ragione aggirarsi per le stanze del suo maniero… in quel momento la donna si accorse di non essere sola e immediatamente si mise carponi, presentando il culo e gemendo ancora più forte, anche se le parole erano incomprensibili.  
“Be’, Feba sembra ancora una donna piacente, ma c’è voluto un bell’impegno a renderla così, perché il suo ultimo proprietario l’ha usata davvero molto e in modi fantasiosi. Ma, come puoi vedere, è ancora vendibile, e immagino che sarà ancora fertile per qualche anno. Bene, andiamo a visitare il prossimo. Seguimi.”  
Draco si sentiva sempre più certo che dovesse essere un incubo.  
La porta successiva fu aperta e Draco, con suo sollievo, vide solo una ragazza seduta alla scrivania spartana della stanzetta, simile alla sua. Non era nuda, anzi indossava una camiciola azzurra e si girò osservandoli ma senza dire nulla. Il guaritore Smith fece le presentazioni.  
“Draco Malfoy, ti presento Tulip Parkinson. Ha un paio di anni meno di te ed è alla sua seconda vendita.   
“Hey! Io ti conosco!” disse lei sorridendo e alzandosi per offrirgli la mano, incurante della nudità di Draco “Mia sorella mi ha parlato di te, a volte, nelle sue lettere! Sei andato a scuola,” disse arricciando il naso in modo simile a quello che avrebbe fatto Pansy “deve essere fantastico imparare la magia!”  
Draco gli strinse la mano esterrefatto e Tulip aggiunse solare:  
“Oh, io ovviamente sono il fratello minore di Pansy… forse in effetti lei non ti ha parlato di me…”  
Draco rimase allibito: Tulip non era per niente una ragazza, anche se lo sembrava, visti i capelli lunghi, il viso dolce e il seno molto prosperoso sul suo busto stretto.  
Il guaritore Smith intervenne:  
“Tulip, vorresti tranquillizzare Draco? Sai, è la sua prima presentazione!”  
Il ragazzo sorrise tranquillo e annuì mettendosi a parlare mentre Draco notava che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto passare per la sorella minore di Pansy.  
“Il mio primo Alpha è stato Giffard Abbott, sono stato con lui dalla mia prima presentazione quando avevo undici anni. Sono stato un Omega precoce e ho dato a Gillard tre eredi. La presentazione è andata benissimo, ma immagino che il fatto che i miei genitori abbiano voluto fargli stipulare un contratto con garanzie sulla mia salute abbia aiutato. Gillard è stato un ottimo Alpha, e adesso spero di trovarne uno altrettanto bravo, ma mamma e papà hanno detto che non ci saranno problemi perché…” il ragazzo parve per un attimo indeciso poi continuò “… uh, be’, sono il più giovane, in questa presentazione, ovviamente, poi sono stato educato nel modo corretto…” a quelle parole abbassò gli occhi, come se non volesse offendere Draco “… e ovviamente sono molto fertile!”  
Il guaritore Smith ringraziò Tulip per le sue parole e riportò Draco nella sua camera, dove lo fece sedere sul letto.  
“Bene Draco, direi che sai più o meno tutto quello che ti potrebbe servire. Come hai sentito da Tulip, tu non sei stato educato correttamente per un Omega ma ti conviene imparare in fretta, perché il tuo nuovo proprietario potrebbe essere esigente, e nessuno vuole un Omega maleducato, quindi sii arrendevole. Devi solo fare quello che ti ho detto. Lo farai?”  
Draco era immobile, ancora del tutto impreparato dopo la vista di Tulip che, evidentemente, era il fratello di Pansy; un fratello della cui esistenza lui non aveva mai saputo niente… e che non aveva mai nemmeno frequentato Hogwarts, poiché, per sua stessa ammissione, a undici anni era già stato venduto la prima volta.  
Draco cercò la voce e disse piano, troppo sconvolto per osare di più:  
“Che cosa succede se non lo faccio? Se non voglio…?”  
Il guaritore Smith fece una smorfia.  
“Tu sei un oggetto, non hai una volontà tua, credevo di essere stato chiaro. Il tuo corpo reagisce agli ordini di qualunque Alpha. E’ solo che un Omega bene educato non costringe gli Alpha a ordinargli le cose, le fa e basta.” Poi, dopo aver elargito a Draco uno sguardo duro, disse “Credo sia meglio se tu resti sotto Imperius, domani. Tuo padre è stato molto chiaro, con me: non vuole problemi durante la tua presentazione. Non vuole certo che tu lo svergogni davanti a tutti facendo delle scene, ed è mia responsabilità accertarmene!”  
Draco aprì la bocca e poi la chiuse di scatto.  
Suo padre, ovviamente, non voleva dare spettacolo. Draco avrebbe dovuto saperlo.   
Il guaritore Smith annuì tra se.  
“Sì, ti metterò sotto Imperius. E’ la cosa migliore. Ma tu dovresti davvero meditarci bene, perché domani sera sarai proprietà di un Alpha e ti converrà essere bravo, ubbidiente e arrendevole, se non vuoi che la tua vita diventi un inferno di dolore!”


	2. Presentazione

Quella notte Draco non aveva chiuso occhio e, il mattino dopo, era uno straccio, e un brutto senso di panico lo attanagliava mentre la sensazione di impotenza gli portava continuamente le lacrime agli occhi.  
Si era ripassato mentalmente le parole di Tulip nella mente: i suoi genitori avevano chiesto garanzie sulla sua salute, nel contratto di vendita, e il ragazzo sembrava in forma e non era per niente triste o abbattuto, anzi forse sembrava eccitato, dall’idea della sua prossima presentazione.  
Purtroppo Draco era certo che suo padre non avesse richiesto uguali garanzie, visto che il guaritore Smith aveva specificato che quella di Draco sarebbe stata una vendita definitiva, e che lui non sarebbe più tornato alla sua famiglia.  
Il pensiero lo faceva sentire molto solo, ma allo stesso tempo era cresciuto un odio dilagante, nel suo petto, al pensiero dei genitori.  
Con tutto quello in testa, impaurito e impotente, quando sentì la porta aprirsi, quella mattina, quasi urlò.  
Il guaritore Smith non gli parlò nemmeno, semplicemente gli lanciò un Imperius e gli ordinò di fare colazione, prima, e di seguirlo poi.  
Draco eseguiva gli ordini sentendosi spinto dall’irreale felicità data dall’incantesimo ma una parte, dentro di lui, era ancora terrorizzata, anche se aveva fatto in tempo a notare che il guaritore adesso emanava un profumo molto intenso e muschiato, e si ricordò qualcosa che l’uomo gli aveva detto, a proposito del fatto che avrebbe sentito l’odore degli Alpha. Doveva essere vero.  
Fu portato in una grande stanza con una lunga file di finestre, aperte su un grande giardino esterno, dove poté vedere numerosi tavoli già imbanditi per un rinfresco.  
A intervalli regolari, nella sala, c’erano tre pedane rialzate con sopra una bassa panca imbottita.  
Draco vide che ogni pedana portava una targhetta con il nome, e che la sua era sull’ultima, quella più lontana dall’ingresso.  
Il guaritore Smith gli ordinò di salire e di mettersi carponi, con la panca sotto la pancia, in modo che non dovesse davvero rimanere immobile sulle ginocchia per lungo tempo ma che la panca sostenesse il suo peso. Poi gli ordinò di allargare bene le ginocchia e di rimanere lì, eseguendo gli ordini di chiunque gli avesse parlato.  
Draco rimase immobile, in attesa.  
Era umiliante sapere che a breve delle persone sarebbero entrate e l’avrebbero guardato, toccato e valutato come un’animale, ma quel pensiero almeno scacciava, per il momento, la paura dell’ignoto, di quello che sarebbe successo dopo…  
Tulip e Feba furono fatti entrare e accomodati sulle altre due pedane e, da subito, i gemiti della donna cominciarono a spandersi nella stanza.  
Draco avrebbe voluto coprirsi le orecchie e non sentirla, perché quella creatura dissennata gli scatenò un panico improvviso.  
Poi, prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto, sentì voci intorno a se, e delle persone entrarono nella stanza.  
La presentazione era cominciata.

Draco sentì molti forti odori gli entrarono nelle narici, dandogli una strana sensazione che non riusciva a definire. Alcuni erano buoni, altri disgustosi, ma tutti gridavano e graffiavano contro i suoi sensi.  
La piattaforma su cui si trovava prese a girare lentamente, e lui vide diverse persone avvicinarsi per osservarlo con interesse, chiacchierando amabilmente tra loro e sorseggiando champagne dai bicchieri di cristallo che avevano raccolto ai tavoli dei rinfreschi.  
Il suo imbarazzo arrivò a un picco mai raggiungo prima quando il primo gruppo di persone si mise a scrutare il suo culo con interesse, e la sua faccia divenne ancora più rossa quando si rese conto che conosceva alcuni di loro: dignitari del ministero che avevano frequentato la sua casa, uomini con cui suo padre aveva fatto affari e…  
Oh no, Merlino questo no!  
“Vorrei esaminare meglio la cagna Malfoy.” Disse con tono sostenuto la voce famigliare del signor Nott a un uomo al suo fianco, prima di aggiungere “Be’, chi lo avrebbe mai detto che Lucius nascondesse una cagna così gradevole?”  
Draco era immobile mentre si rendeva conto che il padre del suo compagno, un uomo che conosceva fin da quando riusciva a ricordare, lo stava guardando mentre era legato e aperto.  
Poi sentì una mano fredda pizzicargli una natica e s’irrigidì di colpo.  
Subito dopo, con orrore, si rese conto che qualcosa premeva contra la sua apertura.  
Nott spinse con forza e senza riguardi, infilandogli dentro un dito, e poi cominciando a muoverlo piano.  
“Veramente stretto.” Sentì dire Nott, e poi il dito fu ritirato e un attimo dopo l’uomo era passato davanti a lui e, dopo avergli afferrato i capelli, sollevandogli la faccia per farsi guardare, disse con un ghigno sadico:  
“Ho sentito dire che tuo padre accetta triple gravidanze, potrebbe essere divertente. In più sei in vendita definitiva, così potrei permettere anche agli amici di divertirsi con te. Scommetto che anche al mio Theo non spiacerebbe farsi un giro nel tuo culo.”  
Draco avrebbe voluto urlare, dirgli di lasciarlo, ma non poteva.  
Poi Nott scosse la testa.  
“No, sei troppo vecchio ed io non sono tipo da accollarmi una cagna per la vita. Non voglio certo mantenere un vecchio relitto, potendo avere sempre cagne giovani! Andrò a vedere Parkinson, adesso.” Disse il signor Nott alla donna al suo fianco, lasciando andare la testa di Draco.  
La donna cinguettò amabile:  
“Oh, Tulip è adorabile! Sedici anni e perfettamente addestrato!”  
Draco si sentì sollevato dal fatto che l’uomo che aveva reso pazza Feba avesse appena deciso di non comprarlo… ma c’erano ancora tante persone, e lui adesso si rendeva conto di non sapere proprio cosa aspettarsi, da nessuno di loro.  
Si mosse per cercare una posizione più comoda e sentì alcuni commenti alle sue spalle, anche se non sapeva da chi provenissero:  
“Lucius deve essere un pazzo a credere che qualcuno se lo possa prendere a quelle condizioni!” disse uno.  
“Non so. Forse potrebbe prenderlo qualcuno per un bordello. Ho sentito dire che le nuove pozioni per mantenere in calore le cagne tutto l’anno fanno miracoli!” disse un altro ancora.  
Draco era terrorizzato. Poteva succedere? Poteva acquistarlo qualcuno per trasformarlo in una puttana? Poi, con gelida chiarezza, si rispose che era impossibile. Il guaritore Smith gli aveva detto che, chiunque lo prendesse, avrebbe dovuto garantire due eredi ai Malfoy, prima di poterlo cedere ad altri, e Draco immaginò che suo padre non avrebbe mai accettato di venderlo, non sapendo esattamente di che sangue sarebbero stati i suoi eredi.   
Se questo in qualche modo lo consolava, dall’altra restringeva ancora di più le persone alle quali poteva essere venduto, e sapeva che le famiglie approvate da suo padre, con tutta probabilità, non sarebbero state composte da persone dal cuore gentile.  
“Apriti bene le natiche, cagna.” Disse una voce dura dietro di lui e Draco, ancora sotto Imperius, eseguì senza nemmeno rendersi conto di chi gli avesse impartito l’ordine.  
Il suo ano fu di nuovo penetrato da un dito, finché il suo cazzo non cominciò a indurirsi, poi le sue palle furono saggiate e soppesate.  
“Adorabile!” disse un’altra voce sconosciuta, mente Draco si sentiva pizzicare e il dito fu estratto dal suo culo.  
Si concesse un sospiro di sollievo e, dopo poco, il guaritore Smith si appressò a lui, ordinando:  
“Ogni volta che qualcuno ti tocca, devi gemere.”  
La successiva persona che si avvicinò era una donna. Draco la conosceva di vista e la donna gli sorrise sorniona.  
“Oh, sei così carino! Se fossi un po’ più dotato come maschio, ti avrei già preso, perché sai, mi piace una stimolazione anche di quel tipo! Credo che, dopotutto, dovrò accontentarmi del mio attuale amante, per quello!” poi la donna si allontanò ridacchiando.  
Dopo di quello che gli era sembrato un tempo infinito, Draco smise anche di sentirsi in imbarazzo. Era solo stanco e, nonostante l’Imperius, avrebbe voluto potersene andare e mettersi a dormire per dimenticare tutte le mani, le dita, le voci, e quell’orribile puzzo intenso che gli aggrediva il naso.  
A un certo punto, prima Feba e poi Tulip, furono scortati via, e alla fine toccò a lui andarsene, seguendo il guaritore Smith e attraversando la stanza, nudo, per farmi guardare di nuovo da tutti.  
Fu portato in una camera spoglia e lasciato solo, con l’ordine di non uscire.   
Un elfo gli portò da mangiare e lui rimase semplicemente lì, appannato dall’Imperius e troppo confuso per provare vere sensazioni, o pensare chiaramente.  
Dopo un tempo indefinito, la porta si aprì e il guaritore Smith tornò con un altro uomo.  
“Ed ecco qui il suo nuovo Omega, signore!” disse il guaritore, e l’uomo rispose con una voce forte, bassa e sguaiata:  
“Qualche modifica e sarà perfetto! E’ sotto Imperius?”  
“Sì signore. Come le ho detto è recalcitrante. Immagino abbia parlato con il signor Malfoy, a proposito della storia personale di questo Omega.”  
L’uomo si avvicinò e annuì.  
“Sì, l’ho preso anche per quello. Mi piace una cagna ancora da domare! Tolga l’Imperius, per favore!”  
Una volta che l’incantesimo fu annullato la mente di Draco si snebbiò in un attimo, e i suoi occhi si sbarrarono.  
Non conosceva l’uomo che era nella stanza, anche se a quel punto sapeva che era il suo nuovo padrone.  
Era rivoltante!  
Era un uomo grosso, non solo massiccio, ma anche grasso, con un ventre prominente e le guance chiazzate di brutte macchie rosse sopra enormi baffi da tricheco; aveva un’incipiente stempiatura e sembrava vagamente sudaticcio.  
“In piedi e stai ferma, cagna.”   
Ordinò l’Alpha e Draco dovette eseguire.  
L’uomo si avvicinò, alitandogli sulla faccia in maniera sgradevole, prima di allontanarsi di un passo e osservarlo, così attentamente che Draco si sentì più violato che se fosse stato toccato.  
“Bene guaritore, voglio delle modifiche. I capelli per primi. Li voglio lungi, diciamo a metà schiena. La faccia poi non va bene. Le labbra le voglio più piene e il viso meno spigoloso. Il resto può andare.”  
Il guaritore si mise a scrivere su un blocco per appunti, annuendo, poi l’uomo si avvicinò di nuovo a Draco, ancora immobile, mentre l’idea di essere proprietà di quell’uomo gli stava rivoltando lo stomaco.  
L’Alpha sollevò una mano e gli strinse un capezzolo, torcendolo con cattiveria fino a farlo gemere di dolore.  
“Merlino e Morgana! Voglio delle tette qui, e le voglio belle grosse. Facciamo una quarta.” Disse l’uomo passando a torcere allo stesso modo l’altro capezzolo.  
“Per le modifiche fisiche direi che possiamo fermarci. Per gli accessori invece voglio che gli mettiate due begli anelli ai capezzoli. Non piercing, siamo chiari, voglio quegli anelli restrittivi per contenere il latte quando sarà gravido. Meglio impari a indossarli da subito.”  
Draco non aveva capito che il suo nuovo padrone avrebbe potuto richiedere delle modifiche al suo corpo, e adesso l’idea lo stava di nuovo facendo sentire male… le tette poi… e l’idea del latte, della gravidanza… avrebbe voluto poter vomitare il poco che aveva mangiato.  
L’uomo, ignorandolo, continuò nelle sue richieste:  
“E il cazzo! Non esiste che una cagna si possa masturbare e che possa venire come se fosse un uomo! No, gli metta uno di quegli anelli che gli impediscono di venire. Voglio tutti gli accessori decorati con zaffiri e gliene inserisca anche uno nella fessura sul cazzo, uno di quelli magici che gli permetta di pisciare senza toglierlo, ovviamente. Visto che siamo in tema di gioielli, gli fori le orecchie e gli metta un po’ di anelli, diciamo una dozzina.”  
Draco era sbiancato. Non sapeva di cosa l’uomo stesse parlando ma sembravano tutte cose dolorose e umilianti… uno zaffiro dentro al suo cazzo? Si sentì quasi mancare.  
“Il collare. In cuoio blu con anelli resistenti e che possa disilluderlo senza toglierlo, nel caso non volessi che si vedesse. Polsiere e cavigliere coordinate, e per le cavigliere voglio quelle che non gli permettano di correre. Se è davvero così selvaggio, non voglio di certo che si allontani!” disse l’uomo lasciandosi andare a una risata, prima di osservarlo di nuovo con aria molto critica mentre il guaritore chiedeva con voce professionale:  
“E’ tutto, signore?”  
L’uomo ci pensò per un attimo.  
“No, mi aggiunga alla spedizione un set completo di cunei anali. Vibranti, tutte le dimensioni, e con diversi incantesimi di stimolazione. Tutti con zaffiri che restino ad adornargli il suo bel buco. Direi che è tutto. Ce la fa per stasera, guaritore Smith?”  
Il guaritore aggiunse delle altre note e poi alzò il viso sorridente.  
“Ma naturalmente! Lei è uno stimato cliente e vedrà che faremo di tutto per accontentarla!”  
L’uomo rise in maniera sbracata e grossolana e poi gli porse la mano e gliela stinse, prima di girarsi e riportare la sua attenzione su Draco.  
“Bene cagna, adesso un paio di cose, prima che il guaritore si metta a lavorare su di te e ti mandi in calore. Primo. Ti ho preso perché eri in vendita, così non dovrò più preoccuparmi di ridarti indietro né di come ti concerò. Secondo. Mi piace un po’ di spirito in una cagna, ma tu fammi arrabbiare e ti giuro che passerai l’inferno. Sono stato chiaro? Rispondi, cagna!”  
Draco, ancora nauseato e terrorizzato, aprì la bocca ma non abbastanza in fretta, e lo schiaffo lo colpì al viso.  
“Quando ti parlo, tu rispondi immediatamente. Hai capito, cagna?”  
Draco si affrettò a dire automaticamente un ‘sì’ che parve scontentare il suo nuovo padrone, che lo schiaffeggiò di nuovo.  
“Sì, padrone. Quello deve uscire dalla tua bocca quando ti permetterò di parlare. Hai capito ora, cagna?”  
“Sì padrone.” Rispose Draco svelto, sentendo la guancia gonfiarsi sotto i colpi subiti e i suoi occhi pizzicare.  
L’uomo annuì compiaciuto e, dopo aver salutato il guaritore, si allontanò.

Era orribile. Draco non aveva pensato per un momento all’aspetto estetico che avrebbe avuto il suo proprietario, ma adesso che aveva visto quell’uomo era agghiacciato. Era tutto troppo brutto per essere vero ma pensò che, se almeno l’uomo avesse avuto un aspetto passabile, lui sarebbe stato in grado di sopportarlo… invece così, l’idea di essere violentato da quel mostro con la pelle flaccida, il ventre molle, il collo taurino e i baffi spioventi e unti…   
Nemmeno si accorse che il guaritore Smith era uscito e poi rientrato dopo poco, e che ora stava puntando la bacchetta su di lui.  
Draco si trovò legato e sollevato a mezz’aria, mentre il guaritore spiegava paziente:  
“Sei proprio una cagna fortunata! Scommetto che i tuoi adesso stanno festeggiando alla grande, con il colpo che hanno messo a segno! Quell’uomo è davvero un alleato potente, e non ha sollevato nemmeno una critica alle condizioni di tuo padre!”  
Draco si distrasse pensando a suo padre e sua madre in un elegante ristorante, sorseggiando vino mentre si congratulavano per aver venduto il loro unico figlio a un mostro. Rabbrividì.  
“Va bene, hai sentito il tuo nuovo proprietario. Abbiamo una montagna di lavoro da fare su di te! Ora stai calmo, ti ho legato perché è meglio se ti muovi poco, visto che alcune cose saranno dolorose.”  
Draco riportò l’attenzione sul presente e si disse che sarebbe stato un bene, per se stesso, se non voleva impazzire, fare esattamente quello: rimanere concentrato solo sul presente senza pensare troppo al futuro.  
Le prime modifiche furono dolorose: forse non la crescita dei capelli, che si limitò a dargli un leggero formicolio, ma le labbra e la sua mascella fecero male, e gli strapparono più di un grido.  
L’orrore, quando poi la bacchetta del guaritore fu puntata al suo petto, fu totale.  
Ricordava il seno di Tulip ma era certo di non volere niente del genere, su di sé.  
Il guaritore Smith prima di operare degli incantesimi si fermò e gli massaggiò il petto con una strana pasta giallognola.  
“E’ per rendere elastica la pelle ed evitare smagliature che dopo dovrei togliere una a una, e sarebbe un lavoro lungo, mentre il tuo nuovo proprietario ti vuole stasera, lo hai sentito!”  
Draco supplicò piano, anche se sapeva che era inutile:  
“Ti prego, no, ti prego.”  
“Oh non essere stupido! Il seno ti crescerà lo stesso, adesso che il rituale che sopprimeva la tua natura è stato tolto! Così lo avrai più in fretta e farai contento il tuo padrone. Dammi retta, tu non vuoi metterti nei guai con quell’uomo!”  
Draco abbassò la testa e osservò il suo petto mentre la bacchetta veniva puntata su di lui.  
Prima sentì un formicolio e poi un vero dolore.  
Urlò mentre la carne si sollevava e si riempiva, e la pelle si tendeva per poi espandersi. Il dolore era forte e sovrastò anche la negazione che Draco provava. Per un attimo non gli importò, gli sarebbe bastato che il dolore cessasse.  
Anche dopo che il seno smise di crescere Draco lo sentì dolere, mentre cercava di abituarsi a quelle protuberanze estranee che sembravano muoversi e oscillare con lui.  
Era ancora orribilmente affascinato dal suo seno, quando il guaritore si avvicinò con qualcosa di luccicante tra le dita.  
“Ti farà un po’ male, all’inizio, ma ti abituerai presto, vedrai.” Disse con voce tranquilla mentre le sue dita abili si mettevano a titillare il capezzolo finché non si fu indurito. A quel punto infilò un minuscolo anello e con un colpo di bacchetta lo strinse.  
Draco gemette di dolore e piacere, indeciso anche su cosa provare.  
“Vedi, questi servono a diverse cose: non solo tratterranno il latte quando lo avrai, ma renderanno sempre le punte dei tuoi capezzoli molto più sensibili. Fammi sistemare anche l’altro.” Disse passando all’altro seno prima di cominciare a strofinare con insistenza le punte dei capezzoli di Draco, costrette negli anelli.  
Draco gemette e si sentì irrigidire tra le gambe, anche se era certo che non era quello che voleva.  
Il guaritore Smith fu rapido a infilare un nuovo anello sulla sua erezione.  
“Questo invece è solo una costrizione, in effetti, ma non ti preoccupare, gli Omega possono avere orgasmi anche con il culo, quindi non resterai insoddisfatto. All’inizio ti potrà sembrare solo un po’ strano.”  
Draco osservò giù e vide l’anello scintillante che gli stringeva la base del membro.  
Era possibile che il suo nuovo padrone volesse impedirgli di venire come un uomo, come aveva detto? E per quanto? Intendeva davvero per sempre?  
Draco a un tratto fu follemente grato che il guaritore Smith rimanesse sempre così professionale e che, nei rari momenti in cui si concedeva delle emozioni, almeno fossero volte a cercare di consolarlo, in qualche modo.  
Se così non fosse stato, la cosa successiva lo avrebbe davvero lasciato distrutto.  
“Adesso devo inserire lo zaffiro nella tua fessura. Farà male per un po’, magari un paio di giorni, mentre ti abitui all’intrusione, ma appena finito qua ti manderò in calore, e quello ti farà dimenticare anche di averlo, vedrai.”  
Draco vide l’uomo tenere un piccolo zaffiro scintillante con una pinzetta, e poi si sentì afferrare il membro.  
Il dolore fu forte e bollente e gli strappò un grido. Una volta che il guaritore ebbe finito, il cazzo di Draco si era ammosciato e il ragazzo si rese conto che l’anello, alla base del suo membro, non era comunque scivolato via, restringendosi il giusto per restare al suo posto.  
Un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Di tutto quello che gli era stato fatto quello zaffiro, sulla punta del suo pene, gli sembrava la cosa peggiore. Il segno evidente che era un oggetto che poteva essere adornato a piacere, solo un vezzo, un divertimento, un animale.  
I buchi alle orecchie furono niente, rispetto al resto, solo un vago bruciore che sembrava attutito dagli altri dolori, più forti e fastidiosi.  
Per finire, dopo una breve assenza, il guaritore gli cinse il collo, i polsi e le caviglie, con pesanti strisce di cuoio blu tempestate di zaffiri, e adornate di anelli resistenti.  
“Bene, abbiamo finito e siamo ancora in anticipo. Seguimi, ti porto a fare un giro al salone di bellezza per un bagno, un massaggio tonificante, e un’acconciatura. Poi sarai pronto. Sei perfetto! Sei talmente bello che se fossi stato adornato così, durante la presentazione, si sarebbero uccisi pur di averti!”  
Se voleva essere un complimento non ebbe molto effetto su Draco, che si sentì solo molto insignificante. Un oggetto insignificante.  
Seguì il guaritore e venne fatto lavare in un’enorme vasca piena di schiuma aromatica, asciugato in teli soffici e poi cosparso di oli e massaggiato da cima a piedi.  
A quel punto era così stordito che non provava più imbarazzo, nemmeno quando il guaritore gli massaggiò il seno o il culo. Restò semplicemente inerte come una bambola, rassegnato.  
Quando fu portato nella stanza attigua, da una signora che evidentemente era lì per acconciargli i capelli, Draco per la prima volta si vide riflesso in uno specchio e lanciò un urlo.  
Non era lui. Non poteva essere lui.  
Era diventato una creatura muliebre, con grandi seni alti e morbidi che si sollevavano con il suo respiro e labbra che sembravano fatte apposta per ispirare pensieri peccaminosi.  
Il suo corpo, adornato di anelli e zaffiri scintillanti, gridava opulenza e ricchezza, ma allo stesso tempo lo relegava indiscutibilmente allo status di oggetto da mettere in mostra.  
Provò la tentazione di fuggire, davanti a quella perversa immagine di se stesso, ma il guaritore Smith fu rapido a ordinare:  
“Siediti e lasciati acconciare, da bravo.”  
Draco si ritrovò costretto a ubbidire e, ancora una volta, sentì la voglia di urlare in preda alla rabbia che sembrava sciogliergli il petto.  
La donna acconciò i suoi capelli in lunghi boccoli che sembravano oro fuso e aggiunse piccoli nastri, che Draco sospettò essere di vero oro, qua e là, per attirare l’occhio e far scintillare la sua chioma ancora di più, poi chiese al guaritore Smith, che era rimasto a sorvegliare il lavoro.  
“Abbiamo indicazioni sull’abbigliamento?”  
Il guaritore scosse la testa.  
“No, ma il suo padrone evidentemente preferisce i toni che risaltano i suoi occhi, per il resto fai tu.”  
La donna annuì e si assentò brevemente, solo per tornare con alcuni drappi in mano.  
Draco fu fatto alzare e la donna gli passò una sottile catena d’oro in vita, alla quale furono fissati due drappi di velo quasi trasparente, uno davanti e uno dietro.   
Il tessuto sottile, invece di nascondere la sua nudità, sembrava farla risaltare ancora di più, appoggiandosi sul suo membro e rendendolo evidente, così come faceva sulla curva delle sue natiche.  
Poi la donna, con un colpo di bacchetta, fece comparire due minuscoli ganci agli anelli sulle punte dei suoi capezzoli, e vi attaccò una catenina di oro minuscola, piena di deliziosi pendenti di zaffiro che mandavano bagliori a ogni suo respiro.  
Draco odiava guardarsi nello specchio conciato in quel modo. Era chiaro che era adornato solo per risaltare la sua condizione di Omega, di schiavo, di… Merlino era una cagna… era quello che ora pensavano tutti di lui… era solo una cagna.  
Il guaritore Smith gli consegnò un bicchiere.  
“E adesso bevi la pozione, da bravo. Vedrai che dopo sarà tutto molto più bello!”  
La donna gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
“E’ davvero fortunato! Il suo Alpha deve essere davvero ricco ed esigente!”  
Draco afferrò la pozione e la bevve tutta in un fiato, sperando ardentemente che fosse come diceva il guaritore e che il calore gli facesse vedere tutto sotto una luce diversa e migliore.


	3. Sottomissione

Draco si svegliò e si rese conto di essere in un posto nuovo e che il suo corpo era in fiamme.  
Il guaritore Smith doveva averlo addormentato, prima di trasferirlo, e quello che sentiva doveva essere il calore, evidentemente.  
Cercò di rimanere lucido e di guardarsi intorno: era in una stanza sontuosa, piena di mobili eleganti e con una grande finestra che si apriva su un giardino.  
Era notte fuori ma l’aria dei primi giorni d’estate era calda e lui non sentiva assolutamente freddo, in quel momento, tutt’altro.  
Subito dopo si avvide di non essere solo.  
L’uomo, il suo proprietario, colui al quale era stato venduto, era in piedi sulla soglia e lo osservava.  
Draco non riusciva a distinguere la sua espressione, nella penombra, ma aveva poca importanza perché era certo che fosse orribile e distorta dalla lussuria.  
Stava per essere violentato.  
Il suo membro era duro come roccia, e Draco si lasciò sfuggire un gemito al pensiero, muovendo istintivamente i fianchi.  
Lui non lo voleva in alcun modo ma tutto il suo corpo sembrava pensarla diversamente.  
“Presentami il culo, cagna.”  
Non era stato detto nella voce imperiosa degli Alpha, che ormai Draco aveva imparato a riconoscere, eppure lui si mise su mani e ginocchia ugualmente, muovendo il bacino e gemendo, mentre sentiva qualcosa di umido bagnargli il solco tra le natiche.  
Il guaritore Smith glielo aveva detto, ma solo ora ci credeva davvero. Voleva essere scopato. Voleva sentire qualcosa di grosso premere contro di se e violarlo.  
Gemette più forte, incapace di fermare il pensiero.  
Non vedeva l’uomo, che era alle sue spalle, e poteva almeno immaginare che fosse piacente, anche se sapeva che non lo era.  
Sentì i passi e la presenza del suo nuovo proprietario più vicino, poi delle luci si accesero inondando la stanza.  
Draco serrò gli occhi, un po’ per la luminosità improvvisa, un po’ perché preferiva non vedere il suo proprietario.  
“Hai già il culo bagnato e pronto, cagna.” Disse con voce soddisfatta l’uomo, e Draco gemette.  
Purtroppo l’Alpha non sembrava così ansioso di scoparlo, dopotutto, e Draco sentì il materasso abbassarsi vicino alla sua faccia.  
“Guardami un po’ in faccia, cagna.” Disse l’uomo e Draco aprì gli occhi, disgustato da quello che vide e dall’enorme faccia pelosa, oltre che dall’alito fetido del mostro che si era chinato per soffiargli in viso:  
“Molto bene. Allora, dimmi un po’, cagna, vuoi che ti sfondi quel tuo buco stretto e bagnato che ti ritrovi, e che ti riempia per bene di sborra, finché non sarai bello gravido?”  
Draco sapeva che il suo corpo lo voleva ma non riuscì a costringersi a rispondere, anche se l’uomo era stato chiaro, in precedenza. Avrebbe dovuto rispondere con velocità, se non voleva essere picchiato.  
Anche così sigillò le labbra, e vide l’uomo ghignare malvagio:  
“Capisco.” Disse alzandosi “Se le cose stanno così, allora è chiaro che dovrò disciplinarti un po’.”  
Draco si sentì immediatamente legare da corde morbide ma resistenti, e subito dopo l’uomo, rimanendo nel suo campo visivo, disse ridacchiando:  
“Oh, me lo aspettavo che ci fosse bisogno di educarti. Credo che ti lascerò così e passerò domani mattina, per vedere come va il tuo calore.”  
Poi l’uomo se ne andò e Draco sospirò di sollievo.  
Purtroppo fu un sollievo vano, perché, nel giro di mezz’ora, il suo corpo bruciava di desiderio: il suo membro, bloccato dall’anello, tirava e sfregava contro il materasso sul quale era steso, legato a pancia sotto, con le braccia e le gambe allargate.  
Il suo culo continuava a sollevarsi verso l’alto, per quanto gli concedevano i legacci, desiderando di essere aperto e riempito da un membro che non era lì.  
Gemette forte e, dopo un paio d’ore, si costrinse anche a urlare, chiamando, supplicando.  
Tutto il suo precedente orgoglio era andato a farsi fottere, cosa che avrebbe fatto volentieri anche lui, ormai.  
Voleva essere scopato, riempito, e sbavava al pensiero di un grosso cazzo che spingeva seme dentro di lui.  
Urlò e pianse e supplicò ma, come aveva detto, il suo padrone non tornò.  
La notte gli parve infinita, mentre tutte le sue remore e i suoi pensieri coscienti erano lavati via da un bisogno, così intenso, che nient’altro importava più.  
Quando il mattino successivo la porta della camera si aprì di nuovo, Draco sentì per primo l’odore dell’Alpha e, a quel punto, la sua mente non fu più nemmeno in grado di visualizzare la bruttezza del suo proprietario, perché il suo corpo voleva una cosa sola, e quella cosa il suo Alpha la aveva appesa tra le gambe.  
Ricominciò a gemere e a supplicare, con voce ormai roca per le urla notturne.  
“Ti prego, padrone….” Sussurrò mentre cercava di sollevare il culo e di presentarlo nella maniera corretta, costretto poco dopo dai legacci a ricadere invece sul materasso.  
La voce del suo Alpha, ilare e cattiva, lo raggiunse:  
“Di cosa mi stai pregando, cagna?”  
Draco gemette e le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca senza bisogno di pensare a nulla:  
“Ti prego, ti prego, scopami, riempimi, ti prego, brucio, ne ho tanto bisogno.”  
I legacci si sciolsero all’improvviso, e l’unica cosa che il corpo di Draco fece su sollevare il culo, mentre già le sue mani si sporgevano indietro, e lui si afferrava le natiche bagnate e le divaricava, incurante del fatto che i suoi muscoli, costretti immobili per la notte, si tendessero dolorosamente.  
“Uhm… vedo che stiamo migliorando, cagna. Ma non ci siamo ancora. Avanti, scendi dal letto e seguimi.”  
Draco lo fece, anche se non era un vero ordine. Lo fece perché voleva compiacere l’unica persona che poteva attenuare il suo disperato bisogno.  
Si alzò con fin troppo entusiasmo, e si ritrovò leggermente barcollante sulle ginocchia incerte.  
“Non così, cagna.” Ringhiò il suo Alpha. “In ginocchio e seguimi gattoni.”  
Se, in un momento di lucidità, Draco avrebbe pensato che quella era un’ennesima umiliazione, in quell’istante invece il pensiero nemmeno lo sfiorò, e lui si lasciò cadere per terra, sollevando il viso verso l’uomo, con una vaga supplica inscritta nei suoi lineamenti.  
L’uomo non lo guardò e uscì dalla stanza mentre lui lo seguiva, gattonando veloce sui pavimenti di marmo pregiato.  
Una parte del suo cervello gli disse che quel posto gli sembrava vagamente famigliare, ma non ci fu modo che la sua mente, surriscaldata, gli dicesse con precisione dove si trovasse, e lui non dedicò più attenzione alla questione.  
Arrivarono in un elegante sala da pranzo, con enormi porte finestre che davano su un giardino curato e inondato di sole, e l’uomo si sedette al tavolo mentre Draco rimase, indeciso, ai piedi della sedia.  
Un elfo vecchio e brutto servì la colazione, e l’Alpha si mise a mangiare con gusto mentre Draco, non sapendo cosa fare, di nuovo presentò il culo, speranzoso, verso l’Alpha.  
L’uomo rise e, senza alzarsi, schiaffeggiò forte una natica di Draco che, al solo contatto con la pelle del suo padrone, gemette forte.  
“Presenta la bocca, cagna.” Disse l’uomo, e Draco, che dentro sentiva solo delusione, eseguì prontamente, cercando di infilarsi sotto al tavolo per sistemarsi tra le gambe dell’Alpha, che però lo fermò.  
“No. Fermo qui, al mio fianco. Vai bene lì.”  
Draco s’immobilizzò e, dalla sua posizione di fianco al tavolo, vide che la colazione era sontuosa.  
Non mangiava dal giorno prima, ma il suo corpo non aveva fame di cibo.  
Rimase immobile, la bocca spalancata, e l’uomo sporse qualcosa verso di lui, con le sue dita tozze e grasse, e glielo infilò in gola.  
Draco sentì il gusto zuccherino ma non si mosse, restando stupidamente a bocca aperta, con il boccone sulla lingua.  
“Mangia.” Ordinò l’uomo e questo era davvero un ordine, così lui lo eseguì.  
L’uomo infilò un secondo boccone nella sua bocca, qualcosa con una salsa dolce, forse una confettura, e dopo che Draco ebbe deglutito gli chiese, senza ordinarlo nel suo tono da Alpha:  
“Leccami le dita, cagna.”  
Draco eseguì, mentre la sua mente succhiava quelle appendici tozze e cercava di immaginare come sarebbe stato, leccare in quel modo, un grosso membro eretto.  
L’uomo mosse le sue dita, esplorando tutto l’interno della sua bocca, e lui non poté fare a meno di gemere.  
Era un’intrusione, una penetrazione, e in quel momento essere penetrato, ovunque, era il suo unico, incessante, desiderio.  
“Bravo. Vedo che cominciamo a intenderci, cagna.”  
La colazione continuò così, boccone dopo boccone, e poi, una volta finito, l’uomo fece comparire un pesante guinzaglio e lo attaccò al suo collare.  
“Adesso mettiti al passo. Faremo una passeggiata.”  
Draco si mise a gattonare ai piedi del padrone, sicuro di dover compiacere quell’uomo in ogni modo, se voleva ottenere quello che desiderava tanto.  
Qualche parte della sua mente gli ricordò Feba, pazza e bisognosa, ma non se ne curò più di tanto.  
Fuori l’aria era calda, anche se il sole non era ancora alto, e l’erba dei prati era soffice e curata.  
Ogni volta che l’uomo si fermava, magari per osservare qualcosa, subito Draco gli offriva il culo, esponendosi voglioso mentre sentiva il suo buco cominciare a gocciolare umori, che scendevano lungo le sue cosce mentre, sotto di lui, il suo nuovo seno ballonzolava a ogni movimento e i suoi capelli si trascinavano per terra.  
Dopo un po’ l’Alpha si sedette su una panchina, le braccia drappeggiate lungo la spalliera, e chiese:  
“Presenta il culo, cagna.”  
Draco si girò per mostrare il culo, alto e bagnato e, per buona misura, si allargò le natiche con le mani.  
“Adesso te lo chiederò di nuovo, cagna, vuoi che ti sfondi quel tuo buco stretto e voglioso che ti ritrovi?”  
Draco gemette forte e s’inarcò:  
“Sì, padrone. Ti prego, padrone.”  
“Bravo, vedo che vai sempre meglio, cagna.” Disse l’uomo alle sue spalle, senza muoversi.  
Draco continuò a gemere e contorcersi ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu un commento:  
“Sei davvero uno spettacolo, cagna, con quel culo bagnato e presentato così bene, tutto pronto per me!”  
Draco tirò ancora con le mani, mentre il complimento lo faceva diventare più duro in mezzo alle gambe, e lo rese conscio delle restrizioni al suo pene, come anche della pietra che vi era sistemata in cima, e che in quel momento sembrava ancora più grossa e dolorosa.  
Dopo un po’, Draco non avrebbe saputo dire quanto, l’uomo strattonò la sua catena e lo riportò all’interno.  
Una volta lì, nella frescura del pavimento di marmo sulla sua pelle riscaldata, Draco sospirò di sollievo e l’uomo disse:  
“Sei troppo pallido, ti sei scottato. Sdraiati sul divano a pancia sotto.”  
Draco eseguì, incapace di disobbedire, e in breve sentì le mani tozze del suo padrone accarezzare la sua pelle, la sua schiena, e spalmare su di lui qualcosa di fresco.  
Gemette per tutto il tempo, sussultando di piacere, e quando le mani arrivarono alle sue natiche sentì il suo buco ruscellare umori, e la supplica gli arrivò istantaneamente alle labbra:  
“Ti prego… ti prego…”  
L’uomo lo ignorò, lo fece girare e ricominciò a massaggiarlo con l’unguento fresco, che sembrava una benedizione sulla sua pelle bollente.  
Indugiò sui suoi seni, muovendo le grosse mani ruvide in ampi cerchi per poi strofinare la punta dei capezzoli, costretta negli anelli, strappando a Draco nuovi gemiti e facendolo inarcare, poi scese al suo cazzo e strinse con forza la punta con quell’osceno brillante, ma non indugiò e scese subito sulle gambe.  
“Adesso scendi e presenta la bocca.”  
Draco, eccitato oltre ogni immaginazione da quelle mani, che avevano percorso e toccato ogni angolo del suo corpo, scese dal divano e presentò la bocca.  
Quando l’uomo si fu seduto, fece per sporgersi verso di lui, ma l’Alpha rise:  
“Oh, no. Niente affatto. Stai fermo.”  
Draco si bloccò e guardò mentre l’uomo appellava una grossa scatola, che si posò sulle ginocchia e aprì, facendo in modo che il coperchio rialzato ne nascondesse il contenuto a Draco.  
Ne estrasse uno strano oggetto e poi sorrise:  
“Avvicinati, cagna.”  
Draco eseguì e vide il fallo finto che l’uomo sporgeva verso di lui.  
“Succhia. E’ questo che volevi, no? Un cazzo da succhiare.”  
Una parte della mente di Draco gli stava dicendo che era sbagliato, degradante e che, soprattutto, non era quello che voleva, perché lui voleva l’uomo… oh, lo voleva così tanto… ma accostò la bocca e il suo padrone infilò il cazzo nella sua gola.  
Non era troppo grosso ma era lungo, e se lo sentì contro la parte anteriore della gola, provocandogli un conato di vomito.  
Non fece in tempo a ritrarsi che si accorse che, con un colpo di bacchetta, l’uomo lo aveva fissato al suo viso con delle sottili corregge.  
“Diventerai la cagna meglio addestrata del Mondo Magico, vedrai!” disse l’uomo con un ghigno sadico, poi continuò:  
“Adesso afferrati il tuo cazzo ingioiellato e masturbati.”  
Draco si appoggiò sui talloni e aprì le cosce, sentendo il suo culo gocciolare sul pavimento freddo, contro il quale cercava di strusciarlo per raffreddare la sua voglia, mentre le sue mani andavano al suo membro duro e costretto, e cominciavano a strofinarlo con vigore.  
L’uomo lo lasciò fare, limitandosi ad osservarlo, anche se il naso sempre più sensibile di Draco gli diceva che l’Alpha era eccitato, e i suoi occhi vedevano chiaramente il grosso rigonfiamento all’altezza del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
L’idea di un grosso cazzo, così vicino, lo fece gemere di più, e fu certo che, se avesse potuto, sarebbe venuto in quel momento, invece l’uomo lo lasciò continuare a masturbarsi inutilmente.  
“Vedi cagna, per quanto tu faccia, il tuo minuscolo cazzo è solo un’appendice inutile, ma piacevole, che io posso usare per abbellirti, ma che non ti darà mai più sollievo. Quello che ti serve davvero è imparare a godere con il tuo buco bagnato. Adesso fammi vedere come ci infili dentro un dito, da brava cagna in calore.”  
Draco sentì la salivazione aumentare, intorno al cazzo fissato alle sue labbra, e deglutì forte, chiedendosi perché, nonostante la sua bruciante voglia, non gli fosse venuto in mente, fino a quel momento, di provare a soddisfarsi da solo in quel modo.  
Non sapeva bene come raggiungere il suo buco e decise di sdraiarsi, di schiena, e di divaricare le gambe, sollevando il culo e lasciando che l’uomo lo guardasse mentre se ne stava lì, smanioso e gocciolante, aperto e voglioso.  
La sua mente gli diceva che era sporco e imbarazzante, ma la sua mano aveva già spinto un dito a saggiare la sua apertura bagnata, e lui stava già spingendo.  
Sentì il dito entrare e mugolò più forte intorno al cazzo che aveva sulla lingua.  
“Molto bene.” Disse l’uomo dopo che lo ebbe guardato infilarsi, dentro e fuori, il dito per un po’ “Adesso dimmi, vorresti che il mio dito,” chiese sollevando un dito davanti a Draco “s’infilasse lì e ti scopasse?”  
Draco bloccò la mano e guardò quel dito grosso e tozzo, e sentì il suo cazzo scattare in avanti di felice anticipazione, mentre gemeva e annuiva con la testa.  
“Allora, forza, sali di traverso sulle mie gambe.”  
Draco lo fece con solerte velocità, e si ritrovò lì, voglioso e bagnato, sulle gambe di quello sconosciuto, il culo desideroso mentre lui mugolava di anticipazione e tremava appena.  
“Adesso imparerei il modo corretto in cui deve godere una brava cagna. Apriti bene le natiche.”  
Draco eseguì prontamente. Gli sembrava che non avesse fatto altro per tutta la mattina ma almeno, questa volta, l’Alpha stava per infilarci qualcosa, e non si sarebbe limitato a guardarlo.  
Sentì la punta del grosso dito premere, e s’inarcò per spingerselo dentro.  
“Sei ingordo, non è vero? Una vera cagna in calore.” Disse il suo padrone, spingendogli dentro il dito, che era molto più spesso di quello sottile di Draco.  
Anche così Draco non sentì che un leggero, piccolo fastidio, e l’assoluta voglia di essere aperto e scopato da qualcosa di più grosso.  
L’uomo però continuava a muovere il dito con perizia, battendo sulla sua prostata e facendolo gemere e inarcare sempre di più. Sentiva le sue palle pesanti, e il suo cazzo dolorosamente in tiro, e era uno strazio non riuscire ad avere di più. Pregò mentalmente:  
“Ti prego… padrone, fammi venire… ti prego.”  
L’uomo gli mollò uno sculaccione su una coscia, con la sua enorme mano dura, come se avesse sentito le sue parole:  
“Devi imparare a venire con il culo, cagna, perché sarà così che verrai per il resto della tua vita!”  
Draco si contorse, pianse, gemette, sentendosi bollire il sangue per il desiderio. Era come se stesse scalando una montagna e, ad ogni nuovo movimento del dito dell’Alpha, il suo piacere era sempre più forte e la sua mente sempre meno presente.  
Fu come se fosse accecante, quando sentì di colpo il nodo di piacere al centro del suo ventre allentarsi, mentre fu certo che l’anello muscolare del suo culo si stesse sciogliendo, lasciando passare un getto di umori che schizzò fuori, facendolo urlare di gola, contro il cazzo che aveva ancora in bocca, in preda ad un orgasmo come mai ne aveva provati prima.  
Rimase immobile, ansimante per un attimo, e poi la sua testa si snebbiò un poco, anche se il caldo, che sentiva ovunque, e il suo desiderio, non si erano minimamente attenuati.  
L’uomo lo fece scivolare per terra con malagrazia, e Draco finì col culo bagnato sul pavimento, ancora respirando affannosamente, e con gli occhi fissi alla pozza tra le sue gambe.  
“Questo è il modo corretto in cui devi godere, cagna.” Disse l’uomo, rilasciando, con un colpo di bacchetta, il cazzo che Draco aveva ancora in gola, e che sentì scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra per cadere a terra, con un suono bagnato “Adesso torna nella tua stanza, cagna.”  
Draco non era certo nemmeno di dove fosse, la sua stanza ma visto che la sua mente era, in un certo modo, più presente, si sentì le guance cuocere d’imbarazzo, e si fece prendere dal panico.  
L’Alpha non commentò ma si limitò a chiamare un elfo:  
“Conducilo nella sua camera.” Ordinò, e Draco osservò l’elfo a occhi sgranati. Poteva alzarsi? Doveva gattonare? Non lo sapeva, ma trovò più sicuro restare sulle ginocchia, e si mise a seguire l’elfo fino alla sua stanza.  
Una volta lì la sua mente, un po’ più presente, lo fece arrivare in bagno, dove cercò di ripulirsi, lavandosi con acqua fredda, visto che nonostante tutto si sentiva ancora in fiamme e sapeva che voleva di più: voleva ancora essere scopato… riempito…  
Era disgustato da se stesso, così incapace di dominare quella voglia lasciva che sentiva, e ricordò con chiara lucidità ogni cosa che aveva fatto e detto da quella mattina.  
Era una cagna e era in calore. Adesso ne era certo.  
Il guaritore Smith aveva avuto ragione, e Draco cominciò anche a comprendere perché fosse giusto che tutti lo considerassero meno che umano.  
Era un animale che non aveva il minimo controllo di sé; era solo una bestia che sbavava e smaniava per essere fottuta.   
Era quella, adesso, la sua vita? Alzare il culo in trepidante attesa di essere sfondato, scopato, violato più e più volte? Era peggio di così… lui lo voleva… non poteva farne a meno… sarebbe stato felice di sentirsi aperto dal grosso cazzo di quell’uomo ributtante…  
Anche sentendosi perso, in mezzo a tutta quell’eccitazione, non poté fare a meno di mettersi a piangere.

Verso ora di pranzo l’elfo gli portò del cibo, che Draco si costrinse a mangiare.  
Aveva notato che la stanza era bella e lussuosa, e che il suo letto era grande, adatto a qualunque attività sessuale il suo padrone lo avesse costretto. C’erano libri, giochi, soprammobili preziosi.  
Niente di tutto ciò però lo attirava, solo l’incessante voglia tra le sue gambe aveva importanza.  
Dopo il pranzo Draco si stese sul letto, deciso a cercare di soddisfarsi ancora da solo, ma quando l’elfo ricomparve, per portare via i piatti, schioccò le dita e Draco si ritrovò con le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena.  
“Il padrone non vuole che fai da solo.” Disse l’elfo, rimproverandolo prima di sparire in un ‘pop’.  
Draco ringhiò di frustrazione.  
Bruciava e voleva di più, ne aveva bisogno. Dov’era l’Alpha?   
Doveva cercarlo, si disse, lui non gli aveva proibito di farlo, e Draco ne aveva così bisogno…  
La porta della stanza era chiusa ma non a chiave e lui, con un po’ di sforzo, riuscì ad aprirla dandogli la schiena e abbassando faticosamente la maniglia.  
Seguì il suo naso, sulla scia dell’odore forte e muschiato dell’uomo.  
Merlino, era un odore così buono e lui lo voleva così tanto… la sua mente surriscaldata gli diceva che voleva strusciarsi sul corpo dell’Alpha e lasciarsi impregnare dal suo odore…  
Si aggirò frenetico, deluso ogni volta che entrava in una stanza e la trovava vuota, poi alla fine lo scovò.  
Era in quello che forse era uno studio, e stava scrivendo una lettera.  
La vista di quell’uomo, che solo il giorno prima gli era parso ributtante, adesso lo fece gemere mentre il suo culo perdeva liquidi, e lui era ansioso di essergli più vicino, di strusciarsi su di lui, di sentire le sue mani, di vedere finalmente il suo cazzo che, ne era certo, sarebbe stato grosso e spesso.  
Gemette più forte e l’uomo lo sentì, sollevando il viso brutto e guardandolo male.  
Però si alzò e si avvicinò a lui, con un sorriso storto, e Draco fremette di anticipazione.  
Lo schiaffo arrivò senza preavviso, e gli fece girare la testa di scatto.  
“In ginocchio, cagna. Tu non camminerai in piedi, quando io ti posso vedere!” gli urlò irato, e Draco si lasciò cadere per terra, sbucciandosi le ginocchia sul pavimento e presentando istintivamente il culo.  
“Bene. Voglio sempre vedere il tuo culo pronto, quando sono nei paraggi, cagna.”  
Draco mosse il culo e gemette:  
“Ti prego, padrone… brucio…”   
Era vero. Se prima la sua voglia era stata tanta, adesso che l’uomo era vicino il suo cervello aveva smesso di nuovo di pensare razionalmente, e lui voleva solo essere preso.  
L’uomo sbuffò e si chinò, afferrandogli i lunghi capelli e trascinandolo su. Lui subito aprì la bocca, sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
“Forse non hai ancora capito bene, cagna. Tu sei in calore, e l’unica cosa che ti farà stare bene è il mio cazzo che si gonfia in un grosso nodo nel tuo culo, riempiendoti di sborra fino a fartela uscire dalla bocca, e ingravidandoti come la cagna da monta che sei.”  
Draco gemette e seppe che sì, era esattamente quello che voleva. Si sentì la bocca piena di saliva, e sarebbe stato pronto a sbavare, per avere esattamente quello.  
“Ma tu, ieri sera, stupida cagna, mi hai rifiutato, e adesso passerai il calore senza il mio cazzo. Oh, non voglio essere irragionevole, ti darò qualche piccola consolazione, ogni tanto.” Disse l’uomo con un brutto ghigno, poi aggiunse:  
“Avanti, vai sul tappeto e presentami il culo come la brava cagna che stai imparando a essere.”  
Draco si era sentito morire. L’uomo gli aveva detto che non lo avrebbe preso, e lui ne aveva così bisogno… si mosse comunque verso il tappeto vicino alla scrivania, che era soffice e colorato, e alzò di nuovo il culo verso l’uomo, la faccia schiacciata a terra e le braccia ancora bloccate dietro la schiena, sperando almeno in un dito… avrebbe supplicato anche solo per quello…  
Sentì l’uomo armeggiare dietro di sé ma Draco non si mosse, poi qualcosa di freddo fu avvicinato alla sua apertura bollente.  
“Questo è un piccolo cuneo, grosso come il mio dito, e sarà tutta la soddisfazione che avrai, per questo calore.” Disse l’uomo spingendo con forza l’oggetto dentro il suo buco bagnato.  
Poi Draco sentì un incantesimo mormorato, e si rese conto che un paio di specchi dovevano essere stati appellati, o trasfigurati da qualcosa, e che adesso erano posizionati in modo che lui, alzando lo sguardo, potesse vedere il suo culo, presentato e dal cui centro brillava uno scintillante zaffiro.  
Era la sommità del piccolo cuneo che sentiva vibrare piano dentro di sé, e che gli mandava onde di piacere allo stomaco.  
“Bene. Mi sei venuto a cercare, quindi resterai qui. Mi piacerà lavorare e ogni tanto alzare gli occhi e vedere il tuo culo voglioso, cagna.”  
Disse l’uomo sedendosi, e rimettendosi a lavorare.  
Draco gemette e si contorse, ma appena aprì bocca per supplicare il cuneo smise di ronzare e l’uomo sghignazzò.  
“Silenzio cagna. Sto lavorando, e tu invece devi solo restartene lì buono, con il culo pronto e bagnato.”  
Draco si sigillò le labbra, e la piccola intrusione nel suo ano ricominciò a muoversi piano.  
Non era davvero piacere, solo un vago promemoria del fatto che lui voleva di più, e più ci pensava più sentiva il suo culo bagnarsi e i suoi umori colargli tra le gambe.  
Era sempre più infuocato, sempre più bisognoso e voglioso, ma l’uomo non fece altro se non ignorarlo.

Venne rimandato nelle sue stanze, ancora bruciante e insoddisfatto, e quella sera arrivò il dolore.  
Non era più solo desiderio: sembrava che nelle sue viscere fosse stato colato metallo fuso, e il suo corpo bruciava.  
Si era accorto diverso tempo prima che, sebbene le sue braccia fossero state liberate, non gli era concesso darsi sollievo.  
Il piccolo cuneo era saldato al suo posto e l’Alpha gli aveva spiegato che non avrebbe avuto modo di toglierlo.  
Sarebbe scomparso se lui avesse avuto bisogno dei servizi, e poi sarebbe ricomparso, esattamente come la gemma sulla punta del suo cazzo, ma toglierlo, per sostituirlo con le sue dita, era fuori questione.  
Draco aveva cominciato a guardarsi intorno frenetico, e ormai ogni oggetto, di forma adatta, nella sua mente era diventato qualcosa che, se avesse potuto, si sarebbe infilato su per il culo in cerca di sollievo.  
Così invece era bloccato, e poi era arrivato il dolore.  
Le sue urla dovevano aver richiamato il suo padrone, che si sedette sul letto di fianco a lui, mentre Draco era di schiena, inarcato, urlante.  
“Comincia a fare male, vero? Be’ è quello che succede alle cagne indisciplinate.” Disse l’uomo sfregandogli la punta di un capezzolo, e bloccando l’urlo di Draco, che riprese a gemere e smaniare di nuovo.  
L’uomo abbandonò anche quell’attività e si alzò in piedi, guardandolo piangere di dolore.  
“Verrò domani, e ti farò avere un altro orgasmo. Ma niente cazzo per la mia cagna indisciplinata. Non lo meriti.”  
Poi se ne andò, lasciando Draco nel dolore.  
Urlò e pianse tutta notte, provando ogni cosa che potesse aiutarlo, sia masturbandosi selvaggiamente il membro eretto e duro, sia strofinando la parte di cuneo che gli usciva dal culo sulle colonnine del letto a baldacchino, cercando di muoverlo più in fretta e di ficcarselo più dentro.  
Niente funzionò, e in breve il dolore fu così intenso e terribile da farlo sentire sfinito.  
Quando il mattino rischiarò la stanza e il suo padrone entrò, Draco aveva sì e no la forza di mettersi in posizione, ma lo fece ugualmente.  
L’uomo disse con voce tranquilla:  
“Siediti.”  
Draco si mosse con tutta la velocità concessa dal suo corpo martoriato dal dolore.  
“Bene. Adesso vediamo come vai. Allora, lo sai adesso cosa sei?”  
Draco rispose rapido, con la voce che raschiava la sua gola, irritata dalle urla notturne:  
“Sono una cagna in calore.”  
“Bene!” disse l’uomo applaudendo, come se fosse davvero felice della risposta.  
“E di cosa hai bisogno, cagna?”  
Draco abbassò gli occhi e rispose di nuovo:  
“Del tuo cazzo, padrone.”  
L’uomo lo afferrò per i capelli e lo guardò in faccia, la voce cattiva:  
“E poi?”  
Draco esitò solo per un attimo, perché anche nel dolore e nella nebbia dell’eccitazione e del bisogno, quella parte era ancora orribile:  
“Ho bisogno del tuo seme, padrone.”  
Lo schiaffo fu niente confronto a tutto il resto del dolore.  
“No cagna. Non ci siamo. Tu hai bisogno di essere riempita. Ingravidata. E’ a quello che servono le cagne, dillo!”  
Draco era troppo sfinito, e il suo corpo sapeva che era vero:  
“Ho bisogno di essere ingravidato, padrone.”  
Sentì l’enorme mano dell’uomo accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Bravo. Cominci a capire, cagna.”   
Poi si sedette sul letto, fece sdraiare Draco di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia e gli tolse il cuneo dal suo culo, prima di masturbarlo di nuovo, infilandogli dentro il grosso dito, come il giorno prima.  
L’orgasmo arrivò in fretta e lasciò Draco fremente, e in fretta l’uomo lo scaricò sul letto.  
“Questo allevierà un po’ il dolore, ma ovviamente non è quello di cui hai bisogno. Di cosa hai bisogno?” chiese di nuovo l’uomo, e Draco, gettato di traverso sul letto, rispose:  
“Di essere scopato e ingravidato, padrone.”  
L’uomo parve soddisfatto ma comunque puntualizzò:  
“E questo non succederà. Resterai nella tua stanza fino a domani, cagna.”  
Disse avvicinandosi e girando il corpo molle e dolorante di Draco per raggiungere il suo culo, e ficcarci dentro senza riguardi il cuneo, prima di osservarlo per un attimo.  
“Mi piace che la mia cagna sia decorata e scintillante.”  
Poi se ne andò.  
Draco scoprì, quel giorno e i successivi, cosa fosse il vero dolore e il tormento.  
Non il bruciante dolore del Marchio Nero, quando era stato posto sul suo braccio, e che ora era coperto dall’alto bracciale di cuoio, non l’agonizzante tormento di una Cruciatus, no, il vero, incessante dolore.  
Per quanto stesse male e non potesse fare nulla per migliorare la situazione, non voleva morire per mettere fini a tutto. Voleva vivere, voleva essere aperto, scopato, gonfiato di seme.  
Era tutto quello che voleva e non successe.  
Una volta al giorno il padrone veniva da lui e lo masturbava, con quel dito grosso e delizioso, facendolo venire ogni volta con il culo, poi se ne andava e, dopo poco, Draco stava di nuovo male.


	4. Rassegnazione

Non sapeva per quanti giorni durò quello stato ma, quando finì, era un ammasso di carne dolorante e nient’altro.  
Il suo primo pensiero coerente fu che quello era il trattamento che aveva reso Feba pazza, e il terrore lo invase. Non voleva impazzire e non voleva più soffrire così.  
Non importava che il suo proprietario fosse brutto, grasso, vecchio. Lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per compiacerlo.  
L’uomo lo raggiunse quel pomeriggio e fece una smorfia di disgusto, appena lo vide.  
“Il tuo calore è finito. Abbi almeno il buon senso di lavarti.” Disse indicandogli il bagno.  
Draco si diresse gattoni verso la stanza e si lavò velocemente, ansioso di tornare dall’uomo e di dimostrarsi compiacente.  
Doveva farlo, non importava altro. Non voleva più soffrire, avesse anche dovuto lasciarsi ingravidare e passare la sua vita a sfornare i figli grassocci e brutti di quell’Alpha. L’alternativa era comunque peggiore.  
Tornò nella camera sempre gattonando, con i capelli lunghi e gocciolanti che gli pendevano pesanti fin sul pavimento e il viso basso, rivolto a terra.  
“Merlino, puoi alzarti adesso!” tuonò l’uomo “Ti voglio giù solo quando sei in calore!”  
Draco si alzò lentamente, incerto, e l’uomo gli indicò degli indumenti già pronti sul letto.  
“Indossali. Voglio vedere come ti stanno.”  
Draco si avvicinò ai vestiti e, guardandoli, deglutì.  
Avrebbe dovuto prevedere che non sarebbero stati veri vestiti.  
Prese cautamente le mutandine, che avevano solo il davanti, e se le infilò, rendendosi subito conto che, se fosse stato eccitato, la punta del suo pene eretto, anche se era piccolo, sarebbe svettata fuori dal minuscolo triangolo di pizzo color crema.  
Dietro c’erano solo due piccole cordicelle che passavano ai lati del cuneo che ancora gli usciva da culo, e che non era mai stato rimosso.  
Poi prese il reggiseno, considerando l’indumento poco famigliare per un attimo: era di pizzo ma aveva solo la parte inferiore delle coppe, e avrebbe lasciato scoperti i suoi capezzoli ingioiellati.  
Strinse i denti, sapendo che ormai era inutile provare imbarazzo, e lo infilò.  
L’uomo si avvicinò e glielo chiuse sulla schiena, senza una parola.  
L’ultimo indumento era una tunica leggera, di seta, così corta che era poco più lunga di una camicia.  
Draco la infilò sopra la testa e si avvide che, a ogni movimento, parte delle sue natiche sarebbe rimasta esposta, senza parlare di quando si fosse seduto.  
L’Alpha infilò la mano sotto la corta gonna e gli strinse la carne con forza, pizzicandolo, prima di dire:  
“Adesso le scarpe.”  
Draco vide ai piedi del letto delle scarpe di morbida pelle chiara, da donna, non troppo alte ma comunque diverse da qualunque cosa avesse mai indossato.   
Si sedette sul letto, sentendo lo zaffiro nel suo ano premere, e la stoffa solleticargli i capezzoli sensibili.  
Infilò le scarpe e si alzò, incerto.  
“Avanti, cammina. Fatti guardare.”  
Draco fece un paio di passi e l’Alpha aprì l’anta dell’armadio, scoprendo un grosso specchio.  
“Guardati. Sei splendido!”  
Draco non vide nulla di così splendido ma solo una creatura mostruosa.  
Il minuscolo vestitino e i lunghi capelli lo facevano sembrare una ragazza, e le labbra piene accentuavano quell’impressione, oltre ovviamente ai suoi grossi seni.  
Il collare, le cavigliere e le polsiere, invece, gli ricordavano solo la sua schiavitù.  
L’uomo mosse la bacchetta e i capelli di Draco si asciugarono, spargendosi dorati sulle sue spalle, mentre lui abbassava gli occhi, fin troppo certo di avere visto abbastanza.  
“Bene, è tardi. Andiamo a pranzo mentre parliamo un po’.”  
Non era un ordine dato nella voce perentoria degli Alpha ma Draco cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Aveva bisogno di quell’uomo, e non aveva più nessun posto, dove andare. Anche il pensiero di fuggire era impraticabile.  
Lo seguì sentendo i tacchi bassi ticchettare sul marmo, mentre la sua andatura traballante lo lasciava avanti incerto.  
Era una bella giornata di sole, e il pranzo fu servito in esterni, su una balconata che lasciava vedere il giardino e, all’orizzonte, uno scintillio azzurro che poteva essere il mare o un lago.  
L’uomo si sedette e Draco lo imitò in silenzio.  
Poteva parlare? E cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Ci si aspettava che intrattenesse una conversazione?  
L’uomo lo tolse d’impaccio esordendo:  
“Ho comprato la casa da tuo padre. Mi ha garantito che ti sarebbe piaciuto vivere qui.”  
Draco all’improvviso si rese conto del perché tutto gli sembrasse così famigliare: erano nella vecchia casa dei Malfoy, in Francia. Quella era la Villa dove sua madre era solita portarlo d’estate, da bambino.  
L’informazione non lo fece sentire meglio. L’uomo davanti a lui aveva comprato Draco e una casa, da suo padre. Erano entrambi in vendita, dopotutto.  
“Io ho del lavoro da fare ma la casa è a tua disposizione, e così gli elfi domestici. Non puoi uscire da solo, perché un bell’Omega come te, con un profumo così delizioso, verrebbe preso dal primo Alpha che posasse gli occhi su di te, e tu sei prezioso.”  
Draco guardava il piatto pieno di delizie e si rese conto di avere fame. Lui era mortificato, e si sentiva uno schifo, ma come aveva imparato nei giorni precedenti, era il suo corpo a comandare, non la sua testa.  
Si mise a mangiare in silenzio e l’uomo continuò.  
“Se vuoi uscire, possiamo organizzarlo. Troverò il tempo per accompagnarti.”  
Draco si sentì di nuovo le guance in fiamme all’idea di uscire, in un luogo pubblico, vestito com’era in quel momento, e scosse la testa.  
“No, non… no.”  
L’uomo non replicò a quello e, dopo un po’, ricominciò a parlare, come se nulla fosse, mentre Draco osservava disgustato il sugo della carne impigliarsi nei suoi grossi baffi sempre più unti.  
Adesso, poiché il calore era passato, l’uomo era di nuovo ripugnante ma si costrinse ad ascoltarlo:  
“Ho pensato un po’ a quella cosa della scuola. Se ho capito bene, ti manca solo di ripetere il settimo anno, per prendere i MAGO.”  
Draco non sapeva perché l’uomo parlasse di quello, proprio ora, ma annuì e l’Alpha disse:  
“Ti iscriverò. E' solo un anno, dopotutto, e mi piace l’idea che il mio Omega non sia solo una cagna ignorante.”  
Draco vide una via di fuga ma subito il realismo smorzò il suo entusiasmo.  
Come poteva presentarsi a Hogwarts? In un posto dove tutti avrebbero intuito cosa era davvero… Ora che aveva quel corpo…  
L’uomo ignorò il silenzio di Draco.  
“Ovviamente tornerai qui per i periodi di calore.” Poi l’uomo puntò un dito, minaccioso, verso di lui, e Draco si ritrasse appena, spaventato “E il fatto che tu rimanga sano di mente, abbastanza da poter studiare, dipende da te, questo lo sai, vero?”  
Era la sua prima vera opportunità di dimostrarsi sottomesso e condiscendente. Di dimostrare di aver capito il suo errore quando, all’inizio del calore, si era ancora creduto una persona.  
“Sì, padrone.” Rispose piano.  
L’uomo grugnì e riprese a mangiare e così fece Draco.  
Non dissero altro.

Draco aveva la testa libera dal calore dopo giorni, e tutti i suoi pensieri erano in subbuglio, così, dopo il pranzo, si ritirò nella sua stanza e cominciò a curiosare in giro.  
Il suo armadio era pieno di biancheria e di vestiti molto simili a quelli che indossava, e alcuni anche decisamente più pornografici, ma in un cassetto trovò anche un paio di camice e, nell’ultima anta dell’armadio, c’erano un paio di completi da mago di foggia maschile ed elegante.  
Forse, osò sperare Draco, l’Alpha non lo avrebbe costretto a uscire da casa vestito in quel modo… ma si appuntò di provare a chiedere, quando lo avesse visto di buon umore, preferendo sapere prima cosa sarebbe successo in quel particolare frangente.  
I libri della sua camera erano numerosi e di vario argomento ma Draco non li toccò, e li lasciò per un’esplorazione successiva, preferendo invece controllare la casa.  
Non l’aveva riconosciuta subito, perché erano davvero molti anni che non ci veniva, e molti arredi erano cambiati, ma ricordava abbastanza bene la disposizione delle stanze.  
Si aggirò curioso, notando cose che ricordava e altre nuove e, in tutto ciò, cercò di farsi un’idea del suo padrone di cui, si rese conto, non conosceva ancora nemmeno il nome.  
Tutto sembrava piuttosto impersonale e, se quell’uomo aveva effetti personali, doveva tenerli in una delle stanze la cui porta Draco trovò chiusa.  
A metà pomeriggio incrociò di nuovo l’Alpha, che stava venendo verso di lui, lungo un corridoio.  
Era davvero un omaccione enorme, e Draco si costrinse a sorridere, o almeno ci provò.  
L’Alpha non indugiò e lo afferrò per un polso, trascinandolo:  
“E’ l’ora del tuo orgasmo, piccola cagna.”  
Draco ricordò, con un certo disgusto, il fatto che quell’uomo lo aveva avuto sulle gambe per giorni, frugando il suo culo con un dito, che sul momento, era sembrato il paradiso, ma che in ora non gli pareva per niente desiderabile.  
Tentò una blanda protesta:  
“Non sono più in calore però…” sussurrò piano, sperando di non guadagnarsi un ceffone.  
L’uomo lo trascinò in un salotto e grugnì:  
“Non importa. Sei una cagna e hai bisogno che ti venga ricordato, a quanto pare. Sulle mie gambe.”  
Ordinò di nuovo l’uomo, e Draco si rese conto che quasi mai usava la voce imperiosa dell’Alpha, per farsi obbedire.  
Draco non voleva essere visto indugiare, così si morse un labbro e si appoggiò su quelle gambe grosse come tronchi, senza altro segno della sua scarsa impazienza.  
Il padrone sollevò il suo corto vestitino e gli scoprì il culo, e Draco si sentì imbarazzato e rigido, adesso che aveva il cervello libero.  
Gli sembrava di essere un bambino che stava per essere sculacciato, e il fatto che quell’uomo, che ormai aveva toccato e palpato ogni angolo del suo corpo, fosse ancora un perfetto estraneo, lo faceva sentire perso e indifeso.  
Sentì il cuneo venire estratto di colpo, e la sensazione di mancanza per un attimo gli ricordò il dolore del calore, facendolo gemere piano, ma non di eccitazione.  
Il suo padrone saggiò e massaggiò con tutta calma il suo anello muscolare, e Draco si sentì inumidire.  
“Resti comunque ben lubrificato. Sapevo che saresti stato un’ottima cagna.” Disse l’uomo in un tono che rese chiaro, a Draco, che non stava parlando con lui, ma tra sé.  
Poi sentì la punta del dito entrare, e l’intrusione fu spiacevole e gli strappò un verso di gola.  
Si sentiva stretto, adesso, e il dito faticò un poco a entrare tutto, ma Draco non sapeva se era normale o se, semplicemente, durante il calore fosse così ansioso di quell’invasione da non aver registrato il disagio.  
Quel dito si mise a lavorarsi il suo culo senza fretta ma già dopo un paio di colpi sulla sua prostata, Draco si sentì irrigidire tra le gambe, e si chiese perché dovesse succedere. Se lui davvero non era destinato a quel genere di piacere, perché il suo corpo era così stupido e mostruoso da eccitarsi comunque?  
Avrebbe potuto anche farne a meno ma gemette di gola, sperando di compiacere l’uomo che intanto continuava a spingere fuori e dentro il suo dito, con insistenza, finché Draco, in un crescendo che non era riuscito a comprendere in pieno le volte precedenti, semplicemente sentì il suo culo riempirsi dall’interno, e poi spingere fuori i suoi umori con forza, facendolo gemere forte, questa volta senza bisogno di impegnarsi o di fingere.  
Sentì un mormorio di bacchetta e si ritrovò pulito, prima che il piccolo cuneo fosse spinto di nuovo dentro.  
Poi il suo padrone gli diede uno schiaffo leggero su una natica e lo fece alzare.  
“Vattene adesso.” Gli disse come se fosse scocciato, e Draco eseguì senza repliche.

Quella notte, dopo una cena silenziosa, Draco si ritrovò steso nel letto e, finalmente, il sonno lo raggiunse senza problemi. Era stanco, ed evidentemente il suo corpo aveva bisogno di recuperare le ore di sonno perdute in precedenza, così dormì fino a tardi e nessuno lo disturbò.  
Quando si svegliò, era un’altra giornata calda e soleggiata, lì nel sud della Francia, e un elfo comparve quasi immediatamente al suo fianco per dirgli che il padrone era uscito, e che Draco avrebbe pranzato da solo, chiedendogli anche dove preferiva mangiare.  
Per un attimo la normalità della situazione, e il sentirsi ancora in grado di poter scegliere qualcosa per se stesso, anche una cosa così piccola, lo fece sentire follemente grato, e chiese il pranzo in veranda, aggiungendo un minuscolo ‘grazie’, che di sicuro mai nessun Malfoy, prima di lui, aveva rivolto a un elfo domestico.  
La creatura annuì e scomparve, e Draco si ritrovò a pensare che adesso la sua vita non fosse così diversa da quella degli elfi. Doveva servire il suo padrone, e non c’era nessun altro posto, dove potesse andare.  
Però era solo, e durante il pasto, che era delizioso, cominciò a domandarsi se poteva effettivamente allontanarsi dalla casa e di quanto.  
Diede un’occhiata al suo vestito di cotone bianco, troppo corto, e alle sue scarpe con il tacco, non molto pratiche, e decise di cercare qualcosa di più comodo.  
Trovò un paio di sandali senza tacco e si cambiò rapidamente ma scartò l’idea di indossare gli eleganti abiti maschili nel suo armadio, perché fuori il solo era troppo caldo e si sarebbe ritrovato fradicio prima che avesse fatto dieci passi.  
Dopotutto ricordava che quella tenuta aveva un terreno piuttosto grande, intorno, ed era improbabile che qualcuno entrasse, o lo potesse vedere, poiché la casa, come ogni residenza in cui aveva soggiornato, aveva di sicuro potenti protezioni respingi babbani.  
Si avventurò lungo i prati curati e attraversò il roseto fin troppo assolato, per poi immergersi nella secca frescura di una macchia di querce da sughero.  
Gli alberi non erano tanto alti, e spesso doveva chinarsi per schivare alcuni rami, ma almeno muoversi lo faceva sentire meno prigioniero, e il frinire forte delle cicale gli teneva compagnia.  
Avrebbe voluto qualcuno con cui parlare, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire chi, visto che non aveva mai avuto veri amici con cui confidarsi.  
Però a quel punto gli sarebbe bastato parlare, anche di piccole cose, ma non credeva che l’uomo, che era anche il suo padrone, fosse tipo da conversazione spicciola, o quantomeno non lo era con lui, che era solo un oggetto.  
Si sentì di nuovo male, mentre il pensiero lo riassaliva, finché non vide il sentiero che scendeva verso il basso.  
Lo ricordava dai suoi giorni di bambino: era un po’ sentiero e un po’ scaletta, e portava a una piccola baia sul mare azzurrissimo.  
L’acqua sembrava invitante, nella forte calura del primo pomeriggio.  
Ringraziò di aver pensato di indossare scarpe più comode cominciò a scendere.  
La spiaggia era di sabbia grossa e gialla, molto calda, e Draco arrivò al bagnasciuga prima di osare sedersi.  
Gli ci volle un attimo per rendersi conto che il suo vestito e la sua biancheria non lo avrebbero minimamente protetto, ma in quel momento lo trovò un pensiero futile.  
Si sedette sulla sabbia bagnata, incurante di tutto, anche della pressione del cuneo nel suo ano, e lasciò che le onde gli bagnassero i piedi senza nemmeno pensare di togliere i sandali.  
L’acqua non era veramente fresca ma lo faceva sentire meno accaldato, e rimase lì per un po’, pensieroso.  
Era tutto strano e irreale ma si stava rendendo conto di alcune cose, che non riusciva esattamente a spiegarsi.  
La prima era che non aveva paura del suo padrone.  
Era stato follemente terrorizzato dal Signore Oscuro fino a pochissimo tempo prima, eppure non provava la stessa morsa di paura davanti all’Alpha che aveva potere di vita e di morte su di lui.  
Quell’uomo lo aveva schiaffeggiato diverse volte, e lo aveva lasciato agonizzare nel suo calore, ma lo stesso non ne aveva paura.  
Era grosso, grasso e sgradevole ma non sembrava davvero cattivo, o comunque non nel modo in cui lo era stato il Signore Oscuro o alcuni dei suoi seguaci.  
Aveva avuto più paura della sua stessa zia, o di Fenrir, mentre quell’uomo non gli ispirava altro che un certo disgusto.  
Certo, lo aveva lasciato a soffrire orribilmente ma Draco cominciava a convincersi che non fosse cattiveria, solo un modo per rendere chiaro il suo punto, e lui adesso lo capiva benissimo: era una cagna e il suo padrone si aspettava che lo fosse in tutto e per tutto, sopratutto durante il calore.  
Quanto mancava al prossimo?  
Draco si rese conto che non sapeva nemmeno che giorno fosse, ma dal caldo e doveva essere ormai la fine di giugno o i primi di luglio.  
Era successo tanto in così poco tempo… solo due mesi prima il Signore Oscuro era ancora all’apice del suo potere, e sembrava che ormai il Mondo Magico fosse suo… e adesso?  
Draco abbassò gli occhi sul suo seno.  
Vedeva la morbida curva uscire dalla scollatura del vestito.  
Si guardò attorno e vide che era solo, a parte qualche gabbiano in volo.  
Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a spogliarsi.   
Era tutto a un tratto curioso del suo nuovo corpo, che ancora non si era concesso di accettare.  
Ti tolse per primo il vestitino e lo lasciò cadere sulla sabbia, poi si passò le dita sulle labbra, che adesso erano più grandi e soffici.  
Labbra da baciare, gli disse la sua mente, anche se nessuno le aveva mai baciate, poi subito una scena più sconcia gli riverberò nella mente, e si rivide con il cazzo finto che l’Alpha gli aveva infilato in gola.  
Labbra per succhiare cazzi, si corresse amaramente mentre le sue mani scendevano lungo il suo corpo e lui abbassava il viso per osservare il suo seno.  
Nella luce del sole tutti gli zaffiri minuscoli degli anellini, che circondavano i suoi capezzoli, brillavano e scintillavano.  
Gli sembrava che i suoi seni fossero una specie di torta, con la pelle pallida e quei capezzoli rosa, proprio sopra il pizzo chiaro.  
Toccò le punte erette dei suoi capezzoli e sentì subito un brivido che gli corse lungo l’addome, scendendogli tra le gambe, e mentre il suo membro s’induriva e allo stesso tempo il suo culo si bagnava.  
Gemette solo perché era solo e nessuno lo avrebbe sentito, e cominciò a massaggiarsi i capezzoli piano, prima di decidere di togliersi il resto della biancheria.  
Aveva scoperto il giorno prima che il reggiseno, in un certo senso, gli piaceva, anche se gli era ancora alieno ed estraneo. Aveva odiato la pesantezza dei seni che si appoggiavano leggermente sul suo stomaco, e il reggiseno invece glieli teneva alti e ben distanziati, ed evitava che si muovessero tanto quanto facevano quando non lo indossava. In definitiva era comodo.  
Lo slacciò e lo sfilò comunque, lasciandolo cadere sopra il vestito, e poi si sfilò quel minuscolo triangolo di stoffa che erano i suoi slip, e da cui comunque già usciva il suo membro eccitato.  
Anche lì gli zaffiri brillavano, osceni e preziosi.  
Bei finimenti per un bell’animale, si disse Draco ripensando a selle di ottimo cuoio e alle redini impreziosite in argento nelle scuderie di suo padre.  
Non era un bel pensiero, e Draco lo lasciò andare in fretta, guardando l’acqua.  
Voleva carezzare il suo corpo e studiarlo meglio, ma lì, sotto la luce cruda del sole, non si sentiva a suo agio, anche se era da solo.  
Nell’acqua sarebbe stato in un certo senso più protetto, meno esposto.  
Entrò piano, assaporando ogni passo e osservando curioso i suoi capelli lunghi ondeggiare nelle onde. Quando finalmente fu immerso, vide che i suoi grossi seni galleggiavano e stavano alti, puntando i capezzoli verso la sua faccia.  
La cosa gli strappò una risata strana, amara, ma poco dopo ricominciò a toccarli, a saggiare la consistenza della carne morbida e ancora estranea.  
Era piacevole, e poteva immaginare che lo fosse altrettanto per l’Alpha.   
Dopotutto si ricordava il timore reverenziale con il quale aveva toccato il seno di Pansy, quello che gli sembrava un secolo prima.  
Merlino, si ricordava l’entusiasmo eccitato con cui aveva sperato di poter indagare il corpo della ragazza, e adesso invece era il suo corpo che poteva essere toccato e carezzato, schiaffeggiato ed eccitato.  
Ma non con reverenza, no. Le mani dell’Alpha erano state solo grosse, dure e possessive.  
Era un oggetto e, nonostante quello, avrebbe goduto del suo corpo, che gli piacesse o no.  
Si portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe, maledicendo il fatto di non potersi soddisfare come aveva sempre fatto per tutta la sua vita, e sentì, sotto le dita, lo zaffiro nella punta del suo pene.  
Riusciva quasi a non pensare all’intrusione del cuneo nel suo culo ma quel minuscolo brillante era invece nei suoi pensieri, fin troppo spesso.  
Era osceno e, quando si toccava, la sensazione era vagamente sgradevole.  
La sua mano scese ancora e lui si rese conto di doversi spostare il seno, per vedere bene là sotto.  
Lo fece e vide la sua mano, che sembrava ancora più pallida, nell’acqua cristallina, indagare l’anello alla base del suo cazzo duro, poi scese alle palle e le soppesò.  
Erano solo inutili appendici, adesso lo sapeva, ma la cosa continuava a farlo sentire sbagliato, mostruoso.  
Lasciò in pace quella zona e portò la mano al suo ano, tastando lo zaffiro che gli sporgeva tra le natiche, provando a muoverlo appena.  
Poteva farlo, spostandolo un po’ più a destra o a sinistra, anche se ovviamente non riuscì a estrarlo.  
Però lo mosse, cercando in ogni modo di trovare la sua prostata.  
Fosse la posizione, l’acqua o la sua inesperienza, o forse solo il fatto che il cuneo era troppo corto, ma non vi riuscì e ringhiò frustrato.

La sua indagine sul suo corpo lo aveva lasciato irritato e, alla fine, decise di abbandonare la spiaggia.  
Era stato stupido, da parte sua, uscire in quel modo sotto il sole, e adesso la sua pelle era rossa e dolente.  
Si rimise i vestiti, sentendosi la sabbia addosso senza riuscire del tutto a toglierla e, anche sapendo che sarebbe dovuto tornare alla villa, si costrinse invece ad allontanarsi, per scoprire se c’erano confini e se poteva andarsene, se avesse voluto tentare.  
Mezz’ora dopo scoprì che non poteva.  
C’erano barriere magiche che lo respinsero, e così si costrinse a tornare alla villa, di malumore.  
Quando arrivò sul patio posteriore, vide che il suo padrone era lì, seduto a un tavolino di vimini nella luce del tramonto, mentre sorseggiava un drink.  
Appena lo vide comparire l’uomo lo guardò con una luce cattiva negli occhi.  
“Cagna, come ti è venuto in mente di uscire in quel modo?” disse ringhiando cattivo.  
Draco non sapeva se era arrabbiato perché era uscito o perché era vestito così, e non rispose, solo abbassò gli occhi.  
Sentì l’uomo alzarsi sbuffando, e afferrarlo forte per un polso, trascinandolo senza indugi.  
Draco lo seguì docile e incerto finché non arrivarono in quella che poteva essere una grande stanza da bagno o una piccola piscina al chiuso, che aveva già visto prima ma mai utilizzato.  
“Spogliati e vai nella vasca.”  
Ordinò l’uomo, e Draco cominciò a spogliarsi, a testa bassa, timoroso anche se non davvero impaurito.  
Quando fu nudo, scese nella grande vasca già piena di acqua tiepida e in cui l’uomo stava versando il contenuto di diversi flaconi.  
“Lavati bene e torna in camera. Ti aspetto là.”  
Draco eseguì, pensando che l’uomo, per quanto brutto e burbero e vagamente violento, continuava a non impensierirlo, e davvero non ne capiva il motivo.  
Si lavò accuratamente, sollevato di togliersi di dosso sabbia e sale, e sentendo un certo sollievo sulla pelle scottata e calda.  
Nei flaconi doveva esserci qualcosa per lenire la pelle, si rese conto.  
Quando uscì dalla vasca, vide che i suoi indumenti erano spariti e tornò in camera, nudo, sentendosi solo leggermente infastidito, dai seni ballonzolanti, ma non troppo a disagio.  
Orami il suo padrone aveva davvero visto tutto di lui, quindi era inutile continuare a sentirsi sempre imbarazzato.  
Nella camera l’uomo gli indicò il letto e Draco si sdraiò, osservando in silenzio quell’ammasso di carne flaccida avvolgersi le maniche della camicia sugli avambracci pelosi e poi avvicinarsi a lui con una boccetta in mano.  
“Non voglio che tu esca più in quel modo. Fatti dare dagli elfi qualche protezione per la pelle, cagna.” Disse aprendo la boccetta e strofinandosi sulle mani l’unguento, prima di cominciare a massaggiarlo ovunque, proprio come aveva già fatto quando lo aveva portato fuori la prima volta, costretto a gattonare come un cane.  
Draco rimase buono, lasciando che il padrone massaggiasse ogni centimetro della sua pelle, e gemette quando le grosse mani ruvide gli sfiorarono i capezzoli, il pene e le natiche, ma senza fare altro.  
Quando ebbe finito, Draco si sentì bene, la pelle di nuovo fresca, e vide gli occhi dell’uomo percorrere il suo corpo con attenzione.  
“Scommetto che potresti diventare di un bel colore dorato, se uscissi più spesso e con le adeguate protezioni. Farebbe risaltare i tuoi occhi e saresti una cagna ancora più perfetta.” Disse l’uomo ma senza ordinargli nulla, e Draco non rispose.  
L’Alpha si sedette sul bordo del letto e lo chiamò:  
“Avanti, vieni qua. Visto che sei nudo tanto vale che tu abbia il tuo orgasmo, cagna.”  
Draco si mosse piano ma non tentò di sottrarsi.

I giorni seguenti furono lenti, caldi e non del tutto sgradevoli.  
Draco si svegliava quando voleva, spesso solo, si spalmava di pozioni protettive e usciva sotto il sole estivo.  
Gli piaceva passeggiare o andare alla spiaggia a fare il bagno, e i suoi vestiti avevano smesso di imbarazzarlo e invece ne apprezzava la leggerezza, che non lo accaldava troppo in quel clima.  
Sarebbe anche potuto uscire nudo, tanto non c’era mai nessuno, ma aveva l’impressione che il suo padrone volesse vederlo con i vestiti che aveva scelto per lui, quando tornava la sera, così li metteva.  
A volte si portava un libro e a volte restava solamente sdraiato a pensare, sulla spiaggia o sotto i rami di una quercia.  
Poteva chiamare gli elfi e farsi portare rinfreschi in qualunque parte della grande tenuta che, giorno dopo giorno, aveva esplorato a fondo, scoprendo sempre cose nuove.  
C’era una grande piscina, contornata da sdraio e ombrelloni, e in uno dei boschetti c’era anche un laghetto, dove l’acqua era stagnante e poco adatta per un bagno.  
Però era piacevole e fresco, e le ninfee erano punteggiate di libellule dai cangianti riflessi blu e oro.  
La cosa più strana era il campo da Quidditch. Forse il lago e la piscina c’erano già stati quando lui era bambino, ma era certo che il campo fosse un’aggiunta più recente.  
Il capanno delle scope conteneva alcune Firebolt, lussuose e perfette, e Draco fu tentato di provarle ma non lo fece. Non era sicuro di poterlo fare, e non voleva spiacere al suo padrone.  
La sua vita non era brutta, dopotutto, e lui preferiva che continuasse in quel modo.  
L’unica cosa che il suo padrone faceva era masturbarlo ogni giorno, con il suo grosso dito.  
Draco non era certo che gli dispiacesse del tutto, anche se ogni volta si sentiva di nuovo solo una cagna, però il piacere era piacere e non poteva lamentarsene. Non davvero, in fondo.  
Il suo unico cruccio era che quell’uomo parlava poco, e che lui si sentiva solo.  
Se avesse pensato di poter scrivere a qualcuno lo avrebbe fatto, a quel punto, ma anche se ne avesse avuto il permesso, non sapeva proprio a chi avrebbe potuto scrivere. Per dire cosa, poi? Che stava bene? A chi importava?

Una sera di metà luglio, durante la cena, Draco si avvide che l’uomo era di buon umore e si sentì abbastanza sicuro di poter parlare:  
“Posso sapere il tuo nome?” chiese all’improvviso in un sussurro.  
Non sapeva se fossero gli ormoni, ma la sua voce era più dolce.  
L’uomo appoggiò la forchetta e lo fissò:  
“Se avessi voluto che sapessi il mio nome, a quest’ora te lo avrei già detto, cagna.” Il tono era stato scocciato, e Draco abbassò gli occhi per non sfidare il suo padrone fissandolo insistentemente.  
L’uomo riprese a mangiare e, una volta che ebbe finito il secondo, disse in tono tranquillo:  
“Allora, cosa fai tutto il giorno?”  
Draco scrollò le spalle e rispose:  
“Prendo il sole. Mi vuoi abbronzato, me lo hai detto, padrone.”  
Sentì gli occhi dell’uomo su di se e poi le parole:  
“Sì, mi piaci, così.” Poi dopo un attimo aggiunse “Ti annoi, cagna?”  
Draco non sapeva cosa dire: si annoiava spesso, ma quello era meglio di molte altre cose che gli erano successe in passato.  
“Leggo molto. Passeggio…” poi si ricordò del campo da Quidditch e alzò gli occhi, speranzoso. “Mi sarebbe permesso volare, padrone?”  
L’uomo si sporse immediatamente sul tavolo, verso di lui, assottigliando gli occhi.  
“Oh, quello sì che mi piacerebbe vederlo: un bel manico di legno scuro stretto nel solco delle chiappe della mia cagna!”  
Draco rimase a bocca aperta di fronte alla frase lasciva.  
Fino al quel momento, a parte masturbarlo, il suo padrone non aveva fatto, o detto, nulla di particolarmente sconcio, e lui era senza parole.  
L’uomo rise nel suo modo grossolano e poi disse.  
“Puoi volare. Qualche volta lo farai quando posso vederti.”  
Draco per quella sera non chiese altro, e il giorno dopo il suo padrone sostituì il cuneo nel suo culo con un altro che avesse uno zaffiro più stretto e piatto, dicendogli solo che sarebbe stato più comodo, se avesse davvero voluto volare.


	5. Ricomparizione

Verso la fine di luglio, una sera il suo padrone tornò molto più tardi del solito, e Draco si ritrovò impaurito.  
Si era abituato a una routine di un certo tipo, e il ritardo risvegliò in lui molti pensieri orribili.  
Che cosa sarebbe successo se quell’uomo fosse morto? Aveva degli eredi che avrebbero ereditato Draco, insieme a tutto il resto? Sarebbe stato presentato e venduto di nuovo?   
Era certo di essere stato abbastanza fortunato, finendo con quell’Alpha, e non era ansioso di sfidare la sorte di nuovo, magari per trovarsi con qualcuno che l’avrebbe trattato molto peggio… che forse lo avrebbe fatto impazzire…  
Alla fine il suo padrone tornò, evidentemente un po’ troppo sbronzo per reggersi bene in piedi, e si ritirò subito nella sua camera, una delle poche stanze che a Draco erano interdette.  
Quel giorno fu il primo in cui Draco non fu masturbato, e la cosa lo infastidì perché, in qualche modo, ormai la considerava una cosa che gli fosse dovuta.  
Fu quello a fargli realizzare che il suo padrone non aveva mai tratto piacere da lui, ed era certo che questo fosse molto strano. Dopotutto lui era la sua cagna e lo era sempre, come lui gli ricordava spesso, non solo durante il calore.  
Da lì a pensare che fosse un Omega non troppo bravo il passo fu breve e, due giorni dopo, a colazione, Draco, senza chiedere niente, s’inginocchiò al fianco della sedia dell’Alpha e chiese sommesso:  
“Padrone, posso darti piacere in qualche modo?”  
L’uomo rise forte e Draco si sentì fastidiosamente a disagio.  
Aveva scelto di mettersi in quella posizione perché non era certo di volere che quell’uomo lo scopasse, anche se sapeva che durante il calore avrebbe implorato proprio per quello, però in quel momento si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di poter almeno fare qualcosa con la bocca… forse…  
“Ma guarda, stai diventando proprio una brava cagna!” disse l’uomo guardandolo in faccia da vicino, mentre Draco cercava di restare fermo e non chiudere gli occhi. “Proprio bravo e servizievole. Ne terrò conto, quando mi andrà.” Disse l’uomo alzandosi e andandosene, come ogni giorno.

Non cambiò più nulla ma Draco cominciò a sentirsi inadeguato.  
L’uomo gli aveva detto più volte che era splendido ma non sembrava non volerlo, visto che non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla, e lui iniziò a sentirsi sempre peggio.  
Doveva piacere al suo Alpha se voleva continuare a vivere bene così, a metà agosto, una sera a cena, sfoggiando un’espressione supplicante che aveva provato quel pomeriggio allo specchio, chiese:  
“Io non ti piaccio, padrone?”  
L’uomo lo guardò con sospetto.  
“Certo che mi piaci. Sei una cagna magnifica.” Disse l’uomo secco, senza emozioni, e Draco si sentì sempre più depresso e chiese ancora:  
“Però non prendi mai piacere da me, padrone.” Erano le parole meno umilianti che fosse riuscito a trovare, e le disse con attenzione.  
L’uomo tuonò una risata sputacchiante e disgustosa, poi gli annunciò con voce lasciva:  
“Fotterti sarebbe uno spreco di buon seme, cagna, visto che non puoi essere ingravidato mentre non sei in calore.” Lo disse chiarendo il suo punto di vista, e Draco abbassò la testa in segno di resa, rispondendo solo:  
“Sì, padrone.”  
“Però hai ragione, qualcosa dovrò fare, con te. Presto comincerà quella tua scuola, e scommetto che è piena di giovani arrapati che non vedranno l’ora di montare una cagna come te.”  
Poi si alzò e come sempre lo afferrò per un polso, trascinandolo via, anche se non avevano ancora finito la cena.

Lo portò nel suo studio e poi cominciò a frugare in uno stipo che di solito teneva chiuso a chiave, finché non trovò la pozione che stava cercando.  
“Bevi.” Gli disse senza spiegazioni, e Draco lo fece mentre l’uomo si sedeva sulla sedia.  
Con un certo terrore vide che l’Alpha si stava sbottonando i pantaloni ma Draco si disse che era pronto, che poteva farlo. Doveva farlo. Non voleva essere venduto a un padrone peggiore.  
“Presenta la bocca, cagna. Per davvero questa volta.”  
L’ordine era chiaro. Draco si mise in ginocchio, tra le gambe aperte dell’uomo, e ringraziò Merlino che questi si fosse estratto la virilità già mezza dura senza denudarsi, risparmiandogli così lo spettacolo ripugnante del corpo grasso e flaccido.  
Ancora nemmeno del tutto in tiro, il membro era enorme e spesso, e Draco per un attimo fu certo che non gli sarebbe mai entrato in bocca, ma si costrinse lo stesso ad avvicinare il viso, appoggiando le mani sulle cosce enormi dell’uomo.  
Diede una leccata di prova, assolutamente senza sapere cosa aspettarsi, ma il sapore e il forte odore muschiato dell’Alpha lo invasero e le fecero mugolare di piacere, anche se non era in calore.  
Era buono e Draco diede un’altra lappata, timidamente, prima di spostarsi ancora più avanti con il corpo e afferrarlo piano con una mano, per portarselo alle labbra.  
Alle sue grandi e morbide labbra, si ricordò.  
Lo baciò e prese a leccarlo, e il suo padrone non disse niente ma cominciò ad ansimare un po’.  
Doveva aprire la bocca e farselo entrare dentro ma non sapeva decidersi a farlo, finché non sentì una mano afferrargli i capelli e spingerlo giù.  
Aprì di scatto le labbra più che poté, e sentì quel membro enorme arrivargli in gola, e un conato salirgli subito dallo stomaco.  
Risalì rapido con la testa e ridiscese, quando si sentì in grado di farlo con sicurezza.  
L’uomo adesso ansimava sempre di più, e Draco cercava di non pensare troppo da vicino a quello che stava facendo, ma di farlo e basta.  
Non vedeva altro che stoffa davanti a sé, ma la sua fronte batteva contro il ventre molle dell’uomo e lui chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non pensarci.  
Continuò per un tempo che gli sembrò fin troppo lungo, scendendo e salendo e succhiando e toccando, finché il suo padrone non lo afferrò per i capelli e cominciò ad usare la sua testa per fottergli la bocca al violento ritmo che preferiva.  
Draco ansimava e aveva lo stomaco stretto nel tentativo di non vomitare, mentre cercava contemporaneamente di respirare, ma non si oppose mai e, poco dopo, sentì quel cazzo enorme gonfiarsi ancora, e l’uomo afferrò la sua testa sollevandola di scatto.  
Il primo getto gli arrivò caldo ancora in bocca, ma i successivi lo colpirono sulla faccia.  
Sentiva che il sapore del seme era amaro e la consistenza densa. Il suo seme non era così, realizzò in quel momento, mentre cercava di portarsi le mani al viso per pulirsi gli occhi.  
Le mani dell’uomo bloccarono le sue e gliele appoggiarono sulle cosce, prima che le sue dita ruvide del suo padrone gli strofinassero gli occhi.  
“Guardami, cagna.”  
Draco aprì gli occhi incerto, e l’uomo sorrise famelico sopra di lui.  
“Dovrei tenerti sempre così, cagna, con la faccia piena di sborra e quello sguardo bisognoso negli occhi.” Disse estraendo la bacchetta dalla tasca e mormorando un incantesimo che Draco non conosceva.  
Poi l’uomo raccolse lo sperma dalla sua faccia con una mano, e lo tenne sulle dita.  
“Sulle mie gambe. Devo infilartelo nel culo, cagna.”  
Draco eseguì, anche se non capiva il perché di quella cosa, ma forse era solo che all’uomo piaceva l’idea, anche sapendo di non poterlo certo ingravidare in quel modo.  
Si stese sulle gambe del suo padrone che, rapido, gli sollevò il vestito e gli tolse il cuneo, prima di infilargli dentro il dito viscido di seme e cominciare a scopargli il culo, fino a fargli raggiungere il consueto orgasmo.  
Poi gli piantò una mano in mezzo alla schiena e lo tenne fermo, mormorando un nuovo incantesimo, prima di rimettere di nuovo il cuneo al suo posto.  
Alla fine lo lasciò rialzare e ghignò felice:  
“Bene. Adesso nessuno, se non me, potrà mai usare la tua bocca o il tuo culo.” Disse l’uomo alzandosi e afferrandolo per il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
“I tuoi buchi saranno solo per il mio piacere. Sei tutta mia, cagna!”  
“Sì, padrone.” Rispose Draco restando incerto, molto incerto, su come funzionassero gli incantesimi che l’uomo aveva lanciato.

Per altri tre giorni non successe niente di strano, e il suo padrone non chiese di nuovo a Draco di essere soddisfatto.  
Draco era combattuto tra il dubbio di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e il sollievo per essere lasciato in pace.  
Non era davvero ansioso di compiacere quell’uomo sessualmente: durante il calore non gli era importato, ma adesso continuava a trovarlo ripugnante.  
Qualcosa di cui il suo padrone aveva parlato, però, continuava a risuonare nella mente di Draco. Hogwarts.  
L’uomo aveva detto di nuovo che lo avrebbe mandato a scuola, e Draco era abbastanza certo di non essere entusiasta a quella prospettiva.  
Era riuscito ad abituarsi a molte cose, mentre si trovava lì, ma l’idea che tutti i suoi vecchi conoscenti lo potessero vedere ora, adornato come la cagna che era, gli dava una brutta sensazione di umiliante impotenza.  
Nella sua mente risuonavano vaghi commenti cattivi e, più di una volta, dovette stringere i denti e non cedere alla rabbia, perché quelle parole gli arrivavano nella sua sprezzante e strascicata vecchia voce.  
Lui non aveva mai avuto pietà di quelli che credeva inferiori, insultandoli e sbeffeggiandoli con assoluta e immotivata cattiveria, quindi ora che lui era inferiore a chiunque, niente lo avrebbe salvato dallo stesso trattamento.  
Draco, ad un certo punto della guerra, si era reso conto dei suoi molti errori ma non aveva mai avuto né il modo, né il coraggio, di scusarsi davvero con nessuno, e adesso, se davvero il suo padrone lo avesse mandato a scuola, ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
La mattina del terzo giorno l’uomo entrò nella camera di Draco, prima ancora che questi si fosse alzato.  
“Su, andiamo a prendere la tua roba di scuola. Vestiti, cagna.”  
Draco si mise seduto sul letto e chiese piano, con gli occhi bassi:  
“Che cosa devo indossare, padrone?”  
L’uomo sbuffò e aprì il suo guardaroba, scegliendo per lui il solito intimo di pizzo, nero quel giorno, e poi una camicia e un completo giacca e pantalone, sui quali, alla fine, aggiunse un lungo mantello estivo.  
Draco sospirò di sollievo alla vista degli abiti, e cominciò a prepararsi mentre il suo padrone lo lasciò solo, aspettandolo, immaginò, al tavolo della colazione.  
Dopo essersi vestito, Draco si sentì scomodo per un attimo, in quegli abiti pesanti e coprenti, e si rese conto che si era abituato a girare quasi nudo, con le gambe esposte.  
La camicia poi era imbarazzante: anche se era della sua misura, sentiva il seno tirare sul davanti, e si avvide che, in nessun modo, sarebbe riuscito a nasconderlo.  
Si guardò allo specchio e sospirò tra se, pensando che era comunque il meglio in cui poteva sperare, e che il mantello lo avrebbe coperto quasi del tutto.  
Il suo viso sarebbe rimasto comunque troppo femminile, ma non c’era niente da fare per quello.  
Arrivò al tavolo della colazione, e il suo padrone gli elargì un sorriso che gli sollevò gli enormi baffi.  
“Vieni a sederti in braccio a me, cagna.”  
Draco eseguì e subito sentì una delle grandi mani dell’uomo sbottonargli abili la camicia, e insinuarsi all’interno attraverso l’apertura nella stoffa, fino a raggiungergli un capezzolo e strizzarlo.  
Draco gemette e l’uomo rise, lascivo, nel suo orecchio.  
“Così sembri ancora più cagna di quando sei nudo!” disse strizzandogli il seno con forza, prima di lasciarlo andare e puntare la bacchetta su di lui, facendo sparire il suo collare, i bracciali e le cavigliere.  
Draco si alzò dal grembo dell’uomo e si mise a mangiare, le guance in fiamme, ora sicuro che quella fosse una pessima idea.  
“Padrone, devo proprio andare a Hogwarts?”  
L’uomo lo guardò male.  
“Certo che devi. Te l’ho detto, mi piace l’idea di possedere una delle poche cagne che hanno preso i MAGO.”  
Draco abbassò la testa, certo che non ci fosse altro da dire.  
Prima di avviarsi verso lo studio il suo padrone gli lanciò un incantesimo sui capelli, tirandoglieli indietro in una lunga treccia elaborata, che gli lasciava libero il viso, poi lo scrutò critico.  
“Andrà bene.” Annunciò passandogli un fermacarte che evidentemente doveva essere una Passaporta.  
Draco lo toccò e si ritrovò nel bel mezzo di Diagon Alley, mentre il suo padrone comparve al suo fianco, traballante sulle gambe, un attimo dopo.  
Draco si guardò intorno frenetico, sperando ardentemente di non incontrare nessuno che conoscesse, e si chiuse meglio i lembi del mantello, cercando di nascondere il suo corpo.  
“Cominciamo da Madama McClan.” Disse l’Alpha, e Draco all’improvviso si chiese se l’uomo avrebbe voluto, per lui, divise da ragazza, ma non osò chiederlo mentre erano ancora in mezzo alla strada.  
Si diressero verso il negozio e Draco tenne la testa bassa, cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile, anche se il mantello blu, e i suoi lunghi capelli intrecciati, gli sembravano risaltare come un faro nella notte.  
Sentiva degli sguardi su di sé ma nessuno li fermò e, una volta nel negozio, Draco si sentì più al sicuro.  
Madama McClan li accolse, e Draco si avvide che la sartoria era piuttosto vuota.  
Non era ancora il venti di agosto, e molti facevano le compere per Hogwarts gli ultimi giorni, e Draco ne fu molto felice.  
“Come posso aiutarvi?” chiese da donna, gentile e professionale.  
“Divise per Hogwarts, signora.” Rispose il suo padrone con voce forte e tranquilla, e Draco fu fatto passare nel camerino di prova, dove gli avrebbero preso le misure.  
La donna lo seguì, già facendogli volteggiare intorno il metro, prima ancora che Draco potesse togliersi il mantello.  
Lo sfilò cercando di non arrossire, e di non guardare in faccia Madama McClan, che invece lo stava osservando.  
“Hai già comprato divise da noi, cara?” gli chiese credendolo una ragazza, e lui rimase indeciso per un attimo ma alla fine preferì chiarire:  
“Sì, signora.” Disse alzando il viso e aggiungendo piano con un po’ del suo vecchio tono strascicato “E preferirei divise da uomo.”  
Il suo padrone non aveva specificato, e Draco immaginò che comunque non lo avrebbe mai visto in divisa, quindi c'era motivo di umiliarsi ancora di più.  
Vide, però, il lampo di riconoscimento sul viso della donna, e fu un brutto momento per lui, anche se dovette ammettere che Madama McClan si riprese in fretta e disse solo:  
“Ma certo, caro. Serpeverde, giusto?”  
Draco annuì cercando di squadrare le spalle, e di sembrare meno incerto:  
“Sì, signora.”   
Dopotutto, almeno per gli ultimi eventi, lui non aveva colpe, anche se ad un tratto si ritrovò a sperare che la donna non fosse una di quelle che invece avevano conti in sospeso con i Mangiamorte, perché avrebbe odiato ritrovarsi con vestiti ridicoli o… la donna però rimase molto professionale e, dopo avergli preso le misure, si rivolse al suo padrone:  
“Preferisce che le faccia spedire, signor…?”  
L’Alpha rispose burbero:  
“Passerò a prenderle nei prossimi giorni, grazie.” E poi uscirono.  
Draco notò che l’uomo aveva evitato di dare il nome, e che la donna non sembrava conoscerlo, e questo gli sollevò nuove domande che però rimasero senza risposta.  
Draco tenne di nuovo la testa bassa mentre erano per strada ma, ringraziando Merlino, nessuno li fermò mai durante nessuno degli acquisti.  
In pubblico il suo padrone non lo aveva mai chiamato cagna, evitando accuratamente anche di usare il suo nome, e Draco fu grato di entrambe le cose.  
Alla fine, leggermente in soggezione, chiese:  
“Ehm… per la bacchetta?” Draco non era certo di cosa fosse successo, alla sua bacchetta, dopo che gli era stata tolta dal guaritore Smith.  
Il suo padrone rispose in tono piatto:  
“La troverai nel tuo baule di scuola, che sarà pronto per tempo, con tutto il necessario.”  
Draco non chiese altro ma cominciò a domandarsi se, avere una bacchetta, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, in qualche modo.

Le ultime settimane di agosto passarono in un’assolata ripetizione delle stesse giornate sonnolente, ma l’ultimo giorno del mese Draco cominciò a sentire che l’ansia, che stava accumulando fin dal suo giro a Diagon Alley, era peggiorata.  
Inoltre, a cena, il suo padrone volle dargli le ultime istruzioni:  
“Domani mattina, alle dieci e venti, andrai nel mio ufficio e lì troverai il tuo baule e prenderai il mio fermacarte, sarà una Passaporta programmata per la mezza, che ti porterà direttamente sul binario nove e tre quarti.”  
Draco annuì ma poi chiese apprensivo:  
“Vado… devo andare da solo?”  
L’uomo lo guardò male e ringhiò:  
“Ho cose più importanti da fare, che accompagnare una cagna!”  
Draco abbassò la testa e annuì. Non sapeva perché, ma aveva sperato di non dover affrontare questa cosa da solo. I suoi genitori lo avevano sempre accompagnato e, anche all’inizio del sesto anno, quando suo padre era a Azkaban e tutti lo fissavano, almeno sua madre era stata lì. Questa volta sarebbe stato ancora peggio, e lui sarebbe stato solo.   
Il suo padrone continuò:  
“Nel tuo baule troverai un altro fermacarte, che ti riporterà qui la mattina del diciannove settembre, alle dieci. Ho già preso accordi con la tua Preside, e preferisco che tu torni prima di andare in calore, cagna.”  
Draco sentì una stretta al petto, perché sapeva che sarebbe successo e che non poteva evitarlo, ma preferiva non pensarci troppo.  
Una volta in calore sarebbe andata bene, gli sarebbe piaciuto, qualunque cosa fosse successa, ne era certo, e questa volta non avrebbe esitato, quindi era inutile arrovellarsi.  
“Sì padrone.”  
L’uomo annuì e non disse altro. Sollevò la bacchetta verso di lui, che rimase immobile mentre l’Alpha toccava prima il suo collare e le polsiere per poi abbassarsi mentre già Draco sollevava i piedi, per porgergli le cavigliere.  
A lui non era nemmeno venuto in mente di chiedere, ma fu felice che almeno quell’evidente segno di schiavitù non gli fosse imposto, durante la scuola.

Draco quella notte dormì male, sognando alcuni dei terribili avvenimenti che erano avvenuti a scuola, solo l’anno prima, quando i Mangiamorte erano al potere e gli studenti venivano torturati. Lui era dalla parte del Signore Oscuro, e sapeva che quelli che erano stati vittime si sarebbero vendicati di lui, ora, e non era certo di potersi nemmeno difendere.  
Ad un certo punto dell’estate aveva letto alcuni libri che chiarivano vari punti sulla legislatura inerente gli Omega, e sapeva di non avere diritti e di essere considerato alla stregua di un oggetto.  
Se qualcuno lo avesse attaccato e ferito, e lui si fosse difeso, il biasimo sarebbe ricaduto sul suo padrone, e questi avrebbe potuto ripudiarlo per risolvere la faccenda.  
Un Omega che fosse stato venduto con clausole di ritorno alla famiglia sarebbe semplicemente stato presentato di nuovo, mentre nel suo caso sarebbe finito dritto in mezzo ad una strada, non avendo più altra casa, e da lì gli era piuttosto chiaro che la sua sorte non sarebbe stata piacevole.  
Draco si svegliò a più riprese, chiedendosi se avesse abbastanza coraggio da non prendere la Passaporta e di restare lì, ma alla fine decise di andare. Forse lo avrebbe fatto perché era un codardo, e non voleva disobbedire al suo padrone per paura delle conseguenze, o forse era solo che voleva cercare di vivere compiacendo quell’uomo, per rendersi la vita più facile, anche così degradato e negletto com’era ora.  
Quando dopo molti risvegli nel panico, alla fine, vide albeggiare fuori dalle finestre, si alzò, anche se era presto, e vide che gli elfi avevano già preparato per lui una delle nuove uniformi, che evidentemente il suo padrone aveva ritirato nei giorni precedenti.  
La infilò con calma e si specchiò, aggrottando la fronte alla sua figura.  
In nessun modo sembrava un maschio e, per contro, nonostante i cambiamenti, era ancora facilmente identificabile, da chi lo avesse conosciuto, come Draco Malfoy.  
L’unica consolazione fu che la divisa era perfetta e gli calzava bene, anche se si chiese se avesse fatto male, a scegliere la foggia maschile, visto che così sembrava ancora più strano di quanto non fosse.  
Ormai era andata, e si diresse a fare colazione vedendo che in giro non c’era nessuno.  
Chiese a un elfo a che ora si alzava il padrone di solito, e questo gli rispose che era già uscito.  
Draco si sentì tremendamente solo, e tremò al pensiero di dover presto affrontare una folla, senza nessuno a spalleggiarlo in alcun modo.  
Molti lo avrebbero odiato perché era stato un Mangiamorte e un Malfoy, altri perché non era ad Azkaban insieme con quelli dei loro parenti che avevano seguito il Signore Oscuro, e altri ancora lo avrebbero semplicemente deriso e sbeffeggiato per quello che era ora.  
Nessuno avrebbe avuto pietà di lui.  
Passò il resto del tempo guardando fuori dalla finestra, e desiderando di avere il coraggio di restare, ma alle dieci e venti andò nello studio del suo padrone e guardò il suo baule, che era lo stesso che aveva sempre usato.  
Probabilmente il suo padrone se lo era fatto dare da suo padre, e questo gli disse che quell’uomo e la sua famiglia dovevano essere ancora in contatto… ma quello era ovvio, visto che c’era un contratto e probabilmente un’alleanza…  
Draco si distrasse chiedendosi di nuovo chi fosse, in realtà, il suo padrone, e perché fosse così riservato al riguardo.   
Sperò che suo padre non si fosse di nuovo alleato con un pazzo, anche se gli sembrava poco probabile.  
Alla fine sospirò e prese in una mano la Passaporta, mentre con l’altra afferrava il suo baule e aspettava l’attivazione.

Arrivò al binario senza problemi e, una volta lì, attorniato dalla folla rumoreggiante, qualcosa dentro di lui scattò. Era qualcosa che aveva provato al sesto anno, quando aveva fatto di tutto per aggiustare quel maledetto Armadio Svanitore.  
Era ostinazione.  
Non era disposto a dimostrarsi debole, impaurito o imbarazzato.  
Niente di tutto quello che gli era successo, negli ultimi due anni, era stata colpa sua. Lui non aveva deciso proprio nulla, e aveva fatto solo quello che doveva per sopravvivere. Non si sarebbe vergognato di questo, decise con tutta la sua caparbietà.  
Sapeva fingere, per Merlino, era un Serpeverde, dopotutto!  
Era diventato più alto, durante l’estate, e anche se sembrava strano, e forse mostruoso, sapeva di avere ancora un bell’aspetto, anche se muliebre.  
La sua pelle era dorata dal sole, e i suoi capelli, quasi bianchi, erano stati acconciati di nuovo in un’elaborata treccia, che scintillava sul suo mantello scuro.  
Aprì il baule e cercò la sua bacchetta, che trovò subito, in cima a tutto, e che gli diede una bella sensazione, una volta che la ebbe di nuovo in mano.  
Non era la bacchetta con la quale Potter lo aveva sconfitto, ma una nuova che aveva preso in seguito, e che era perfetta per lui.  
Rimpicciolì il suo baule e lo mise in tasca, certo che non si sarebbe fatto vedere arrancare con un baule enorme, come se fosse un magonò, poi si mise ben dritto e, guardando davanti a sé e sfidando la gente a commentare, si avviò verso il treno.  
Sperava davvero che nessuno lo fermasse e che tutti si limitassero a guardarlo e a sussurrare alle sue spalle, ma non fu così.  
Quando sentì qualcuno afferrargli il mantello, si girò di scatto, ringhiando e con la bacchetta stretta tra le dita.  
Si ritrovò davanti l’ultima cosa che si era aspettato: un viso sorridente e amichevole.  
Pansy esclamò felice un acuto:  
“Draco!” e lo abbracciò stretto, mentre lui si rendeva conto di essere ormai più alto della ragazza di tutta la testa.  
Draco era incerto su come reagire, e non capiva nemmeno bene il comportamento della compagna, ma decise di prendere tempo e comunque di essere educato, anche se l’abbraccio gli era sembrato un po’ troppo stretto, ed era certo che Pansy lo avesse fatto apposta per sentire meglio il seno di Draco.  
Sorrise freddo:  
“Ciao Pansy. Stai bene?”  
Lei gli tenne le mani sulle braccia, continuando a guardarlo, e annuì:  
“Bene. Pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto e…” la ragazza ci pensò un attimo e scosse la testa, poi finì “… è solo bello vederti, credo.”  
Draco inclinò il viso verso di lei, interrogativo, e lei si avvicinò sussurrando appena:  
“Tulip mi ha scritto di averti incontrato, alla sua presentazione e… ecco…” Pansy arrossì un po’ “… pensavo solo che non ci saresti stato, insomma…”  
Draco comprese che Pansy, per quanto non ne avesse mai parlato, era perfettamente cosciente di cosa fosse il fratello, e il fatto che si scrivessero indicava che erano comunque legati.  
“Fortuna, immagino.” Rispose Draco, e poi fece un cenno con la testa “Saliamo, che ne dici?”  
Lei annuì e si avvicinarono al treno, seguiti da molti sguardi e sussurri, e Draco si avvide che Pansy aveva assottigliato le labbra in una linea dura e gli stava sibilando piano:  
“Ignora tutti. Ci odiano, ovviamente.”  
Era chiaro che la ragazza si riferiva al loro precedente ruolo a sostegno del Signore Oscuro, e Draco trovò buffo che, così preso com’era stato, da quello che era successo nella sua vita, avesse passato così poco tempo a ricordare la guerra.  
Forse era stato meglio così, in definitiva.  
Furono tra i primi a salire e ci misero poca a trovare uno scomparto vuoto, e dopo un incantesimo silenziante, Pansy, un po’ esitante, chiese:  
“Dove…? Con chi…? Se posso chiedere. Tulip non lo sapeva, e io ero preoccupata.” La ragazza si morse le labbra, indecisa, poi disse ancora più piano “So che ci possono essere persone sgradevoli… i miei ci stanno molto attenti, ma anche così…”  
Draco era incerto di come rispondere. Ricordava, dal suo breve incontro con il fratello della ragazza, che gli era stato detto che la famiglia Parkinson chiedeva grosse garanzie sull’incolumità del figlio, e era chiaro che lui e Pansy corrispondessero regolarmente. Anche così non sapeva bene cosa dire.  
“Ah… ecco, va bene, credo. Lui ha comprato la vecchia villa in Costa Azzurra dai miei genitori, e sono rimasto là tutta l’estate.” Rispose Draco un po’ evasivo, ma la ragazza sembrava davvero sollevata.  
“Questo spiega l’abbronzatura!” poi dopo un attimo, molto seria aggiunse, arrossendo “Sei uno schianto! I capelli e le labbra e… il viso anche?”  
Draco annuì e si passò la pesante treccia sulla spalla, facendola sporgere davanti a sé, per mostrare il lavoro d’intreccio, davanti al quale Pansy mostrò una vaga espressione invidiosa.  
Poi ci fu un silenzio un po’ imbarazzato e alla fine Pansy prese fiato, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, e poi parlò:  
“Senti Draco, non voglio che pensi male di me perché non ti ho mai detto di Tulip. Non voglio che pensi che me ne vergogni o altro, perché non è così. Solo non volevo attirare l’attenzione su di lui, non volevo che qualcuno potesse farsi delle idee e cercare un’alleanza sfruttando lui. Io non so riconoscere gli Alpha, e non avrei saputo dire chi si sarebbe approfittato della situazione, così ho solo preferito tacere.”   
Draco non aveva pensato male di lei, anzi aveva dato per scontato che fosse ovvio, nascondere che nella propria famiglia era nato un Omega, se era possibile.  
Non aveva pensato che la reticenza di Pansy fosse invece per la protezione del fratello.  
“So del padre di Theo. Lo sanno in tanti, e Tulip mi ha detto che con voi c’era la Macmillan, quindi immagino che anche tu ti sia fatto un’idea. Se mio padre avesse saputo che Nott era presente, avrebbe rimandato la presentazione di Tulip.”  
Draco si sentì in dovere di chiedere:  
“Lui sta bene? E’ stato… fortunato?” chiese parlando piano, quasi timoroso, e Pansy ridacchiò, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
“Oh, non ci crederai mai!”  
Draco si sporse, curioso della sua reazione, e Pansy tolse la mano dalla bocca e sorrise a tutti denti.  
“Tulip è al settimo cielo!” poi Pansy indugiò un attimo “Be’, è anche un’ottima alleanza, per come stanno le cose adesso, e se anche vuoi protestare, tienitelo per te perché, se lui è felice, io mi farò andare bene tutto, anche i Weasley!”  
Draco sbarrò gli occhi, incerto.  
“I Weasley?”  
Pansy sembrò arrabbiarsi in quel suo modo finto, che usava solo per fare scena:  
“Avanti Draco! Sono una famiglia influente adesso, lo sai!” disse facendo una piccola smorfia che a Draco strappò un sorrisetto storto, poi chiese davvero curioso:  
“E quale di loro…?”  
Lei lo guardò strano:  
“Non lo sai? C’è un solo Alpha, tra i Weasley, e immaginavo tu lo sapessi, sai…” fece un gesto vago indicandosi il naso e Draco digrignò un attimo i denti, davanti alla stupidità della ragazza, anche se non voleva rischiare di offendere l’unica persona che gli sembrava potesse trattarlo con un minimo di umanità:  
“No che non lo so!” rispose indignato e poi aggiunse come una scusa “Io non sapevo nemmeno di essere un Omega, fin dopo la guerra!”  
Pansy lo guardò strano e poi disse:  
“Credevo… credevo solo che fossi meno precoce e…” poi scosse la testa, rendendosi conto dell’assurdità della cosa. “Oh Merlino! I tuoi non ti avevano mai detto niente, davvero?”  
Draco digrignò ancora i denti e girò gli occhi fuori dal finestrino, vedendo che finalmente il treno si era messo in movimento.  
“Proprio niente Pansy, e non ho tanta voglia di parlare dei miei, va bene?”  
Se alla ragazza andasse bene o no, Draco non lo seppe mai, perché la porta dello scompartimento si aprì in quel momento e Theodore Nott fece la sua comparsa seguito da Blaise Zabini e Millicent Bulstrode.  
Theo osservò Draco con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, e poi chiese a voce molto alta:  
“Merlino! Non ci credo! Sul binario dicevano che c’era una cagna, iscritta a Hogwarts quest’anno, ma chi avrebbe pensato che fossi tu?”  
Draco lo fissò cercando di non arrossire, e di non sentirsi insultato, perché sapeva che sarebbe successo, solo sperava che non fosse un ragazzo che aveva considerato un buon compagno per anni, a cominciare.  
“Ciao Theo. Hai passato una buona estate?” chiese Draco gelido, mantenendosi perfettamente educato, ma le sue parole furono accolte con una grassa risata, e il ragazzo rispose subito:  
“Certo meglio della tua! Almeno io non l’ho passata a culo in su, facendomi gonfiare di sborra come una cagna in calore! Raccontaci cagna, ti è piaciuto?”  
Theo non aspettò risposta, e si lasciò cadere nel posto vicino a Draco, liberando la porta mentre gli altri si facevano ugualmente spazio nello scomparto.  
Draco serrò le labbra e non disse nulla ma Theo gli aveva già passato un braccio sulle spalle, e se lo era attirato vicino.  
“Avanti, vedo che hai le tette! Facci vedere, Draco!” disse Nott afferrando il davanti della camicia di Draco,  
Pansy esplose:  
“Lascialo in pace, Theo!”  
Il ragazzo si girò e sghignazzò:  
“Altrimenti cosa, Pansy? Non è mica come se fosse un essere umano, sai? E’ solo una cagna, e chiunque può fargli quello che vuole, visto che il suo padrone l’ha mollato qui da solo!”  
Pansy serrò le labbra e si alzò di scatto, indignata, abbandonando lo scompartimento.  
Draco sentì un tuffo al cuore ma la capì. Loro erano in tre, e lei doveva pensare a se stessa. Probabilmente Draco avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.  
Theo strattonò i vestiti di Draco più forte.  
“Forza cagna, facci vedere le tette, e dopo ci farai vedere anche tutto il resto!”  
Draco afferrò la bacchetta e la spianò in faccia al compagno:  
“Mollami, Nott!”  
Theo non si scompose ma sorrise:  
“Oh, la piccola cagna vuole fare la difficile.” Poi si sporse verso di lui, facendosi affondare la sua bacchetta nella gola, e lo minacciò:  
“Fallo, cagna, e prima di sera mio padre contatterà il tuo Alpha e chiederà che tu sia ripudiato. Lo sai cosa succede alle cagne senza un padrone, Malfoy? Fallo e lo scoprirai presto.”  
La mano di Draco tremò leggermente, e Nott ne approfittò per togliergli la bacchetta di mano e, contemporaneamente lo afferrò per la camicia, tirando fino a far saltare i bottoni.  
Draco fu rapido a coprirsi, richiudendo i lembi strappati ma Nott lo afferrò per le braccia, cercando di scostargliele mentre chiedeva agli altri, che sghignazzavano:  
“Blaise, dammi una mano qui. La cagna fa resistenza!”  
Draco vide Zabini alzarsi, e sentì le lacrime agli occhi, e nemmeno si accorse che la porta dello scomparto era di nuovo stata aperta.  
“Ci sono problemi qui?” chiese una voce, e Draco alzò gli occhi per vedere Weasley e dietro di lui Granger e Pansy.  
Theo comunque non si scompose.  
“Nessun problema, Weasley. Ci stavamo solo divertendo con una cagna, come puoi vedere, ma forse vuoi unirti a noi.”  
Weasley fece un passo avanti a bacchetta spianata:  
“Non sei il suo Alpha, Nott, quindi lascialo stare.”  
“Il suo padrone non è qui, e tutti sanno che alle cagne piace un po’ di movimento! Se al suo padrone importasse, non lo manderebbe in giro da solo.”  
Dietro alle spalle di Weasley si alzò la voce di Granger:  
“Vero. Ma tu non sei un Alpha, e gli Alpha hanno la precedenza su un Omega solo, Nott.”  
Theo evidentemente conosceva la legge molto bene, e Draco fu certo che suo padre gli avesse spiegato in dettaglio fin troppe cose:  
“Non vedo Alpha, nei paraggi, Granger!”  
La ragazza non si scompose:  
“Io invece ne vedo uno proprio qui.” Disse scostandosi mentre Weasley la imitava, per far passare Harry Potter, che aveva la bacchetta in mano, anche se il braccio era steso lungo il fianco.  
Draco sentì immediatamente l’odore, e non ebbe il minimo dubbio che Granger avesse detto il vero ma Nott non poteva saperlo, e insistette.  
“Potter, sarai anche il grande Salvatore,” disse con disprezzo, “ma di certo non sei un Alpha.”  
Draco a quel punto non sapeva più nemmeno cosa sperare.  
Finire dalle mani di Nott a quelle di Potter non gli sembrava una buona idea, soprattutto perché Potter era un Alpha, e avrebbe potuto causargli anche più problemi del Serpeverde.  
Potter alzò il braccio e, senza una parola, schiantò Theo che lasciò improvvisamente andare le braccia di Draco, poi disse con voce bassa e sicura:  
“Fuori di qui, e prendete con voi il vostro amico.”  
Zabini e Bulstrode non osarono nemmeno fiatare, afferrarono Nott e lo trascinarono fuori, e Draco rimase l’unico ancora seduto nello scomparto.  
Potter gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi uscì, seguito da Weasley, mentre Pansy e Granger entrarono.  
Mentre Pansy si chinò a raccogliere la bacchetta di Draco, che Nott si era lasciato sfuggire quando era svenuto, e Granger lanciò un rapido ‘Reparo’ sui vestiti di Draco che, rosso e incerto, mormorò un minuscolo ‘grazie’.  
Sapeva che nessuna di quelle persone, soprattutto non Granger, aveva motivo di aiutarlo, ma lo avevano fatto, e lui non era più nella posizione di insultare chi lo aiutava.  
Granger si rivolse a Pansy:  
“Se qualcuno vi da fastidio chiamami. A Harry fa bene scaricarsi un po’ i nervi, e schiantare i Serpeverde potrebbe essere il suo nuovo sport preferito, senza offesa per i presenti.” Disse la ragazza con un sorrisetto circolare a Pansy e Draco, prima di uscire.  
Pansy gli sorrise impacciata:  
“Stai bene?”  
Draco si rese conto di avere ancora le mani al petto e le abbassò, prendendo un profondo sospiro:  
“Sì, bene. Grazie.”  
La ragazza lo guardò per un attimo con occhio critico, e poi sorrise radiosa:  
“Come ti dicevo, i Weasley sono ora ottimi alleati della mia famiglia, anche se loro non la vedono così… in pratica ci hanno adottato, e sanno essere piuttosto… espansivi, nel loro affetto!” Pansy rise, e Draco con lei, sentendosi un po’ meglio.  
“Allora? Quale di loro? Racconta!” disse Draco come se non fossero mai stati interrotti, cercando di ritrovare una specie di normalità.  
“Charlie Weasley, il secondogenito! E’ giovane, belloccio, e lavora con i draghi in Romania. Tulip è fuori di testa e pare che sia stato una specie di colpo di fulmine! Abbiamo passato più tempo a casa loro di quanto mi avrei mai potuto aspettarmi, durante l’estate, e non sono così male, davvero!”  
Dopo quello che era appena successo, Draco non poteva dubitarne. Pansy non era scappata per evitare di aiutarlo, era solo andata a cerca aiuto, dove credeva che ne avrebbe trovato.  
“Immagino di no, a questo punto.”  
Pansy continuò a raccontare come se non si fosse nemmeno interrotta, evidentemente entusiasta.  
“Oh Draco, tu non hai idea! I miei sono così felici per Tulip! Non avrebbero potuto sperare di meglio, dopotutto, e almeno sono tranquilli che lui sarà trattato benissimo, vista la loro situazione e…”  
La ragazza lo adocchiò un attimo:  
“Tu lo sai dei Weasley, vero?”  
Draco scosse la testa, confuso, e Pansy continuò:  
“Be’, Molly Weasley è un Omega, e suo marito l’ha presa dai Prewett che aveva undici anni e sono andati a scuola insieme, e poi si sono sposati. E’ un caso piuttosto unico, quindi è anche molto noto.”  
Draco aveva letto delle implicazioni di un vero matrimonio tra Alpha e Omega, anche se erano casi molto rari.  
Se un Alpha sposava legalmente un Omega, questo assumeva tutti i diritti dell’Alpha, e non era più lecito considerarlo un oggetto o una proprietà, ma la cosa che lasciava interdetto Draco era un’altra:  
“Molly Weasley è un'Omega? Davvero? Voglio dire, so che ha ucciso mia zia, e lei era… piuttosto potente.”  
Il viso di Pansy si scurì per un attimo, e poi disse seria:  
“Draco, stai insinuando che un Omega non possa essere potente? Ti rendi conto che ti stai insultando da solo?”  
Draco abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato, rendendosi conto che a un certo punto, durante l’estate, aveva cominciato a pensare a se stesso come a qualcuno di fragile e indifeso. Era stupido, adesso che Pansy glielo faceva notare, perché fino a pochi mesi prima era stato un Mangiamorte, e anche se sapeva di non essere coraggioso non era nemmeno un inetto, e alcuni incantesimi gli venivano davvero bene… cercò di giustificarsi impacciato:  
“Non… è solo che mia zia era una pazza pericolosa e…”  
Pansy sventolò una mano e lo interruppe:  
“Be’, diciamo solo che nessuno è molto ansioso di vedere il lato cattivo della signora Weasley! Comunque abbiamo passato un sacco di tempo da loro, anche se casa loro è davvero un disastro e non è certo un maniero, però sono molto ospitali, e Charlie e Tulip parlano già di matrimonio e di lezioni private per Tulip, perché Molly ha messo in chiaro subito che non accetterà niente di diverso e, come ti dicevo, nessuno vuole contraddirla.”  
Draco sorrise, davvero felice di sentire, per una volta, cose positive. Non conosceva Tulip, avendolo incontrato solo per alcuni minuti, ma era contento di sentire che almeno lui avesse una possibilità. Poi però la curiosità prese il sopravvento e chiese:  
“E Potter? Lo sapevi che era un Alpha?”  
Pansy ridacchiò e si indicò. Adottati dai Weasley, ricordi? Potter e Granger fanno parte del pacchetto, ovviamente, quindi sì, lo sapevo, e ho pensato bene di chiamare loro, perché così Nott non avrà alcun modo legale per metterti nei guai.”  
La legge era chiara: gli Omega erano oggetti e chiunque poteva fare loro ciò che preferiva, se il padrone lo consentiva o se erano abbandonati, ma gli Alpha avevano la precedenza su chiunque, e nessuno poteva mettere in dubbio il loro diritto, salvo un altro Alpha.  
Draco chiese un po’ preoccupato:  
“Senti Pansy, ci sono altri Alpha a scuola, che tu sappia?”  
Le ci pensò un po’:  
“Non credo, no. Però io non li conosco tutti, solo quelli di cui ho sentito parlare dai miei o da Tulip.”  
Pansy rifletté un po’ sulla cosa e poi disse seria:  
“Draco, immagino non sarà facile per te a scuola. Nott non è il solo che ti tratterà in quel modo. Però voglio che tu sappia che, per me, non sei una cagna e nemmeno un oggetto, va bene?”  
Draco stava cercando di non pensare alla scuola ma le parole di Pansy lo rincuorarono. Anche solo una persona, che non lo trattasse come il mostro che era, lo faceva sentire meno solo.  
“Pansy…” disse abbassando appena gli occhi perché li sentiva un po’ umidi “io… grazie.”  
La ragazza si spostò sul sedile di fianco al suo e lo abbracciò stretto, per un po’.  
Draco si sentì un po’ a disagio ma poi rispose all’abbraccio e, quando si sciolsero, Pansy gli fece una faccia buffa e disse con aria scocciata:  
“Comunque è davvero ingiusto: le tue tette sono più grosse delle mie!”  
L’espressione di Pansy, che stava arricciando il naso in una parodia d’indignazione, strappò a Draco una risatina, ma poi la ragazza chiese:  
“Allora? Non mi hai ancora detto chi è lui!”  
Draco fece una smorfia disgustata al pensiero del suo padrone, poi rispose lentamente, soppesando bene le parole:  
“Io… non so chi è. Lui non vuole che sappia nemmeno il suo nome, e non lo avevo mai visto prima.”  
Pansy lo guardò stranita e poi si scostò, offesa:  
“Va bene. Non c’è bisogno che inventi storie, se non me lo vuoi dire.”  
Draco non voleva offendere l’unica persona che probabilmente lo avrebbe trattato con umanità, e si affrettò a rispondere:  
“Pansy, non sto mentendo! Non lo so davvero!” poi, per dimostrarle la sua buona volontà, anche se era duro da ammettere, abbassò gli occhi e sussurrò “E poi lui è… disgustoso.”  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e chiese rapida, afferrandogli una mano:  
“Ti ha… fatto del male, Draco?”  
Lui rimase incerto per un attimo, poi scosse la testa.  
“No, non credo. Non molto comunque.” Disse rapido perché non voleva raccontarle di quanto era stato male, durante il calore “Però è davvero… brutto.”  
Pansy strinse le labbra e parve diventare severa:  
“Draco, se ti tratta bene credo che dovrai fartelo piacere. A Tulip non piaceva molto Abbott, perché era piuttosto vecchio e brutto, ma lo trattava molto bene e, dopo un po’, si è abituato.” Disse come se volesse rincuorarlo, ma Draco si sentì solo più mortificato, sia perché aveva criticato il suo padrone, cosa che era certo non fosse molto giusta, sia perché si sentiva, una volta di più, impotente.  
Pansy, come al suo solito, ignorò la reazione di Draco e continuò:  
“E poi non deve essere così male, se ti permette di finire la scuola! A parte i Weasley, non è mai successo a nessuno!”  
Draco non era certo che finire la scuola fosse una bella cosa, a lui pareva solo un astuto modo del suo Alpha per fargli capire, con una certa dose di sadismo, cosa sarebbe successo a Draco una volta lontano da lui, però quello non lo disse a Pansy e invece rispose:  
“Forse hai ragione. Forse non sarà così male.”


	6. Afflizione

Una volta alla stazione di Hogsmeade Draco sentì su di se gli occhi di molti, e i sussurri divennero un mormorio costante, dove i commenti ‘cagna’, spesso accompagnati da vivaci ‘ben gli sta’ o da ‘adesso non fa più tanto lo spavaldo’ erano i migliori.  
Pansy si appese al suo braccio, come se volesse sorreggerlo, e Draco ne fu confortato davvero, ma l’ansia lo assalì vedendo le carrozze.  
Se nello scompartimento sul treno erano stati lasciati in relativa pace, con solo qualche tentativo di apertura della porta, che avevano bloccato, da parte di studenti curiosi, adesso Draco avrebbe invece dovuto fare il viaggio stretto tra altre persone, che lo avrebbero guardato e insultato.  
Quando Weasley fece un segno a Pansy, e li invitò salire in carrozza con loro, Draco ne fu allo stesso tempo sollevato e preoccupato.  
Nella carrozza c’era anche Granger, ovviamente, e Luna Lovegood, oltre a Potter.  
Se tutti avevano diretto a lui sguardi e commenti di odio e disprezzo, Potter e i suoi amici erano invece seguiti da un costante mormorio di ammirazione e approvazione.  
Salì in carrozza quasi incespicando, perché l’odore di Potter, in quello spazio stretto, ricordava dolorosamente a Draco che quello era un Alpha, e che se avesse deciso di prendersela con lui, davvero nessuno avrebbe potuto farci nulla.  
Si sedette, teso e rigido, e appena partirono Weasley, seduto davanti a lui, lo guardò male e ringhiò:  
“Cerchiamo di essere chiari, Malfoy. Tu continui a non piacermi, ma Pansy adesso è a tutti gli effetti mia sorella, e se lei dice che tu sei a posto, io me lo farò andare bene.”  
Draco lo fissò stupefatto. Se era un modo per seppellire l’ascia di guerra era davvero strano, e Granger intervenne:  
“Ron sta cercando di dirti che, se hai bisogno di aiuto, basta che ci chiami.”  
Draco rivide con intensa chiarezza tutti gli insulti che aveva rivolto alla ragazza, e risentì nelle orecchie le sue urla che riecheggiavano per villa Malfoy. Nessuno di loro aveva motivo di essere gentile con qualcuno della sua famiglia, eppure lo stavano facendo. Draco abbassò la testa.  
“Sì, grazie.” Disse piano, poi decise che ormai non aveva più senso che lui cercasse di mantenere un contegno, o un minimo di orgoglio, così aggiunse “Io vorrei scusarmi con voi per… tutto.” Erano solo parole vuote, come si rese conto non appena le ebbe dette. Si sarebbe gettato ai loro piedi, e avrebbe supplicato per un aiuto o una protezione, e questa era la verità.   
Solo allora si accorse che Potter non aveva detto parola, e che continuava a guardare fuori dal finestrino, così Draco aggiunse:  
“E Potter, grazie per avermi aiutato. Non solo sul treno, ma anche prima, nella Stanza…”   
Potter si girò di scatto e lo fissò dritto in faccia:  
“Tu avevi aiutato me, Malfoy. Siamo pari.”  
Draco guardò il viso di Potter e ci trovò qualcosa, una durezza cattiva, che non aveva mai visto prima.  
Abbassò gli occhi e ribadì:  
“Comunque grazie per prima, con Nott.”  
Potter girò di nuovo il viso e disse secco:  
“Quello non merita nemmeno un ringraziamento, Malfoy, qualunque persona decente lo avrebbe fatto.”  
Draco non ne era così certo ma rimase zitto, e il viaggio finì in breve.

La Sala Grande, e la scuola tutta, erano ormai riparate, e i danni della battaglia non erano più visibili ma Draco nemmeno se ne accorse, intento com’era a cercare di tenere la schiena dritta e a non apparire come una vittima, sconfitto e umiliato.  
Aveva deciso che si sarebbe comportato con tutta la dignità di cui era capace, e non voleva cedere alla sua risoluzione. Non così in fretta, almeno.  
I mormorii però lo ferivano, molto più di quanto volesse ammettere, e la parola ‘cagna’ lo seguiva ovunque si muovesse.  
Al tavolo di Serpeverde si sedette vicino a Pansy, e in mezzo a un gruppo di ragazzi del secondo anno, ben lontano da Nott e dagli altri compagni del loro anno.  
Anche così sentì su di sé molti sguardi, fino alla fine della cena, e fu uno dei primi ad alzarsi, dirigendosi immediatamente nei sotterranei senza indugi, non appena ebbe la parola d’ordine della Sala Comune, ansioso di rinchiudersi nella sua stanza e di sbattere fuori, per un po’, tutte quelle voci maligne.  
La sua stanza era come la ricordava ma non vi trovò molto conforto.  
Forse per altri Hogwarts era una specie di seconda casa, ma per lui, negli ultimi due anni, era stato solo un posto doloroso.  
Bloccò la porta con l’incantesimo migliore che conosceva ma, per precauzione, vi spostò contro anche l’armadio. Era piuttosto certo che qualcuno, forse Nott ma forse anche altri, avrebbero provato a infastidirlo di nuovo, e non era ansioso di lasciarsi importunare già alla prima sera.  
Si buttò sul letto e sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.  
Se c’era stato un tempo in cui era felice, adesso non riusciva a ricordarlo.  
Certo, ricordava bei momenti con i suoi genitori, ma adesso sapeva che erano solo finzioni. Lui era stato, sempre e solo, una loro proprietà, e non l’avevano mai davvero amato.  
E non c’era nessun altro.  
Forse Pansy… erano sempre stati amici, come potevano esserlo dei Serpeverde almeno, ed erano usciti insieme per un po’, cosa che adesso Draco trovava davvero imbarazzante, però era l’unica che si era messa subito dalla sua parte e, fortuna inaspettata, lei era appoggiata da Weasley e dai suoi amici.  
Draco sospirò, e decise che era inutile recriminare troppo: avrebbe affrontato le cose una per volta.

Il giorno dopo Draco si alzò presto, certo che sarebbe stato meglio uscire dal dormitorio prima che gli altri si svegliassero, per evitare incontri sgraditi.  
Si alzò e fece una doccia rapida, notando quanto incongruente fosse il suo corpo ora, mentre si specchiava nudo nello specchio dove si era sempre visto come un uomo.  
Sospirò, e aggiunse la cosa alla lunga lista di quello su cui non aveva potere.  
Usò un incantesimo per pettinarsi i capelli e intrecciarli e poi si vestì, ansioso di coprire il suo corpo e i suoi numerosi e umilianti gioielli.  
Alla fine prese fiato, prima di spostare l’armadio e sbloccare la porta, pronto ad affrontare la sua prima giornata di lezioni.  
Le cose non andarono esattamente come avrebbe voluto e, appena aprì la porta, si ritrovò impastoiato.  
Sarebbe caduto all’indietro ma delle mani forti lo presero al volo, per il davanti della divisa, trattenendolo, e Draco vide il ghigno sulle labbra di Goyle e, dietro di lui, Nott che disse cattivo:  
“Abbiamo pensato che avresti provato a sgattaiolare fuori presto, cagna. Stavamo aspettando da un po’ che ci aprissi la porta.”  
Goyle, grosso e forte com’era, non dovette nemmeno usare un incantesimo per spingere Draco sul letto.  
Draco era agghiacciato ma non sapeva cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare, per evitare quella situazione.  
Era stupido ma avrebbe desiderato non essere solo: avrebbe voluto che il suo disgustoso padrone fosse a lì, e che dicesse a quei ragazzi che non potevano toccarlo.  
E invece lui non c’era e Draco era solo.  
Nott gli salì cavalcioni, e Draco non ebbe nessun modo per fermarlo, impastoiato com’era:  
“E adesso vediamo un po’ queste tette, che ne dici Greg?”  
Goyle si avvicinò al letto e grugnì un assenso, mentre Theo, con tutta calma, sbottonava la camicia di Draco ed esponeva i suoi seni pesanti, trattenuti dal reggiseno e ingioiellati.  
“Guarda che roba! Il tuo padrone è uno a cui piace metterti in mostra, vero, cagna?” disse cominciando a sfregare con forza un capezzolo, fino a strappare a Draco un gemito di dolore.  
“Spoglialo Nott, voglio fotterlo. Sono anni che mi comanda a bacchetta. Voglio metterglielo nel culo e farlo piangere!” disse Goyle molto chiaramente, e Theo si sollevò da lui e si rimise in piedi.  
“Buono Greg, la colazione è tra un’ora, abbiamo tutto il tempo per sfondare questa cagna per bene!” e con un colpo di bacchetta fece evanescere i vestiti di Draco, che rimase nudo e immobile.  
Draco si sentì avvampare d’imbarazzo e, ancora una volta, seppe di essere impotente. Avrebbero fatto di lui quello che volevano, in un modo o nell’altro, e a quel punto Draco rimpianse che il suo padrone non lo avesse scopato durante il calore. Certo, l’Alpha era brutto, vecchio e grasso, ma almeno era il suo padrone, e lo aveva trattato decentemente, e durante il calore non gli sarebbe importato del suo aspetto.  
Invece adesso stava per essere violentato da Nott e Goyle, e loro gli avrebbero fatto male.  
Sentì una lacrima scendergli sulla guancia, mentre Nott osservava il suo cazzo.  
“Guarda qui! Questo è fantastico! La cagna ha un anello al cazzo, lo sai cosa vuol dire, Greg?”  
Goyle scosse la grossa testa stolidamente, e Nott ghignò:  
“Vuol dire che, qualunque cosa gli facciamo, lui non potrà nemmeno venire. Nessun sollievo per la cagna! Il suo padrone deve essere uno che sa il fatto suo!” spiegò Nott mentre afferrava di malagrazia il membro di Draco e lo osservava meglio “Merlino! Gli ha piantato un brillante anche qui! Scommetto che questo fa male!” disse pizzicando forte la punta del pene di Draco e strappandogli un urlo, che però rimase nelle sue labbra sigillate dalle pastoie.  
Goyle aveva cominciato a massaggiarsi in mezzo alle gambe, attraverso la stoffa, e sembrava impaziente.  
“Sì, bene, ho capito Greg. Allora, non vogliamo mica che la cagna attiri tutto il dormitorio qui, giusto? Quindi… Imperius.”  
Draco si sentì colpire dall’incantesimo e, immediatamente, fu travolto da una sensazione calda e avvolgente.  
“Presenta il culo, cagna!” ringhiò Nott, e Draco, sempre con la stessa sensazione di felicità nel petto, si mise in posizione.  
Goyle chiese forte:  
“Ma ha qualcosa dentro! E’ davvero una troia!”  
Draco non vedeva cosa succedeva alle sue spalle, ma sentì tirare il cuneo, bloccato nel suo ano, e urlò di dolore.  
“Zitto tu!” ordinò Nott e poi ringhiò “Non viene fuori, cazzo!”disse Nott prima di provare diversi incantesimi.  
“Prova ancora, Theo! Voglio sbatterglielo dentro! Scommetto che piange!”  
Nott evidente tentò dell’altro, ma alla fine si arrese.  
“Merda, è chiaro che il suo padrone è un tipo possessivo!” disse Nott, e Goyle rispose quasi piagnucolando:   
“Quindi non possiamo fotterlo?”  
“Qualcosa possiamo fare di sicuro! Scendi dal letto e presenta la bocca, cagna!”  
Draco scese dal letto, sempre sentendo una sensazione di benessere allo stomaco, anche se una parte di lui gli diceva che era sbagliato.  
La sua bocca però, per quanti sforzi facesse, rimase sigillata.  
“Apri la bocca, maledetto!” gli urlò Nott afferrandolo per i capelli.  
Draco voleva aprire la bocca, ma proprio non poteva, e gemette disperato per non riuscire a eseguire l’ordine, mentre già sentiva il dolore della costrizione.  
Nott sopra di lui gridò frustrato:  
“Niente da fare. Ha tutti i buchi sigillati, la cagna!” poi, dopo un attimo, ordinò di nuovo “Torna sul letto e sdraiati di schiena, cagna.”  
Draco ubbidì, non potendo fare altro, e vide Nott togliersi i pantaloni e salirgli sopra cavalcioni.  
“Se non posso fotterti, almeno userò queste tue grosse tette!” disse mettendogli il cazzo in mezzo ai seni e afferrandoli ai lati, cominciando a sfregarsi lì in mezzo.  
Greg lo guardò accigliato e si aprì la patta dei pantaloni:   
“Digli di farmi una sega!” chiese salendo sul letto e avvicinando il cazzo a Draco.  
Nott, ansimando, ordinò:  
“Avanti cagna, fai una sega a Greg!”  
Draco vide la sua mano sollevarsi e afferrare il cazzo di Goyle, cominciano a muoverlo, ma il compagno non ne parve soddisfatto e mise la sua mano, cambiando il ritmo, prima di dire:  
“Possiamo venirgli in faccia? Voglio vederlo pieno di sborra!”  
Nott grugnì ansante, e Draco sentì il primo fiotto di seme caldo arrivargli in viso, e subito dopo Goyle si divincolò dalla sua mano e gli sporse il cazzo sulla faccia, per schizzarlo a sua volta.  
Una volta che entrambi ebbero finito, si ripulirono e, alla fine, Nott sciolse l’Imperius e Draco sentì le lacrime scendere, e mischiarsi con il seme spesso e viscoso sul suo viso, mentre Nott e Goyle ancora guardavano il suo corpo nudo.  
“In qualche modo ti useremo lo stesso, cagna, e abbiamo mesi per scoprire come annullare gli incantesimi del tuo padrone!” Disse Nott uscendo, seguito da Goyle.  
Draco rimase immobile.  
Mesi.  
Questo sarebbe continuato per mesi, e lui non aveva nessun modo di fermarli, se non rischiando di essere ripudiato e messo in mezzo ad una strada.  
Per quanto il giorno prima avesse deciso, testardamente, di voler dimostrare un minimo di dignità, era tutto inutile. Lui era una cagna e non aveva una dignità, era insensato che s’illudesse.  
Doveva solo abbassare la testa e accettare tutto.  
Si costrinse ad alzarsi e andò di nuovo a lavarsi, ma anche il fatto che Nott e Goyle non fossero riusciti a violentarlo non lo consolò minimamente, perché, per quanto si sfregasse la faccia con il sapone, continuava a sentire i getti caldi che lo avevano colpito, e si sentiva ugualmente usato e violato.

Arrivò nella Sala Grande per colazione, seguito da un mormorio incessante, e questa volta non provò nemmeno a mantenere un qualche genere di postura, ma semplicemente tenne la testa bassa e le spalle curve, e si sedette a mangiare senza nessun appetito.  
Zabini si sedette al suo fianco, e gli afferrò la treccia di capelli per farsi guardare:  
“Theo ha cominciato a divertirsi con te senza invitarmi, a quanto pare, ma credo che mi rifarò più tardi.”  
Zabini tirò i capelli e avvicinò il viso a quello di Draco “Dopo le lezioni, cagna, e non provare ad andarti a nascondere!”  
Poi Blaise si allontanò e Draco rimase solo, notando che nessun altro si era seduto vicino a lui.  
Pansy arrivò che Draco si stava già alzando, e lo scrutò con attenzione, anche se lui si rifiutò di incrociare i suoi occhi.  
“Va tutto bene, Draco?”  
Lui annuì con la testa e si allontanò.  
Pansy era stata gentile a cercare di aiutarlo, il giorno prima, ma era stato in definitiva inutile, e non voleva esporre l’unica persona che si era dimostrata decente con lui all’odio di tutti gli altri.  
Le lezioni passarono in una nebbia di umiliante dolore, e Draco a più riprese dovette imporsi di non piangere.  
Dopo Storia della Magia, ultima lezione della giornata, Zabini lo aspettò fuori dalla classe, ghignando e afferrandolo per un braccio.  
“Andiamo, cagna!”  
Pansy arrivò al suo fianco, rapida, e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia mentre lo afferrava per l’altro braccio.  
“Io e Draco studiamo insieme, oggi. Weasley ci aspetta in biblioteca.” Sibilò la ragazza con cattiveria, prima di aggiungere sottovoce “Con Granger e Potter, ovviamente. Vuoi davvero che dica loro che hai impedito a Draco di raggiungerli?”  
Zabini la guardò male ma lasciò andare la presa su Draco, prima di ribattere:  
“Allora a stasera, cagna.” E si allontanò velocemente.  
Pansy lo trascinò in un corridoio laterale ma Draco la fermò:  
“Lascia stare. Tanto è inutile.” Disse a testa bassa, spezzato.  
Pansy lo guardò da sotto in su:  
“Cosa ti hanno fatto? Ti hanno…”  
Draco strinse gli occhi, ormai pieni di lacrime:  
“Hanno fatto quello che volevano, Pansy, e tu non puoi continuare a difendermi in questo modo, o se la prenderanno con te, la prossima volta.”  
La ragazza gli puntò un dito in faccia, irritata:  
“Piantala! Loro non hanno nessun diritto…”  
“Certo che lo hanno! Io sono un oggetto, anche se tu non vuoi capirlo!” rispose Draco alzando la voce.  
E Pansy dopo un attimo rispose:  
“Anche se è così, non sei il loro oggetto!”  
Draco alzò le braccia, esasperato:  
“Vedi il mio Alpha, qui intorno? Lui mi ha mandato qui, e io non so nemmeno chi è! In questo modo non posso nemmeno mandargli un gufo per chiedergli di ritirarmi dalla scuola!”  
Pansy parve colpita.  
“Quindi non sai davvero, chi è?” Disse seria, e Draco sentì un guizzo di rabbia nella disperazione.  
“No che non lo so! Te l’ho detto!”  
La ragazza rispose scocciata:  
“Almeno difenditi! Non puoi lasciare che facciano quello che vogliono!”  
Draco non credeva alle sue orecchie:  
“Non puoi essere così ingenua! E’ quello che vuole Nott! Alzo la bacchetta su di lui e, nel giro di mezz’ora, suo padre chiederà i danni al mio Alpha, che mi ripudierà. Finirò in mezzo a una strada e chiunque, ma con molta probabilità proprio Nott, mi reclamerà come sua proprietà!”  
Pansy si morse un labbro, interdetta, e lo prese di nuovo per il braccio.  
“Ci inventeremo qualcosa. Adesso andiamo in biblioteca, va bene?”  
Draco era ancora irritato, per il fatto che Pansy non volesse accettare i fatti, ma la seguì.  
“Devi davvero vedere Weasley, in biblioteca? Pensavo lo avessi detto per spaventare Blaise.”  
Lei fece un sorrisetto:  
“Ovvio che l’ho detto per spaventare Blaise, ma scommetto dieci galeoni che quel topo di biblioteca di Granger sarà là davvero, e forse anche Weasley e Potter saranno con lei. Staremo tranquilli, almeno per un po’.”

Granger era davvero in biblioteca, già sepolta sotto un’alta pila di libri, e quando Pansy la salutò la ragazza rispose con un cenno del capo, senza staccare del tutto gli occhi dal tomo che stava leggendo.  
“Va bene se ci mettiamo qui, Granger?”  
La ragazza annuì distrattamente, mentre si spostava una ciocca ribelle di capelli dal viso.  
“Sì, certo. E ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Hermione.”  
Pansy e Draco si sedettero senza commentare e presero i loro libri ma Draco aveva lo stomaco ancora stretto dall’apprensione, e non riusciva a leggere mezza riga, così cominciò a guardarsi intorno.  
Era ancora sotto osservazione da parte di tutti ma almeno, in biblioteca, i mormorii erano così bassi che non poteva udire le parole.  
Poi si concentrò sull’informe testa di capelli Grifondoro, davanti a lui.  
Non capiva proprio perché la ragazza non facesse mai niente per quella massa selvaggia e crespa.  
Lui era sempre stato bravo, in quei piccoli incantesimi di cura personale, e negli ultimi mesi, da quando aveva capelli così lunghi, era sempre stato infastidito dal fatto di non poter usare la bacchetta, per sistemarli, dovendo fare da solo o chiedendo aiuto agli elfi.  
Prima ancora che potesse trattenersi aveva sollevato la bacchetta, e lanciato un incantesimo per lisciare e acconciare i capelli di Granger, il cui disordine lo infastidiva.  
Granger alzò la testa di scatto, la bacchetta immediatamente puntata su di lui, mentre l’altra mano si toccava la testa e lei sibilava:  
“Cosa diavolo mi hai fatto, Malfoy?”  
Draco rimase allibito dalla velocità con cui Granger aveva impugnato la bacchetta, e dalla sua voce cattiva.  
Pansy intervenne con uno sbuffo ridacchiante, trasfigurando un quaderno in uno specchio e porgendolo alla Grifondoro.  
“Ti ha acconciato i capelli, Hermione. Credo che gli dessero fastidio. Draco è piuttosto sensibile, sulla cura dei capelli.” Disse Pansy con un sorriso storto da orecchio a orecchio, mentre Granger abbassava piano la bacchetta, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Draco, e afferrava lo specchio.  
Si guardò per un attimo e aggrottò la fronte, poi disse severa:  
“Non sto per andare ad un evento di gala, Malfoy. Questo è ridicolo! Fai tornare normali i miei capelli, subito!”  
Draco sbuffò una mezza risata, perché Granger era passata da un’espressione omicida a una di perfetto stupore, che era stata abbastanza comica, e la sua voce era divertita e non arrabbiata.  
Lui sollevò la bacchetta e l’acconciatura si sciolse, raccogliendole i capelli in una coda di cavallo, legata da un nastro rosso, poi sollevò le spalle.  
“Almeno così non ti andranno in faccia.” Disse tranquillo, e la ragazza si guardò di nuovo nello specchio e annuì.  
“Sì. Bene.” Poi lo osservò con occhio critico e aggrottò ancora la fronte, aggiungendo in tono pericoloso “Tu mi insegnerai quell’incantesimo! Come diavolo è possibile che nessuno mi abbia mai detto che esisteva?” chiese a nessuno in particolare, e Pansy, ridacchiando, rispose con tono vacuo:  
“Sai quando ti dicevo che ci sono davvero dei vantaggi, a nascere purosangue, e tu mi hai contestata? Ecco, questo è uno dei vantaggi!”  
Draco presuppose che la discussione non fosse andata in maniera piacevole, tra le due ragazze, la prima volta, ma adesso entrambe sembravano rilassate, e Granger ammise con fastidio:  
“Va bene. Almeno questo è un vantaggio reale, non come certe cose che inventi…”  
Weasley era arrivato in quel momento ed era passato alle spalle di Granger, mettendole scherzosamente una mano sulla bocca, e gemendo:  
“Non di nuovo! Ti prego!”  
Lei si scostò la mano scocciata e disse, guardando lui e Potter alle sue spalle:  
“Siete in ritardo.”  
Ron sbuffò e si sedette.  
“Sì, be’, non è facile, sai? I ragazzini più piccoli ci sbarrano la strada continuamente, e sembra che debbano toccare Harry a tutti i costi, come se fosse una specie di talismano, e i più grandi non sono molto meglio.” Disse Weasley sedendosi di fianco a Hermione, mentre Potter si sedeva a capotavola, con Draco alla sua desta e sbuffava:  
“Giuro che da domani me ne vado in giro sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità! Questa cosa è ridicola!”  
Ci furono alcune battute e qualche chiacchiera vacua, e poi Granger tornò ad immergersi nel suo tomo e Draco su felice di fare lo stesso, tenendo la testa bassa e senza mai aprire bocca.  
L’odore di Potter era forte, e Draco ne era infastidito, perché gli ricordava incessantemente che il ragazzo al suo fianco non avrebbe avuto nemmeno bisogno di un Imperius, per comandargli di fare qualunque cosa.  
Però la presenza di quei tre tenne lontani tutti gli altri, che affollarono comunque la biblioteca anche solo per osservarli, curiosi, ma che non si attentarono ad avvicinarli.  
Purtroppo la quiete non durò per tutto il pomeriggio, perché dopo un po’ un gruppo di tre ragazzini del primo o secondo anno, si avvicinarono tentennanti.  
Erano Grifondoro, ovviamente, e il loro temerario comportamento alla fine li aveva spinti ad avvicinarsi, chiedendo sorridenti e speranzosi in direzione di Potter:  
“Scusi, signore, possiamo toccarla?”  
Draco osservava la scena di sottecchi, incuriosito perché non si era reso conto che, durante i suoi mesi di assenza, si fosse creata una situazione del genere, e la sua personale situazione gli aveva impedito di notare la cosa fino a quel momento.  
Era chiaro che Potter fosse considerato non solo un Salvatore, ma una specie di idolo da venerare, che portava fortuna a chiunque gli fosse vicino.  
Potter però aveva la fronte aggrottata e non sembrava molto felice. Si girò verso i ragazzini e disse piano:  
“Credete forse che toccarmi vi farà avere buoni voti? Perché invece non andate a studiare qualcosa?” il tono era duro, e niente affatto amichevole, e due dei ragazzini fecero un passo indietro, mentre il terzo se ne rimase ostinatamente immobile, speranzoso.  
Potter lo guardò per un attimo e poi fece un gran brutto sorriso, molto sghembo e molto irritato.  
Granger si alzò di colpo e si mise in faccia ai ragazzini, nascondendo Potter alla loro vista.  
“Fuori! La biblioteca è per studiare!” disse ringhiando appena, ma quelli non si mossero e lei si erse dritta e sollevò la bacchetta, facendoli levitare tutti e tre fino all’uscita, e poi scaricandoli di peso in corridoio.  
Madama Pince l’aveva seguita, e adesso stava redarguendo i ragazzini mentre Granger tornava al tavolo, scocciata. Prima di sedersi mise una mano sulla spalla di Potter e gli disse piano:  
“Passerà. Ad un certo punto la smetteranno.”  
Potter grugnì:  
“Sì, certo, prima o dopo.”  
Poi fissò Draco e chiese, rabbioso:  
“Non è che per caso qualche altro Serpeverde ti ha infastidito? Dammi una scusa per affatturare qualcuno!”  
Draco rimase di sale. Come poteva, Potter, chiedergli una cosa del genere così? Senza nessun motivo davvero valido? Ci mise un attimo a capire che il ragazzo stava scherzando, e che non credeva davvero che qualcuno lo avesse infastidito… era una specie di battuta, solo che il Grifondoro non aveva idea di quanto gli fosse uscita male.  
Draco tentennò un attimo, poi scosse il capo e abbassò di nuovo la testa sul libro:  
“Nessuno, mi spiace.”  
Non disse altro ma sentì Potter sbuffare un irritato:  
“Peccato!” e Weasley gli fece eco con una risatina, mentre Granger li rimproverava entrambi:  
“Dovreste smetterla di cercare la rissa, voi due! Ci sono già abbastanza tensioni, senza bisogno del vostro aiuto!”  
Potter rispose rapido:  
“Se affatturo qualcuno, magari tutti gli altri ci penseranno due volte, prima di continuare a seguirmi ovunque!”  
Granger scosse la testa:  
“Harry smettila. Hai sopportato di peggio, quindi non fare il martire, adesso!”  
Draco pensò di concordare, visto che Potter era sempre stato sulla bocca di tutti, in un modo o nell’altro, ma rimase zitto, ben sapendo che molte delle voci maligne, su quel ragazzo, le aveva messe in giro proprio lui.

La cena fu di nuovo un affare silenzioso, e Draco si ritrovò solo con Pansy, che però cercava di ciarlare, allegra come il solito.  
Draco invece era molto meno felice, sentendo chiaramente le occhiate di Nott, Zabini e di altri su di sé.  
Alla fine della cena Pansy gli rimase vicina ma Draco scosse la testa, quando vide che un gruppo di loro compagni li seguiva da presso.  
Appena furono nei sotterranei, lontani da professori o altri studenti, Zabini si fece avanti.  
“Hey cagna, dove credi di andare?”  
Draco si bloccò e chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che non c’era niente che potesse fare.  
Pansy tentò comunque:  
“Lasciatelo in pace!”  
Nott la affrontò senza indugi, mentre già Goyle aveva afferrato Draco per un braccio.  
“Non ci va di lasciarlo in pace, Parkinson!”  
Pansy estrasse la bacchetta e gliela spianò in faccia:  
“Lasciatelo!”  
Il ragazzo le rise in faccia:  
“No. Non lo lasciamo. Lui è un pezzo di carne, una cagna, e noi ci divertiremo con lui finché vorremo, e tu non potrai farci proprio nulla! Dai, vai dai professori, o dalla Preside, per quel che me ne frega! Siamo dalla parte della ragione, stupida oca che non sei altro!”  
Pansy rimase lì, tremante di rabbia, senza più dire niente, e Draco fu trascinato via, quasi di peso, da Zabini e Goyle.  
Lo portarono in un’aula vuota nei sotterranei, ben lontano da tutti, e Draco non provò nemmeno a protestare.  
Lo aveva già capito che sarebbe andata così, e non si era fatto illusioni. Sperava solo che le parole che Granger aveva detto a Potter, quel pomeriggio, fossero valide anche per lui ‘Passerà. Ad un certo punto la smetteranno’.  
Draco non li guardò nemmeno in faccia, si limitò a tenere la testa bassa finché Nott non disse:  
“Allora cagna, dobbiamo metterti sotto Imperius o farai il bravo?”  
Draco balbettò:  
“Io non… dimmi solo cosa vuoi…”  
Zabini si avvicinò e lo prese per il mento:  
“Ma guarda un po’, adesso non fai più tanto il borioso, vero, cagna? Spogliati, io non ho ancora visto tutte le delizie che mi hanno raccontato gli altri!”  
Draco si sentì tremare le mani ma ugualmente cominciò a spogliarsi, sicuro che resistere fosse inutile.  
Lo fecero restare in reggiseno e slip, e Goyle ridacchiò felice:  
“Così è davvero una cagna! Guarda come l’hanno conciato, Blaise!”  
Zabini gli abbassò l’elastico degli slip e gli afferrò il pene.  
“Ce l’hai davvero un brillante sulla punta del cazzo, cagna?” disse osservandolo meglio. “Merlino! Ce l’ha minuscolo! Fattelo venire duro, voglio vedere quanto è piccolo in tiro!”  
Draco era certo che non sarebbe riuscito ad eccitarsi nemmeno in un milione di anni, e non si mosse.  
Nott intervenne:  
“La cagna è a disagio, forse dovremmo riscaldarla un po’, prima. Avanti, stenditi vicino al muro e appoggiaci contro le spalle. Zabini sarà più comodo a usarti le tette!”  
Draco ubbidì e sentì sotto di se, e contro la schiena, le pietre fredde, e subito Zabini gli fu sopra, cavalcioni.  
Non gli tolse nemmeno il reggiseno, si limitò a sollevarlo e a spingerci sotto il cazzo, che si era estratto dai pantaloni, già duro, e cominciò a strusciarsi esattamente come aveva fatto Nott quella mattina.  
Theo e Greg osservavano interessati, e poi Nott disse:  
“Dai Blaise, sfregagli un po’ i capezzoli, voglio vedere se riusciamo a farglielo venire duro!”  
Zabini eseguì e, mentre gli teneva stretti i seni con le mani, cominciò a sfregare la punta dei suoi capezzoli con i pollici.  
Draco non riuscì a contenere un gemito, perché quei dannati anelli lo avevano fatto diventare fin troppo sensibile.  
Dietro alle spalle di Zabini, Goyle si chinò tra le sue gambe e cominciò a menarglielo, e Draco sentì che cominciava a venirgli duro, anche se non avrebbe davvero voluto.  
Zabini gli venne in faccia e poi gli disse:  
“Non potrò usarti la bocca, ma adesso tu ti pulisci con le mani e poi lecchi tutto, cagna!”  
Draco non era certo se potesse farlo. Forse l’incantesimo del suo padrone gli avrebbe tenuto le labbra sigillate. Raccolse la sborra con la mano e se la portò alla bocca, e scoprì che le sue labbra potevano aprirsi. Valutò se fingere che così non fosse, ma loro lo avrebbero messo sotto Imperius e se ne sarebbero accorti, e dopo avrebbe potuto essere anche peggio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, pieni di lacrime, e si mise in bocca le dita, leccando il seme di Zabini e cercando di non vomitare, perché quella era l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare.  
“Ti piace la sborra, vero, cagna?” chiese Zabini, e Draco non rispose.  
Nott lo afferrò per la treccia e tirò:  
“Rispondi! Il tuo padrone non ti ha insegnato niente!”  
Draco non gli avrebbe dato anche quella soddisfazione, e ringhiò uno stupido:  
“Mi fa schifo la tua sbozza, Zabini!”  
Nott tirò più forte e spinse Draco contro un tavolo, facendolo piegare in avanti.  
“Tu hai bisogno di più disciplina, cagna! Chissà, magari è per quello che il tuo stupido Alpha ti ha mandato qui. Non aveva tempo di addestrarti e ha sperato che qualcuno lo facesse per lui!”  
Draco cercò di rialzarsi ma Goyle era già davanti a lui, e lo aveva afferrato per le braccia.  
Alle sue spalle Draco sentì un tintinnio, e dopo un attimo una scudisciata lo colpì sulle natiche nude, e il dolore bruciante lo fece urlare.  
Nott lo stava prendendo a cinghiate, e non si fermò per un tempo che a Draco parve infinito. Aveva sentito la fibbia della pesante cintura che lo colpiva, durante i primi colpi, e poi aveva urlato quando la sua pelle si era lacerata e aveva cominciato a sanguinare, e ancora Theo non si fermava, semplicemente si era limitato a smettere di usare la fibbia per colpirlo.  
Draco aveva smesso di muoversi e di tentare di liberarsi dalla presa di Greg, e questi adesso si stava masturbando davanti alla sua faccia, e alla fine, prima di venire, gli aveva sollevato le labbra e, anche se i suoi denti erano serrati, gli era venuto lì, sulla bocca, e poi gli aveva strofinato lo sperma sui denti, per un po’, ridacchiando e ululando:  
“Guarda qua! Certo che gli piace la sborra! Scommetto che ne può bere dei galloni!”  
Quando finalmente Nott smise di frustare senza pietà il suo culo, Draco non aveva più forze, e sentiva solo che il sangue, che era colato lento lungo le sue gambe, adesso si stava rapprendendo.  
Nott dietro di lui gli appoggiò il cazzo nel solco tra le natiche e cominciò a mimare di fotterlo, strusciandosi contro la sua pelle martoriata e lacerata e facendolo piangere di dolore, ad ogni doloroso contatto.  
Draco seppe che Theo era venuto perché sentì i getti caldi sulla sua schiena e, appena il ragazzo si spostò, le gambe di Draco non lo ressero più, e lui cadde in ginocchio, senza nemmeno la forza di piangere ancora.  
Nott si rivestì e poi gli disse:  
“Ci vediamo domani mattina, cagna. E se provi a chiudere la porta a chiave, ti giuro che due frustate saranno il minore dei tuoi problemi!” Poi se ne andarono e lo lasciarono lì, nudo, dolorante e tremante.  
Draco si rannicchiò su se stesso, incapace anche di muoversi, tantomeno di alzarsi.  
Non sapeva per quanto era rimasto così, ma alla fine trovò la forza di alzarsi e di rivestirsi alla meglio.  
Doveva andare in infermeria, perché i tagli sulle sue natiche avrebbero potuto infettarsi, ma in quel momento il pensiero di salire tutte quelle scale gli pareva impossibile, e riuscì solo a trascinarsi verso la Sala Comune.  
Pansy era lì. L’unica ancora alzata. Gli corse incontro, sorreggendolo:  
“Draco! Cosa… cosa ti hanno fatto?”  
Era la domanda sbagliata, e lei se ne rese conto immediatamente e così si corresse:  
“Stai bene?”  
Lui scosse la testa, e i capelli, ormai sciolti dalla treccia e in disordine, gli finirono sulla faccia e si attaccarono lì, forse alle sue lacrime asciutte, ma più probabilmente al seme appiccicoso di Goyle che si era seccato, e che lui non aveva mai ripulito.  
“Ti porto in infermeria!” disse Pansy velocemente, e lo trascinò verso il camino, rendendosi probabilmente conto che Draco non era in grado di fare le scale.  
Una volta lì Madama Chips lo mise su un letto, e disse a Pansy di tornare a dormire. La ragazza sembrò protestare per un po’, ma alla fine se ne andò.  
L’infermiera della scuola passò la bacchetta su di lui e strinse le labbra.  
Lo fece spogliare e lo ripulì, senza commentare in alcun modo né la sua biancheria né i gioielli, né tantomeno il suo corpo. Lo medicò con del dittamo e poi gli diede un pigiama e una pozione di sonno senza sogni, per la quale Draco, sfinito e tremante, fu immensamente grato.  
E quello era stato solo il primo giorno…


	7. Protezione

Draco fu dimesso dall’infermeria prima di pranzo e, per un po’, pensò di andare a nascondersi.  
Forse la Stanza delle Necessità non era stata distrutta dall’Ardemonio, forse poteva chiudersi dentro… ma alla fine sarebbe dovuto uscirne, in un modo o nell’altro, così si avviò verso la Sala Grande a testa bassa, e si sedette senza guardare nessuno.  
Era tardi e Pansy non era lì, ma Nott gli si era avvicinato, sibilandogli in un orecchio:  
“Hai disobbedito, cagna! Chi ti ha detto che potevi farti curare? Dopo le lezioni vedremo di disciplinarti meglio, perché sai, Goyle era davvero infastidito di non poter usare le tue tette, questa mattina!”   
Draco non si mosse, e tenne lo sguardo sul piatto ma Nott continuò:  
“E non pensare nemmeno di andare in biblioteca con la tua amichetta Parkinson perché, se lo fai, stasera sarà ancora peggio. Molto peggio.”  
Poi se ne andò e lo lasciò lì, a stingere forte i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nella pelle, per sentire un dolore che lo distraesse da quello che provava nel petto.

La prima lezione del pomeriggio era Cura delle creature magiche, e Pansy lo raggiunse e lo trascinò in mezzo ai grifondoro ma Draco tenne sempre la testa bassa, poco ansioso di parlare con chiunque, anche con l’amica.  
A un certo punto uno dei Grifondoro, Seamus Finnigan, gli si avvicinò e gli sussurrò all’orecchio:  
“Certo che sei diventato silenzioso. Sei sempre così, o quando lo prendi nel culo ululi come la cagna che sei, Malfoy?”  
Lui non rispose e abbassò ancora di più la testa. Il sussurro era stato solo per lui, e nemmeno Pansy, poco distante, lo aveva sentito, però la ragazza si fece più vicina e chiese:  
“Tutto bene?”  
Lui annuì e basta, mentre sentiva disperazione e rabbia riempirlo in parti uguali.

La fine delle lezioni arrivò fin troppo in fretta, e quando Pansy cercò di portarlo in biblioteca, vedendo Nott avvicinarsi, lui scosse la testa.  
“No Pansy. Se mi rifiuto, faranno di peggio.” E poi la lasciò e si avvicinò a Nott, che ghignava felice:  
“Vedo che stai imparando, cagna! Presto mi seguirai ovunque e mi supplicherai di sborrarti sulla faccia, come la brava cagna disciplinata che diventerai!”  
Zabini si appressò e aggiunse:  
“E vedrai quando riusciremo ad avere accesso al tuo culo! Goyle ti vuole infilare dentro un braccio e usarti come una marionetta, e tu lo supplicherai di farlo, ancora e ancora!”  
Draco non rispose, e Nott gli afferrò la treccia e tirò con forza:  
“Devi risponde ‘sì, signore’, cagna, e ringraziare, anche.”  
Draco tremò e rispose in un sussurro.  
“Sì signore. Grazie signore.”  
Nott gli lasciò i capelli e lo afferrò per un braccio, spingendolo via lungo un corridoio deserto, seguito dagli altri.  
Non lo portarono in un’aula, ma gli ordinarono di spogliarsi lì.  
“Magari passa qualcuno e impara come si devono trattare le cagne come te!” ridacchiò Zabini mentre Draco si svestiva e lasciava cadere i vestiti per terra, uno dopo l’altro.  
Lo spinsero in ginocchio e poi Blaise si tolse la cintura e lo colpì sul seno, all’altezza dei capezzoli, eretti e sensibili.  
Draco urlò e Nott rise:  
“Vai avanti Blaise, battilo finché non gli diventano gonfie e ancora più grosse, a furia di colpi, dopo saranno ancora migliori, da scopare!”  
Zabini non sembrava aver bisogno d’incentivi, e la seconda cinghiata cadde sulle braccia di Draco, che aveva sollevato rapidamente, per coprirsi il petto e non dover affrontare il colpo.  
Fu un errore, e lo capì subito, quando Blaise ringhiò:  
“Greg, tieni ferma la cagna!”  
Goyle lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò in piedi, prima di bloccargli le braccia dietro alla schiena, e poi Zabini fece cadere il secondo colpo, che schioccò sulla carne morbida di Draco, strappandogli un altro urlo.  
Il terzo colpo non arrivò mai, perché Blaise cadde a terra, tramortito, e Goyle mollò di scatto Draco per cercare la bacchetta, mentre Potter avanzava per il corridoio e sembrava minaccioso come un toro in carica.  
Nott fu rapido a lanciargli una maledizione, che Draco sospettò essere una Cruciatus, ma Potter schivò e lo disarmò con un gesto violento della bacchetta, che poi puntò su Goyle, che adesso si era spostato in avanti.  
Draco era stato rapido ad appiattirsi contro il muro, cercando di non finire in mezzo, e Goyle quasi gli cadde addosso, quando la luce rossa dello Schiantesimo lo tramortì.  
Nott, disarmato, alzò le mani in segno di resa:  
“Potter, abbiamo capito! Hai la precedenza sulla cagna, bastava dirlo e te l’avremmo lasciata subito!”  
Malfoy vide il viso di Potter contrarsi appena, poi Nott cadde indietro, impastoiato, e il Salvatore del Mondo Magico invece continuò ad avanzare su di lui, fino a sovrastarlo, poi gli s’inginocchiò sopra e, per un folle momento, Draco pensò che lo avrebbe baciato, finché non vide la bacchetta, puntata al viso di Theodore, e sentì Potter ringhiare:  
“No, tu non hai capito, Nott. La cagna è mia finché resta lontana dal suo padrone. Ed io non condivido.” Gli sputò in faccia le parole e poi si sollevò, anche se non di tanto, e continuò:  
“La prima volta forse non mi sono spiegato bene, ma adesso sarò chiarissimo.” Poi la sua voce si abbassò in un sussurro “forse qualcuno ti ha detto che io sono una brava persona, e forse credi che io sia una specie di Santo che non userebbe mai le Arti Oscure per ottenere quello che vuole. Devo disilluderti Nott.”   
Potter ghignò e a Draco parve un folle, poi vide la bacchetta di Potter strisciare contro la guancia di Nott e sentì l’incantesimo sussurrato, lo stesso che Draco aveva sperimentato su se stesso, tanto tempo prima.  
Vide la guancia di Theo aprirsi e cominciare a sanguinare, e le labbra di Nott emisero un urlo di dolore senza potersi aprire, mentre Potter si rialzò in piedi, guardandolo con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
“Ora Nott, cerca di capire bene: io sono il Salvatore del Mondo Magico e, se non te ne sei accorto, tutti mi venerano, tu invece sei il figlio di un uomo accusato di essere un Mangiamorte, che è fuori da Azkaban per miracolo.”  
Potter gli sferrò un forte calcio nelle costole, tanto che il corpo impastoiato di Nott finì su un lato, e il Grifondoro lo aggirò per portarsi davanti a lui mentre Draco, incredulo, si era rannicchiato contro il muro e cercava freneticamente la bacchetta tra i suoi vestiti, perché era certo che dopo Nott sarebbe toccato a lui. Potter era pazzo.  
Il Salvatore si chinò a osservare la faccia sanguinante di Nott e continuò:  
“Se ti ammazzo, qui e ora, e dico che l’ho fatto perché volevi diventare un nuovo Signore Oscuro, cosa credi che accadrà? Te lo dico io.” Disse fissando Nott con cattiveria “Domani il Profeta dirà di nuovo che sono un eroe, e tutti, proprio tutti, vorranno congratularsi con me. E sai una cosa Nott?” Potter si abbassò verso il suo viso di nuovo e sibilò “Scommetto che tuo padre sarà in prima fila. Questo ti chiarisce meglio l’idea?”  
Poi Potter si rialzò e liberò Nott dalle pastoie e il ragazzo si portò la mano alla guancia ferita, che sanguinava copiosamente, aprendo finalmente le labbra per urlare di dolore.  
“Fuori dalla mia vista!” Tuonò Potter, e Nott si voltò e scappò piuttosto in fretta.  
Draco si rese conto che era rimasto solo con i corpi schiantati di Blaise e Greg, e con questa nuova versione, completamente folle, di Potter.  
Sollevò la bacchetta con mano tremante. Avrebbe almeno provato a lanciare uno scudo e a proteggersi… almeno quello.  
“Vestiti Malfoy.” Disse Potter girandogli la schiena.  
Draco rimase immobile, osservando per un attimo, e si rese conto che non aveva più nemmeno la bacchetta in mano.  
Pensò che poteva provare a schiantarlo per poi scappare, ma lui non aveva un posto dove nascondersi, o qualcuno che lo avrebbe difeso e…  
“Merlino Malfoy! Ti stai vestendo o no?” La voce adesso era scocciata ma non sembra più terribile, e Draco osò sperare che, nonostante tutto, forse Potter si sarebbe limitato umiliarlo ma che non gli avrebbe fatto del male… o che almeno gliene avrebbe fatto meno di Nott e gli altri.  
Si rivestì rapidamente e poi disse piano.  
“Sono… vestito.”  
Potter si girò e, prima che Draco potesse reagire, lo afferrò per i vestiti e lo sbatté contro il muro, togliendogli il fiato.  
“Malfoy, fammi capire bene. Sto facendo la figura dell’imbecille, a cercare di toglierti di torno Nott due volte in tre giorni? Perché se tu stai smaniando dietro al suo cazzo, evita di mandare la tua amichetta a chiedere aiuto per te!”  
Draco era senza parole. Potter davvero credeva che lui avesse fatto qualcosa per istigare quei tre?  
Rispose piano, senza fiato.  
“Ti è parso davvero che mi piacesse, Potter?”  
Dietro le lenti degli occhiali, gli occhi del Grifondoro lampeggiarono:  
“No, non mi è parso.” lasciò andare i vestiti di Draco, che si rassettò mentre Potter continuava:  
“Se non ti andava, spiegami in po’, perché non riesci a tenerli a bada.” La sua voce era rabbiosa “Hai passato la tua vita a vantarti del potere della tua famiglia, e dubito che tuo padre ti abbia lasciato a qualcuno meno influente. Quindi perché non dici semplicemente a Nott di lasciarti in pace, minacciando, come hai sempre fatto, di dirlo al tuo Alpha?”  
Potter era rabbioso, e Draco non aveva nulla da dire, così abbassò la testa, una volta ancora, e si sentì desolatamente solo e impotente.  
“Allora?” lo incalzò Potter, ancora troppo vicino e minaccioso, e Draco mormorò mentre le lacrime già gli scendevano sul viso:  
“Io non so nemmeno chi è, il mio Alpha, Potter.” Poi tirò su con il naso e aggiunse “E se anche lo sapessi, credi davvero che potrei usare quella minaccia, ribadendo così a tutti che sono solo una cagna?”  
Draco avrebbe voluto tacere ma era stanco, ferito, e voleva solo piangere:  
“E se anche lo facessi? Perché dovrebbe credermi? Direbbe che sono una cagna e che lo volevo, e che di sicuro è colpa mia, esattamente come hai appena fatto tu.”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Potter lo afferrò per un braccio. Non forte ma abbastanza da farlo sussultare:  
“Andiamo, Malfoy.”  
Draco non si mosse. Era stremato, e non voleva essere di nuovo trascinato in giro.  
“Andiamo, ho detto.” Disse Potter in una perfetta voce da Alpha, e Draco sentì le sue gambe muoversi e lo seguì a testa bassa, sperando solo che, nel suo prossimo futuro, non ci fosse troppo dolore.  
Salirono diverse rampe di scale e, alla fine, Malfoy trovò il coraggio di chiedere, balbettante:  
“Do… dove andiamo?”  
Potter si bloccò e si girò a osservarlo, serio.  
“Tu hai bisogno di stare in un posto diverso da Serpeverde, e di cambiare i tuoi orari scolastici.”  
Draco lo guardò indeciso.  
“Co… cosa?”  
Potter sembrava spazientito.  
“Malfoy, è chiaro che non puoi tornare nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, ed io lì non ti posso seguire. Quindi, se davvero non vuoi Nott e i suoi amichetti tra i piedi, chiederemo alla Preside di metterti da un’altra parte, e seguirai le lezioni con i Grifondoro.”  
Draco non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, e arrossì di botto quando si rese conto che Potter non lo stava portando in un nuovo angolo deserto, per divertirsi con lui.  
“Ah… “ poi dopo un po’ aggiunse un piccolo “grazie” e ricominciò a seguire Potter, che adesso aveva le mani in tasca e stava un po’ curvo, come se volesse attirare meno attenzione.  
Draco si accorse che non avevano incontrato nessuno, fino a quel punto, e che Potter stava prendendo la strada più lunga, per evitare i corridoi più trafficati. Non riuscì a capire, però, se questo era dovuto al fatto che non voleva essere visto con lui, o che non voleva essere visto per nulla.  
Erano quasi arrivati al Gargoyle che dava accesso alla Presidenza quando Potter, senza girarsi, chiese:  
“Dove credevi che ti stessi portando, comunque?”  
Draco arrossì, perché si vergognava di aver pensato male di Potter, visto che negli ultimi giorni non lo aveva trattato che bene, così non rispose e, quando furono arrivati al Gargoyle, Potter si fermò, prese fiato e si girò verso di lui:  
“Io non sono un animale, Malfoy.”  
Draco non sapeva cosa rispondere ma tenne gli occhi bassi:  
“Sì, scusa… hai detto quelle cose a Nott… e il Sectumsempra… e ho pensato…”  
Potter rispose secco:  
“Lascia stare. E per quel che vale, mi dispiace per quell’incantesimo, quella volta.” Poi guardò il Gargoyle e disse semplicemente:  
“Sono Harry Potter e vorrei vedere la Preside.”   
La statua si spostò, anche se era chiaro che quella non era la parola d’ordine, e Draco si chiese quanta influenza avesse adesso il ragazzo davanti a lui.

Potter aveva esposto i fatti in maniera fredda e succinta alla McGranitt, senza omettere nemmeno di aver ferito Nott, ben sapendo che era nei suoi diritti di Alpha, aggredire qualcuno che aveva cercato di sottrargli un Omega, tanto quanto era nel diritto di Nott di usare Draco, se lo voleva e se nessun Alpha aveva niente in contrario.  
La Preside ascoltò tutto con attenzione e, con occhi molto duri, alla fine assegnò a Draco una camera non lontana dalla torre di Grifondoro, poi entrambi se ne andarono.  
Una volta fuori Potter chiese, con voce indifferente:  
“Hai bisogno di andare in infermeria?”  
Draco sentiva ancora le cinghiate bruciare, e pensò che non sarebbe stata una brutta idea:  
“Sì, credo di sì. Ma posso andarci da solo. Non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni.”  
Potter invece rispose solo:  
“Ti accompagno invece.” E si rimise in cammino.

Madama Chips non fu molto contenta di rivedere Draco.  
“Non di nuovo, spero!” sbottò esasperata e Draco annuì appena, andando dietro il paravanto del letto più vicino e cominciando a spogliarsi.  
Madama Chips arrivò subito dopo, e Draco sentì la porta dell’infermeria aprirsi e chiudersi, chiaro segno che Potter se ne era andato.  
Fu medicato in un lampo e, visto che non aveva lesioni, fu dimesso subito.  
Uscendo dalla porta trovò Potter ad aspettarlo in corridoio.  
“Vuoi andare in biblioteca o preferisci vedere la tua nuova stanza?” chiese Potter sollevandosi, e Draco si ritrovò vagamente in difficoltà:  
“Perché lo fai? Perché mi stai aiutando?” chiese incerto, perché non si era aspettato niente del genere, soprattutto non da Potter o dai suoi amici, visto come li aveva sempre trattati.  
Potter scrollò le spalle.  
“Senti Malfoy, Pansy ci ha chiesto di aiutarti, e le cose tra i Parkinson e i Weasley stanno andando a gonfie vele, quindi lo faremo.” Poi lo scrutò per un attimo “Tu cerca solo di non essere il solito stronzo, e di non insultare né Ron né Hermione.” La sua voce divenne tagliente, e Draco si vergognò per tutti gli episodi ai quali sapeva, Potter si stava riferendo.  
Abbassò la testa, nel gesto che ormai gli era più famigliare che qualunque altro, e mormorò un sommesso:  
“Sì, certo e grazie.”  
Potter sbuffò:  
“Allora? Biblioteca?”  
“N… no. Credo che preferirei vedere la camera.”  
Si misero in cammino ma Draco rimase confuso e incerto, e Potter dopo un po’ disse:  
“Non parli più tanto.”  
Draco risentì nelle orecchie il commento tagliente di Finnigan, e strinse i denti aspettando il resto della frase, che non arrivò, e alla fine disse:  
“Non ho tanto da dire.”  
“Madama Chips sembrava averti visto di recente, e stamattina non eri a lezione… magari potevi dirmi che quegli stronzi ti avevano infastidito, quando ieri te l’ho chiesto.”  
Potter parlò camminando, senza girarsi, e Draco rispose amaro:  
“Tu stavi scherzando ed io non… non pensavo che t’interessasse. Non davvero.”  
Potter si fermò davanti ad una porta:  
“Credo sia questa.” Disse aprendo la porta, e Draco sbirciò dentro.  
La stanza era l’esatta replica di quella nelle segrete, con l’unica differenza che questa aveva un paio di luminose vere finestre, al contrario di quelle magiche della sua vecchia camera.  
Draco vide il suo baule ai piedi del letto e annuì:  
“Sì, immagino sia questa.” Disse entrando e restando indeciso per un attimo, prima di girarsi verso Potter.  
“Vuoi… vuoi entrare?”  
Draco era incerto su cosa fare. Non voleva essere scortese, ma non voleva nemmeno che Potter la prendesse come una specie di avances, visto che lui era un Alpha e Draco era solo una cagna.  
Potter sollevò un sopraciglio e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.  
“No, grazie.” Poi annusò l’aria e fece una smorfia.  
“Malfoy, la prossima volta che qualcuno ti avvicina, se davvero non ti va, mandami un Patronus, va bene?”  
Draco lo guardò fisso, pensando che scherzasse, e poi si avvide che era serio:  
“Io non lo so lanciare un Patronus, Potter.”  
Il Grifondoro si rimise dritto e aggrottò la fronte:  
“Allora sarà meglio che impari.”  
Draco sentì un’irritazione che sapeva davvero immotivata, visto che Potter lo aveva aiutato due volte, ma rispose scocciato:  
“Non è sul programma. Come credi che dovrei impararlo?”  
Per una volta osò alzare appena gli occhi, e vide Potter contrarre la bocca in un mezzo sorriso, prima di rispondere:  
“Ti posso insegnare, se vuoi.”  
Draco parve sorpreso. Tutti sapevano che Potter era in grado di produrre un Patronus corporeo, ma da quello a offrirsi di insegnargli…  
“Lo faresti?” chiese, cauto.  
“L’ho appena detto.”  
Draco si morse un labbro, indeciso, poi chiese:  
“Senti, non prenderla male, ma cosa vuoi in cambio?”  
Potter si mise a ridacchiare come un matto:  
“Sei uno spasso Malfoy! Io non sono un Serpeverde. Non c’è un prezzo, va bene?”  
Draco non ne era così certo, e chiese ancora:  
“Sicuro?” e alzò la testa di qualche centimetro, per accertarsi che Potter stesse dicendo la verità. Fu per quello che lo vide sorridere.  
“Magari mi va di starti intorno ad annusare il tuo profumo delizioso.” Scherzò Potter, poi chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e prese un profondo respiro.  
Draco corrugò la fronte.  
“Dicevo davvero, Potter.” Rispose un po’ piccato per la presa in giro.  
“Anch’io.” Disse Potter afferrando la porta e facendo per chiuderla, poi ci ripensò e aggiunse:  
“Metti una parola d’ordine alla porta e non dire a nessuno dov’è la tua stanza. Io, o uno degli altri, passeremo a prenderti per cena. Va bene?”  
Draco era stupito e incerto.  
“Sì. Grazie.”

Una volta solo Draco si buttò sul letto.  
La sua vita diventava più assurda ogni giorno, a quanto pareva.  
Grazie a Pansy, o forse era meglio dire a Tulip, adesso Potter e i suoi amici lo volevano proteggere.  
Draco era certo che fosse una gran bella cosa ma Potter lo spaventava.  
Non era mai stato così, in passato: si era sempre scontrato con il ragazzo-che-era-sopravvissuto, e non ne aveva mai avuto paura.  
Adesso invece era terrorizzato.  
Potter era stato piuttosto spaventoso e spietato con Nott, e le sue minacce erano sembrate così sicure e plausibili, che Draco non aveva messo minimamente in dubbio che Potter avrebbe potuto attuarle.  
C’era stata la guerra e, solo in quel momento, Draco si rese conto che, per quanto l’atto in se fosse stato salutato con favore da tutti, Potter era un assassino.  
A nessuno piaceva sottolineare il fatto, perché lui li aveva Salvati, ma Potter aveva ucciso il Signore Oscuro, e forse non era più il ragazzo che Draco aveva conosciuto in passato.  
E non era solo lui.  
Granger il giorno prima aveva sfoderato la bacchetta contro Draco, e aveva negli occhi la luce di una persona che era pronta a difendere la propria vita a qualunque costo.  
Di nuovo ricordò le urla ragazza, e comprese che di certo nessuno usciva da qualcosa del genere rimanendo innocente.  
Draco non sapeva se valesse lo stesso per Weasley, ma era probabile, poiché i tre erano sempre rimasti insieme.  
Però Granger e Weasley non erano Alpha, e non potevano comandarlo con una parola.  
Potter era un Alpha e, se lo avesse voluto, avrebbe reso la vita di Draco un inferno peggiore di quello che era stato fino a quel momento.  
Draco cercò di riflettere attentamente e aprì il suo baule, per cercare un libro in particolare sulle leggi che regolavano i rapporti tra Alpha e Omega.  
Controllò e scoprì che ricordava bene.  
Come Alpha, Potter poteva richiedere al suo proprietario di venderglielo e, in caso di rifiuto, poteva sfidarlo a duello. Se avesse vinto, lo avrebbe potuto rivendicare come proprio, senza pagare nessun prezzo.  
E nessuno, sano di mente, avrebbe osato sfidare Harry Potter. Soprattutto nessuno, nemmeno il suo sconosciuto padrone, avrebbe rischiato la vita in un duello per una cagna come Draco.  
Però Potter non aveva fatto niente di sconveniente e anzi, era sembrato gentile, così Draco si disse che il suo timore era del tutto insensato, e riportò la sua attenzione su Nott e gli altri suoi compagni di Serpeverde.  
Rabbrividì e si strinse il petto, come se volesse ancora difendersi dalle frustate del pomeriggio.  
Forse la minaccia di Potter, questa volta, sarebbe bastata a far sì che lo lasciassero in pace, ma loro non erano gli unici che avrebbero potuto essere sgradevoli con lui, e di certo Potter non lo avrebbe difeso, se al posto di Nott ci fosse stato il suo amico Finnigan.  
Quando sentì bussare si allarmò, e si rese conto che non aveva ancora messo una parola d’ordine né bloccato la porta.  
Per fortuna era solo Pansy.  
“Potter mi ha detto dove trovarti. Posso entrare?”  
Draco annuì perché, anche se avrebbe preferito restare solo, Pansy stava cercando di aiutarlo in ogni modo.  
La ragazza si guardò intorno e poi si sedette sul letto.  
“Stai bene adesso?”  
“Sì, bene.”  
Pansy fissò un punto vuoto nella libreria sul muro e, senza guardarlo, disse piano:  
“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. So che non vuol dire niente, ma mi dispiace davvero.”  
Draco si sedette vicino a lei e la abbracciò.  
Voleva solo qualcuno da abbracciare, perché si sentiva solo e sperduto, e Pansy era dispiaciuta per lui… per lui di cui a nessuno fregava nulla…  
“Grazie Pansy.” Le mormorò tra i capelli “Grazie. Io… niente. Solo grazie.”  
A Draco sembrava di aver passato gli ultimi giorni a testa bassa, piangendo o ringraziando.  
Era tutto strano, ma quando Pansy rispose al suo abbraccio, si sentì un po’ meglio.  
Quando si sciolsero, Pansy lo guardò e disse:  
“Non devi ringraziarmi. Dovresti avercela con me invece, perché non sono capace di fare altro che scappare, quando hai davvero bisogno di aiuto.”  
Draco la osservò per un attimo e le fece un sorrisetto:  
“Stai passando troppo tempo con i Grifondoro, Pansy, se pensi che il coraggio sia una virtù! Tu non sei scappata, sei solo andata a cercare aiuto, come qualunque persona astuta avrebbe fatto!”  
Pansy lo guardò per un attimo e poi fece una smorfia disgustata, sollevando un dito accusatore contro di lui:  
“Mi stai dando della Grifondoro, per caso?”  
Draco ridacchiò un po’ e lei sbuffò, prima che entrambi si alzassero e scendessero per cena.

I giorni seguenti Draco si stabilì in una nuova routine.  
Mangiava al tavolo dei Grifondoro e seguiva le lezioni con loro, sempre scortato da Potter, Granger e Weasley. Pansy non mancava mai di raggiungerli nel pomeriggio e, a volte, passava la sera con Draco nella sua stanza, per tenergli compagnia.  
Le occhiate e i mormorii non erano cessati ma la presenza di Potter, e dei suoi amici, di solito bastava a distrarre tutti da lui, troppo impegnati a venerare il loro Salvatore.  
Adesso che aveva avuto modo di osservare meglio la situazione, Draco si era reso conto di alcune cose, come per esempio che Granger e Weasley facevano coppia e che, evidentemente, Potter doveva avere rotto con la più piccola del Clan Weasley, perché la ragazza, sebbene passasse spesso per una chiacchiera e un saluto, non restava mai a lungo con loro, e Draco non aveva mai visto Potter allontanarsi con lei.  
L’altra cosa che gli era chiara, era che Potter odiava il suo ruolo di venerato Salvatore, anche se spesso lo sopportava con stoicismo e, solo saltuariamente qualcuno, troppo invadente, riusciva a cavargli una rispostaccia.  
I Serpeverde non si erano più avvicinati a lui, anche se Draco aveva notato che Nott era rimasto sfregiato. Dopotutto anche lui portava sul petto la sottilissima linea bianca di quello stesso incantesimo, e sapeva che era impossibile guarire da quel segno come se fosse un normale taglio.  
Era certo che Nott, e gli altri, ora lo odiassero più che mai, ed era per questo che, durante le lezioni in comune con Serpeverde, Draco cercava di non incrociare mai il loro sguardo.  
Potter poteva averlo salvato, ma Draco non voleva né ripetere l’esperienza, né mettere il Grifondoro nella posizione di mantenere le minacce che aveva fatto a Nott.  
L’altra cosa che riempiva le sue giornate erano le lezioni con Potter, che si era messo d’impegno a cercare di insegnargli a lanciare un Patronus.  
Dopo i primi due giorni Draco aveva smesso di sentirsi impaurito, quando era da solo con Potter, che continuava a essere solo gentile, con lui, ma anche così dopo una settimana Draco vide la frustrazione sul viso del suo insegnante.  
Draco non sapeva davvero cosa farci: per quanto s’impegnasse, non c’erano più ricordi felici nella sua mente, e l’incantesimo non sembrava funzionare mai.  
Alla fine Potter, esasperato, chiese:  
“Dimmi qual è il ricordo felice che stai usando.”  
Draco per un attimo pensò di mentire, poi scosse la testa e ammise:  
“Il primo bagno che ho fatto in mare, quest’estate.” Non diede altri dettagli, e Potter non li chiese ma commentò solo:  
“Non mi sembra un ricordo così felice. Bello, di sicuro, ma forse non è abbastanza…” disse Potter vago, e Draco chiese, cercando di non suonare acido dopo che il Grifondoro aveva perso tanto tempo cercando di insegnargli:  
“E tu a cosa pensi, allora?”  
Potter lo osservò per un attimo e poi girò la testa:  
“E’… personale. E comunque non conta, il ricordo deve essere tuo.”  
Draco si lasciò cadere per terra al centro dell’aula vuota che stavano usando quel pomeriggio, e sospirò cercando di pensare, ancora e ancora, a qualcosa di felice.  
La sua mente era vuota e, per quanto si sforzasse, non gli venne in mente proprio nulla.  
Fu a quel punto che si accorse che Potter stava aprendo le finestre, e lo osservò stranito.  
Lo faceva spesso, e Draco aveva cominciato a pensare che fosse una specie di mania, o forse gli piaceva l’aria frizzante della sera di fine estate.  
Potter era rimasto alla finestra e guardava fuori, e Draco chiese, solo per rompere il silenzio:  
“C’è qualcosa di bello?”  
Potter si girò e lo guardò serio:  
“No, niente. Ho solo bisogno di una pausa. Mi piace davvero il tuo odore, ma dopo un po’ diventa… difficile.”  
Draco arrossì istantaneamente. Era stato uno stupido assoluto, eppure Potter glielo aveva detto fin da subito, e lui non aveva capito. Era ovvio: Potter era un Alpha e sentiva l’odore di Draco, come Draco sentiva il pesante aroma muschiato di Potter.  
La differenza era che un Omega non in calore non sarebbe stato attratto da quel profumo, ma forse non valeva il contrario.  
Draco fu rapido ad abbassare la testa e gli occhi, per abitudine. Non voleva attenzioni di nessun tipo, ed era certo che fosse meglio non guardare mai nessuno in faccia, per evitare i rischi, poi mormorò un timido:  
“Scu… scusa.”  
Potter non rispose subito ma dopo un po’ disse:  
“Perché ti scusi? Non è mica una brutta cosa. Sai di cioccolato. Fondente.”  
Draco sollevò la testa di nuovo, giusto per un attimo, solo per sapere se era uno scherzo, ma Potter sembrava sorridere, e guardava lontano, pensando ad altro, e Draco chiese, un po’ curioso:  
“Dici davvero?”  
Potter riportò lo sguardo su di lui:  
“Sì. Davvero. Io che odore ho?” chiese Potter, e Draco la trovò una domanda strana ma forse comprensibile. Non c’erano molti Omega, e probabilmente era una curiosità piuttosto innocua.  
“Bosco. Qualcosa di muschiato e verde.” Mentre lo diceva, Draco visualizzò il boschetto vicino a villa Malfoy, quello con un soffice tappeto di muschio umido, su cui camminava sempre da bambino per sentire la carezza fresca sulle piante dei piedi, che lo solleticava e lo faceva ridere.  
“Tu invece sembri la zona cioccolato di Mielandia.”  
Draco arricciò il naso e fece una smorfia. Non gli era mai piaciuto molto il cioccolato, anche se aveva mangiato una Cioccorana che gli aveva offerto Potter, poco prima, dopo l’ennesimo tentativo fallito.  
“Non mi piace molto il cioccolato.” Disse laconico Draco senza pensarci, e Potter rispose rapido:  
“Oh, a me fa impazzire, invece.” Draco gli lanciò un’occhiata e vide un’espressione concupiscente, negli occhi di Potter, che gli fece abbassare subito lo sguardo e irrigidire le spalle.  
“Scusa. Non volevo dire… mi è uscita male.” Disse Potter fin troppo svelto, e Draco si rialzò senza guardarlo:  
“Sì… no. Ho capito.” Poi dopo un attimo aggiunse “Forse è meglio se smettiamo. Penserò a qualcos’altro per le prossime lezioni.”

Passò un’altra settimana relativamente tranquilla ma Draco non fece nessun progresso con il Patronus e, nel frattempo, cominciò a sentirsi agitato per tutt’altra questione.  
Il suo calore era il giorno seguente, e lui era terrorizzato.  
Ricordava il dolore lancinante della volta precedente, e sapeva che era stato così brutto che non voleva provarlo di nuovo, ma allo stesso tempo non era entusiasta di tornare dal suo Alpha, né tantomeno di concedersi a lui.  
Nelle ultime due settimane si era sentito quasi normale, in mezzo a persone che lo avevano trattato con gentilezza, senza chiamarlo cagna e addirittura, ogni tanto, scherzando con lui, e tornare dal suo padrone invece gli ricordava che lui non era normale, e che rimaneva sempre e solo un oggetto.  
La sera prima del diciannove Draco disse a Pansy che il giorno dopo sarebbe andato a casa e lei annuì, chiaramente conscia della questione.  
“Lo dici tu agli altri, per favore?” chiese Draco, e lei disse si sì, ma poi aggiunse:  
“Dubito ci sia bisogno di spiegare, ma sì, glielo dirò. Quando torni, vieni subito a cercarci, va bene? Non restare in giro da solo.”  
Draco annuì, certo che la sua assenza sarebbe stata notata, e che avrebbe scatenato un’ovvia valanga di nuovi commenti sconci.  
“Sì, certo.” Rispose Draco, poi chiacchierarono d’altro e lui cercò di distrarsi e di non pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto il giorno dopo.


	8. Soddisfazione

Mancava poco alle dieci, e Draco non era nemmeno sceso per colazione ed era affamato.  
Teneva in mano la Passaporta e aveva deciso di non portare il baule, perché a casa del suo padrone non avrebbe avuto bisogno di divise o di libri, visto che in un paio di giorni la sua mente non sarebbe più riuscita nemmeno a connettere.  
Sospirò e aspettò lo strattone dietro l’ombelico che lo avrebbe portato lontano da Hogwarts.  
Non ci voleva nemmeno tornare, in quella scuola, invece adesso sarebbe voluto rimanere, nonostante i pettegolezzi e le cattiverie e i Serpeverde.  
In sole due settimane aveva visto come sarebbe stato avere degli amici.  
Non che s’illudesse che Weasley, Granger e Potter fossero suoi amici, quello no, ma vedeva come si spalleggiavano sempre l’un l’altro, come si aiutavano o come scherzavano, e con Pansy, forse, poteva raggiungere qualcosa del genere, ed era terrorizzato dal pensiero di perdere quella possibilità.  
Era vero che sarebbe stato via solo pochi giorni, ma gli sembrava un tempo lunghissimo e durante il quale poteva succedere di tutto.  
Quando la Passaporta si attivò, non era pronto, e arrivò sul sedere.  
Sentì una risata sguaiata, e seppe di essere di nuovo con il suo padrone.  
“Bentornato, cagna!” disse l’uomo, ilare, mentre Draco si rimetteva in piedi e il suo padrone gli si avvicinava.  
“Ti sono mancato, cagna?” chiese afferrandogli il mento, e Draco rispose rapido.  
“Sì padrone.”  
Non era del tutto falso, perché nelle ultime settimane si era ritrovato sempre più spesso da solo nella sua camera ad accarezzarsi, sapendo perfettamente di non potersi soddisfare, e rimpiangendo un po’ gli eclatanti orgasmi che il suo padrone gli aveva fatto provare, ogni giorno, per tutta l’estate.  
“Spogliati, cagna, voglio vederti nudo.” Draco eseguì rapidamente, anche se la breve assenza gli aveva riportato un po’ del vecchio imbarazzo, e soprattutto, la vista del suo padrone, cui aveva cercato di non pensare, lo disgustava ancora enormemente.  
Quando fu nudo, l’uomo lo osservò attentamente, e passò le mani sul suo corpo, accarezzandolo, mentre lui cercava di rimanere immobile.  
Alla fine l’uomo lo abbracciò, e le sue grosse braccia lo avvolsero fino ad afferrargli le natiche con forza.  
Draco sentì il fiato caldo e sgradevole filtrare tra i baffi del suo padrone, e gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto, in un movimento che sperava sembrasse d’affetto ma che invece era solo inteso ad allontanarsi dal suo alito.  
Sentì una mano estrargli il cuneo che aveva ancora nel culo, e cui ormai era abituato a non pensare, e poi l’Alpha chiese:  
“Ha funzionato bene, il mio incantesimo, cagna?”  
Draco si era stupito per un attimo del fatto che l’assenza del cuneo lo facesse sentire in qualche modo sbagliato, ma non ebbe tempo di indagare la sensazione, perché gli fu risospinto dentro in fretta e con forza, così rispose solo:  
“Sì padrone.”  
L’uomo lo afferrò per le braccia e lo guardò, assottigliando gli occhi.  
“Ah sì? Se sai che funziona vuol dire che qualcuno di quei ragazzetti ha provato ad averti, giusto cagna?”  
Draco esitò, incerto su cosa dire e, come se fosse al rallentatore, vide l’enorme mano del suo padrone sollevarsi e colpirlo in faccia.  
“Parla, cagna!”  
Draco si portò la mano alla faccia e parlò senza pensare:  
“Sì, padrone.”  
L’uomo gli afferrò il polso e gli scostò la mano dalla guancia, strattonandolo più vicino:  
“Scommetto che, se non ti avessi incantato bocca e culo, ti sarebbe piaciuto farti dare una ripassata da quei coglioni, vero, cagna?”  
“No padrone, no.”  
“No? Non mentire cagna. Sono certo che hai sventolato il tuo culo in faccia a tutti, sperando che qualcuno riuscisse a rompere i miei incantesimi!”  
Draco adesso era impaurito anche solo dalla rabbia del suo padrone, sempre terrorizzato dall’idea di poter essere ripudiato, e rispose:  
“No, padrone, no. Non ho fatto niente ma loro mi guardavano, ed io non potevo mandarli via.” Disse in un gemito disperato, cercando di spiegare che era stato bravo, e che non aveva fatto niente che potesse avere ripercussioni sul suo padrone.  
L’uomo però non parve comunque felice:  
“Quindi lo ammetti che non hai nemmeno provato a scacciarli! Sei solo una cagna ingorda di cazzo!”  
Draco rispose rapido:  
“No, padrone! Il padre di uno di loro è un Alpha, e ha detto che gli avrebbe chiesto di farmi ripudiare da te, se lo avessi respinto… io non volevo che tu mi ripudiassi, padrone!”  
Disse Draco, con le lacrime agli occhi. Erano di frustrazione, di dolore e di paura, ma sperava che l’uomo le interpretasse come il suo sincero desiderio di non essere separato dal suo Alpha.  
L’uomo sollevò di nuovo la mano, e Draco chiuse gli occhi in attesa di essere colpito, invece ricevette una carezza leggera, sulla stessa guancia che poco prima era stata schiaffeggiata.  
“Stupida cagna, nessuno mi convincerà a ripudiarti. Adesso vatti a lavare e rivestire, non mi piacciono tutti gli odori che hai addosso.”  
Draco afferrò la divisa scolastica e si affrettò nella sua camera, dove si lavò in fretta e ne uscì poco dopo, con un vestitino a righe bianche e nere, strettissimo, fasciante e molto corto.  
Quando tornò in salotto, era presto per il pranzo, e il suo padrone era seduto sul divano e lo guardò mentre entrava:  
“Molto meglio. Adesso vieni a sederti qui.” Disse battendosi su una delle enormi cosce.  
Draco si avvicinò e si sedette in grembo al suo padrone, che subito gli infilò una mano nella scollatura e prese a stuzzicargli un capezzolo, facendolo gemere.  
Si era del tutto scordato di come le mani del suo padrone, per quanto tozze e ruvide, fossero in grado di farlo godere e gemette immediatamente, sentendo il culo bagnarsi, cosa che non era mai successa quando i Serpeverde lo avevano aggredito, anche quando avevano provato a stuzzicarlo.  
Il suo padrone abbassò la scollatura del vestito e gli succhiò prima un capezzolo e poi l’altro per qualche istante, e Draco sentì la lingua calda e piacevole e chiuse gli occhi.  
Se non fosse stato un uomo così rivoltante, Draco era certo che avrebbe potuto abituarsi a lui.  
Quando il padrone ebbe finito di succhiargli le tette, lo sdraiò sulle sue cosce, come faceva sempre quando voleva dargli piacere, e Draco si lasciò andare alle sensazioni, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando ogni cosa.  
Il suo cuneo fu estratto e il suo ano massaggiato da quel dito sapiente, e Draco si sentì subito bagnato, e la sua erezione, che si era fatta sentire fin da quando il suo padrone si era dedicato ai suoi seni, si accentuò in maniera quasi dolorosa.  
Ormai sapeva che non sarebbe mai più venuto in quel modo e gemette, sollevando il culo e chiedendo che il suo padrone lo scopasse con il dito, fino a farlo venire.  
“Oh, adesso sì che comincio a credere di esserti mancato, cagna!” disse l’uomo con voce più contenta, mentre gli spingeva dentro il grosso dito e cominciava a muoverlo piano.  
Draco gemeva, ansioso di venire, e continuava a sollevare il culo verso l’alto per averne di più.  
Il suo padrone rise:  
“Sei ingordo, credo che dovrò darti di più. Dopotutto fra un paio di giorni ti darò molto di più.”  
Disse mentre Draco sentiva il dito ritrarsi, prima che l’intrusione diventasse più sostanziosa, facendogli sentire un blando fastidio ma fa facendogli scattare in avanti il pene, ancora costretto dall’elastico degli slip.  
“Oh sì cagna, penso che oggi mi dedicherò ad allargarti un po’ questo buco voglioso e bagnato!”  
Draco si sentì più pieno, mentre le dita diventavano tre e continuavano a cercare la sua prostata e a colpirla incessantemente.  
Draco in tutto durò meno di cinque minuti, ritrovandosi a schizzare umori dal culo e a urlare di piacere.  
Dopo che fu venuto il suo padrone prese ad accarezzagli la schiena, e gli parlò piano, continuando ancora a infilare pigramente le sue dita nell’ano di Draco, ma adesso senza troppa attenzione.  
“Senti un po’, cagna. Tu sei prezioso e mi sei costato un sacco, quindi non ti libererai di me così facilmente. Il prossimo che ti si avvicina, voglio che tu ti difenda, in tutti i modi possibili, chiunque sia. Se non lo farai, saprò che sei davvero solo una cagna in cerca di attenzioni inopportune, mi capisci?” e fece seguire alle parole un forte pizzicotto su una natica.  
Draco rispose un ansimante:  
“Sì, padrone.” Ma dentro di sé si sentì quasi euforico, oltre che incredulo, e chiese piano, restando ancora appoggiato sulle cosce del suo padrone, senza vederlo:  
“Ma tu padrone? Passerai dei guai…”  
L’uomo rise forte e sguaiato.  
“Sapevo che avrei passato qualche guaio, quando ho preso una cagna così deliziosa che tutti avrebbero voluto!” poi gli diede una pacca sul culo e lo fece alzare.

Draco adesso si sentiva più fiducioso. Non sapeva perché avesse avuto così paura di tornare, quando era chiaro che il suo padrone teneva a lui, e inoltre adesso aveva avuto l’esplicito ordine di difendersi.  
Durante il pranzo si ritrovò a sogghignare tra se, pensando ad alcuni incantesimi molto oscuri che sua zia gli aveva insegnato, ma che lui non era mai riuscito a eseguire.  
Serviva vero odio, per farli funzionare, e Draco non aveva mai odiato nessuno, o almeno non così tanto.  
Adesso però, pensando a Nott…  
“Cos’è che ti fa sorridere, cagna?” chiese il suo padrone tra un boccone e l’altro.  
Draco rispose piano, sommesso:  
“Sono felice perché mi hai detto che posso difendermi, padrone.”  
Era la verità, dopotutto.  
L’uomo lo guardò e rispose irritato:  
“Sei proprio una stupida cagna! Avresti dovuto farlo da subito!”  
Draco abbassò gli occhi, sentendosi davvero stupido, in effetti. Perché aveva avuto così paura di essere ripudiato? Probabilmente era perché non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse il suo padrone, e di conseguenza non sapeva se poteva resistere alle pressioni di uno come Nott…  
“Comunque mi ha scritto la tua Preside, appena è cominciata la scuola. Mi ha detto che ti ha dato una camera isolata, per evitare problemi.” Draco si fece attento. Questo voleva dire che la McGranitt conosceva l’identità di quell’uomo e, adesso che ci pensava, era ovvio, visto che probabilmente non avrebbe potuto frequentare, senza il permesso del suo Alpha.  
Il suo padrone lo guardò fisso e poi chiese, scandendo le parole:  
“Se hai avuto dei problemi, e se davvero non te li stavi cercando, perché non mi hai scritto subito, cagna?”  
Draco aprì la bocca e la richiuse, un paio di volte.  
“Non… a chi avrei dovuto mandare il gufo, padrone?” chiese alla fine, sperando di non sembrare irrispettoso, e l’uomo grugnì e sputò con cattiveria:  
“Sei tanto bello quanto stupido, cagna! Non potevi scrivermi qui? Non conosci l’indirizzo di una casa che è sempre stata della tua famiglia?”  
Draco avvampò, perché di nuovo si sentiva immensamente stupido, per davvero.  
Si era sentito solo e indifeso, e aveva pensato che a nessuno importasse di lui. Era così concentrato sulla sua miseria che non gli era nemmeno venuto in mente.  
“Sono stupido, padrone.”  
L’uomo grugnì di nuovo:  
“Sì, lo sei.”

Quel pomeriggio il suo padrone rimase in casa, e Draco andò invece alla spiaggia.  
L’estate era quasi finita ma lì, nel sud della Francia, era ancora caldo abbastanza per fare un bagno.  
Draco si ritrovò a pensare al suo pensiero felice. Forse il momento in cui il suo padrone gli aveva detto che poteva difendersi sarebbe stato un buon pensiero… o forse doveva aspettare che Nott tentasse qualcosa e affatturarlo… dopo sì, che si sarebbe sentito felice…  
Quando tornò alla villa, i capelli ancora umidi e sciolti sulle spalle, il suo padrone lo stava aspettando.  
“Vieni qua, cagna.” Disse richiamandolo e facendolo di nuovo sdraiare sulle sue cosce, prima di dirgli “Voglio lavorarmi meglio questo tuo buco stretto, o quando andrai in calore, ti strapperai, visto che sei una cagna così deliziosamente vergine.”  
Draco sentì un guizzo di paura al pensiero del calore, e in particolare del sesso con quell’uomo ripugnante, dal quale però si era lasciato carezzare e masturbare da mesi.  
Decise che era stupido, e cercò di rilassarsi, ma scoprì che adesso era più difficile e chiese, tra un gemito e l’altro, mentre già due dita lo aprivano a forbice dentro il suo ano:  
“Mi… mi posso strappare?”  
L’uomo infilò le dita in profondità, con forza, e Draco gemette sonoramente, contorcendosi un po’.  
“Il tuo Alpha ha un nodo bello grosso, cagna, ma tu non ti strapperai, perché io comincerò ad allargarti per bene già da adesso, e tu sarai pronto per me.”  
“Sì, padrone.”  
Draco si sentiva tutto meno che pronto, e sperò solo che, se fosse stato doloroso, almeno il calore glielo facesse dimenticare.  
Il suo padrone gli fece avere un altro orgasmo e poi gli piantò nel culo un cuneo nuovo, più grosso, che Draco sentì ingombrante e scomodo dentro di sé. Ovviamente non disse niente, perché capiva che il suo padrone lo faceva solo per prepararlo meglio, non per fargli del male, ma per risparmiargli un dolore maggiore.  
Quella notte però ripensò ancora e ancora a un sacco di cose, sia a quanto era stato stupido, a non chiedere l’aiuto del suo padrone, scrivendogli dove sapeva che lo avrebbe trovato, sia al fatto che là fuori c’era qualcuno che sapeva chi era il suo Alpha.  
La Preside McGranitt evidentemente lo sapeva, e i suoi genitori… c’erano altri? Draco pensava di no, ma non ne era certo… ricordò che Potter aveva detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che era ovvio che la sua famiglia lo avesse dato a qualcuno di influente, ma anche così non aveva nemmeno la minima idea di chi fosse il suo padrone.  
Quel pensiero lo arrovellò per un po’ e poi si addormentò.

Il mattino dopo il suo padrone era lì ad attenderlo e, ancora prima di colazione, se lo attirò sulle gambe e prese a lavorarsi il suo culo.  
Draco non ne era esattamente disturbato, anche se la cosa continuava ogni volta a ricordargli che era solo un oggetto, e che il suo calore era imminente.  
Però l’uomo sapeva di certo come dargli piacere e, rifletté Draco, a parte qualche occasionale schiaffo e l’averlo lasciato solo durante il suo ultimo calore, il suo padrone non sembrava per nulla cattivo.  
Burbero, grossolano, di poche parole, ma non cattivo.  
Così, dopo un orgasmo eclatante seguito da un nuovo cuneo ancora più grosso nel suo ano, che gli rese molto scomodo stare seduto, durante la colazione Draco provò a chiedere:  
“Ehm… padrone?” L’uomo lo fissò e Draco continuò “Ecco, il ragazzo che mi ha importunato, a scuola, è il figlio di Nott.”  
Il suo padrone non mosse ciglio, come se non riconoscesse il nome o non gli importasse, e Draco specificò:  
“Sei certo che vada bene se mi difendo.”  
L’uomo distolse lo sguardo e ricominciò a mangiare come se nulla fosse poi, dopo un po’, rispose borbottando irritato:  
“Cagna, non farmi ripetere le cose.”  
Draco pensò che fosse davvero meglio non farlo, e si limitò a finire la colazione.

Era tornato solo il giorno prima, ma già cominciava a provare quel senso di inadeguatezza che aveva sentito, a volte, durante l’estate: il suo padrone lo carezzava, gli dava piacere, e di nuovo non ne prendeva da lui.  
Certo, già il giorno dopo forse sarebbe entrato in calore, e adesso era chiaro che il suo padrone lo avrebbe preso e usato, a quel punto, ma continuava a non capire perché non lo aveva ancora fatto.  
Non che volesse, no di certo, ma era nei diritti del suo padrone, e anche quei bastardi dei suoi compagni si erano divertiti con lui, mentre il suo Alpha aveva usato una sola volta la sua bocca, e a quanto pareva solo perché il suo seme serviva per l’incantesimo che avrebbe impedito ad altri di averlo.  
Draco era incerto se andare fuori, quel giorno, perché il nuovo cuneo era davvero più grosso e più scomodo, e lui sentiva il culo pieno e aperto, in maniera fastidiosa, e camminare a lungo poteva essergli difficoltoso.  
Si ricordò che il suo padrone gli aveva detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto vederlo volare, ma anche in quel caso Draco pensò che forse sarebbe stato difficile… alla fine però decise che non importava, purché al suo padrone piacesse…  
Lo cercò e lo trovò nello studio, chino su un libro, e fece un po’ di rumore per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Pa…padrone? Vorrei andare a volare… ho pensato che forse volevi…”  
L’uomo chiuse di scatto il libro e si alzò:  
“Andiamo, cagna!” disse con uno scintillio negli occhi.  
A Draco sembrava sempre lussuria, quando il suo padrone faceva quella faccia, e cominciò a chiedersi se non lo prendesse perché, grosso e grasso com’era, avrebbe fatto fatica, o forse non ne era in grado… però Draco sapeva che non era così, e si ricordava quanto grosso e duro fosse il membro dell’Alpha.  
Il pensiero del nodo lo fece quasi rabbrividire, mentre lo seguiva fuori dalla casa.  
Se il suo pene era già così grosso, quanto sarebbe stato grande il nodo?  
Al campo da Quidditch il suo padrone si diresse verso il capanno delle scope e ne prese una, prima di girarsi verso Draco e ghignare un po’, in maniera lasciva.  
“Vieni qua, cagna.” Disse afferrandolo senza cura e facendolo girare.  
Draco sentì le grosse dita togliergli il cuneo dal culo, e poi sentì il manico di scopa che gli veniva passato lungo il solco tra le natiche, e per un istante fu certo che il suo padrone lo avrebbe penetrato con quello, da un momento all’altro. Invece l’Alpha strusciò lentamente il legno su di lui, e poi gli infilò la scopa tra le gambe, facendogli sentire tutto il manico scorrere sulle palle, e alla fine afferrò Draco per una spalla e lo fece sedere sulla scopa, il legno al centro delle sue chiappe, poi disse:  
“E adesso fammi vedere come voli, cagna.”  
Draco non avrebbe mai più guardato una scopa allo stesso modo, dopo esservi stato fatto salire in quel modo sconcio, ma cercò di non pensarci e si sollevò da terra.  
Durante l’estate, anche se aveva avuto il permesso di volare, in realtà non lo aveva mai fatto.  
Erano lontani i giorni in cui aveva volato spesso e con piacere, ma sollevandosi vide il panorama intorno a se, il giardino verde tempestato di fiori, il boschetto di querce in lontananza e il mare azzurro all’orizzonte. Più oltre c’erano basse colline di rocce brune, punteggiate di arbusti verde scuro. La giornata era bella, il sole alto e caldo e una leggera brezza spirava dal mare.  
Era la giornata perfetta per volare, e Draco cominciò a fare qualche evoluzione sul campo da gioco, ogni tanto guardando in basso, e vedendo che il suo padrone si copriva gli occhi con una mano per guardarlo.  
Era in qualche modo orgoglioso di se stesso come non lo era più stato da molto tempo.  
Ancora non gli piaceva il suo corpo, ma almeno sapeva che altri lo trovavano piacevole.  
Odiava che piacesse a Nott o Zabini o Goyle, ma al suo padrone piaceva… e forse a Potter.  
No, Potter non aveva mai detto nulla del genere. Il suo odore, piaceva a Potter, non il suo corpo.  
E perché avrebbe dovuto piacergli, poi?  
Draco si avvolse in un giro della morte intorno agli anelli e poi ridiscese lentamente.  
Il suo padrone sembrava soddisfatto e gli sorrise:  
“Voli bene, cagna.”  
Non disse altro ma Draco se lo fece bastare. Perché almeno gli stava sorridendo, anche se l’espressione non faceva molto per rendere migliore il suo viso.  
Appena tornati alla villa, il suo padrone lo fece nuovamente stendere sulle sue gambe e gli infilò fino a quattro dita nel culo, girandole e allargandolo.  
Adesso non era solo disagio, quello che Draco sentiva, ma qualcosa di vicino al dolore, anche se di certo più piacevole delle frustate di Nott o del rimanere solo durante il calore.  
Anche così il suo padrone lo fece venire e poi, quando alla fine tolse le dita, a Draco fu infilato un cuneo davvero grosso, che lo lasciò quasi incapace di muoversi in maniera decente.  
Camminò piano verso la sua camera, sentendo i muscoli del suo ano allargati e tesi e, per quanto facesse, non riuscì a pensare ad altro per tutto il pomeriggio, ritrovandosi duro tra le gambe e bagnato sul culo, più spesso di quanto avrebbe ritenuto possibile.  
Poi verso sera cominciò.  
Prima fu solo una vampata di calore, e Draco pensò che fosse a causa dell’eccitazione che gli dava quel grosso oggetto dentro di lui, ma poi cominciò a essere molto più che umido, tra le gambe, e sentì il liquido lubrificante cominciare a scendergli tra le cosce.  
Prese fiato, sapendo che era arrivato il momento di affrontare anche quella prova.  
Fra pochissimo sarebbe stato di nuovo solo un buco voglioso e decerebrato, quindi, intanto che era ancora lucido, doveva dare al suo padrone una dimostrazione della sua buona volontà, perché il dolore della scorsa volta gli era impresso a fuoco nella mente, e nemmeno le percosse erano state così violente.  
Sapeva, perché lo aveva letto su alcuni dei libri che aveva trovato nella sua camera, che era in quel modo che gli Omega impazzivano: quando era indotto il loro calore con delle pozioni e poi venivano lasciati insoddisfatti.  
Era come una prolungata esposizione alla Cruciatus ma forse anche peggiore, perché il dolore non rendeva gli Omega catatonici, ma solo non più in grado di pensare a qualcosa di diverso dalla propria soddisfazione.  
Aveva visto Feba, dopotutto…  
Draco non sapeva se poteva impazzire se fosse stato lasciato solo per più calori consecutivi, ma credeva di no, perché il calore era breve, e il libro parlava dell’utilizzo di pozioni, ma non era disposto a rischiare. Per quanto la sua vita non gli piacesse, preferiva ancora essere vivo e cosciente, piuttosto che un essere decerebrato e voglioso, utile solo per essere fottuto.  
Scese dal letto su cui si trovava e si mise carponi sul pavimento, perché il suo padrone gli aveva detto chiaramente che lo voleva così, durante il calore, poi si avviò verso la sala da pranzo, visto che era quasi ora di cena.  
La tavola era imbandita per una sola persona, e Draco aggrottò la fronte.  
Era voglioso ma ancora ragionava, e chiamò un elfo per chiedere dove fosse il padrone. La risposta non gli piacque per nulla.  
Il suo padrone era uscito e non aveva lasciato detto quando sarebbe tornato.  
Draco si alzò in piedi, anche se si rese conto che, con il grosso cuneo che lo apriva, era stato quasi più comodo restare carponi, piuttosto che in piedi, e si diresse lentamente nella sua camera, sperando che il padrone tornasse presto.

Anche se era eccitato da morire e sentiva la sua temperatura salire e bruciarlo, Draco riuscì a addormentarsi un poco, e fece vividi sogni dove lui presentava il culo a Potter, durante una lezione in cui erano soli.  
Nel sogno non succedeva altro, c’era solo Draco in calore che presentava il culo, dopo essersi denudato, e Potter lo guardava.   
Draco pensò che forse la sua mente non era in grado di sognare qualcosa che lui non aveva mai provato, ma indugiò sul pensiero.  
Era la seconda volta, quel giorno, che pensava a Potter, e gli parve un po’ perverso, ma si giustificò dicendo che era normale, perché Potter era l’unico altro Alpha che conoscesse, a parte il suo padrone, e Potter era belloccio, dopotutto, quindi era normale che lo sognasse, mentre era in calore.  
Draco sentì la porta della camera aprirsi, anche se era notte fonda, e subito si mise su mani e ginocchia, sventolando in alto il suo culo bagnato e bisognoso.  
Il suo padrone si avvicinò e gli passò una mano sulla schiena, lentamente, poi si sedette sul letto e chiese con voce forte e rimbombante:  
“Adesso te lo chiederò di nuovo, cagna, e vedremo se hai imparato. Vuoi che t’infili dentro il mio grosso cazzo e che ti annodi finché non sarai bello pieno della mia sborra?”  
Draco realizzò che, con tutta probabilità, sarebbe rimasto gravido, se il suo padrone lo avesse montato nel modo in cui aveva appena detto, ma in quel momento lo voleva. Merlino se lo voleva!  
Sentirsi aperto e sfondato, ben oltre le dimensioni del cuneo che adesso lo apriva, e sentire il seme caldo dell’uomo riempirlo e ingravidarlo, era tutto quello che desiderava.  
“Sì, padrone, sì, ti prego, sì!”  
L’uomo gli accarezzò la testa.  
“Stai diventando proprio una brava cagna!”   
Draco pensò che adesso sarebbe successo, che l’uomo si sarebbe spogliato e lo avrebbe montato come la cagna che era, e in quel momento il pensiero non gli sembrò per niente ripugnante, ma solo desiderabile.  
Invece il suo padrone se lo trascinò sulle ginocchia e, di nuovo, cominciò a lavorarsi il suo culo con le dita.  
Draco sentiva i suoi umori colare ovunque, e gemeva mentre la sua lucidità se ne andava e lui non riusciva a fare altro che pregare e supplicare:  
“Ti prego padrone. Sarò bravo, ti prego montami! Lo voglio tanto.”  
E invece ricevette solo altre dita, e poi fu lasciato di nuovo solo, con lo stesso cuneo a tenerlo aperto.  
Il calore si placò per un po’, forse un’ora, ma ormai Draco sapeva che sarebbe ricominciato in fretta, e che l’unica cosa che lo avrebbe fatto sentire bene era il nodo del suo Alpha.  
Non capiva perché l’uomo non lo avesse scopato, montato e riempito, e oltre allo strazio del suo desiderio insoddisfatto ricominciò a sentirsi inadeguato.  
Aveva fatto tutto giusto? Aveva sbagliato qualcosa?  
Il giorno dopo gattonò in giro, con il culo bagnato e un desiderio bruciante, cercando la scia del profumo muschiato del suo padrone, ma senza trovarlo da nessuna parte.  
Gemette, supplicò e cercò, alla fine quasi strisciando sui pavimenti freddi che alleviavano la sua voglia bruciante almeno un minimo, ma il padrone non c’era da nessuna parte.  
Draco ragionava poco e male, ma era terrorizzato di essere stato lasciato di nuovo solo e, alla fine, si rannicchiò in un angolo, cercando di masturbarsi il pene eretto e di trovare sollievo sfregandosi i capezzoli sensibili, mentre piangeva di frustrazione.

Alla sera arrivò il dolore, ben prima di quanto fosse giunto la volta precedente, e Draco cominciò a sragionare.  
Voleva essere riempito; voleva essere usato, aperto e fottuto con violenza. Non capiva altro, e l’unica cosa che usciva dalla sua bocca erano urla e gemiti mentre sentiva le sue viscere bruciare.  
Faceva male e non c’era nessuno. Era solo.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a tornare alla sua stanza ma rimase lì, nel salone, rannicchiato in un angolo come un mucchio di membra inutili, seduto nella pozza dei suoi umori che sembravano non smettere mai di uscirgli dal culo, nonostante il cuneo.  
Nel cuore della notte sentì qualcosa toccarlo, e subito ricominciò a gemere.  
Braccia forti lo sollevarono e lo trasportarono ma lui non voleva quello, voleva essere annodato, riempito.  
“Ti prego… sono stato bravo… ti prego…” mormorava nel dolore.  
“Sì, sei stato bravo.” Disse il padrone e poi Draco sentì il materasso morbido sotto si sé, e usò tutta la sua determinazione per mettersi in posizione.  
Mani abili gli tolsero il cuneo dal culo e subito i suoi umori, liberi da impedimenti, cominciarono a ruscellare fuori da lui.  
Dita agili entrarono e lo frugarono, facendolo gemere ancora e ancora, finché non si ricordò che poteva anche supplicare:  
“Dammelo, ti prego, infilamelo dentro, ti prego…”  
Le mani del padrone erano sui suoi fianchi e lo carezzavano, poi erano sul suo culo e gli aprivano le natiche e Draco sentiva una virilità grossa, spessa e dura appoggiata al solco tra le sue natiche e pregò ancora:  
“Padrone, dentro di me, ti prego, ti prego…”  
“Sì, cagna, sì. Stai buono. Sei ancora troppo stretto per me, stai buono.”  
Sentiva rispondere alle sue spalle mentre ancora le dita lo tendevano, spingendo e aprendolo sempre di più.  
Non faceva più male, o se lo faceva non lo sentiva perché il dolore incandescente nel resto del suo corpo non lasciava spazio a nient’altro.  
Poi il suo padrone tolse le dita e appoggiò quella che Draco pensò essere la punta del suo pene, contro il suo buco rilassato, bagnato e pronto.  
Gemette di anticipazione, mentre una minuscola parte del suo cervello gli disse che era il momento, che stava per accadere.  
Non indugiò e si spinse indietro, sentendo i primi centimetri di un’intrusione che era davvero più grossa di quello che aveva ricevuto fino a quel momento.  
Emise un piccolo urlo di sorpresa e dietro di sé sentì un ansito pesante, prima che mani possessive lo prendessero per i fianchi, attirandolo più vicino e impalando il suo buco su quel membro enorme.  
Draco urlò più per la sorpresa che per il dolore, e sentì sciogliersi e scemare immediatamente lo strazio che sentiva nel suo petto mentre ricominciava a essere voglioso e bisognoso.  
Il suo cervello era un pantano di emozioni prive di ragionamento ma lui non se ne diede pena, troppo impegnato a sentire quanto fosse bello essere così pieno, così abusato.  
Ansimava e sbavava mentre le mani sui suoi fianchi guidavano spinte violente, che facevano penetrare il grosso membro sempre più dentro di lui, e poi Draco lo sentì.  
Il pene, già grosso, cominciò a gonfiarsi ancora di più, e il suo padrone glielo spinse dentro, fino in fondo, strappandogli un urlo mentre sentiva il nodo formarsi.  
Seppe solo che era enorme, e che era dentro di lui, e che il suo ano non sembrava in grado di allargarsi tanto. I suoi muscoli gemevano e lui urlava di un piacere che non aveva ancora mai conosciuto.  
Era così perfetto, così giusto, che nemmeno si rese conto che il suo padrone, adesso, gli teneva in mano il piccolo cazzo e lo masturbava.  
Non si accorse nemmeno che l’anello, che gli impediva di venire in quel modo, era svanito, sentì solo che stava raggiungendo il piacere, davanti e dietro, riversandosi ovunque e irrigidendo i muscoli, e in quel momento il nodo cominciò a palpitare, e Draco capì che il suo ansimante padrone era venuto dentro di lui, e che stava continuando a venire, riempiendolo, mentre il suo ano si stringeva e strizzava quel grosso nodo, cercando di ottenere tutto il seme possibile.  
Era in paradiso. Era così perfettamente felice e appagato che non seppe nemmeno quanto tempo passò, a culo in su, la faccia sui cuscini, sbavando di piacere e mugolando parole senza senso, mentre il nodo lo teneva pieno e bloccato, e il suo padrone lo riempiva, ancora e ancora.  
Non c’era dolore, solo un piacere bianco e senza fine.


	9. Congratulazione

Draco si svegliò da solo nel letto e sentì subito il suo calore bruciargli il petto, ma era abbastanza lucido da riuscire a capire che era stato… cosa?  
La sua mente gli presentò parole sconce una dopo l’altra: montato, sverginato, fottuto, riempito, sfondato…  
Si portò una mano tra le gambe, aspettandosi di immergerla in una pozza bagnata, e invece si sentì solo molto umido, ma non c’era traccia del pasticcio che si era immaginato.  
Il suo padrone doveva aver fatto cambiare le lenzuola mentre lui dormiva, chiaramente.  
Poi le dita di Draco tastarono con cautela la sua apertura, in cerca di dolori o lacerazioni.  
Faceva male, sì, bruciava in effetti, però non si sentiva lacerato o strappato, e questo lo fece sentire sollevato.  
Poi notò che il cuneo non c’era.  
Era vuoto, e la constatazione gli mandò una fitta di desiderio allo stomaco, che fece irrigidire immediatamente il suo pene e che lo rese cosciente che anche l’anello era sparito.  
Il suo padrone lo aveva fatto venire davanti e dietro, ricordò all’improvviso, e bastò quello a ributtarlo in un mare di desiderio senza fine.  
Ne voleva ancora, Merlino, non voleva altro che sentirsi di nuovo così pieno e perfetto.  
Era stata la cosa più bella che avesse mai provato, e il suo cervello cominciò a spegnersi di nuovo, mentre si diceva che forse la pazzia da calore non era così una brutta cosa, che forse rimanere sempre eccitati, e farsi riempire, una volta dopo l’altra, era l’unica cosa sensata da fare.  
Draco strisciò giù dal letto, deciso a trovare il suo padrone e a chiedere, supplicare e pregare, per essere di nuovo annodato, riempito, amato.  
E di nuovo non trovò nessuno.

La sofferenza non venne. Draco non bruciava del doloroso che aveva provato la notte prima, ma sentiva invece un crescendo di eccitazione che sembrava non finire.  
Era libero di toccarsi, masturbarsi e darsi piacere, e lo fece continuamente e con disperazione, per tutto il giorno, cercando di raggiungere ancora il perfetto orgasmo della notte prima, ma non ci riuscì.  
Poteva venire, certo, ma venire dal suo pene, dopo che per tanto non aveva goduto in quel modo, lo fece sentire strano e sbagliato, e cominciò e infilarsi le dita nell’ano, cercando di nuovo il piacere che immancabilmente gli davano le dita del suo padrone.  
Anche quello non fu sufficiente, e verso sera cominciò a piangere dalla voglia di essere preso di nuovo, di non essere solo e di essere riempito.  
Il padrone tornò di nuovo nella notte e, nel buio più completo, Draco sentì il suo odore e i suoi passi, e si mise di nuovo in posizione, colando dal culo e dalla bocca, voglioso e affamato.  
“Hai provato il nodo, e adesso il tuo culo sfondato ne vuole ancora, cagna?” chiese il suo padrone, e Draco sollevò i fianchi più che poté:  
“Sì padrone, sì. Annodami ancora, ti prego. Amo il tuo enorme nodo, che mi allarga e mi riempie, dammelo, ti prego…”  
Era la frase più lunga e coerente che Draco potesse mettere insieme, e per fortuna bastò, perché il suo padrone salì sul letto e gli fu dentro senza nemmeno prepararlo, facendolo ululare di doloroso piacere, e spegnendogli di nuovo il cervello in un vortice di liquido piacere perfetto.  
Continuò così per altri due tormentosi giorni, con giornate vuote, in cui Draco si trascinava in giro in cerca del suo padrone senza trovarlo, ma desiderandolo più di quanto potesse spiegare a parole, e notti appaganti e piene di un piacere abbagliante, che gli faceva provare una felicità così perfetta, da essere surreale.  
Poi il quinto giorno Draco si svegliò lucido, e cominciò a realizzare appieno cosa fosse successo.  
Aveva creduto di avere ormai capito cosa significasse essere un Omega, una cagna, dileggiato da tutti e usato da un Alpha per essere montato come un animale, ma solo ora capiva che era quello che lui voleva.  
Se lo sentiva dentro, come poteva percepire ancora, acutamente, la sensazione del grosso nodo che gli pompava dentro seme caldo, fino a che non cominciava ad essere troppo e colava fuori.  
Era quello che lo aveva reso felice. Essere una cagna in calore ed essere montato era gioia pura, divina, insuperabile.  
Mai, nemmeno una volta, aveva pensato allo sgraziato corpo del suo padrone, che in effetti non aveva mai visto, nel buio della notte, e mai aveva provato disgusto. Era una cagna e il suo padrone lo aveva reso così felice…  
Poi ricordò i pomeriggi lunghi e tormentosi, e l’iniziale dolore dell’abbandono, e si chiese perché il suo padrone non fosse rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo.  
Forse il lavoro lo aveva distratto… tenuto lontano… ma poi di notte era invariabilmente arrivato, e lo aveva montato e riempito.  
Draco sentiva tutti i muscoli doloranti e, invece di lavarsi nel bagno della sua camera, andò alla grande vasca da bagno e la riempì di acqua bollente e schiuma, e s’immerse restandoci per un tempo molto lungo.  
Non sapeva nemmeno se il suo padrone fosse in casa, e pensò di essere stato maleducato, non presentandosi a colazione, anche se non aveva motivo per credere che quel giorno il padrone fosse presente.  
Chiese ad un elfo e scoprì di essere solo, così indugiò ancora più a lungo nell’acqua, riscaldandola quando la temperatura cominciava ad abbassarsi e rilassando i muscoli doloranti.  
All’improvviso, mentre si sfregava le lunghe gambe, sentendo il suo seno appoggiarsi sulle cosce mentre si allungava verso le caviglie, si sentì voluttuoso e sensuale. Il suo corpo non era per niente sgraziato e mostruoso, era bello e sinuoso invece, e il suo padrone lo aveva usato per trarne piacere e darne a Draco.  
Non si sentiva usato o violentato, o almeno non in maniera sgradevole, anche se il pensiero del sesso ancora lo metteva un po’ a disagio. Forse una volta che avesse finito la scuola e gli fosse semplicemente stato permesso di rimanere lì, sarebbe stato felice.  
Alla fine si decise ad uscire dalla vasca e pranzò mangiando per tre persone, affamato, e dopo decise di tornare a letto, perché aveva ancora sonno e si sentiva distrutto.  
Fu svegliato verso sera, da un elfo che gli annunciò che il padrone lo attendeva per cena.  
Draco si alzò e si vestì con vanitosa cura, osservando critico i vestiti nel suo guardaroba.   
Voleva piacere al suo padrone, e scelse un vestito leggero, azzurro chiaro e così sottile da aderirgli meravigliosamente addosso, lasciando pochissimo spazio all’immaginazione.  
Calzò anche scarpe in tinta, con tacchi più alti delle altre, e si spazzolò i capelli e li unse con un olio che li fece scintillare d’oro.  
Si diede un’occhiata allo specchio e si morse le labbra, per arrossarle, prima di uscire un po’ traballante sui tacchi, e avviarsi verso il salone.  
Quando vide il suo padrone, il sangue gli affluì alle guance, al pensiero di quello che l’uomo gli aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni, e a come a lui fosse piaciuto.  
“Adesso sì che hai l’aspetto di una brava cagna che è stata scopata per bene!” rise l’uomo nel suo modo sgradevole, e Draco, sentendo il rossore peggiorare, abbassò appena gli occhi mentre si metteva a tavola.  
Si sentiva un po’ a disagio, anche se non era certo del reale motivo, ma non fece in tempo ad elaborare la sensazione, che il grande camino della sala da pranzo s’illuminò di verde, e un volto comparve tra le fiamme.  
Il suo padrone si girò di scatto, irritato:  
“Ma chi cazzo…”  
Draco invece era impallidito di colpo, fin troppo certo di chi fosse il proprietario di quel volto.  
“Buonasera, mi scusi l’intrusione, sono Thelemacus Nott, e ho ottenuto il suo indirizzo di Metropolvere dal signor Malfoy. Lei deve essere il nuovo padrone della cagna Malfoy.”  
Il suo padrone non si era nemmeno preso la briga di alzarsi e avvicinarsi al camino, ma abbaiò invece una risposta scostante dal punto dove si trovava.  
“Dubito sinceramente, signore, che lei abbia avuto il mio indirizzo dal signor Malfoy.”   
Il padre di Theodore fece un ghigno strano:  
“Diciamo che il signor Malfoy si è lasciato sfuggire che la sua vecchia residenza in Francia, di cui avevo l’indirizzo, era stata venduta al nuovo proprietario della cagna.”  
Draco cominciò a provare una strisciante paura ma il suo padrone, invece, sembrava solo scocciato:  
“Bene, mi sta contattando senza il mio invito quindi, molto educato, da parte sua.”  
Nott ignorò la frecciata e continuò senza curarsene:  
“Volevo solo discutere con lei sulla possibilità di vendita della sua cagna, ma purtroppo il suo nome non è stato reso noto.”  
Draco sentì il suo cuore fermarsi per un attimo, e adesso il terrore lo invase.  
Il suo padrone si alzò e sembrando davvero furibondo.  
“Lei non rispetta la mia privacy, mi disturba, e pretende di comprare il mio Omega, che non è in vendita, a maggior ragione visto che è gravido del mio primogenito? Io non credo proprio.”  
Nott non sembrò impressionato e disse con voce sicura:  
“Sono certo che tutto abbia un prezzo, signore. Possiamo incontrarci per parlarne di persona. Sono certo che capisca che, un suo rifiuto, potrebbe portare, da parte mia, ad una richiesta formale di duello.”  
Il suo padrone si girò verso Draco, gli occhi pieni di rabbia, e gli urlò secco:  
“Nella tua camera, cagna. Adesso.”  
Draco si alzò, malfermo sulle gambe, e uscì dalla sala, ma solo per ritrovarsi in piedi nel corridoio.  
Voleva sentire il resto, ne aveva il diritto, visto che era la sua vita, quella di cui si stava parlando…  
Già quello lo lasciava sconvolto e non gli faceva presumere nulla di buono, ma poi c’erano le parole che il suo padrone aveva detto… in quel modo così ovvio e scontato… è gravido del mio primogenito  
Draco si portò le mani allo stomaco piatto.  
Poteva essere? Sapeva che gli Omega erano fertili, durante il calore, ma non era certo che concepissero immancabilmente… eppure il suo padrone ne era sicuro.  
Si accostò alla porta per origliare, ma doveva essere stata incantata, perché non udì nemmeno il più piccolo fruscio.  
Rimase lo stesso in piedi per un po’, finché non si rassegnò e tornò nella sua stanza.  
Thelemacus Nott. Quell’uomo era così influente che nemmeno le prove più schiaccianti della sua attività di Mangiamorte erano riuscite a mandarlo ad Azkaban, e che era riuscito, nonostante tutto, ad uscire dai processi a testa alta, e mantenendo più contatti importanti di quanto avrebbero potuto sperare di fare i Malfoy, che erano usciti da quei processi completamente assolti, per intercessione del Salvatore in persona.  
Draco si sentiva male per troppi motivi diversi, e aveva paura.   
Paura di essere venduto a Nott, che lo avrebbe torturato e condannato alla vita di una creatura sbavante e senza senno.  
Paura di essere ripudiato dal suo padrone, con il rischio di finire allo stesso modo, magari in un bordello, dove sarebbe stato esibito e messo in mostra per il piacere dei clienti.  
Ma soprattutto aveva paura di essere davvero gravido.  
Si rannicchiò sul letto e vi rimase, immobile e con le mani strette intorno allo stomaco.  
Non voleva essere gravido di quell’uomo rivoltante, e non voleva partorire i suoi figli, ma allo stesso tempo forse c’era una vita, dentro di lui, qualcosa che era anche suo, anche se lui era solo un oggetto senza diritti.  
E se fosse stato vero? Se avesse partorito un figlio?   
Ormai sapeva che molti Alpha non permettevano nemmeno alle loro cagne di vedere i figli, e che questi erano spesso allevati credendo semplicemente che un genitore fosse morto, magari di parto.   
Tulip aveva partorito tre volte ma Pansy gli aveva detto che non aveva mai visto i suoi figli, e che era felice che invece Charlie avrebbe voluto allevare i loro bambini insieme.  
E il suo padrone? Che cosa avrebbe fatto? E a lui? Sarebbe importato?  
Adesso stentava a credere anche solo che il suo corpo potesse essere ingravidato, ma forse, dopo lunghi mesi sentendo crescere qualcosa dentro di se…  
Poi la sua paura crebbe ancora, quando si ricordò che il guaritore Smith gli aveva parlato di doppie e triple gravidanze, e dei loro rischi.  
Draco non riusciva nemmeno a bloccare la stretta di terrore che sentiva dentro, e non si accorse quando il suo padrone entrò, a passi pesanti e ancora furibondo.  
“Sulle mie gambe, cagna.” Disse sedendosi pesantemente sul letto, e Draco eseguì, anche se quello che voleva adesso non era un orgasmo, ma delle rassicurazioni.  
Non ebbe né l’uno né le altre, perché il suo padrone si limitò a farlo appena inumidire e poi gli spinse dentro il cuneo con forza, lo fece girare e gli rimise anche l’anello al pene, facendoglielo scivolare sopra senza nemmeno attendere che lui fosse duro.  
Poi si alzò e si tolse di tasca due fermacarte, appoggiandoli sulla scrivania della camera:  
“Questa ti riporterà a scuola domani mattina, e questa ti riporterà qui all’inizio delle vacanze di Natale. Sempre alle dieci.” Disse secco e fece per uscire ma Draco, in preda all’ansia, quasi urlò:  
“Aspetta!”  
L’uomo si girò con un cipiglio cattivo e Draco abbassò la testa e ripeté:  
“Aspetta, ti prego, padrone.” Poi si inumidì le labbra e chiese “Mi… mi venderai?”  
L’uomo lo fissò, scuro in volto:  
“No cagna. Anche se sei stupido, non dovresti farmi ripetere le cose. Tu sei mio.”  
Poi se ne andò con un verso di rabbia che a Draco parve un ringhio.

Draco non era certo stato tranquillizzato, dalle parole del suo padrone, ma pensò che dovesse farsele bastare e, il mattino dopo, tornò a scuola, stanco e infelice, ma almeno rassicurato dal fatto che, tornando a metà mattinata, non avrebbe incontrato nessuno in giro fino a pranzo.  
Almeno quella sua preoccupazione era stata vana, perché la Passaporta lo riportò nella sua nuova stanza.  
Probabilmente la Preside aveva comunicato al suo padrone il punto esatto, e quell’aspetto del trasferimento era stato organizzato senza problemi.  
Draco attese l’ora di pranzo per scendere e incontrare gli altri, abbastanza certo che nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato, in Sala Grande.  
Percepì su di se gli sguardi di tutti, mentre entrava, ben conscio che, la maggior parte degli studenti a conoscenza di cosa fosse un Omega, se lo stavano immaginando in calore, mentre nudo e voglioso riusciva solo a muovere il culo, senza nemmeno essere in grado di articolare una parola.  
I mormorii che riusciva a sentire confermarono i suoi pensieri:  
La cagna sarà stata montata per bene  
Scommetto che urlava e supplicava  
Deve essere proprio sfondato  
Erano solo alcune, delle mezze frasi che sentì, prima di prendere il solito posto tra Pansy e Granger, dove aveva mangiato ultimamente, visto che anche la sua amica aveva preferito disertare il tavolo di Serpeverde e rimanere, invece, vicina ai nuovi alleati della sua famiglia.  
Draco non sollevò gli occhi dal piatto, sicuro che avrebbe visto, anche nelle persone che aveva intorno, gli stessi sguardi di disgustata pietà, o di lussuriosa concupiscenza.  
Invece Granger fece scivolare davanti a lui un plico di fogli e, con voce severa, disse:  
“Ti ho preso gli appunti di tutte le lezioni, e ringrazia Merlino che l’abbia fatto io, perché se aspettavi questi caproni…”  
Pansy tossicchiò indignata:  
“I miei appunti sono perfetti, giusto perché tu lo sappia!”  
Granger la guardò male:  
“Saranno anche perfetti, Pansy, ma sono illeggibili! La tua grafia è orribile!”  
Draco si rilassò un poco, contento che la conversazione non vertesse su di lui, sulla sua assenza e, soprattutto, sul suo calore, e si concesse un sorriso, sapendo che Pansy, da sempre molto orgogliosa della sua perfetta grafia da purosangue, piena di riccioli svolazzanti, avrebbe dato battaglia.  
“La mia scrittura è esattamente quella che ci aspetta da una signorina a modo che conosce l’educazione! Scrivere graziosamente con una piuma è un’arte!”  
Granger ringhiò:  
“Mi stai dando della rozza?”  
“Oh, ma tu sei rozza, mia cara.” Disse Pansy arricciando il naso “Fa parte del tuo fascino rustico… immagino.”  
Granger stava per esplodere in una risposta al vetriolo ma Weasley la afferrò al volo per l’elegante treccia che sfoggiava spesso, da quando Draco le aveva insegnato l’incantesimo, e la attirò a se:  
“A me piaci rozza. Meglio se molto rozza.” Disse prendendo platealmente a baciarla, inclinandola anche indietro, e quasi facendola scivolare giù dalla panca.  
Potter rise, quando Hermione riuscì a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio tentacolare del suo ragazzo e lo minacciò di una morte atroce, se avesse rifatto una cosa del genere in pubblico, e il resto del pranzo andò bene.

La vita a scuola continuò senza intoppi per un po’: Draco era seguito da occhiatacce e pettegolezzi ma quasi non li sentiva, quando era vicino a Potter, che convogliava su di se, con davvero poco entusiasmo, la venerazione di tutti. Nott e gli altri Serpeverde avevano girato al largo, e anche quelli che erano soliti fare battutacce su Draco, come Finnigan, erano stati dissuasi dopo che Granger ne aveva redarguito un paio.  
La ragazza ormai aveva assunto, in tutto e per tutto, molti degli atteggiamenti e delle posture sia della Preside sia della signora Weasley, e questi due tratti, combinati al fatto che fosse la prima della scuola, e una delle due persone che aveva combattuto al fianco di Potter, le aveva dato una nomea feroce, che lei non faceva nulla per scoraggiare e che anzi, si divertiva ad ingigantire.  
Pansy, dal canto suo, spesso la aiutava, dandole astuti suggerimenti che, la maggior parte delle volte, esasperavano gli altri.  
Weasley non era così male come Draco aveva sempre sospettato. Non era ignorante e rozzo… o meglio, era ignorante vicino a Granger, e non molto elegante, ma era di certo meglio di quanto fosse mai stato Goyle, e in più era divertente, pronto alla battuta e bravo a scacchi, cosa che a Draco piacque subito, perché era anche l’unico che non rifiutava mai una partita.  
Potter si univa alle buffonate di Weasley, se ci veniva trascinato in mezzo, ma il più delle volte preferiva rimanere in disparte, e sembrava anche solo felice di essere tra i suoi amici; era sempre più rilassato, quando intorno non c’erano studenti in cerca delle sue attenzioni.  
Le lezioni di Draco con Potter erano ricominciate in fretta e, questa volta, Draco stava facendo qualche progresso.  
Il suo perfetto momento orgasmico durante il calore era un ricordo felice, e lui vi si appellava con tutte le sue forze ogni volta che provava un Patronus, anche se ancora era solo nebbia argentea senza una forma.  
Era comunque qualcosa, e Potter lo incoraggiava, dicendogli che era solo questione di tempo e di tentativi. Draco aveva cominciato a credergli, dopo che Potter gli aveva confessato che a lui erano serviti mesi, per padroneggiare l’incantesimo, e che comunque ci era riuscito bene solo quando era stato davvero in pericolo.  
In definitiva il tempo stava fugando i timori di Draco piuttosto in fretta: se il suo padrone lo avesse venduto, ormai, dopo quasi un mese, lo avrebbe saputo, e avrebbe ugualmente saputo se il suo padrone fosse stato chiamato in duello da Nott.  
No, su quel fronte, evidentemente, tutto andava bene… sull’altro invece…

Ogni mattina uno dei suoi protettori, visto che non si attentava a pensare a loro come amici, lo veniva a prendere alla sua camera e scendeva con lui in Sala Grande, dove gli altri li aspettavano.  
Quel giorno, a metà ottobre, era stato Potter a bussare alla sua porta e a scortarlo, ma Draco, ben prima di essere in vista dell’ultima scalinata per il piano terreno, cominciò a sentirsi male e scattò, senza una parola, verso il bagno più vicino.  
Sentì Potter dietro di lui ma non si fermò, entrò nel primo gabinetto e cadde in ginocchio, in preda ai conati di vomito.  
Rimase lì per un po’, la testa e la gola doloranti e lo stomaco in preda alla nausea, e quando finalmente riuscì a rialzarsi e ad uscire dal cubicolo, trovò Potter ad aspettarlo con uno sguardo strano:  
“Sei incinta, Malfoy.”  
Non era nemmeno una domanda, solo una constatazione di quello che Draco già sapeva, anche se tentava di non pensarci.  
“Grazie di avere sottolineato l’ovvio, Potter.” Rispose infastidito.  
Non lo aveva detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Pansy, e non si sentiva ancora molto certo di cosa provasse in merito.  
Potter invece sembrava esserlo, perché si aprì in un sorriso talmente radioso che Draco si rese conto di non averne mai visti di simili, sul suo viso.  
“Congratulazioni!” disse con una genuina allegria che Draco non condivideva minimamente.  
“Sì, certo, grazie. Fantastico.”  
Draco, ancora nauseato, arrivò ai lavandini per spruzzarsi acqua fredda in faccia, e vide nello specchio il volto di Potter scurirsi:  
“Non sembri molto felice.” Commentò in tono strano, e Draco sentì montare un po’ della vecchia irritazione che aveva provato in passato, per quello specifico Grifondoro.  
Si girò e si appoggiò ai lavandini, per una volta senza curvare le spalle e senza guardare per terra, ma proprio fissando Potter:  
“Di cosa dovrei essere felice, di preciso, Potter? Non conosco il nome del padre di mio figlio, e non ho nemmeno idea se il mio padrone lascerà che io lo veda mai. E questo senza parlare dell’ovvio fatto che nessuno ha chiesto, a me, se volevo avere un figlio.”  
Potter parve imbarazzato e, per una volta, non fu Draco ad abbassare gli occhi.  
“Scu... scusa. Non volevo… offenderti è solo che…”  
Draco sapeva che Potter non voleva offendere, e aveva visto che era davvero felice per lui, anche se non ne capiva il motivo, ma chiese ugualmente:  
“Solo che… cosa, Potter?”  
Potter rialzò la testa e lo guardò, come sfidandolo a mettere in dubbio le sue parole:  
“Solo che una famiglia mi sembra una bella cosa.”  
Forse erano gli ormoni, la nausea, o solo il fatto che Draco era irritabile, quel giorno, ma rispose piccato:  
“La mia, di famiglia, mi ha venduto, nel caso ti sia sfuggito, quindi se lo chiedi a me, Potter, no, non è una bella cosa.”  
Potter lo guardò strano e disse, con voce davvero brutta:  
“Io sono orfano, te lo ricordi, vero, Malfoy? Scusa se mi piacerebbe avere una possibilità in quel senso, un giorno…”  
Draco chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, prese fiato e sentì l’odore muschiato di Potter invadergli i sensi, ma anche così provò a calmarsi per poi rispose:  
“Io farei cambio con te, se potessi. Almeno tu puoi essere certo che i tuoi genitori, anche se non li hai mai conosciuti, hanno dato la vita, per te. Non mi sembra poco.”  
Adesso Potter era serio e cupo, ma non sembrava arrabbiato quando rispose:  
“Non è poco. E’ tutto quello che ho.”  
Draco strinse gli occhi e ribadì l’ovvio:  
“Non è vero e tu lo sai.” Era l’invidia che aveva fatto aprire la bocca a Draco. “Tu hai degli amici, delle persone che, proprio come i tuoi genitori, sacrificherebbero la vita per te.”   
Poi Draco alzo appena la voce e gli si avvicinò, puntandogli un dito al petto:  
“Io cosa ho, Potter? Dei genitori che non mi hanno mai amato e un padrone che non conosco. Quindi non fare la scena del povero orfanello con me! Non con me.”  
Poi Draco abbassò la mano e uscì dal bagno, rigido e ancora nauseato.  
Potter lo seguì, ma rimase qualche passo indietro e non disse altro.

Le lezioni, con Potter, furono piuttosto tese, nei giorni successivi, ma non per la discussione che avevano avuto. O meglio: forse Potter era teso per quella, mentre Draco aveva in testa tutt’altro.  
Per qualche strana ragione adesso era lui, a non vedere l’ora che Potter aprisse le finestre dell’aula dove si allenavano, perché il profumo del ragazzo era diventato sempre più intenso per il naso di Draco, tanto che ormai lo sentiva ovunque andasse.  
Era lo stesso odore muschiato di ogni Alpha, lo stesso del suo padrone o del guaritore smith ma Draco aveva cominciato a desiderarlo.  
Non capiva se fosse a causa degli ormoni della gravidanza o altro, ma il sogno che aveva fatto su Potter, durante la sua prima notte di calore, continuava a tornargli alla mente.   
Non ci aveva più pensato in effetti, eppure erano due giorni che il solo sentire la vicinanza di Potter gli richiamava nitidamente alla mente la scena di lui che, in quella stessa aula dov’erano ora, si denudava e poi si metteva su ginocchia e mani, presentando a Potter il suo culo in calore, pronto per essere montato.  
Era frustrante in molti modi, sia perché Draco non poteva soddisfarsi, anche se ne aveva una voglia pazza, sia perché era abbastanza certo che il sesso, fuori dal calore, non potesse essere altrettanto spettacolare o piacevole e, non ultimo, non voleva pensare a Potter in quel modo.  
Quando però quel pomeriggio Potter gli si avvicinò da dietro, afferrandogli il polso per mostrargli il movimento corretto, cosa che in passato aveva fatto diverse volte, Draco sentì il leggero alito del suo fiato sul collo e, istintivamente, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di gola, facendo poi subito un passo in avanti per scostarsi dal pesante aroma di Potter, girandosi di scatto, pronto a giustificarsi:  
“Scusa!” disse sollevando le mani con ancora la bacchetta in pugno “Non… è la gravidanza… gli ormoni…”  
Potter era immobile, a bocca aperta e occhi sbarrati, ma si girò di scatto e, in tre rapidi passi, fu alla finestra, spalancandola di botto e restando immobile.  
Draco non era certo di cosa dire o fare, e non sapeva nemmeno se Potter avesse aperto la finestra per attenuare il proprio odore o quello di Draco…  
“Potter?” chiese senza muoversi ma il ragazzo non si girò, e continuò senza rispondere a dargli le spalle.  
Draco osservò meglio e vide che le sue mani erano strette così forte, intorno al bordo del davanzale, che le sue nocche erano sbiancate.  
Draco tentò di nuovo:  
“Potter?”  
“Malfoy.” Rispose lui con voce velenosa “Non. Farlo. Mai. Più.”  
Draco fece un passo avanti, certo adesso che Potter fosse furioso e disgustato da lui.  
“Ti ho chiesto scusa, mi dispiace… è l’odore non…”  
Fu un attimo e Potter si girò e lo rinchiuse tra le braccia, seppellendogli la faccia nell’incavo del collo e annusandolo.  
Draco avrebbe dovuto respingerlo, lo sapeva, tanto più che il suo padrone gliene aveva dato il permesso ed era stato chiaro, in proposito.  
Ma Potter aveva un odore così buono che Draco restò solo immobile.  
Dopotutto non sta facendo niente. Mi sta solo abbracciando.  
Si ripeté tra se con forza, prima di sentire Potter cominciare a leccargli il collo lentamente, con una lingua bollente che risalì piano fino al lobo del suo orecchio, succhiandolo.  
Draco gemette di nuovo, ma la consapevolezza che era tutto sbagliato gli diede il coraggio di mettergli le mani sul petto e spingerlo via.  
“No, ti prego, no.” Supplicò con voce malferma, sperando che Potter si fermasse.  
Potter lo guardò con occhi rapaci, e Draco fece un passo indietro, le mani alzate come per difendersi.  
“NO. Senti, no! Sono gli ormoni, scusa, non posso farci niente!”  
Era ingiusto che fosse lui a doversi giustificare, ma Potter non sembrava averlo nemmeno sentito, e fece un minaccioso passo avanti, che costrinse Draco a puntargli contro la bacchetta, disperato.  
“Potter, piantala! Sono già abbastanza scombussolato senza bisogno che tu dia fuori di matto!” disse con la sua miglior voce perentoria perché, se le suppliche non avevano funzionato, forse quello lo avrebbe fatto.  
Potter si bloccò ma continuò a guardarlo vorace, poi si passò le mani tra i capelli, in un gesto esasperato, e ordinò nella sua voce da Alpha:  
“Malfoy, vieni qua.”  
Draco avrebbe voluto urlare, invece sentì solo le sue gambe muoversi in avanti, e di nuovo si ritrovò tra le braccia di Potter.  
“Resta fermo.” Ordinò di nuovo, e Draco rimase lì impalato, lasciandosi abbracciare mentre Potter aveva di nuovo appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, annusandolo.  
Restarono solo così, fermi.  
Draco sentiva il fiato caldo di Potter solleticargli il collo, e trattenne i gemiti che avrebbe voluto emettere, mentre Potter inalava il suo aroma, tenendolo stretto.  
Poi Potter rialzò la testa e lo guardò dritto in faccia:  
“Volevo annusarti, e sentire se anche la tua pelle sa di cioccolato. Non ti voglio fare del male, e non farò nient’altro, ma a quello non riuscivo a resistere.”  
Draco serrò i denti perché le braccia di Potter intorno al suo corpo erano calde e forti, e lo facevano sentire bene; anche se sapeva che era sbagliato, e che erano solo gli ormoni, confessò di colpo:  
“Io… va bene.” poi abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato “Ho letto che gli ormoni della gravidanza possono aumentare l’odore e… e il desiderio… e io…”  
Potter lo lasciò andare e Draco gli girò le spalle, sentendosi un perfetto imbecille:  
“Merda, avrei solo bisogno di sfogarmi e non posso!”  
“Perche?” Se Potter era curioso, o se lo chiedeva per altre ragioni, Draco non lo sapeva, ma stava di nuovo per mettersi a piangere per la frustrazione, e disse con voce tagliente, senza girarsi:  
“Perché ovviamente nessuno si fida di una cagna, Potter, e così il mio padrone ha fatto in modo che non possa dare o ricevere piacere proprio da nessuno, mentre sono lontano da lui. E, per come stanno le cose, non posso nemmeno dargli torto!” tirò su col naso, cercando di non piangere.  
Potter gli fu addosso di nuovo, abbracciandolo da dietro, e Draco non si mosse, perché anche solo il contatto di un abbraccio gli dava almeno un po’ di sollievo.  
“Buono, stai buono, Malfoy. Va tutto bene.”  
A Draco sfuggì un singhiozzo e disse con voce rotta:  
“No che non va bene. Niente va bene, nella mia cazzo di vita.”  
Potter lo strinse di più e gli appoggiò le labbra sull’orecchio:  
“Ti ho detto di stare buono. Sono gli ormoni, lo hai detto tu. Probabilmente il tuo padrone non ci ha pensato, perché scommetto che se lo avesse fatto, non ti avrebbe lasciato solo un minuto. Scommetto che lui ti vorrebbe felice e soddisfatto.”  
Forse era vero, perché il suo padrone gli aveva dato tanto, e non aveva mai preteso nulla, ma Draco in quel momento non ci credeva per nulla, e le sue spalle cominciarono a scuotersi mentre lui singhiozzava.  
Potter insistette:  
“Vuoi lasciarmi provare? Posso fare tutto il possibile per darti piacere, e ti giuro che non farò nulla, se tu non lo vuoi, mi fermerò e me ne andrò, e non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di parlarne di nuovo.”  
Draco era tentato e non sapeva nemmeno bene perché, anche se gli sembrava molto sbagliato, così disse:  
“Io non sono tuo, Potter.”  
Potter rimase in silenzio per un attimo e poi rispose:  
“Questo lo so, Malfoy. Ma, come hai detto tu, il tuo padrone ha fatto in modo che nessuno ti possa avere, e io voglio solo provare a darti un po’ di piacere, tutto quello che posso.”  
Fanculo. Se il suo padrone non voleva che si cacciasse in situazioni del genere, non avrebbe dovuto mandarlo lì, e poi i Serpeverde avevano già abusato del suo corpo, più di quanto fosse lecito, quindi…   
Ma con loro lui non era stato consenziente, mentre ora...  
Sono gli ormoni. Sono solo i fottuti ormoni. E in fondo io sono una cagna, nessuno si aspetta davvero che io sia fedele, nemmeno il mio padrone!   
Draco si giustificò con se stesso e poi disse:  
“Sì… sì, ti prego. Fai quello che puoi.”  
Potter prese immediatamente a leccargli di nuovo il collo e Draco buttò la testa indietro, sentendo brividi di piacere risalirgli lungo la schiena.  
Poi, molto lentamente, le mani di Potter presero a sbottonargli la camicia e ad aprirgliela, e in breve Draco sentì dita bollenti accarezzargli la pelle, mentre cercavano con attenzione i suoi capezzoli.  
Quando li trovarono, sfiorandoli appena, Potter gli disse piano, smettendo per un attimo di leccare il suo collo:  
“Girati.”  
Non era un ordine ma Draco aveva deciso e lo fece, anche se era imbarazzato dall’umiliante esposizione del suo corpo ingioiellato.  
Potter gli osservò il seno con occhi brillanti, e poi lo guardò in faccia per un attimo:  
“Zaffiri, belli come i tuoi occhi.” E poi si chinò, cominciando a sfiorargli appena un capezzolo con la lingua, proprio sulla punta dove l’anello lo rendeva incredibilmente sensibile.  
A Draco sfuggì un gemito e si sentì duro, tra le gambe, e disperatamente voglioso.  
Potter fece aderire la bocca a tutto il capezzolo, succhiandolo piano e leccandolo con la lingua bollente e poi, quando lo lasciò, ci soffiò appena sopra, facendolo rizzare quando il refolo freddo incontrò la pelle sensibile.  
Draco non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato che, una cosa del genere, potesse essere così incredibilmente piacevole, nemmeno in un milione di anni.  
“Co… continua, per favore.” Disse piano ansimando appena, e Potter si spostò, chino sul suo petto, per sottoporre allo stesso trattamento l’altro capezzolo, poi si rialzò e finì di sbottonare la camicia di Draco, sfilandogliela dalla cintura, prima di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e sbottonargli i pantaloni.  
Draco tremava di eccitazione, anticipazione e vergogna, mentre Potter lavorava con lenta meticolosità e lo spogliava.  
Gli fece scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe e glieli sfilò, poi gli tolse le scarpe e le calze e si rimise in piedi, facendogli scendere dalle spalle la tunica aperta e la camicia.  
Draco era rosso d’imbarazzo ma Potter lo baciò di nuovo sul collo, leccandolo piano, e poi si rialzò e lo prese per i fianchi, avvicinandolo a sé solo il tanto che bastava perché i capezzoli eretti di Draco, strusciassero appena sulla stoffa ruvida della sua divisa.  
“Se arrossisci sei ancora più bello. Sei perfetto.” Disse allontanandolo appena e guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi, poi gli passò le braccia intorno e gli slacciò il reggiseno, lasciandolo cadere a lato, e gli infilò le dita negli slip, facendoli scendere piano, mentre le punte delle sue dita gli sfioravano le cosce per tutta la lunghezza.  
Alla fine Potter era in ginocchio e lo tirò verso il basso:  
“Vieni giù.”   
Draco s’inginocchiò e Potter si tolse la tunica e la allargò per terra, sospingendovi sopra Draco, per non farlo sdraiare sul nudo pavimento.  
Draco rabbrividiva sotto il tocco delicato di Potter, reverente ma sicuro, e cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse sbagliato, ma solo alla voglia che aveva di sentirsi proprio così, con qualcuno che si prendeva cura di lui, come se fosse amato.  
Potter gli afferrò le ginocchia e gliele allargò, chinandosi su di lui come se volesse succhiarglielo, e Draco provò un nodo di eccitazione allo stomaco, ma il Grifondoro invece prese a leccargli il ventre, e poi scese piano, soffiando ogni tanto sulle scie umide che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle.  
Quando arrivò al suo piccolo membro duro, Draco tremava di eccitazione, e sentiva il cuneo tra le sue natiche viscido di umori.  
Potter gli leccò il membro per il lungo, poi lo prese piano con la mano e se lo portò alle labbra, succhiando e leccando la sua punta ingioiellata.  
Draco gemette e s’inarcò, e fu certo che, se avesse potuto, a questo punto sarebbe venuto.  
Ma non poteva e, nonostante ciò, era troppo debole e libidinoso per dire a Potter di smettere.  
Così continuò a gemere e non disse nulla.  
Potter glielo prese tutto in bocca e risalì e ridiscese, ancora e ancora, poi se lo sfilò dalle labbra e gli soffiò sopra, facendogli sentire anche lì, sulla sua punta, aperta dallo zaffiro, l’aria fresca e carezzevole.  
Scese di nuovo e gli afferrò le cosce, sollevandole per prendergli in bocca le palle, una dopo l’altra, continuando a succhiare, e alla fine lo sollevò ancora di più, e Draco si ritrovò a reggersi su mezza schiena e le spalle, finché Potter non si sedette sui talloni, appoggiandolo sulle sue cosce.  
Draco si sentiva in fiamme.  
Era stato certo che il sesso non potesse essere niente di speciale, fuori dalla travolgente passione del calore, ma adesso invece credeva di essersi sbagliato, perché le sensazioni delicate e intense che gli stava facendo provare Potter non le avrebbe mai potuto sentire, durante la voglia selvaggia del calore.  
Potter era lì, seduto in mezzo alle sue gambe lascivamente divaricate, e aveva preso a muovere piano il cuneo nel suo ano.  
Non poteva toglierlo, questo era ovvio, e nemmeno ci stava provando, semplicemente lo girava piano, muovendolo attento, facendo leva lentamente.  
Draco non immaginava nemmeno che fosse possibile ma Potter, tentativo dopo tentativo, spostandolo di poco e muovendo piano il cuneo, era riuscito a colpire la sua prostata, e Draco s’inarcò di colpo, in un guizzo di piacere che gli fece portare una mano alla bocca, per soffocare un piccolo grido.  
Potter cominciò ad insistere ma senza fretta: con una mano muoveva il suo cuneo e con l’altra gli aveva afferrato il pene e lo stava masturbando.  
Draco si concesse di osservarlo, tra le ciglia degli occhi socchiusi, e lo vide concentrato e sorridente, mentre ogni tanto scorreva occhi ammirati sul suo corpo, e Draco si sentì per un momento bello e desiderato come mai gli era successo prima.  
Le mani di Potter non sembravano volersi fermare, e continuavano a toccarlo e stimolarlo mentre il cuneo batteva a ritmo sulla sua prostata. Draco avrebbe voluto tanto che il ritmo aumentasse ma anche così il suo piacere andava sempre aumentando finché, osservando Potter con quello sguardo reverente negli occhi, Draco non sentì il nodo di eccitazione nel suo ventre sciogliersi di colpo, arrivando ad un orgasmo che lo fece colare copiosamente intorno al cuneo nel suo ano, mentre lui sollevava la schiena e lanciava un urlo soffocato e pieno di soddisfazione.  
Poi la sua schiena tornò sul pavimento e Draco si portò un braccio sugli occhi, ansimando e cercando di comprendere appieno quello che era appena successo.  
Potter lo aveva accarezzato, leccato e venerato fino a portarlo ad un orgasmo che lui non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere in grado di provare.  
Era incredibile e… Merlino, ma cosa gli era venuto in mente?  
Era Potter! L’unico che lo potesse proteggere in quella scuola, dove di certo non era amato, e adesso avrebbe pensato che lui era davvero una cagna, e che probabilmente si meritava di essere lasciato a chiunque lo desiderasse, sicuro che in realtà lo volesse anche Draco, visto che si era lasciato andare in quel modo...  
Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi quando sentì qualcosa di morbido appoggiarsi sulla sua pelle, ancora surriscaldata.  
Aprì gli occhi e vide che Potter aveva fatto levitare il mantello su di lui, coprendolo, ma senza muoversi.  
“Forse adesso non lo senti, ma c’è fresco qui. E tu dovresti riguardarti.” Disse Potter, scrollando le spalle davanti alla domanda inespressa di Draco, che si mise a sedere, tenendosi stretto addosso il mantello, sotto il quale era ancora nudo, davanti a Potter che era completamente vestito, fatta eccezione per la tunica sulla quale lo aveva fatto stendere.  
Draco doveva sapere e chiese, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia degli occhi socchiusi:  
“Sono una cagna? E’ solo questo che sono?”  
Potter rise coprendosi la bocca:  
“Non essere stupido, Malfoy! Sono solo gli ormoni.” Poi Potter lo osservò per un attimo negli occhi “E tu sei così perfetto che viene voglia di farti felice.”  
Draco non credeva a quello che aveva appena sentito. Quello era Potter. Lui non poteva piacere a Potter…  
“Tu volevi farmi felice?”  
Potter gli fece un sorrisetto:  
“Un po’ ci sono riuscito, no?” e mentre lo diceva si districò dalle gambe di Draco, ancora appoggiate intorno a lui, e si alzò, rassettandosi i vestiti.  
Draco vide che Potter era ancora eccitato e si rese conto che, di nuovo, qualcuno si era dedicato solo al suo piacere, incurante del proprio, solo che quella persona non era il suo padrone. Si sentì in colpa e si ritrovò a dire, arrossendo più di prima:  
“Tu sei… non posso fare tanto ma se vuoi… con le mani o…” disse lasciando scivolare il mantello, che si teneva al petto, e mostrando i seni.  
Potter si appoggiò ad uno dei banchi abbandonati e chiuse gli occhi, dicendo piano:  
“Vestiti. Fa fresco, te l’ho detto.” Poi riaprì gli occhi e disse con un sorriso sornione “Però sì, quando sarai vestito, vorrò qualcosa, da te.”  
Draco non era certo di cosa avrebbe potuto volere Potter ma lo vide girargli le spalle, lasciandolo rivestire senza guardarlo.  
Era stupido, perché lo aveva appena visto nudo e lo aveva toccato e… però Draco lo trovò comunque un gesto gentile, e si rivestì in fretta, prima di avvicinarsi e chiedere:  
“Allora? Che cosa vuoi?”  
Potter si girò e gli disse piano, quasi in un sussurro:  
“Voglio due cose, Malfoy.” E sollevò l’indice davanti a lui elencando “La prima cosa è questa: se gli ormoni ti fanno impazzire di nuovo, basta che me lo dici. Non dare fuori di matto, e non cominciare a deprimerti per delle stronzate che sono tutte nella tua testa surriscaldata, va bene?”  
Draco non ci credeva. Quella non era una richiesta valida! Potter gli stava davvero dicendo che sarebbe stato disposto, anche in futuro, semplicemente a dargli piacere perché lui ne aveva bisogno?   
“Questo non ha senso… non è una richiesta…”  
“Basta che dici di sì.”  
“Prima dimmi la seconda cosa.” Chiese Draco con una brutta sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, perché era certo che, da qualche parte, ci fosse un inganno.  
Potter fece un sorriso storto:  
“Sciogliti i capelli e lasciateli scompigliare.”  
Draco rimase per un attimo senza parole.  
“Co… cosa?”  
“Voglio vederti, per una volta, spettinato.”  
Draco cercò di non ridere e protestò blandamente:  
“Potter non ha senso!”  
“Avanti! E’ una richiesta innocente! Fammi felice!”  
Draco sentì di nuovo una fitta di colpa, perché Potter si era messo d’impegno a fare lui, felice, almeno per un attimo, e adesso Draco gli stava negando una cosa così stupida…  
Si tolse la bacchetta dalla tasca della tunica e, con un tocco, i capelli si sciolsero.  
Subito le mani di Potter gli furono in mezzo, sollevandoli e annodandoli, arruffandoli e buttandoglieli sul viso, e Draco lo sentì ridere forte:  
“Merlino! Sembri una Puffola!”  
Draco sbuffò:  
“Sì, bene. Soddisfatto?” Era ovvio che non fosse ‘soddisfatto’, ma cosa altro avrebbe potuto dire Draco?  
“No, devi ancora accettare la mia prima richiesta.”  
“Be’ sì. Va bene, sì.” Rispose Draco, mentre rimetteva in ordine il disastro, creato da Potter sulla sua testa, con alcuni colpi di bacchetta.  
“Dai, ti accompagno in camera.” Disse prendendolo per mano e avviandosi fuori.  
Draco lo seguì ma poi, sulla soglia della sua stanza, chiese:  
“Perché lo hai fatto?” Lo voleva sapere. Sentiva che era importante.  
Potter lo guardò con un sorriso fin troppo contento:  
“Intendi a parte per avere la possibilità di metterti le mani addosso?”  
Draco lo guardò severo:  
“Dico davvero!”  
Potter non smise un attimo di sorridere:  
“Anch’io!” poi dopo un momento aggiunse “Te l’ho detto prima. Sei talmente bello che viene voglia di farti felice.”  
Draco sospirò appena e rispose in un sussurro:  
“Vorrei davvero che fosse vero.”  
Potter sollevò gli occhi al cielo:  
“Depressione da ormoni. Ti passerà.” E dicendolo lo spinse nella stanza e chiuse la porta.


	10. Interazione

Nei giorni seguenti Draco riuscì a gestire meglio i suoi sbalzi di umore da ormoni e, anche se a volte aveva ancora una voglia indiavolata, si fece delle docce fredde e cercò di non chiedere proprio più niente a Potter.  
Potter era stato… fantastico, in effetti, e Draco si ritrovò a desiderare con tutto se stesso che fosse lui, il suo Alpha, al posto del suo padrone, ma i desideri che si avverano erano materiale da favole, e Draco sapeva da molto che la sua vita non avrebbe avuto un lieto fino.  
Così, per quanto avrebbe invece voluto sentire di nuovo sulla pelle le mani calde di Potter, cercò invece di non doversi più trovare vicino a lui in uno stato del genere, così bisognoso ed eccitabile.  
Potter dal canto suo era uguale a prima: né una battuta né un commento, gli uscirono mai dalle labbra, che lasciassero intendere che tra loro qualcosa era successo.  
Forse era un po’ più amichevole rispetto a prima, e forse elargiva a Draco qualche raro sorriso in più, ma nient’altro, tanto che ogni tanto Draco si chiedeva se fosse successo davvero, o se lui se lo fosse solo sognato.  
Aveva anche visitato Madama Chips, per controllare la gravidanza, e la Medimaga lo aveva rassicurato che andava tutto bene, e gli aveva dato alcune pozioni per sistemare le nausee.  
Draco ormai era rassegnato alla gravidanza e anzi, in certi momenti si sentiva non più troppo disgustato ma quasi curioso. Si perdeva in strane elucubrazioni, sperando che il bambino assomigliasse a lui e non al padre, e si chiedeva se sarebbe stato maschio o femmina e se gli sarebbe piaciuto volare, o che tipo di persona sarebbe diventato.  
A volte, quando gli ormoni lo buttavano con il morale a terra e voleva solo piangere, gli veniva in mente Feba, che era, a tutti gli effetti, la madre di Nott, e si chiedeva se suo figlio potesse diventare così.  
Cercava sempre di scacciare quei brutti pensieri e di consolarsi pensando a cose più allegre.  
Con l’approssimarsi di Halloween però non era più il solo, ad avere spesso attimi cupi.  
“Harry, non succederà niente, quest’anno, va bene?” disse esasperato Weasley per la decima volta nell’ultima settimana, davanti ad un imbronciato Potter.  
“Sì, lo so. Dico solo che non ho voglia di partecipare alla festa, e che andrò da un'altra parte, va bene? Non è la fine del mondo, se non partecipo a una stupida festa!”  
Hermione intervenne preoccupata:  
“E vuoi lasciare la scuola da solo? Per quanto tempo?”  
Potter la prese male:  
“Hermione, come ha detto Ron, non succederà niente! Ed io posso avere voglia di staccare da questa gabbia di matti e farmi i fatti miei, per una volta!”  
La ragazza insistette:  
“Sei certo che non preferiresti essere accompagnato?”  
Potter chiuse il libro di scatto e sibilò piano, per non attirare l’attenzione di Madama Pince:  
“Sono certo. Voi andate alla festa e ci vediamo il mattino dopo, a colazione. Va bene?”  
Ribadì lanciando al tavolo uno sguardo circolare, e nessuno obiettò altro mentre Potter, infastidito, si allontanò.  
Pansy, curiosa, chiese:  
“Dove vuole andare, comunque?”  
Ron sollevò le mani, come a indicare che non ne aveva idea ma Hermione rispose in un sussurro:  
“Godric’s Hollow, immagino.”  
Agli altri non servì molto per fare il collegamento, e Draco si sentì un completo idiota per non averlo capito subito. Potter voleva passare la sera di Halloween andando, probabilmente, a portare fiori sulle tombe dei suoi genitori. Era piuttosto ovvio che non avesse molta voglia di festeggiare, quel giorno.  
Ron sbuffò e disse:  
“Sì, be’, comunque non succederà niente, quest’anno, va bene?”  
Hermione gli batté su una mano, rassicurante, e gli disse con voce vuota:  
“Certo Ron. Non succederà niente.”

Invece qualcosa successe e non fu per niente qualcosa di brutto.  
Quella sera, visto che Potter si era davvero allontanato dalla scuola nel pomeriggio, fu Pansy ad andarlo a prendere alla sua stanza per accompagnarlo alla festa, solo che arrivò con un buon anticipo, un sorriso radioso, e una bottiglia di vino con due bicchieri.  
“Sorpresa!” disse lei raggiante mentre entrava.  
Appoggiò la bottiglia e i bicchieri sul tavolo e si buttò sul letto, rimbalzando un poco:  
“Ho una grande notizia Draco, e non lo sa ancora nessuno!”  
Draco era allibito dalla gioia disinvolta di Pansy, che di solito era molto più contenuta, ma era chiaro che era davvero felice per qualcosa.  
“Avanti. Che cosa succede?”  
Lei fece un altro sorriso e, quando lui si sedette sul letto, si avvicinò con fare cospiratorio e disse:  
“Mio fratello si è fidanzato oggi, e hanno già scelto la data per le nozze!”  
Draco sbatté gli occhi, stranito, poi chiese:  
“Da… davvero? Come mai lo sai solo tu? Weasley non…”  
Pansy fece una risata argentina e poi disse:  
“Fuga d’amore, ci puoi credere! Sono in Italia, adesso, e lui gli ha fatto la proposta a sorpresa, in ginocchio e con un bell’anello fatto dai folletti, come nelle favole! Non lo sa nessuno perché è stato improvviso, e lo diranno a tutti quando torneranno, tra una settimana, ma mio fratello è un pettegolo e non ha resistito: mi ha mandato un gufo. Mi ha scritto tutto, ed è così felice!” Poi Pansy si bloccò di colpo e disse seria “Io non stavo nella pelle, e volevo festeggiare con te, ma tu non lo dirai agli altri, vero? Non voglio rovinargli la sorpresa!”  
Draco si sentiva un po’ attonito ma di sicuro non si sarebbe nemmeno sognato di rovinare la sorpresa di Tulip, e inoltre era lusingato che Pansy, che ormai considerava davvero un’amica, avesse deciso di condividere con lui una così bella notizia.  
“Certo che non lo dirò, è ovvio!” rispose Draco allegro, e la ragazza si alzò per prendere la bottiglia ma, prima di stapparla, gliela mostrò.  
“Niente alcol, ovviamente. Ho pensato che altrimenti non l’avresti bevuto! Però è un ottimo succo di mele fatto dai folletti, e con l’aggiunta di qualche incantesimo per farlo sembrare frizzante. Cosa ne dici?”  
Draco sorrise alla premura dell’amica, che aveva pensato anche alla sua gravidanza, poiché le sue continue nausee erano diventate così frequenti che, ormai, aveva confessato a tutti il suo stato.  
Non era andata male, anche se non gli era piaciuto molto, ricevere allegre congratulazioni, per qualcosa di cui lui non era poi così felice.  
“E’ perfetto Pansy, sei un angelo!”  
Certo che lo sono, disse lei stappando la bottiglia e versando due bicchieri.  
Poi ne passò uno a Draco e sollevò il suo, rimanendo in piedi e fingendo una faccia ispirata, prima di declamare:  
“A mio fratello! Che possa essere felice e partorire almeno altri sette Weasley!”  
Draco fece una smorfia e disse:  
“Non potevi fermarti a ‘felice’?”  
Lei gli fece una linguaccia e rispose piccata:  
“No che non potevo! E sono certo che lui sarebbe d’accordo con il mio brindisi, quindi bevi!”  
Disse facendo tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello di Draco.  
Bevvero e poi Pansy insistette per un secondo brindisi, e poi per un terzo e un quarto, tutti sempre più stupidi e sgangherati, che strapparono un sorriso a Draco.  
Finirono brindisi e bottiglia che era quasi ora di cena, e si avviarono giù per le scale.  
C’era ressa, quella sera, e i ragazzini dei primi anni sciamavano e correvano eccitati, e quando Pansy intravide, nella scala sotto, la testa rossa di Weasley, disse a Draco, un po’ nervosa:  
“Senti, Ron e Hermione sono proprio lì sotto. Ti va di raggiungerli mentre io faccio un salto a mandare una risposta veloce a mio fratello? Nella foga di festeggiare non gli ho nemmeno risposto…”  
Draco sorrise tranquillo:  
“Pansy, c’è un sacco di gente, e gli altri sono proprio lì! Vai. A me non succederà niente!”  
Pansy volò via per la scala laterale, che portava due piani più sotto, verso i sotterranei di Serpeverde, e Draco raggiunse gli altri senza problemi.  
Era contento che l’amica continuasse a preoccuparsi per lui, e che così facessero gli altri, ma adesso aveva il permesso di difendersi e non era più timoroso come prima, anzi, certi giorni era così irritabile che era tentato di girare da solo, sperando che qualcuno provasse ad avvicinarlo, magari proprio Theo, solo per il gusto di vedere il disappunto sulla faccia di Nott, una volta che lui gli avesse spianato la bacchetta in faccia.  
Ovviamente non fece nulla, di così stupido, quella sera, e si limitò a raggiungere velocemente Granger e Weasley, e andarsi a sedere con loro.

La Sala Grande era addobbata magnificamente, come sempre, e molti studenti non si erano ancora seduti, aggirandosi invece ad ammirare le decorazioni.  
Fu per quello che Draco si accorse che Nott aveva occupato il posto davanti al suo, al tavolo di Grifondoro, solo dopo che si fu seduto.  
Era al fianco di Weasley, che gli abbaiò subito:  
“Fuori dai piedi, Nott. Non ti vogliamo qui!”  
E Draco fu grato di vedere Granger che aveva già la bacchetta in mano, sotto il tavolo, e la imitò.  
“Buono, pel di carota, voglio solo dare una piccola comunicazione alla cagna.”  
“Non chiamarlo in quel modo, Nott.” Sibilò Granger, ergendosi nella sua postura severa.  
“Oh, scusate, dimentico sempre che a voi non piace dire le cose come stanno! Comunque ci metterò poco.” Disse, sporgendosi avanti verso Draco, e dichiarando in tono piuttosto alto, in modo che in molti lo sentissero.  
“Volevo solo farti sapere che mio padre ha parlato con il tuo padrone. Lui non ti vuole vendere, perché ti ha già piantato dentro un piccolo bastardo, ma sembra incline a disfarsi di te, una volta che non sarai più gravido.” E poi aggiunse alle sue parole un brutto ghigno storto.  
Draco lo osservò senza commentare, abbastanza sicuro che Nott stesse bleffando solo per cercare di impaurirlo, così rispose in tono neutro:  
“Bene, lo hai detto. Adesso vattene.”  
Nott si alzò ma prima di andarsene s’infilò una mano sotto la tunica, ritrovandosi tre bacchette spianate contro.  
“Buoni, non è niente di pericoloso!” disse estraendo con calma una bottiglia vuota e appoggiandola sul tavolo “Volevo solo aggiungere le mie congratulazioni all’altra cagna, e ai Weasley, per l’imminente matrimonio!”  
Draco guardò la bottiglia con un guizzo di panico.  
Contemporaneamente vide Pansy arrivare al tavolo e avvicinarsi a loro, e Weasley chiedere a Nott:  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Nott rise e, senza rispondere, si allontanò.  
Draco si girò in fretta verso Pansy e le chiese a bruciapelo:  
“Pansy, sei venuta tu a prendermi in camera, prima, vero?”  
L’amica lo guardò confusa.  
“Come? No. Ron ha detto che sarebbe passato lui.”  
Ron si girò di scatto, con la fronte aggrottata:  
“Io non ho detto nulla del genere!” rispose indignato, e Draco urlò.  
Era un urlo di dolore, alto e lacerante, e Draco si afferrò il ventre con le mani mentre sentiva l’onda straziante che sembrava disfargli le interiora, e che lo costringeva a urlare a squarciagola, senza potersi fermare.

All’inizio alcuni pensarono che fosse una specie di scherzo ma Hermione ci mise un attimo a caricarsi Draco in spalla, ordinando a Ron di aiutarla e a Pansy di prendere la bottiglia vuota, che Nott aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
Lo portarono in infermeria, seguiti dalla Preside McGranitt che era giunta in fretta, appena le urla erano cominciate.  
“Non smette di urlare e sta sanguinando, credo.” Disse Hermione rapida, non appena furono davanti a Madama Chips, che sollevò la bacchetta cominciando una diagnosi, ancora prima che i ragazzi avessero finito di appoggiare Draco sul letto.  
“Oh Merlino, no!” Esclamò l’infermiera sbiancando in faccia, e Hermione disse rapida:  
“Ha bevuto qualcosa che era in questa bottiglia. Non sappiamo cosa fosse.”  
Madama Chips sbatté tutti nell’ufficio adiacente, in attesa, con l’ordine di restarle fuori dai piedi.  
Sui volti dei presenti le urla strazianti di Malfoy riaccesero ricordi orribili ma nessuno disse niente, tutti troppo presi nei loro inferni personali.  
Draco urlò e urlò, per altri dieci minuti buoni, ma il silenzio che seguì fu ancora peggiore, e tutti si tesero finché Madama Chips non entrò nell’ufficio, stravolta con le mani e i vestiti insanguinati.  
“E’ fuori pericolo, per adesso. Ma non è finita.” Disse a tutti, poi aggiunse rapida, guardando Ron, Hermione e Pansy. “Dovrete uscire, adesso. Ho bisogno di parlare con la Preside.”  
I ragazzi si guardarono per un attimo ma fu Pansy a rispondere, risoluta:  
“Siamo i suoi amici!”  
Madama Chips scosse la testa:  
“Adesso, qui, non servite. Andate ad aspettare fuori. Io non ho molto tempo, e nemmeno il signor Malfoy. Fuori.”  
Uscirono ma non felici, e rimasero in corridoio, seduti a terra, guardandosi e cercando di capire cosa fosse successo di preciso.

“Minerva, devi trovare subito il suo Alpha. Il ragazzo ha appena avuto un aborto per nulla spontaneo, e questo è solo l’inizio. Ci sarà dell’altro, e niente di buono.”  
La Preside sbiancò e strinse le labbra portandosi le mani, avvinte insieme, al petto:  
“Merlino, no! Cos’altro?”  
Poppy scosse la testa, come per schiarirsi le idee:  
“Ha bevuto una pozione che non solo gli ha procurato l’aborto, ma che indurrà, in seguito, un forte calore, che non terminerà finché l’Alpha che ha preparato la pozione, non lo avrà ingravidato nuovamente. Capisci cosa vuol dire? Siamo a fine ottobre, e il ragazzo potrà essere ingravidato solo verso la fine di dicembre, nel suo periodo fertile. Un mese e mezzo in quella condizione e perderà la ragione.”  
La Preside gemette e chiese rapida:  
“Non c’è niente che possiamo fare?”  
L’infermiera tacque per un attimo.  
“Minerva, quel ragazzo è condannato. L’unica cosa che possiamo fare è chiamare il suo Alpha. Devi contattarlo immediatamente.”

Il padrone di Draco si era ritrovato tra i piedi uno dei suoi elfi domestici che sembrava in preda al panico:  
“Padrone, devi venire a casa! Un signore ha chiamato con la Metropolvere e ha detto che è urgente, e che riguarda il Padrone Draco.”  
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte ma fu rapido a prendere un sorso da una fiaschetta che teneva in tasca e ad attivare una Passaporta, per raggiungere la casa, dove trovò, di nuovo, la testa di Thelemacus Nott nel fuoco.  
“Oh, spero di non averla disturbata! Sa, riguarda la sua cagna, e pensavo potesse interessarle. Mi ha appena mandato un gufo mio figlio che, forse non lo sa, frequenta Hogwarts.”  
Il padrone di Draco aveva gli enormi pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, e il suo brutto viso aveva assunto una sfumatura violetta, di rabbia.  
“Dica quello che ha da dire, e se ne vada.”  
Nott rispose quasi svagato:  
“Oh, deve capire che queste cagne indisciplinate possono essere difficili da gestire, come le avevo già detto. Serve una mano ferma, con loro, perché è ovvio che siano preda solo dei loro istinti…”  
Il padrone di Draco rispose scocciato:  
“Venga al punto!”  
“E’ presto detto: la sua cagna si è invaghito di me. E’ bastato che io gli infilassi un solo dito nel culo, durante la presentazione, che non è più riuscito a smettere di volermi. Mio figlio mi ha detto che la cagna lo ha supplicato più volte, perché io cercassi di comprarlo da lei e, quando lei si è rifiutato di venderlo, perché era gravido, ha pensato a un altro modo. Stasera pare abbia preso, nella speranza di irretirmi, una pozione che gli avrebbe indotto un forte calore, che sarà placato solo quando la cagna verrà montata e ingravidata da me. Ovviamente questa pozione, al fine di preparare meglio la strada al mio seme, induce anche un aborto spontaneo.”  
Ci fu un attimo si silenzio, in cui il padrone di Draco sbuffò dal naso, mentre i suoi occhi si fecero mortalmente gelidi ma Nott non se ne avvide:  
“Capirà quindi che, a questo punto, lei può scegliere di tenersi una cagna pazza, perpetuamente in calore e smaniante per il cazzo di un altro, oppure può cedermela, a titolo completamente gratuito, perché non sono di certo disposto a sborsare nemmeno uno zellino, per un esemplare di questo genere.”  
Il padrone di Draco chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi li riaprì:  
“Viste le circostanze, le cederò la cagna. Vengo da lei per firmare i documenti che sono certo abbia già preparato.”

Thelemacus Nott voleva la cagna Malfoy fin da quando aveva saputo di lui.  
Non lo voleva perché gli interessasse, ma solo per punire quello stupido voltagabbana di Lucius, la cui famiglia, evidentemente, aveva alla fine trovato il modo di voltare le spalle al Signore Oscuro, cosa che era diventata lampante, nel momento in cui il Salvatore aveva testimoniato a loro favore.  
E quello andava punito.  
I Nott se la erano cavata da soli, come sempre, e senza mai cambiare bandiera, perché loro erano davvero fedeli al Signore Oscuro e, Thelemacus ne era certo, Lord Voldemort sarebbe risorto ancora una volta e, per quel tempo, i Malfoy sarebbero stati una famiglia in via di estinzione.  
Era stato astuto, da parte di Lucius, cercare di vendere la cagna con la clausola che uno dei figli assumesse comunque il nome Malfoy, per continuare la discendenza e, se non fosse stato per quello, Nott avrebbe comprato legalmente quel delizioso buco voglioso direttamente alla presentazione.  
Così invece aveva dovuto improvvisare.  
Ricordava che la cagna era stato allevato come un essere umano, e per questo aveva chiesto al figlio di provare di tutto per farsi attaccare da lui, così avrebbe potuto chiedere il risarcimento e il ripudio dell’animale, e poi rivendicarlo per sé, senza sborsare niente e potendo ignorare le clausole del precedente contratto di vendita.  
La cagna però si era dimostrato abbastanza intelligente da non reagire a nessuna provocazione, e poi quell’impiccione di Potter, nientemeno, l’aveva reclamato per se, senza dare più a Theo nessuna possibilità di avvicinarsi.  
Era a quel punto che Thelemacus si era convinto che avrebbe comunque potuto comprare la cagna, ma scoprire chi era il suo padrone era stato difficile, perché sembrava che nessuno ne sapesse nulla, e i Malfoy non erano di certo molto ben disposti, nei suoi confronti. Alla fine era riuscito, con qualche sotterfugio, a contattare il nuovo padrone della cagna, anche se la sua identità era ancora un mistero.  
Poco importava comunque, perché l’ostinato grasso bastardo si era recisamente rifiutato di vendere, adducendo come prima motivazione la gravidanza della cagna, e Nott non era di certo così impulsivo da sfidare a duello un perfetto sconosciuto, se poteva usare altri mezzi.  
Gli c’era voluto un po’, per trovare qualcuno che producesse per lui la pozione adatta, e altro tempo era servito a suo figlio per trovare un modo pulito per farla bere alla cagna di sua iniziativa, ma finalmente adesso quella deliziosa bestiolina stava per essere sua.  
Aveva dei progetti per quella cagna, e provava una certa anticipazione: non vedeva l’ora di averlo tra le mani perché, pur di insultare in ogni modo Lucius Malfoy, non si sarebbe limitato a tenere la cagna come un bel soprammobile dal culo sfondato e bagnato. Oh no! L’avrebbe lasciato cadere in un buon delirio da calore, come tutte le sue cagne, e poi lo avrebbe messo al guinzaglio e portato con sé ovunque, a ogni evento ufficiale cui Lucius presenziasse, mettendo in mostra il suo trofeo e ribadendo così l’estinzione della famiglia Malfoy.  
E lo avrebbe ingravidato, molte volte e per molti anni, sempre portandolo in giro e facendo sì che il ventre sformato della cagna restasse sempre sotto gli occhi di Lucius, ricordandogli chiaramente gli eredi che lui non avrebbe mai avuto. Avrebbe fatto partorire alla cagna un bastardo ogni tre mesi, solo per poi disconoscere la prole, e magari venderla a certi mercanti di carne umana che conosceva.  
Forse a un certo punto, quando se ne fosse stancato, avrebbe semplicemente potuto sterilizzare il piccolo bastardo e venderlo a un bordello.  
Era certo che ci fossero altri che non vedevano l’ora di usare il corpo dell’ultimo dei Malfoy, per il solo vezzo di insultarne la famiglia.  
Era con quello spirito, vittorioso e giubilante, che si mise ad aspettare l’arrivo dello sprovveduto padrone di quella cagna.  
Quell’uomo avrebbe imparato presto che niente, poteva essere negato a Thelemacus Nott.  
Purtroppo per lui il padrone di Draco uscì dalle fiamme verdi del camino con la bacchetta in mano e, prima ancora che Nott potesse intuire le intenzioni battagliere di quell’uomo, che gli era parso solo un grasso ciccione insignificante, si ritrovò disarmato, la sua bacchetta gettata nelle fiamme, che adesso erano di nuovo rosse.  
“A quanto pare voi stupidi Mangiamorte non imparate proprio mai!” tuonò l’uomo mentre i suoi lineamenti cominciavano a disfarsi. “Eppure mi dicono che non dovrei più nemmeno usarlo, quell’incantesimo, perché mi rende troppo prevedibile… e riconoscibile.”  
Nott era ancora seduto davanti all’elegante tavolo, dove si era aspettato di ricevere il suo recalcitrante ospite e, la prima cosa che vide, fu il colore degli occhi dell’uomo, che lampeggiò, virando da un fangoso marrone a un verde brillante e mortifero.  
Ci mise ancora un attimo, comunque, a capire di fosse la persona che aveva davanti, mentre l’enorme corpo si disfaceva in quello di un ragazzo più sottile, con disordinati capelli neri, e che, in due passi arrabbiati, gli puntò la bacchetta al viso.  
Nott impallidì di fronte al Salvatore del mondo magico che, sebbene fosse poco più di un ragazzino, aveva negli occhi la stessa luce omicida che aveva visto, per tutta la vita, mandare riflessi dal volto del Signore Oscuro in persona.  
Sollevò le mani cercando di mostrarsi indifeso, e disse piano:  
“Tu non mi faresti del male, Potter.” Non ne era del tutto certo, ma dopotutto il ragazzo era giovane ed era un idealista “Io non ho fatto niente.”  
La voce fu gelida:  
“Hai ucciso mio figlio non ancora nato. Non lo chiamerei niente.”  
Nott tentò ugualmente, ignorando la furia di Potter.  
“La cagna ha bevuto la pozione da sola, non puoi dare la colpa a me, di quello.”  
I lineamenti di Potter si stirarono in un’espressione che nessuno aveva mai visto prima, sul suo viso.  
“Oh posso eccome. Tu non hai idea delle cose che posso fare.”

Ad un certo punto della notte Madama Chips aveva cercato di mandato a letto gli studenti, mezzi addormentati, che erano ancora nel corridoio davanti alla sua infermeria.  
Prima però aveva dovuto accordare loro il permesso di vedere Draco, che in quel momento era pesantemente sedato, almeno per un breve momento.  
La vista del ragazzo, mortalmente pallido e con i lineamenti ancora tesi dal dolore, aveva fatto poco per tranquillizzarli ma lo stesso erano andati a dormire.  
Pansy quella notte dormì poco e male, arrovellandosi nei sensi di colpa per il semplice fatto che, in passato, aveva fatto cose orribili per seguire quello che la sua famiglia le aveva insegnato essere giusto.  
Adesso invece, da un giorno all’altro, si era ritrovata a frequentare quelli che aveva sempre ritenuto sangue sporco e traditori del sangue, e si era resa conto che la vita, con loro, era più facile. Piacevole anche.  
Aveva cercato in ogni modo di difendere Draco, per il solo fatto che aveva provato, per tutta la vita, un cocente senso di frustrazione, sapendo che il suo adorato fratello minore, che aveva amato con tutta se stessa dal giorno stesso in cui era nato, sarebbe sempre stato trattato alla stregua di un animale.  
Non riusciva ad accettarlo e, sebbene la sua famiglia avesse sempre fatto il possibile per dare a Tulip una vita almeno passabile, lei aveva visto nell’aiutare Draco una specie di espiazione e il fatto che, a quanto pareva, Nott avesse usato le sue sembianze per ingannare il ragazzo, la disgustava oltre misura.  
Nel cuore della notte prese la sua decisione.  
Pansy sapeva che in molti la consideravano un’oca ciarliera, e lei si era sempre ben guardata dal dissuaderli dalla loro impressione, ma la verità era che, al bisogno, sapeva essere fredda e calcolatrice.   
Non importava nemmeno che adesso frequentasse gli eroi del mondo magico: Pansy Parkinson non era una persona incline al perdono.  
Si alzò e si vestì con meticolosa calma, poi si disilluse e attraversò i corridoi silenziosi dei dormitori di Serpeverde, fino alla camera di Theodore Nott.  
Avrebbe pensato che il cretino si prendesse almeno la briga di lanciare un incantesimo di chiusura, sulla sua porta, invece la trovò aperta.  
Entrò silenziosa e attenta, la bacchetta in mano e pronta a colpire, ma la camera era perfettamente vuota.  
Lanciò alcuni incantesimi di localizzazione, per accertarsi che Nott non si nascondesse da qualche parte nelle vicinanze, ma non trovò proprio niente.  
Se Nott era nella scuola, lei non era in grado di trovarlo.

Il giorno dopo, a colazione, Hermione e Ron videro arrivare Pansy con il viso tirato e rabbioso e, una volta che si fu seduta, annunciò:  
“Nott deve essere scappato. Non è da nessuna parte.”  
Ron le lanciò un’occhiata che sembrava senza vita e Hermione, che era cerea, si morse un labbro, incerta.  
“Nott non ricomparirà. Credimi.” Disse alla fine.  
Pansy la guardò con contenuta furia: voleva vendetta su Nott, e quella risposta le sembrava sospetta.  
“Che cosa gli è successo?”  
Ron disse con voce secca, senza nemmeno un’ombra della solita svagata allegria:  
“Niente. Non gli è successo proprio niente.”  
Pansy non era di certo tipo da arrendersi, e assottigliò lo sguardo mentre si rendeva conto che Potter non era presente.  
“Dov’è Harry?” chiese sospettosa.  
Hermione rispose senza alzare gli occhi dal piatto:  
“E’ ancora via. Ha mandato un gufo, dicendo che potrebbe assentarsi per un po’.”  
Pansy avrebbe voluto avere Potter sotto mano, perché era l’unico, essendo un Alpha, che aveva diritti legali su Draco, e la sua presenza avrebbe potuto trattenere altri studenti dal fare qualcosa al suo amico, e così, frustrata, si alzò di scatto e disse:  
“Vado in infermeria.”  
Hermione scosse la testa.  
“E’ inutile. Sono salita stamattina prima di colazione ma Draco è stato portato via dal suo Alpha. Non lo troverai.”  
Pansy la guardò confusa:  
“Cosa? Ma come sta? Madama Chips ti ha detto…?”  
Hermione la guardò, ancora seria ma con appena l’ombra di un vago sorriso:  
“Starà bene Pansy. Starà bene.”


	11. Spiegazione

Draco si risvegliò nel grande letto della sua camera nella villa in Francia.  
Era stato male, questo lo ricordava. C’era stato un dolore lacerante e poi momenti di buio seguiti da altri di dolore senza comprensione.  
Sapeva che doveva essere passato del tempo, da quando si era sentito male durante il banchetto di Halloween…  
Nott! Si ricordò di colpo portandosi le mani al ventre, mentre si metteva a sedere di scatto, sentendo tutto il suo corpo gemere.  
Era… aveva… il bambino? Che cosa era successo?  
Si guardò intorno frenetico, nella luce del sole calante che entrava dalle finestre, e fu rinfrancato dal fatto di trovarsi a casa del suo padrone.  
Qualunque cosa fosse successa non era stato venduto a Nott, almeno quello…  
La stanza era vuota ma sulle coperte, al suo fianco, Draco trovò un pesante plico di pergamene con sopra, appoggiata con cura, la sua bacchetta.  
Fece per afferrarla ma nel movimento si accorse di qualcos’altro, di molto strano.  
Il suo corpo era diverso in maniera sbagliata.  
Guardò in giù scostando le coperte.  
I suoi grossi seni erano spariti e non sentiva… s’infilò una mano sotto il pigiama di seta che indossava, e trovò il suo petto piatto, e i suoi capezzoli liberi da costrizioni.  
Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di controllare l’ano, per sapere che non c’era niente all’interno, ma si portò comunque una mano nei pantaloni leggeri, trovandovi un paio di boxer, e il suo pene libero dall’anello.  
Mosse la testa e sentì che anche i lunghi capelli erano spariti, così come gli orecchini.  
Non aveva collare o cavigliere o polsiere.  
Era del tutto nudo, sotto i vestiti, non più adornato da nulla.  
La realizzazione lo mandò in panico.  
Forse, mentre stava male, il suo Alpha lo aveva davvero venduto a Nott e, appena si fosse sentito meglio, sarebbe stato mandato dal nuovo padrone. Per quello tutte le modifiche e gli accessori che aveva richiesto il suo Alpha erano spariti: perché stava per essere mandato via.  
Si portò una mano alle labbra, ma quelle, invece, erano ancora morbide e carnose.  
Non voleva dire nulla. Forse erano modifiche che anche Nott approvava, ed erano state lasciate per quello…  
Si mosse, e il frusciare delle pergamene richiamò la sua attenzione.  
Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul primo foglio, il suo cuore sprofondò del tutto, leggendo la scritta in grassetto:

CONTRATTO DI VENDITA DELL’OMEGA DRACO MALFOY

Draco passò un’ora a leggere freneticamente i fogli che erano stati lasciati sul suo letto e, l’ora successiva, dopo aver chiamato un elfo ed essersi fatto portare qualcosa da mangiare, li rilesse da capo e con minuziosa attenzione.  
Alla fine, con la mente in subbuglio e una rabbia calda che gli invadeva il petto, si alzò.  
Rimase in piedi davanti all’armadio, pieno dei leggeri abiti femminili e sensuali, fissandoli con odio, e alla fine si vestì con uno dei completi da uomo, anche se adesso, senza più il seno, la camicia gli cadeva piuttosto larga sul petto.  
La coprì con la giacca e uscì dalla camera, alla ricerca del suo padrone.  
Provò in sala da pranzo, in salotto, nello studio e anche in tutte le altre stanze, poiché adesso nessuna porta era più chiusa a chiave.  
Eppure non trovò nessuno.  
Draco sapeva che l’uomo era lì, perché il suo odore muschiato aveva lasciato una scia ovunque, ma ancora non lo trovava.  
Alla fine intravide la sagoma scura appoggiava alla balaustra del patio esterno, visibile solo perché la sala illuminata lasciava cadere la luce sulla notte esterna, attraverso le porte finestre. Aprì quella più vicina e uscì silenziosamente, rabbrividendo per un attimo, anche se la notte, lì, era più tiepida di quella inglese.  
L’uomo doveva averlo sentito ma non si girò nemmeno e Draco si sedette, spostando rumorosamente una delle sedie del tavolo esterno, dove così spesso avevano mangiato durante l’estate, poi, cercando di controllare la voce e la sua rabbia confusa, chiese:  
“Perché lo hai fatto?”  
Era un’accusa, e non c’era nessun modo in cui il suo tono potesse essere equivocato.  
L’uomo sollevò le spalle e le lasciò ricadere, e alla fine rispose:  
“Volevo farti felice. E’ chiaro che non ne sono capace.”  
Draco sentì la voglia di urlare forte, di alzarsi, prendere quell’uomo per i vestiti e picchiarlo, affatturarlo, fargli del male per avergli rovinato la vita in un perverso tentativo di ‘farlo felice’.  
Invece rimase immobile. Ancora troppo sconvolto, per essere razionale.  
“Come pensavi di fare, esattamente?” sibilò strascicando le parole, cariche di cattiveria.  
L’uomo non rispose e Draco cominciò dolorosamente a enumerare, stringendo gli occhi contro le lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione:  
“Mi hai fatto esporre come un’animale, anche se non era necessario, perché mi avevi già comprato. Hai modificato il mio corpo per il tuo capriccio e mi hai fatto vestire come una puttana. Mi ha lasciato nel dolore quando sono andato in calore. Mi hai fatto sentire inutile e inadeguato, e mi hai rimandato in mezzo a gente che mi odiava e che ha abusato di me in tutti i modi in cui è riuscita, senza nemmeno dirmi che avrei potuto proteggermi, lasciandomi solo e isolato. Mi hai montato come una cagna quando sono andato di nuovo in calore. Mi hai ingravidato e rimandato indietro, lasciandomi solo ad affrontare qualcosa di cui non sapevo nulla, e che mi sconvolgeva, e ogni volta in cui avrei avuto bisogno di te, tu non eri lì. Come, tutto questo, avrebbe dovuto farmi felice. Dimmelo.”  
L’uomo non si era mosso fino a quel momento, restando in silenzio.  
“Non lo so.”  
“Non ti girerai nemmeno a guardarmi? Non valgo nemmeno uno sguardo, adesso?”  
L’uomo non rispose e Draco si alzò, lentamente, e disse con voce rotta e le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso:  
“Vado a casa.”

Draco tornò dai suoi genitori, arrivando e trovandoli insieme, preoccupati e in ansia.  
Li abbracciò stretti, prima suo padre e poi sua madre, che non smettevano di profondersi in mille sussurrate scuse, mentre lo teneva stretto.  
Era un grande conforto sapere che i suoi genitori lo amavano e che, in un certo modo, avevano fatto di tutto solo per proteggerlo, e non per fargli del male o per usarlo.  
Aveva letto il contratto e nulla, di quanto aveva creduto, era stato vero: lui non era mai stato un animale senza diritti, perché suo padre non l’aveva venduto ma l’aveva dato a Harry Potter dietro vincolo matrimoniale.  
Draco non era un oggetto, era, anche legalmente, una persona, e lo era sempre stato.  
Nemmeno quello che gli aveva detto il guaritore Smith, era vero: i suoi avevano fatto firmare a Potter pesantissime clausole a garanzia della sua salute e sicurezza e, in cambio, Potter aveva richiesto di poter cominciare la vita con lui senza ingerenze, per almeno sei mesi, da parte dei genitori.  
Draco non faticava a capire come a suo padre e a sua madre potesse essere sembrata un’ottima idea: Potter era il Salvatore del mondo magico e, far sposare Draco con lui, garantiva la loro sicurezza e ridava alla loro famiglia un alto status sociale, nei nuovi ambienti che si andavano formando dopo la guerra.  
E poi Potter era uno dei buoni, o così dovevano aver creduto, perché era amico dei Weasley, una famiglia che aveva sempre sostenuto il diritto degli Omega a una vita normale, e dignitosa.  
Così Draco aveva scoperto di non avere proprio nulla da rimproverare ai genitori e, quando era tornato da loro, si era sentito subito amato, amato davvero, voluto e sicuro.  
Anche così aveva bisogno di restare da solo e passò con loro poco tempo, rimanendo per lo più nella sua vecchia camera, troppo depresso e arrabbiato per aver voglia di parlare con qualcuno.  
Mandò un gufo a Pansy per dirle che stava bene, e che non sarebbe tornato a scuola, ma quando la ragazza gli rispose, con mille domande e preoccupata, lui non le scrisse più, limitandosi a ignorare tutti i gufi successivi.  
Sua madre cercò di chiedergli, cauta e circospetta, cosa fosse successo, di preciso, con Potter ma Draco, ogni volta, scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di rispondere.  
Era sposato con Potter. Quello era un fatto che gli era chiaro, come anche sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rivederlo, a un certo punto, ma non era stato lui, questa volta, a comportarsi come un codardo senza spina dorsale.  
Draco aveva affrontato Potter, e il suo Alpha non si era nemmeno degnato di guardarlo in faccia.  
Era rimasto convalescente per quindici giorni, per la maggior parte del tempo incosciente, come si era reso conto, una volta che aveva scoperto che giorno era, e passò la seconda metà di novembre meditando su quello che gli era successo negli ultimi mesi.  
Da una parte, mentre la sua rabbia cominciava a scemare, vedeva cosa aveva cercato di fare Potter, ma dall’altra, su molti punti, non capiva assolutamente il comportamento dell’Alpha.  
Ricordava che Potter non lo aveva mai costretto a fare niente che non volesse e che, invece, aveva sempre fatto in modo che Draco fosse soddisfatto, sia sotto le finte spoglie del suo sconosciuto padrone, probabilmente Polisucco, aveva ormai compreso Draco, sia come se stesso, mentre gli ormoni di Draco erano impazziti.  
Aveva accettato la proposta di sua madre di scambiare la vecchia casa di famiglia dei Black, cui Narcissa era affettivamente legata, con la villa in Francia dei Malfoy che, la donna glielo aveva assicurato, come aveva poi confessato al figlio, sarebbe piaciuta a Draco.  
Potter lo aveva sempre lasciato libero di andare dove voleva, durante l’estate, e probabilmente, adesso che ci pensava, se avesse semplicemente provato a lasciare la Villa via camino o Passaporta, invece di cercare di uscire a piedi dai confini, avrebbe potuto farlo senza problemi.  
Certo, lo aveva costretto a tornare a Hogwarts, forse credendo che Draco ci tenesse a finire gli studi, e mentre era lì, lo aveva protetto da tutti, appena si era reso conto che Draco era minacciato e che lui non gli aveva mai detto, come suo padrone, che poteva proteggersi anche da solo.  
Però quello glielo aveva detto alla prima occasione utile, anche se ormai il grosso del danno era fatto.  
Draco vedeva una certa cura in tutte quelle cose e, soprattutto, ricordava le mani gentili di Potter che gli percorrevano la pelle e lo carezzavano e veneravano, mentre lui gli diceva che voleva farlo felice.  
Allo stesso modo ricordava che era stato accarezzato e accudito anche solo per una leggera scottatura solare.  
Eppure Potter era stato un mostro con lui, e Draco quello non riusciva né a comprenderlo né a giustificarlo.  
Gli aveva fatto credere di essere solo una cagna da monta, un animale e, anche se il contratto matrimoniale era già stato stipulato, e loro erano legalmente vincolati, Potter non aveva detto nulla di tutto quello a Malfoy anzi, lo aveva fatto presentare come se fosse un Omega disponibile per la vendita, mostrandolo a tutti come un oggetto.  
Poi aveva finto di comprarlo, lo aveva fatto modificare fisicamente secondo il suo capriccio, in un modo che a Draco era sembrato alieno e spaventoso e, soprattutto, si era presentato a lui sotto sembianze ripugnanti, trattandolo sempre in modo brusco e chiamandolo, sempre e solamente, ‘cagna’.  
Perché lo aveva fatto? Perché aveva voluto farlo sentire un oggetto inutile se invece voleva davvero farlo felice? Per Draco niente di tutto quello aveva senso, meno ancora il fatto che Potter lo avesse ingravidato durante il calore, anche se, almeno in quel caso, Draco poteva intuire che forse era dovuto al suo desiderio di avere una famiglia.  
Draco rimase a rimuginare su quelle questioni per giorni, e aggiunse alla lista dei suoi pensieri il fatto che si sentisse molto male, e molto depresso, al pensiero di aver perso il bambino.  
Non gli interessava che fosse di Potter, e nemmeno che lui non lo avesse voluto, semplicemente alla fine aveva accettato l’idea della gravidanza, e tutte le sue preoccupazioni avevano finito per limitarsi al fatto che potesse vedere crescere quel bambino, che ora non sarebbe mai nato.  
Prima si era sentito infelice alla prospettiva che il suo Alpha non gli lasciasse mai vedere la creatura che lui avrebbe messo al mondo, ma adesso che aveva la sicurezza che non avrebbe mai potuto vederlo, perché gli era stato strappato da dentro, dalla cattiveria di un uomo insulso e malvagio, si sentiva straziato.  
Il pensiero di Nott gli ritornò alla mente più volte e l’unica lettera di Pansy che si era concesso di leggere gli aveva dato un’idea fin troppo precisa di quello che Theo e suo padre avevano cercato di fargli: volevano costringere il suo padrone a cederlo, facendogli bere una pozione che non solo l’aveva fatto abortire, ma che lo avrebbe reso pazzo.  
Pansy gli aveva scritto che aveva impiegato una settimana, per strappare notizie a Weasley e Granger, che evidentemente sapevano molte più cose di lei, sulla situazione.  
Alla fine i due avevano confessato, soprattutto perché lei aveva supplicato anche solo per avere notizie della salute di Draco.  
Così Pansy aveva saputo che il suo Alpha era Potter, e che lui sarebbe stato bene, nonostante il tentativo di Nott, solo perché Potter aveva eseguito alla lettera, su di lui, tutti gli incantesimi che Molly Weasley gli aveva insegnato, e che avrebbero neutralizzato preventivamente qualunque pozione che inducesse il calore.  
Gli incantesimi preventivi, che Draco studiò in dettaglio in quei giorni, trovandoli in alcuni libri della biblioteca di famiglia, erano permanenti e lo avrebbero protetto per il resto della sua vita, anche se avesse cambiato Alpha.   
Anche con quella nuova tranquillità non voleva mai più ritrovarsi nella posizione di dover affrontare la famiglia Nott perché, in quel momento, l’idea di intentare una causa legale, per l’omicidio del suo bambino, era ben oltre le sue capacità di sopportazione.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo: lui era una persona con dei diritti, e Nott e suo padre avevano tramato e ucciso il suo bambino. Suo figlio.  
Draco stava male ma non riusciva a costringersi ad affrontare anche quello, compresa tutta la relativa pubblicità che un processo avrebbe comportato. Non ora almeno.  
L’altra cosa che aveva compreso era che non era disposto a rivedere nemmeno Potter.  
Avendo dei diritti era anche libero di prendere delle pozioni per sopprimere il calore, così non avrebbe dovuto incontrare il suo Alpha per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Non era esatto dire che non volesse vederlo, forse era meglio dire che non era disposto a fare la prima mossa per incontrarlo.  
Se Potter non aveva mentito, e se davvero, in un suo modo perverso, aveva tentato di farlo felice, allora sarebbe dovuto venire lui, a cercarlo, e avrebbe dovuto strisciare ai suoi piedi perché, anche se erano legalmente sposati, Draco non era pronto per il perdono, e non era nemmeno certo che lo sarebbe mai stato.

Ai primi di dicembre Draco non aveva ancora incontrato nessuno e aveva rimandato indietro tutti i numerosi gufi di Pansy, certo di non voler sapere, in nessun modo, cosa stesse succedendo fuori dalla sua camera.  
Così fu molto stupito quando invece ricevette una lettera di Potter, per una via del tutto diversa: un elfo domestico, che era tra quelli della villa in Francia, semplicemente comparì, nella sua camera, e gli lasciò la pesante pergamena.  
Draco ci mise forse un paio d’ore a decidere di non bruciarla, ma alla fine la curiosità prevalse.

 

Draco,  
Non so nemmeno bene cosa scriverti perché sono stato un perfetto imbecille per tutto il tempo e, anche se tutti pensano che io sia coraggioso, in questo momento non potrei mai incontrarti di persona, perché mi vergogno troppo di tutto quello che ti ho fatto.  
Non voglio cercare di giustificarmi, perché so di averti fatto troppo male, ma voglio almeno cercare di spiegarti, perché credo di dovertelo.  
Tu mi piacevi da tanto, davvero tanto, tempo e sapevo che eri un Omega molto prima che lo sapessi tu, perché il tuo nome, con il simbolo dell’Omega, è sempre stato sull’albero genealogico della famiglia Black, a Grimmauld Place, casa che io ho frequentato da quando avevo quindici anni.  
E’ lì che ho scoperto di essere un Alpha, quando il mio padrino mi ha spiegato che mia nonna, Dorea Black, aveva usato pozioni di fertilità, come molti nella sua famiglia. Mio padre era nato normale, ma il gene Alpha o Omega si può presentare delle tre generazioni successive, e quindi in me.  
Così ho scoperto che non sarei mai stato felice se non con un Omega, perché ho sempre desiderato una famiglia e, per anni, ho sognato una vita con l’unico Omega che conoscevo, e che nei miei sogni era tutto ciò che volevo.  
Io ti ho sempre visto talmente perfetto che tu, forse, non lo puoi nemmeno immaginare.  
Credo sia stato quello a spingermi a chiedere un incontro con tuo padre, nemmeno una settimana dopo che la guerra era finita.  
Sapevo che il mio aiuto e il mio nome, a quel punto, sarebbero stati utili per aiutare la tua famiglia a rimanere fuori da Azkaban, e a rifarsi una reputazione, ma non volevo… Merlino, quanto sono imbecille… non volevo che tu sapessi di me.  
Mi hai sempre odiato e disprezzato e, per quanto tu mi piaccia, ho sempre saputo che avresti approfittato della situazione e del mio nome.  
Lo fanno in tanti, lo hai visto. Vogliono toccarmi, mi stanno intorno, pendono dalle mie labbra e nemmeno mi conoscono.  
Non volevo che tu potessi usare il mio nome per minacciare gli altri, come hai sempre fatto in passato con il nome dei Malfoy.  
E poi non volevo che sapessi che ero io, perché mi vergognavo di non aver mai avuto il coraggio nemmeno di dirti una parola gentile in tanti anni, anche se smaniavo di farlo ogni volta che ti vedevo, ogni volta che mi insultavi.  
No lo so a che punto ho creduto che fosse una buona cosa spacciarmi per qualcun altro, ma è quello che ho pensato.  
Poi c’era il fatto che tu non sapessi di essere un Omega, cosa che era piuttosto chiara, e così ho inventato e interpretato il guaritore Smith e ti ho costretto a partecipare alla presentazione.  
Quello è stato un colpo basso, lo ammetto, ma volevo che sapessi che eri fortunato, e che ti sentissi protetto. Volevo che capissi cosa poteva succedere agli altri Omega che non trovavano persone decenti, disposte ad amarli per sempre.  
Sapevo solo che eri un insopportabile viziato e sì, pensavo che sarebbe servito a sgonfiarti un po’.  
Io non avevo mai partecipato a una presentazione, e ho capito quanto sarebbe stato umiliante, per te, solo quando era troppo tardi.  
L’unica cosa buona che ho ottenuto, da quel disastro, è stata aver costretto Charlie, l’unico altro Alpha che conosco, e che quindi poteva partecipare alla presentazione, a venire con me, e a trasformarsi in Smith quando io ho interpretato il tuo padrone.  
Almeno lui ha avuto l’occasione di conoscere Tulip, e quella è stata la parte buona, tutto il resto è stato una fottuta catastrofe.  
Quando ti ho portato a casa, ed eri in calore, sono andato in panico. Ti volevo ma mi sembrava che ti avrei solo violentato, fatto del male… sapevo che avresti sofferto, ma ho pensato che fosse comunque meglio che impormi in quel modo bestiale su di te.  
Ho passato l’estate a cercare di farmi perdonare, a provare a renderti felice, non facendoti mancare mai nulla, toccandoti perché ti sentissi apprezzato e bellissimo, e ho fallito anche in quello, perché non sono mai riuscito a dirtelo.  
Tu eri così perfetto, così inarrivabile, ed io a quel punto ero terrorizzato che la verità ti avrebbe solo allontanato ancora di più.  
Ho continuato a fingere di essere qualcun altro, qualcuno di brutto e sgradevole, perché ho pensato che se avessi potuto provare anche solo una briciola d’affetto, per una persona così, allora forse avresti potuto provare qualcosa anche per me, che hai sempre odiato.  
Però ti volevo, o almeno volevo toccarti, e non ho saputo mai resistere.  
Pensavo che sarebbe stato più facile a scuola, perché durante l’estate Pansy era diventata una buona amica, e ho pensato che avrebbe potuto avvicinarci.  
L’idea che qualcuno avrebbe potuto cercare i farti del male, solo perché eri un Omega, non mi ha mai sfiorato. Anche sul treno, quando Nott ti ha aggredito, ho creduto che sarebbe bastato spaventarlo per allontanarlo da te, ma mi sono sbagliato ancora.  
Quando ho capito che ti aveva fatto del male ero sul punto di ucciderlo, e non l’ho fatto solo perché tu mi stavi guardando. Solo perché tu sembravi avere paura di me, ed io non volevo che ne avessi.  
Poi sei andato di nuovo in calore ed io, dopo aver visto quanto avevi sofferto, la volta precedente, non ho avuto il coraggio di lasciarti solo di nuovo, anche se sapevo che era sbagliato.  
Non so nemmeno se te ne sei reso conto, perché venivo da te di notte come un ladro, pieno di vergogna, ma non ero sotto Polisucco, perché non volevo importi la vicinanza di un corpo oggettivamente ripugnante.  
Poi di nuovo sono stato un insensibile e un codardo, perché non mi sono reso conto delle conseguenze del rimandarti a scuola, se non quando me lo hai fatto notare.  
Io non ho mai voluto che rimanessi solo, o che non potessi soddisfarti, credevo invece che avessi capito in fretta, con quel corpo perfetto che hai, come darti piacere ugualmente.  
Quando mi sono ritrovato con te, da solo, e tu eri così bisognoso e splendido, avrei voluto confessare tutto ma ancora non ne ho trovato il coraggio.  
Dopo ho pensato che forse, anche se solo forse, tu avessi cominciato a pensare a me con un po’ meno di disgusto, e stavo cercando il modo di parlarti.  
Merlino, ho scritto un sacco e probabilmente tu hai già bruciato tutto.  
Comunque non sto cercando di scusarmi per tutta una situazione, che è stata di sicuro imperdonabile, e non posso certo scusarmi per quello che è successo a Halloween, perché era fuori dal mio controllo, come non posso scusarmi per non aver nemmeno avuto il coraggio di guardarti in faccia quando hai cercato di parlarmi.  
Così l’unica cosa che mi rimane da fare è garantirti che non cercherò, in nessun modo, di porre fine al matrimonio per vie legali, poiché un divorzio ti toglierebbe tutti i diritti.  
Posso anche assicurarti che la tua famiglia, e tu, potrete usare il mio nome come meglio vorrete, senza che io provi mai a protestare.  
E come ultima cosa posso garantirti che non dovrai mai più vedermi, o incontrarmi, e che mai cercherò di importunarti ancora.

Harry Potter

La lettera riaccese la rabbia di Draco in molti modi diversi, anche se la certezza che non avrebbe perso i suoi diritti legali, e che Potter non avrebbe cercato di divorziare da lui, rendendolo di nuovo un oggetto, almeno lo tranquillizzò.  
Preso dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione, Draco ci mise una settimana intera a capire l’esatta portata del messaggio di Potter.  
Harry Potter, venerato Salvatore del mondo magico, non avrebbe divorziato da lui ma non lo avrebbe più nemmeno importunato.  
Un Alpha sposato non poteva avere un Omega, a meno che prima non divorziasse legalmente, quindi Potter, garantendogli ciò, si costringeva a restare solo, si condannava a una vita senza la famiglia che, era chiaro, era sempre stata il suo unico desiderio.  
Quando Draco lo comprese, cominciò a ripensare di nuovo al bambino che gli era stato strappato, al figlio suo e di Potter.  
Potter non lo aveva nominato, nella lettera, come anche non aveva fatto menzione della sua volontà di ingravidare Draco, ma lui era certo che avesse voluto, e che Potter non avesse scritto niente proprio perché non era un punto su cui potesse cercare di giustificarsi o di scusarsi.  
Draco non era il solo che aveva perso un bambino.   
Era arrivato ad accettare il piccolo essere dentro di lui, e gli era stato tolto brutalmente; ma no, non era il solo ad averlo perso.  
Fu a quel punto che Draco chiese notizie dei Nott.   
Se poteva usare il nome di Potter come preferiva, allora lo avrebbe fatto per trascinare quella famiglia davanti al Wizengamot, e per mandarli dritti a baciare un Dissennatore.  
Avevano assassinato il figlio del Salvatore del Mondo Magico e nessun mago, o strega, sarebbe stato clemente con loro, a quel punto.  
Inoltre l’idea che passassero il resto della loro vita come dei vegetali senz’anima, che era più o meno quello che volevano fare a lui, non lo disturbava minimamente.  
Purtroppo scoprì che la famiglia Nott era scomparsa la notte di Halloween, senza lasciare traccia.

A metà dicembre Draco aveva avuto un mese per considerare, in solitudine, tutto quello che era successo, e aveva preso le sue decisioni.  
Non era certo che fossero delle buone decisioni ma almeno erano quelle che lo avrebbero fatto soffrire di meno, e così cominciò a muoversi: per prima cosa scrisse a Pansy.


	12. Conciliazione

Natale era imminente e Harry Potter era da solo.  
Il pensiero della sua rabbia bruciante che aveva provato quando aveva parlato con Nott lo tormentava.  
Aveva odiato Voldemort, per tutta la sua vita, ma nemmeno quando lo aveva affrontato, era stato così fuori controllo, così pazzo e pieno di accecante furore.  
Non c’era traccia di quello che aveva fatto ai Nott, padre e figlio, e Harry aveva deciso di far morire il segreto con se stesso, anche se non per vergogna, ma per paura che se ci avesse ripensato, troppo da vicino, sarebbe ritornato a quello stato, senza controllo, di accecante malvagità.  
La notte che i Nott erano scomparsi lui aveva scoperto, con allucinata precisione, quanto fosse labile il confine tra se stesso e un Signore Oscuro.  
Allontanò di nuovo quei pensieri, ma gli altri che lo aggredirono non furono molto migliori: per tutta la sua vita aveva sognato cose che erano comuni, per gli altri, e impossibili per lui.  
Aveva sognato di essere voluto e, poiché non aveva mai conosciuto il vero affetto dei suoi genitori, sognava l’amore di una famiglia sua.  
L’amore di una persona che lo amasse per se stesso, e non per il suo nome o per tutto il resto che gli si era attaccato addosso, nel corso degli anni.  
Forse, se avesse cercato, Harry avrebbe trovato qualcuno disposto ad amarlo per se stesso, ma molto difficilmente quella persona, chiunque fosse, avrebbe potuto costruire con lui una famiglia, perché lui era un Alpha.  
Però l’idea di un Omega lo ripugnava, perché non voleva uno schiavo, lui voleva amare ed essere ricambiato.  
E in tutto quello era arrivato Draco Malfoy.  
Se all’inizio, nei suoi primi anni a Hogwarts, Malfoy era stato un rivale e un nemico, quando aveva scoperto, sul grande albero genealogico della famiglia Black, il piccolo segno dell’omega di fianco al suo nome, non era più riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa.  
Per quanto antipatico, viziato e insopportabile fosse, l’unica cosa che Harry riusciva a ricordare, di lui, era la sua perfezione: era un Omega ma non era stato allevato come tale, e in più era bello. Bellissimo in verità.  
Quando aveva visto i suoi migliori amici baciarsi, nel mezzo della battaglia di Hogwarts, incuranti di tutto, Harry aveva deciso che non voleva essere solo.  
Decise in quel momento che, appena finita la battaglia, se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe avuto Draco Malfoy.  
Avrebbe dovuto capire dall’inizio che, tramare, non era una cosa adatta a lui, e così il suo brillante progetto, o quello che a lui era sembrato un brillante progetto, per farsi amare da Malfoy per se stesso, e allo stesso tempo per legare a sé il ragazzo, per sempre, si era trasformato nel più grande disastro della sua vita.  
Un disastro che lo aveva lasciato solo, perché Ron e Hermione, anche se avevano accettato di non dire nulla dei suoi piani a Malfoy, lasciando che Harry se la sbrigasse da solo, avevano anche pesantemente criticato la sua stupida idea, di cercare di farsi apprezzare fingendosi qualcun altro.  
Loro glielo avevano detto, e lui non li aveva ascoltati, e tutto era andato in malora.  
Il disastro che ne era seguito era stato epocale, e adesso Harry era troppo avvilito, da quello che aveva fatto, anche solo per sopportare la presenza di altri.  
I suoi amici gli sarebbero stati vicini lo stesso, ma lui avrebbe letto nei loro occhi un rimprovero senza fine.  
Harry si prese la testa tra le mani, unico gesto che gli era ormai famigliare, mentre si era rinchiuso nella villa che aveva sperato di condividere con Malfoy, e con una famiglia, e riprese a commiserarsi, a vergognarsi.  
Non poteva negare che gli era piaciuto umiliare Malfoy, dopo tutti gli anni che avevano passato a odiarsi, e non poteva negare che lo aveva fatto intenzionalmente, scegliendo di presentarsi a lui con le sembianze di zio Vernon, uno degli uomini più disgustosi cui potesse pensare.  
Si era giustificato dicendosi che lo faceva solo per sgonfiare un po’ l’ego del ragazzo, ma non era vero. Lo aveva fatto perché lo voleva e lo eccitava.  
Vedere Malfoy trasformato in un oggetto, un suo oggetto, costretto a gattonare ai suoi piedi, voglioso e compiacente, era stato fantastico.  
E quando non era più stato in calore, Harry lo aveva costretto comunque a rimanere ingioiellato e vestito in maniera sconcia, solo per il proprio perverso piacere.  
Però, finché erano rimasti alla villa loro due, la cosa gli era sembrata accettabile… poi a scuola… come aveva potuto non capire che tutti lo avrebbero additato, sbeffeggiato, e che alcuni gli avrebbero fatto del male?  
Come aveva potuto esporre Malfoy a tutto quel dolore, solo perché lo voleva vicino?  
Era stato egoista, e stupido, e malvagio, e meritava di rimanere solo. Per sempre.  
Quando il camino s’illuminò di verde, Harry sollevò la testa e fece una smorfia.  
Di sicuro era Hermione che voleva convincerlo a passare il Natale con i Weasley.  
Poi apparve Draco Malfoy.

No, non era Draco Malfoy, non poteva esserlo…  
Oh Merlino, Harry aveva le allucinazioni, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
Un essere muliebre, che sembrava Malfoy ma che era ancora più perfetto, si stava avvicinando a lui ancheggiando.  
Indossava un vestito minuscolo, di lana beige, morbida e vaporosa, dalle maniche lunghe che gli arrivavano quasi alle dita, ma con una scollatura vertiginosa su un grosso seno altissimo, tondo, sodo e perfetto.  
La lana era così stretta, su quel corpo, che Harry poteva vedere i capezzoli, turgidi e provocanti, svettare attraverso il tessuto e, abbassando lo sguardo, Harry vide le gambe, lunghissime e nude, finire in un paio di cavigliere di cuoio azzurro, tempestate di zaffiri che brillavano nella luce del camino.  
La creatura si muoveva sinuosa verso di lui, su altissimi tacchi a spillo, e gli puntava in faccia occhi chiari e vogliosi, sorridendo con grandi e morbide labbra, rosse e perfette.  
Il collo era stretto in un collare in tinta con le cavigliere, e dotato di ampi anelli in cui fissare forti catene.  
I capelli erano sciolti e lunghi, e sembravano una cascata di oro liquido, anche se alcuni ciuffi sfuggivano ad arte, come se fossero volutamente spettinati e ribelli, per svolazzare appena davanti a quel viso dai tratti arrotondati e perfetti.  
L’essere si fermò davanti a Harry, che era seduto sul divano, e lo guardò dall’alto senza dire niente, come se fosse una venere di marmo, splendida ma muta.  
Harry aveva quasi smesso di respirare, per la visione di assoluta perfezione che aveva davanti, e non sapeva cosa dire, anche se si aspettava, da un momento all’altro, che la visione estraesse la bacchetta e lo uccidesse, per aver osato sperare, anche solo una volta, di poterla avere.  
Invece Draco Malfoy si avvicinò con una lentezza languida e senza pari, e, lentamente, appoggiò un ginocchio e poi l’altro ai lati delle cosce di Potter, e si sedette sulle sue gambe, premendovi contro i glutei sodi, che uscirono dalla cortissima gonna, e gli passò le mani dietro il collo, chinandosi piano fino a mettere la fronte contro la sua.  
Solo a quel punto le labbra, rosse e morbide, dissero sensuali:  
“Sono la tua cagna, padrone. Mi vuoi?”  
Oh, Harry lo avrebbe voluto più di ogni altra cosa, ma sapeva esattamente cos’era quello: una vendetta.  
Usò tutta la sua determinazione, per scaricare quella visione sul divano e alzarsi, urlando esasperato:  
“Merlino Malfoy! Ma cos’altro vuoi da me?” disse girandosi e guardandolo, perché era troppo, per lui, non guardarlo nemmeno, quando era così perfetto.  
Malfoy era finito seduto scompostamente, e la sua gonna si era alzata a mostrare un piccolo pezzo di pizzo, ma già si stava rimettendo dritto, sistemandosi, prima di inginocchiarsi a terra e presentargli la bocca, come la più brava cagna del mondo.  
Harry gemette e si passò una mano sugli occhi, per non dover guardare:  
“Sì, va bene, vuoi torturarmi perché sono uno stronzo, l’ho capito.”  
Malfoy parlò ma la sua voce rimase dolce e vellutata:  
“No, ti presento la bocca perché sei riuscito a rimettere a posto tutto, tranne quella, quindi è chiaro che non riuscivi a rinunciare all’idea di mettermelo tra le labbra, e poi spingermelo in gola.”  
Harry aprì gli occhi e lo vide lì, perfetto e ancora immobile, in ginocchio, e appena lo guardò Malfoy aprì di nuovo la bocca, e si leccò le labbra, invitante.  
Harry avrebbe voluto morire. Questa era il peggior tipo di vendetta che lo stronzo potesse pensare, e Harry era tentato di usare la sua voce da Alpha per mandarlo via, o per farlo restare per sempre.  
Era ingiusto. Sì, lui aveva sbagliato ma era ingiusto che Malfoy, adesso che sapeva esattamente quanto potere aveva su di lui, lo punisse in questo modo.  
Gli aveva dato tutto quello che poteva, per mendicare il suo perdono, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe bastato, non al bastardo viziato che voleva sempre di più, non a Draco Malfoy, ma questa era una tortura, e Harry doveva cacciarlo, prima di fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito di più.  
Prese fiato e l’odore di cioccolato, caldo e avvolgente, gli entrò nel naso e gli fece stringere i denti, prima di dire:  
“Vattene Malfoy.”

Era la voce da Alpha che Potter non aveva usato molto spesso, con lui, e Draco dovette alzarsi e allontanarsi, anche se era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Però doveva farlo e lo fece.  
Uscì dalle porte finestre e poi tornò indietro. Se ne era andato, come da ordini, ed era tornato.  
Non esisteva che Potter lo scaricasse in quel modo. No, troppo comodo.  
Potter era ancora in piedi nel salotto, e lo guardava truce.  
“Va bene, non te ne vuoi andare, allora dimmi cosa vuoi!” era esasperato, e Draco non riusciva a capirne il motivo.  
L’imbecille si era isolato da tutti, affliggendosi in solitudine e, poiché era una persona di parola, e uno stupido Grifondoro, Draco aveva capito che, davvero, non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
Così aveva deciso che sarebbe andato da lui.  
Nella sua mente però le cose dovevano andare diversamente: lui sarebbe arrivato lì, mostrando a Potter che si era agghindato come piaceva a lui, senza bisogno che nessuno glielo imponesse, poi si sarebbe avvicinato seducente, e il gioco sarebbe stato fatto… Potter lo avrebbe tenuto con sé, lo avrebbe voluto, e poi si sarebbero conosciuti e, forse, avrebbero imparato a volersi bene, in un modo o nell’altro. Poteva funzionare, nella mente di Draco.  
Non aveva perdonato Potter, e l’altro evidentemente non aveva perdonato se stesso, ma avrebbero potuto accantonare la rabbia e il rancore, e fare finta che tutto andasse bene. In un paio di giorni Draco sarebbe entrato in calore, e allora Potter lo avrebbe scopato, e riempito, e ingravidato di nuovo, e si sarebbero dati una possibilità.  
Draco aveva creduto davvero che, tutto quello, sarebbe successo senza bisogno di dire niente, e invece non funzionava. Perché Potter lo aveva rifiutato? Che cosa aveva sbagliato? Perché quell’imbecille non aveva capito, al volo, che il suo era un gesto di pace, e che non voleva solo dargli fastidio? Non era stato abbastanza chiaro?  
Draco si morse le labbra, incerto su cosa dire.  
“Voglio solo essere la tua brava cagna, padrone.”  
Ecco, lo aveva detto.  
Merlino era questa, nonostante tutto, la cosa più umiliante che fosse mai stato costretto a fare!  
Ammettere, a Potter tra tutti, che una volta che la rabbia era sbollita, e che lui aveva avuto il tempo di pensarci, si era reso conto che il suo padrone gli era piaciuto. Non fisicamente, visto che Potter si era reso ripugnante, ma in altri modo sì, e voleva di nuovo essere suo, averlo vicino, sentire le sue mani altruiste che gli davano piacere, senza chiedere niente, vedere i suoi occhi ammirati posati su di sé, sentire la sua voce chiamarlo cagna e dargli ordini, che non erano quasi mai veri ordini, solo piccole richieste.  
Oh, ancora di più di quello: voleva sentirlo ridere, udirlo quando lo chiamava stupido, vedere di nuovo, sul suo viso, il sorriso felice che aveva avuto la mattina in cui si era reso conto che Draco era davvero gravido.  
Sarebbe stato facile, era a portata di mano, se solo anche Potter lo avesse voluto.  
“Smettila Malfoy, solo smettila!”  
Draco odiava che quello stupido Grifondoro non gli stesse semplicemente saltando addosso.  
O non gli credeva o non lo voleva.  
La seconda ipotesi era impossibile, però, perché Potter lo voleva, e lui ne era certo.  
Si avvicinò piano, incerto su come Potter avrebbe reagito questa volta, ma l’altro non si mosse, e Draco lo afferrò lentamente per il davanti della maglietta stinta che indossava in quel momento, e poi lo guardò in faccia, dall’alto in basso, poiché con i tacchi era molto più alto di lui.  
Scalciò via le scarpe senza lasciarlo. Era ancora più alto, ma non troppo, e gli sembrò di essergli più vicino.  
“Hai detto che sono prezioso. Hai detto che sono tuo. Mentivi?” gli chiese, così vicino alle sue labbra che avrebbe anche potuto baciarlo.  
Potter lo afferrò per le braccia e lo scostò da sé, anche se non lo lasciò andare.  
“Tu mi odi, Malfoy. Dimmi cosa vuoi. Farò tutto, basta che non mi tormenti, va bene?”  
Draco era esasperato, e quasi si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio, che avrebbe compromesso tutta la sua dannata e accurata messinscena da cagna umile e devota, ma si trattenne appena in tempo:  
“Voglio.” Si bloccò e ripeté “Io Voglio. Ascoltami bene Potter, perché ci sto provando, ma sto perdendo la pazienza. Io voglio restare qui. Voglio che tu mi agghindi come una troia, se ti va. Voglio che mi guardi, vestito in questo modo, e voglio vedere che ti piaccio. Voglio che mi dai piacere, e voglio che mi usi per il tuo piacere. Voglio andare in calore mentre sono qui, e poi vorrò che tu mi monti, e che annodi dentro di me, ancora e ancora. Voglio che mi ingravidi di nuovo, se lo vuoi anche tu. Io voglio essere la tua brava, umile, e sottomessa cagna.”  
Potter era inespressivo come una statua di sale, e Draco insistette:  
“Ci arrivi? Lo capisci?”  
Era nei suoi occhi verdi e senza luce, che Draco vide la risposta.  
Non ci credeva.  
Draco strinse le labbra.  
Doveva spingersi ancora più oltre e lo odiava, ma lo avrebbe fatto.  
“Aaah! Sei difficile!” sbuffò esasperato, e fece un passo indietro, scivolando via dalle sue mani.  
“Avanti! Guardami! Pensi che mi sarei rimesso esattamente così, se non fosse piaciuto anche a me? Va bene, ci ho messo un po’, e ti giuro che avere le tette è esasperante, e che se tu non me le avessi leccate, come hai fatto, col cavolo che le avrei volute ancora! E i capelli sono fastidiosi, ma li posso sopportare, e tu non hai idea… non hai proprio idea, di quanto sia davvero orribile avere uno zaffiro che fa sembrare il mio cazzo la cosa più inutile del mondo, e un anello che mi impedisce di venire, se non col culo.” Il tono di Draco si stava alzando, e adesso era quasi stridulo “E non hai idea di quanto l’ho odiato, o di quanto mi piaccia sapere che, invece, tu vuoi che sia così, e che sarà così solo perché ti arrapa stendermi sulle tue gambe, e sentirmi gemere e contorcere per avere le tue dita dentro, finché non sono fradicio e voglioso, e finché non vengo esattamente come vuoi tu. Non sai nemmeno quanto ci sono stato male, per il fatto che non mi hai mai usato, nemmeno una volta, per il tuo piacere e basta. Mi sono sentito brutto, sbagliato, inadeguato e rifiutato. Buono solo per andare in calore e nient’altro. Ed io ero così ansioso, di compiacerti, che dovevi solo ordinarmelo, brutto stronzo! Usi la tua fottuta voce da Alpha solo quando non serve, e mai quando serve! Merlino, ordinami di tacere, perché sto blaterando e sono isterico, e non ho più nemmeno la scusa degli ormoni e mi sto rendendo solo ridicolo, e sono pietoso e…”  
Lo schiaffò arrivò dritto sulla faccia di Draco, che si zittì di colpo mentre vedeva, finalmente, una scintilla di comprensione negli occhi di Potter. No, non Potter. Quelli erano gli occhi del suo padrone.  
“Zitta, cagna.”  
Draco abbassò gli occhi e rispose, cercando di rimangiarsi un sorriso a tutti denti:  
“Sì, padrone.”  
Il suo padrone afferrò Draco per un polso e lo trascinò con sé, pochi passi più indietro.  
Si sedette sul divano e lo fece accomodare sulle sue gambe:  
“Sei solo una stupida cagna perversa.” disse passandogli le dita sulle labbra e sul viso, mentre Draco sentiva il suo respiro accelerare.  
La mano del suo padrone lasciò il suo volto e si fermò dietro al suo collo, tirandolo verso di sé prima di mormorargli, piano:  
“Io volevo solo labbra morbide da baciare, stupida cagna.” E poi mise le labbra sulle sue, e Draco si rese conto che il suo padrone non lo aveva mai, mai baciato.  
Sentì la sua lingua entrargli in bocca, e gli andò incontro, gemendo al suo odore muschiato, e fresco, e rilassante, che adesso sentiva tutto intorno a se.  
Il suo padrone gli succhiò le labbra morbide e poi lo bacio, a lungo, indugiando in ogni angolo della sua bocca, penetrante, mentre una mano gli sollevava appena la gonna minuscola, e gli si posava sul pene, che era già duro per lui.  
E quella mano se ne stava lì, possessiva, senza muoversi, con il chiaro intento di farlo impazzire di dolorosa voglia.  
Quando il suo padrone si staccò dalle sue labbra, lo fece scivolare di lato e lo appoggiò sul divano, guardandolo con feroci occhi verdi:  
“Merlino, sei così perfetto e prezioso, cagna.”  
Oh sì, adesso sì che era tutto giusto!  
Draco cominciò a sentirsi bene: il suo padrone era lì, e si sarebbe preso cura di lui.  
Potter gli accarezzò le gambe, partendo dalle caviglie, piano, con solo la punta delle dita, e poi gli sfilò gli slip di pizzo chiaro e lo guardò, facendolo arrossire appena quando sentì i suoi occhi sul suo pene, piccolo e duro, ingioiellato ed eretto solo per il piacere del suo padrone.  
Le dita di Potter scivolarono lì e lo accarezzarono, poi scesero fino al cuneo, conficcato nel suo ano, e lo tolsero lentamente, facendolo gemere.  
“Sei bagnato, cagna.” Constatò il suo padrone, spingendogli dentro due dita con forza e torcendole, facendolo gemere, per poi toglierle di colpo e infilargli di nuovo il cuneo, prima di risalire verso il suo petto.  
Gli afferrò la scollatura e la abbassò, esponendo il mezzo reggiseno che gli lasciava liberi i capezzoli ingioiellati, eretti e sensibili, pronti per lui.  
Li leccò e succhiò, e Draco cominciò a sentirsi desideroso e bollente.  
Poi il suo padrone, senza preavviso, si sollevò da lui e lo guardò dall’alto, lasciandolo così, lascivamente adagiato a gambe divaricate, il vestito che in realtà, adesso, lasciava nude e vulnerabili tutte le sue parti intime.  
“Sei davvero una cagna arrapante, e sei mio.”  
Draco si morse un labbro e poi rispose:  
“Sì, padrone.”  
“Alzati. Il posto giusto per una cagna è la camera da letto.”  
Draco si alzò e fece per sistemarsi il vestito, ma fu fermato.  
“Oh no, cagna. Vai bene così. Cammina. Fammi vedere come scintilla quello zaffiro tra le tue chiappe.”  
Draco si mise a camminare, cercando anche di ancheggiare un po’, e si guadagnò uno schiaffo sul culo.  
Nel corridoio si diresse verso la sua solita camera, ma il suo padrone lo fece deviare nella sua, che Draco non aveva mai visto.  
Era più spoglia e spartana, ma il letto a baldacchino era immenso.  
Draco, spinto dalla voglia di compiacere il ritrovato senso dominante del suo padrone, gattonò sul materasso e gli presentò il culo.  
“Niente affatto, cagna. Non così. Rimettiti in piedi e spogliati.” Disse il suo padrone e, mentre Draco si alzava, lo vide stendersi sul letto, le spalle appoggiate contro la testiera, restando sollevato a osservarlo spogliarsi per lui.  
Non che Draco avesse addosso molto, ormai, solo il vestitino, che si tolse da sopra la testa e il reggiseno, che comunque non nascondeva nulla.  
Potter si tolse la maglia e Draco vide il suo petto, con un accenno di peluria scura e i muscoli scolpiti, e quasi rise, al ricordo del disgusto che aveva provato per il corpo del suo padrone, mentre Potter si sfilava insieme pantaloni e boxer, restando nudo.  
Draco guardò il suo membro enorme ed eretto, lo stesso che si era sentito dentro durante il calore, e che aveva supplicato così accoratamente per avere. Merlino, non era nemmeno certo di come, una cosa così grossa, fosse potuta entrargli dentro, senza parlare del nodo… ricordò che Potter lo aveva preparato per due giorni, aprendolo sempre di più…  
“Sulle mie gambe, cagna.” Ordinò il suo padrone, e Draco assunse la famigliare posizione, mettendosi di traverso sulle sue cosce, solo che questa volta sentì sotto di se la pelle nuda del suo padrone, e i muscoli forti delle cosce magre. Il pene del suo padrone era rimasto intrappolato tra il fianco di Draco e lo stomaco di Potter.  
“Tieniti aperto, cagna.” Draco eseguì, sporgendo indietro le mani e tendendosi le natiche, esponendo l’ano per il suo padrone, che gli infilò dentro le sue vere dita, lunghe e sottili, dopo aver sfilato di nuovo il cuneo.  
Draco sentiva l’eccitazione di Potter contro di sé ma il controllo del suo padrone doveva essere impressionante, visto che non lo aveva mai visto soddisfarsi, limitandosi sempre e solo a dargli piacere.  
Sentiva le sue dita dentro, che lo aprivano e lo allargavano con calma, spingendo e preparandolo, mentre lui gocciolava piacere e gemeva, sfregando il suo piccolo membro, intrappolato tra le cosce del suo padrone.  
Dopo un tempo che a Draco parve infinito, arrivò un nuovo ordine, che gli fece sussultare lo stomaco in un guizzo di paura:  
“Avanti” disse spostandolo di lato, e afferrandosi il grosso cazzo per tenerlo dritto, e puntato verso l’alto, “Sali qui sopra e fammi vedere come te lo infili in quel tuo buco bagnato, cagna.”  
Oh Draco voleva farlo, davvero, solo che sembrava così mostruosamente grosso… avvampò e guardò il suo padrone di sottecchi.  
“E’ molto grosso, padrone…”  
Potter fece un ghigno sghembo e lascivo:  
“Stai buono, cagna. Tu non sei in calore, ed io non annoderò. Non diventerà più grosso di così.”  
Se dovevano essere parole rassicuranti, non lo furono per niente… anche senza il nodo era enorme…  
Draco si fece coraggio ma, una volta che fu sopra al suo padrone, e sentì la punta del suo cazzo premere contro il suo ano, tremò appena.  
Restò lì, sospeso, strusciandosi contro quel grosso membro, sicuro che avrebbe fatto male, e che lui avrebbe urlato… e con tutta probabilità era quello che il suo padrone voleva.  
Si lasciò scivolare, sentendo il membro premere contro il suo ano allargato e viscido, poi strinse i denti e se lo fece entrare.  
Era solo la punta ma Draco trattenne il respiro, non riuscendo nemmeno a credere che, durante il calore, era diventato ancora più grosso di così, dentro di lui.  
Poi vide il piacere sul viso del suo padrone, che stringeva gli occhi in una smorfia strana, e si lasciò andare, sentendolo entrare tutto.  
Draco lanciò un urlo e sentì una fitta di dolore, che lo spinse a risalire per togliersi quell’enorme intrusione da dentro, ma le mani del suo padrone lo bloccarono, e la sua vece fece altrettanto.  
“Ferma, cagna.” Ordinò nella voce dell’Alpha, e lo tenne così, mentre Draco si sentiva pulsare di dolore e ansimava a bocca aperta.  
Potter rilassò la smorfia sul suo viso e lo guardò: prima il suo viso, poi il seno, e infine il piccolo membro duro.  
“Volevi che ti usassi, adesso ti userò, cagna.”  
Draco gemette un assenso e poi disse:  
“Sì padrone.” E Potter cominciò a usarlo davvero, sollevandogli i fianchi fino a quasi far uscire il suo membro dal suo culo, solo per poi conficcarcelo di nuovo dentro, fino in fondo, strappandogli ogni volta un urlo, e una marea di gemiti disperati.  
Draco non si rese conto del momento esatto in cui aveva smesso di pensare al dolore, e aveva cominciato invece a sentirsi solo troppo pieno, per pensare ad altro, ma successe, e lui appoggiò le mani sul petto di Potter, usandole per assecondare i movimenti del suo bacino, facendo ricadere in avanti i suoi lunghi capelli, solleticando il viso del suo padrone, che continuava a guardarlo, fissandolo come se fosse davvero perfetto.  
Poi il suo padrone lo fece rimettere dritto e prese a muoverlo più forte, e Draco cominciò a mugolare forte, il suo culo sempre più bagnato e gocciolante, finché non sentì le sue viscere sciogliersi in un orgasmo, mentre ancora il suo padrone non accennava a smettere di pomparglielo dentro e fuori.  
Draco ansimava, smaniava, sempre più sensibile, mentre le mani del suo padrone, che avevano abbandonato i suoi fianchi per lasciato libero di continuare a impalarsi da solo su quel grosso cazzo, si erano dedicate a stringere i suoi capezzoli, a masturbargli il membro, e ad accarezzargli il corpo; e intanto Draco si sentiva sciogliere e infiammare, e venne ancora, questa volta stringendo i muscoli dell’ano, e sentendo il suo padrone gemere sotto di sé, e seguirlo un momento dopo.  
Le mani di Potter gli strinsero di nuovo i fianchi e lo tennero lì, fermo, a farsi riempire, mentre Draco non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro che al fatto che, finalmente, finalmente il suo padrone lo aveva usato, finalmente il suo corpo era servito per dargli piacere, e adesso Draco si sentiva bene, giusto, perfetto davvero.  
Potter lo fece sollevare piano, e poi lo lasciò adagiare al suo fianco, baciandolo ancora sulle labbra, dopo avergli scostato i capelli dal viso, e poi lo strinse a sé, i loro corpi bagnati di sudore e seme e umori, e lo tenne così.  
“Sei tutto mio, cagna.”  
“Sì padrone.”  
E poi si addormentarono e non dissero altro.

ALCUNI MESI DOPO

“Draco, non puoi venire al matrimonio conciato in quel modo!” strillò Pansy, mentre Draco sfilava davanti a lei, con il vestito scelto per partecipare alla cerimonia.  
“Certo che posso! Cos’ha che non va?”  
Pansy lo guardò male, seduta alla scrivania della camera di Draco e Harry, in quella che adesso era Villa Potter-Malfoy, in Francia.  
“Draco, sei in incinta, te ne sei accorto? E con quel vestito sembri una balena!”  
Draco si guardò nello specchio a figura intera, mettendosi di profilo.  
Il vestito era molto più lungo di quelli che usava quando era solo con Harry, arrivandogli appena sotto il ginocchio, e non lasciava vedere nulla d’inappropriato. Era di un bel verde menta, ed era solo un po’ troppo fasciante sul suo ventre che, al settimo mese di gravidanza, era in effetti piuttosto grosso.  
“A Harry piace che si veda!” lamentò Draco, certo di aver fatto una buona scelta.  
Pansy si alzò e lo scrutò critico, prima di chiedere a bruciapelo:  
“Senti, va bene. Ti dona. Ma sei certo di volerlo mettere? Lo sai che è un vestito da donna, vero?”  
Draco lo sapeva, ma non gli importava un accidenti.  
“Pansy, con i pantaloni e il pancione starei davvero da schifo, quindi chi se ne frega se è da donna? Tuo fratello ha un vestito da favola, con uno strascico chilometrico, chi vuoi che si metta a guardare me?”  
Pansy tentennò:  
“Tulip c’è abituato! Tu invece… è la prima volta che ti vedo con un vestito da donna!”  
Era vero, perché Draco aveva ripreso la scuola, dopo Natale, e aveva continuato sempre a indossare divise maschili.  
Era stato duro recuperare il tempo perso, ma lui era sempre stato bravo nello studio e, in effetti, la cosa più difficile era stata aiutare il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, a uscire da Hogwarts con un numero dignitoso di MAGO. Al braccio di Harry, e pubblicamente sposato con lui, la scuola era diventata molto più sopportabile, perché proprio più nessuno si era permesso di fiatare, o fare commenti su di lui, o almeno nessuno lo faceva quando lui o Harry li potevano sentire.  
Però Pansy aveva ragione: era la prima volta che si sarebbe fatto vedere in pubblico con un abito del genere, chiaro segno che accettava il suo ruolo di Omega.  
Draco si rimirò ancora un po’, indugiando anche sul pensiero di Harry che, alla fine della giornata, gli avrebbe sfilato quello stesso vestito…  
“Pansy, ho già deciso. Dimmi solo che non è troppo corto.”  
L’amica lo osservò critica:  
“No, la lunghezza va bene.”

Draco arrivò alla Tana al braccio di Harry, le spalle coperte da un leggero scialle di seta, in tinta con il vestito, e la pelle esposta dorata dall’abbronzatura.  
Si sentiva assolutamente meraviglioso.  
Tulip gli aveva detto, in uno dei loro momenti di confidenze tra Omega, che quando era incinta si sentiva sempre uno schifo, per quanto era grasso e grosso, ma a Draco non era successo.  
Nemmeno per un solo giorno si era sentito meno che perfetto, ed era certo che fosse tutto merito del fatto che Harry lo venerava, centimetro per centimetro, fin troppo di sovente.  
Quando il suo Alpha accarezzava il ventre, sembrava ammirato, e felice, a ogni centimetro in più che vedeva comparire, e Draco aveva passato ogni giorno, dalla fine della scuola, ad aggirarsi per casa con solo gonne striminzite e top ancora più minuscoli, solo per lasciare che il suo padrone ammirasse il suo ventre gonfio, e lo guardasse con occhi orgogliosi, pieni di amore per lui e per il nascituro.  
Sarebbe stato un piccolo Potter, il loro primo figlio ma Draco sapeva che non sarebbe di certo rimasto solo a lungo, perché lui e Harry avevano parlato di un piccolo Malfoy e di un piccolo Black, visto che Potter aveva ereditato anche i beni della famiglia del suo padrino.  
La madre di Draco era entusiasta alla prospettiva: voleva un mare di nipoti, e adorava che volessero continuare anche il nome della sua famiglia di origine.  
Il matrimonio di Tulip e Charlie era stato organizzato in grande, e gli invitati erano davvero tantissimi.  
Anche così Draco non abbassò mai la testa, e rimase sempre sorridente, anche davanti alle occhiate più arcigne.  
Lui era felice, il suo padrone era felice, e tutti gli altri potevano andare a farsi fottere.  
Alla sera, quando rientrarono a casa, Harry fece sedere Draco sul divano, e gli tolse le scarpe alte, cominciando a massaggiargli i piedi.  
“Senti Draco…”  
Draco alzò gli occhi allarmato, perché, quando erano soli, Harry non usava quasi mai il suo nome, chiamandolo sempre e solo ‘cagna’, a meno che l’argomento non fosse davvero serio.  
“Uhm?”  
“… stavo pensando…” disse Harry fissandolo “… non credi che dovremmo organizzare un matrimonio anche noi? La cerimonia intendo… con gli invitati e tutto… mi sembra un po’ sbagliato non averlo fatto.”  
Draco pensava che fosse una splendida idea perché, fin da quando Pansy e Tulip lo avevano coinvolto nell’organizzazione del matrimonio, era stato un po’ invidioso. Ma non aveva creduto che a Harry potesse interessare qualcosa di frivolo come una festa, e così non ne aveva fatta parola.  
“Mi piacerebbe, sì. Magari dopo il parto, però. Quando potrò mettere un vestito che mi cada meglio di adesso.” puntualizzò Draco.  
Harry si grattò la testa, scombinandosi maggiormente i capelli.  
“E credi che dovrei anche farti una proposta decente? Tipo in ginocchio, con fiori e anello?”  
Oh, anche quello Draco lo avrebbe voluto da morire, e s’immaginò senza fatica loro due a cena, a lume di candela, con fiori ovunque, e Harry ai suoi piedi mentre apriva la scatola di uno scintillante anello e…  
Draco si mise dritto di colpo e osservò Harry negli occhi, fin troppo serio, prima di chiedere:  
“Dipende. Dove, esattamente, vuoi mettermelo quell’anello, Potter?”

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a tutti quelli che hanno letto questa storia, in qualunque lingua la abbiate letta!  
> Siete stati tanti a seguirmi, molti di più di quelli che mi sarei aspettata, e per questo pubblicherò qui su AO3 anche altre mie storie, alcune finite altre in lavorazione... e ci tengo a dirvero: io sono lenta!  
> Mi piacerebbe avere il tempo per scrivere di più ma non ce l'ho e quindi, se anche non vedete aggiornamenti per un anno intero, non disperate, alla fine torno sempre (come un brutto virus!)  
> GRAZIE A TUTTI
> 
> Kry


End file.
